


Квадрат 34

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Angst, Darkfic, Drama, Gen, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативный мир, в котором население, после катаклизма, делится на Чистых, Существ и Тварей. Из Существ, обладающих особыми способностями, формируются отряды, защищающие Центры, в которых сосредоточены Чистые. Об одном из таких отрядов и пойдет речь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Отдаленная очередь прорезала ночную тишину, нарушив некрепкий сон Фили. Парень мгновенно вскинулся, моргая, схватился за автомат, прислушиваясь, но тут же расслабился, почувствовав крепкие руки, обнимающие его за талию.  
  
— Ну чего дергаешься, — сонно пробормотал ему в ухо Кили и прижался еще крепче.  
— Показалось, что стреляют совсем близко, — тихонько ответил Фили, ложась обратно.  
— Спи, давай, рассвет совсем скоро, — зевнул брат.  
— Угу.  
  
Фили послушно прикрыл глаза и снова задремал. Впрочем, часть его сознания все также настороженно прислушивалась к происходящему вокруг. Фили давно уже не помнил, что значит просто спать, крепко, не просыпаясь от каждого звука, не вскидываясь на любой подозрительный шорох и чем дальше, тем больше казалось, что так будет уже всегда. Бесконечная война длилась так давно, что мирное время стало чем-то невнятным, размытым. Оно было, Фили помнил это точно, но вспомнить, как это — мир, никак не мог. Да и вспоминать, в общем-то, было некогда, каждый день наполнен кровью, попытками выжить, отчаянными атаками и выматывающими отступлениями.  
  
В последние пару недель, впрочем, им везло, противник не давал о себе знать и, хотя и было ясно, что это лишь краткая передышка, отряд пользовался этим вовсю. В основном, конечно, отсыпаясь. То есть, отсыпались все, кроме Фили. Он так и не смог заставить себя нормально уснуть. Возможно, проблема была еще и в том, что проваливаясь в темноту, Фили начинал видеть странное. То какой-то зеленый луг с ромашками, то уютный домик — отчего-то ему вспоминались полосатые половички, то полный бидон молока. Боги, он молока-то, кажется, сто лет не пил, а тут вдруг даже вкус вспомнил. Возможно, разум пытался расслабиться таким образом, но Фили только сильнее нервничал.  
  
Кили посмеивался над ним и насильно укладывал спать, а сам садился рядом, чистил оружие, точил свои и брата ножи, или просто сидел, жуя корку хлеба. Он гонял всех, чтобы только не помешали Фили спать, а тот все равно не мог. Более-менее получалось, лишь если Кили ложился рядом, крепко обнимал и засыпал сам, спокойно дыша в шею.  
  
Впрочем, конечно, бессонница Фили была не так уж и плоха, учитывая, сколько раз она спасала им всем жизнь.  
  
Автоматная очередь снова прорезала ночь и Фили, уже не вздрагивая, чтобы не потревожить брата, открыл глаза. Вроде бы и далеко, но как-то слишком близко. Адреналин подпрыгнул, сердце у Фили забилось быстрее. Согласно всем сводкам, неприятель должен был находиться совершенно в другой стороне. Что же происходит?  
  
— Ну ладно, хорошо, — раздался за спиной негромкий голос Кили. — Идем уже проверим, если ты так хочешь.  
— Приказа не было, — покачал головой Фили, машинально поглаживая цевье.  
  
Кили только негромко рассмеялся.  
  
— Боишься, Торин оторвет нам голову?  
— Да вот еще.  
  
Еще несколько выстрелов, на этот раз одиночных, заставили Фили все-таки подняться на ноги.  
  
— Думаешь, Торин не слышит этого? — пробормотал он, прислушиваясь. — Прекрасно слышит.  
— Тогда не будем ждать дольше, — вздохнул Кили, встал и поправил куртку. — Идем уже. Быстрее обернемся, быстрее снова уляжемся спать. Ладно, я улягусь, — поправился он, поймав взгляд Фили.  
  
В палатке Торина горели свечи, а сам командир стоял, разглядывая карту и, судя по морщинам, собравшимся на лбу, думал о малоприятных вещах.  
  
— Нас окружили? — с порога спросил Фили.  
  
Торин отрицательно покачал головой и парни с облегчением выдохнули.  
  
— Я запрашивал Центр, — негромко проговорил Торин, не оборачиваясь. — Войска противника сосредоточены в том же самом квадрате, никаких передвижений не отмечено.  
— Тогда кто же это стреляет? Может кто-то из наших? — влез Кили.  
— Какие наши? — фыркнул Фили. — Из наших тут только мы, будто не знаешь. Мы - передовой отряд.  
— Да знаю я, — дернул плечом Кили. — Ну, а вдруг.  
— Вдруг в этом деле не бывает, — наставительно проговорил Фили.  
— Нет, не бывает, — вдруг медленно проговорил Торин и Кили обиженно насупился. — Или бывает.  
  
Кили просиял и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не успел. Торин обернулся и хмуро взглянул на племянников.  
  
— Отправитесь прямо сейчас, проверите все от и до. Действовать скрытно, в бой вступать лишь в самом крайнем случае.  
  
Кили недовольно скривился, но тут же, под тяжелым взглядом дяди, смутился и кивнул.  
  
— Фили, ты за старшего, — перевел Торин взгляд на старшего племянника. — Полчаса на сборы и выступаете.  
  
<div align=center>***</div>  
По лесу они продвигались быстро. Отряд давно уже обитал здесь, и у парней было время выучить местность, как свои пять пальцев. Поэтому Фили даже не смотрел себе под ноги, тело выбирало путь само, а он полностью сосредоточился на звуках отдаленного боя и только иногда переключал внимание, отмечая легкое, ровное дыхание брата за спиной. Кили был отличным солдатом, и Фили больше всего любил работать именно с ним, хотя возможность выдавалась редко.  
  
— Притормози.  
  
Кили вдруг дернул его за плечо, останавливая и Фили мгновенно замер, даже не докончив шага. Кили обошел его, присел, буквально в шаге впереди и, осторожно расчистил листья. Старая, оставшаяся еще с прошлой, наверное, войны, мина, тускло блеснула в свете фонарика. Фили выдохнул, подошел ближе и ласково взъерошил волосы брата.  
  
— Спасибо. Но я не помню, чтобы здесь было что-то такое.  
— Надо чаще спускаться с деревьев, — улыбнулся Кили. — А то сидишь там со своей винтовкой, а на земле ничего не замечаешь.  
— Ну да, — кивнул Фили, — особенно я ничего не заметил пару дней назад, когда на тебя навалился тот урук, и мне пришлось вышибить ему мозги, хотя Торин приказал не вмешиваться и не выдавать точку.  
— Да, я долго отстирывал его кровь с куртки, — рассмеялся Кили и принюхался к рукаву. — И все равно, кажется, воняет. Спасибо, брат.  
  
Снова раздавшиеся впереди выстрелы прервали их разговор. Парни выпрямились и снова двинулись в путь.  
  
— Ты смотри, как долго держатся, — выдохнул позади Кили, а Фили только кивнул, не желая сбивать дыхание, и поправил за спиной мечи.  
  
С винтовкой, конечно, ему больше нравилось работать, но патроны, как он ни старался их экономить, заканчивались, даже несмотря на то, что месяц назад им удалось обнаружить старую базу, почему-то не отмеченную на карте. С тех пор, впрочем, больше ни на одну им наткнуться так и не удалось.  
  
У тех же, кто отстреливался от неизвестного противника там, впереди, боеприпасов, похоже, было очень много, потому что очереди и одиночные выстрелы звучали почти беспрерывно.  
  
«Откуда они взяли столько патронов?» — задался вопросом Фили, перепрыгивая через очередное поваленное дерево.  
  
С тех пор как в Центре перестал функционировать последний военный завод, им приходилось совершать все более дальние и опасные вылазки с поисках оружия, и чем дальше, тем реже они оказывались успешными. Конечно, можно было бы радоваться тому, что у противника та же самая проблема, но Фили это как-то не утешало.  
  
Впрочем, именно сейчас куда интереснее ему было другое — откуда в этом квадрате взялось столько солдат, если Центр, да и они сами, не отметили никаких передвижений противника. Неужели где-то снова подземный прорыв? Тогда им придется туго. Разогретого бегом Фили пробрала ледяная дрожь, он прекрасно помнил, сколько людей и сил они положили в прошлый раз, чтобы отбиться от лезущих из всех щелей тварей.  
  
Звуки боя слышались теперь совсем рядом и парни замедлили шаг. Можно было, конечно, не таиться, вряд ли бы их услышали, но вошедшая в кровь привычка заставляла двигаться все также медленно и осторожно. Подчиняясь кивку Фили, Кили переместился в сторону и занял удобную позицию за большим камнем, скинул с плеча лук, наложил стрелу и кивнул брату, показывая, что готов. Сам же Фили осторожно пополз вперед, стараясь держаться под прикрытием раскидистых кустов и надеясь, что в их колючей чаще не прячется никакая хищная или ядовитая тварь. Было бы не очень приятно попасться в зубы какому-нибудь уродцу или остаться, например, без руки. Через несколько метров кусты кончились, и Фили рывком преодолел открытое пространство до ближайшего дерева, прижался к нему боком, осторожно выглянул и тут же отпрянул назад.  
  
Это и вправду был подземный прорыв. Пока еще небольшой или, может быть, твари еще не успели прокопать более широкий проход. Впрочем, сыпались они из провала в земле горохом — мелкие и зубастые, насколько мог разглядеть Фили, и не давали продохнуть солдатам в странной форме, что отстреливали их одного за другим. Хотя нет, Фили тут же поправил себя, эти люди солдатами совершенно точно не были — слишком легко позабыли о том, что за спиной тоже может таиться опасность. За те тридцать секунд, что он наблюдал за ними, не обернулся ни один, и будь хоть одна из лезущих из-под земли тварей посмышленее, и подай она сигнал своим сотоварищам, очень скоро позади отбивающихся оказался бы новый прорыв.  
  
«Нет, точно не солдаты», — окончательно понял Фили, когда у одного из солдат заклинило автомат и он недоуменно уставился на ставший вдруг бесполезным кусок металла в руках, вместо того, чтобы просто перезарядить его.  
  
— Вот идиот, — вдруг прошипел кто-то рядом и Фили, среагировав автоматически, едва не воткнул нож в горло брату.  
— А сам-то, — в тон ему сказал он, не пряча оружие. — Я чуть тебя не убил, между прочим. Вот было бы прелестно. Прям смерть, о которой все мы мечтаем.  
— А ты мечтаешь о каком-то определенном ее виде? — удивился Кили, не отвлекаясь, впрочем, от оценки обстановки на поляне. — Эти придурки дождутся, что их просто обойдут и тогда мы точно не закроем прорыв. Надо вмешаться.  
— Конечно, мечтаю, — ответил Фили, роясь в карманах. — Я хочу умереть в своем доме, в постели, с тобой под боком. Черт, гранаты забыл.  
— Сколько романтики, — фыркнул Кили, мягко улыбаясь. — Но мне нравится, а значит придержи нож, братец. Придется использовать мои стрелы.  
— Нас-то дерево прикроет, — заколебался Фили. — А этих?  
— Да там заряда всего ничего, — Кили уже доставал из колчана другую стрелу. — Уцелеют, я думаю. Ты ведь понимаешь, что прорыв мы закрыть обязаны.  
— Ладно, давай, — решился Фили. — Глаза только прикрыть не забудь.  
— Хватит напоминать очевидное.  
  
Кили быстро шагнул в сторону, вскинул лук и почти не целясь, выстрелил в черный зев провала, и тут же отпрянул назад, под защиту толстого ствола, и зажмурился. Фили успел еще крепко прижать его к себе, когда раздался взрыв и их накрыл слепящий свет.  
  
— Ты что, двойной поставил? — спросил Фили, когда все, наконец, закончилось.  
— Неа, — покачал головой Кили. — Такое чувство, что это что-то внутри тоннеля рвануло.  
  
Они осторожно выглянули из-за дерева. На поляне лежали без сознания эти странные солдаты — ближайшие к Фили точно дышали — тварей не было ни следа, черный зев тоннеля был надежно закрыт.  
  
— Отличная работа, — похлопал он брата по плечу. — Торин точно будет доволен.  
  
Кили просиял от похвалы и закинул лук на плечо, вытащив вместо него меч. Фили последовал его примеры и уже хотел было выйти на поляну, как брат вдруг дернул его за плечо, останавливая.  
  
— Ну куда поперся. А фон проверить?  
  
Фили, выругавшись, кивнул, воткнул меч в землю и вытащил счетчик.  
  
— Да вроде почти норма, — наморщив лоб, сказал он. Кили только закатил глаза и забрал у него прибор, вгляделся в цифры.  
— Надо же, не ошибся, — улыбнулся он и фыркнул от смеха. — А то как вспомню, как ты как-то рассказал Торину, что у него защитный костюм фонит аж на две тысячи рентген. Мы аж обалдели все, думали, что дядя открыл секрет неуязвимости. А оказалось, что…  
— Ну ошибся я, ошибся, — перебил его Фили. — С кем не бывает. Мне припомнить тебе что-нибудь? Например, как ты пытался глушить своими стрелами рыбу?  
  
Кили только поморщился, потирая плечо.  
  
— Ладно, идем.  
  
Фили коротко обнял его, вытащил меч и первым вышел на поляну. Кили, настороженно осматриваясь, шел за ним. Лежащие на земле не шевелились.  
  
— Что будем делать с ними? — негромко спросил Кили, оглядывая людей.  
— Надо разобраться, кто они и откуда взялись, — подумав, сказал Фили. — Отведем их к Торину, пусть он выясняет и докладывает в Центр.  
— Согласен, — кивнул Кили.  
  
Братья работали быстро и слаженно — один выяснял, дышат ли люди и крепко связывал их, второй стаскивал в одну кучу оружие и снаряжение, которого, на удивление, оказалось очень много. Из десяти человек уцелело лишь четверо, остальные слишком близко находились к эпицентру взрыва, шансов выжить у них не было и Фили, покосившись на обугленные трупы, даже не стал к ним подходить.  
  
— И как ты собираешься их транспортировать?  
  
Фили оглядел тщательно связанных пленников, груду оружия и странного груза, и довольного своей работой брата.  
  
— Придется что-то оставить, — пожал плечами Кили.  
— Ну да, только знать бы еще что, — вздохнул Фили и легонько потыкал носком сапога один из ящиков.  
— На вашем месте я был бы осторожнее.  
  
Раздавшийся сзади голос прозвучал так неожиданно, что только выучка не позволила парням вздрогнуть. Обернувшись, они увидели, что один из связанных пришел в себя, перевернулся на бок и смотрит на ящик.  
  
— А что там такое? — спросил Фили и человек перевел взгляд на него. Он был гораздо старше них и даже, наверное, Торина, но в глазах горел такой огонь, что было ясно, что немощь догонит его еще не скоро.  
— Я не могу вам этого сказать, — качнув головой, сказал он.  
— Ладно, — Фили пожал плечами и снова легонько ткнул ящик сапогом. — Кили, поднимай всех. Да ноги не забудь освободить.  
  
Кили только фыркнул, быстро привел всех пленников в чувство и поставил на ноги. Люди ошарашено моргали, оглядывались, кого-то вырвало от вида обугленных трупов, но в общем они держались хорошо. Особенно Фили удивляло их спокойствие. Они словно знали, что им ничего не грозит.  
  
— Вы чуть было не открыли прорыв, — сказал он спокойно, обращая к старику — он явно был главным. — Если бы это произошло, мы бы потеряли этот квадрат.  
— Операция была санкционирована Центром, — негромко ответил старик.  
— Не уверен, — покачал головой Фили. — Никто в Центре не стал бы рисковать созданием неконтролируемого прорыва. Думаю, вы просто не справились.  
  
Старик немного помолчал, но Фили не отводил взгляда и он, в конце концов, слегка кивнул.  
  
— Так я и думал.  
  
Фили отступил назад, опять оглядел ящики, оружие, заваленный провал.  
  
— Мы не сможем забрать все, — шепнул ему Кили.  
— Мы не сможем забрать ничего, — поправил его Фили.  
— Ничего нельзя оставлять, — вмешался старик.  
— Хотите нести все это? — обернулся к нему Фили. — Сколько шагов вы сделаете, интересно бы посмотреть. Так, — он подумал еще мгновение, а потом решительно приказал, — нужно оттащить все в кусты и спрятать. Вряд ли прорыв повторится в ближайшее время, так что вернемся. Если сочтем нужным.  
  
Кили согласно кивнул и повернулся к пленным.  
  
— Сейчас я освобожу вам руки, — негромко сказал он. — Вы перетащите все ящики вон в те кусты, а потом мы, все дружно, пойдем в расположение нашего отряда. И никто не попытается бежать. Это не в ваших интересах.  
  
Люди оглянулись на темный лес, через который, несмотря на то, что солнце встало уже пару часов назад, не пробивался ни единый луч света, и закивали. Не испугался, похоже, только старик, но и он возражать не стал, только внимательно посмотрел на Кили, потом перевел взгляд на Фили, понял, что спорить бесполезно и опустил голову.  
  
<div align=center>***</div>  
Назад они возвращались долго — люди, явно непривычные к передвижению по лесу, спотыкались, падали и Фили только головой качал, не понимая, как их, настолько неподготовленных, вообще впустили в лес. Ни один даже не попытался сбежать! Лабораторные крысы, что ли? Судя по насупленным бровям, Кили размышлял на эту же тему. А, ладно, Торин разберется.  
  
Лагерь встретил их запахом еды и привычным шумом. Стоящий на часах Бофур окинул взглядом пленных и фыркнул.  
  
— Это из-за этих, что ли, весь сыр-бор? Всего четверо?  
— Остальные погибли, — дернул плечом Кили и кратко пояснил. — Прорыв.  
— Черт.  
  
Бофур покачал головой и сплюнул.  
  
— Надеюсь, они стоили всей этой возни.  
— Где Торин? — вместо ответа спросил Фили.  
  
Бофур дернул плечом, хотел еще что-то сказать, но потом просто ткнул пальцем в сторону палатки.  
  
— С утра пытается связаться с Центром, — проговорил он. — Но что-то не выходит.  
— И не получится.  
  
Фили повернулся на голос и почти не удивился, поняв, что говорил старик.  
  
— Центра больше нет, — устало пояснил тот. — Нет, я не лгу и вам, ребятки, лучше бы поскорее в это поверить.  
— Мне ни во что верить не нужно, — нехотя ответил Фили. — И рассказывать свои небылицы ты будешь не мне. Давай, пошли.  
  
Он дернул старика за рукав, приказывая следовать за собой, но тут же вспомнил про остальных и замер в нерешительности.  
  
— Я позабочусь o них, — тут же понял его Кили. — Иди. Чтобы там ни было, Торину лучше узнать об этом побыстрее.  
— Если только это не деза, — пробормотал Фили, слегка улыбнулся брату и зашагал в сторону палатки Торина, почти волоком таща за собой старика и изо всех сил стараясь не задумываться над тем, что тот сказал. Центра больше нет. Это ж надо такое придумать! Да он был столько, сколько Фили себя помнил. Куда б ему деться теперь?  
  
На пороге палатки Торина Фили глубоко вздохнул, выбрасывая из головы все лишние мысли, и, втолкнув пленника внутрь первым, вошел.  
  
— Торин, мы…  
  
Фили тут же замолчал, увидев вскинутую руку. Торин стоял оперевшись на стол рядом с рацией и внимательно смотрел на то, как Ори пытается установить связь с Центром. Фили в очередной раз немного позавидовал девчонке. O таком умении мечтал почти каждый в их отряде, но досталось оно мелкой, тощей, рыжей Ори и теперь она почти все время проводила в палатке Торина. Возможно, в прошлой жизни это послужило бы предметом сплетен и даже насмешек, но не теперь. А даже если бы и так, братья Ори быстро бы угомонили зубоскалов. Уж кто-то, а Дори отлично знал, чем занимается тут его сестра.  
  
Фили непроизвольно поежился, вспомнив глаза старшего брата их незаменимого связного, и про себя в очередной раз решил, что вот уж такого ему бы точно не хотелось. Впрочем, то, что досталось им с братом было ненамного легче.  
  
— Ну что, Фили, — голос Торина вырвал его из задумчивости.  
— Прорыв, — коротко ответил он. — Выжило четверо, этот у них главный.  
  
Фили подтолкнул старика вперед и тот подчинился. Держался он прямо, гордо, только не отрывал взгляда от правой руки Торина. Фили про себя хмыкнул, думая, что старик поражен и он его, в общем-то, понимал.  
  
— У них с собой было много снаряжения и оружия, но мы все оставили там, слишком тяжелое. Если прикажешь, я возьму людей и…  
— Сначала отдохни, — перебил его Торин и игнорируя пленного подошел к племяннику, приподнял его голову за подбородок, вгляделся в глаза. — Отдельно от Кили, понял? Фили?  
  
Тот только тяжело вздохнул и кивнул.  
  
— Я не должен был посылать вас вдвоем, — покачал головой Торин, погладил Фили по щеке и опустил руку. — Иди, отдыхай.  
— А как же снаряжение? Там может быть что-то полезное для нас.  
— Самым полезным будет сейчас связаться с Центром, — негромко, словно про себя сказал Торин.  
— Вот он говорит, что Центра больше нет, — кивнул Фили на пленника. — Чушь несет.  
  
Торин наконец, повернулся к старику, смерил его с ног до головы, а потом приказал:  
  
— Фили, отдыхать. Ори, оставь рацию, иди поешь.  
— Но…  
— Выполнять.  
  
Девушка, пожав плечами, отложила наушники и встала, потерла шею и застенчиво улыбнулась Фили и он, как всегда, не удержался от ответной улыбки. Ори странно действовала на него, в ее присутствии он постоянно был настороже, но не потому, что от девушки исходила какая-то опасность, наоборот, ему просто хотелось ее защитить если что. Если была его очередь кашеварить, ей он старался положить побольше (впрочем, это как раз объяснимо, она такая худенькая).  
А сейчас вот вообще откинул и придержал входной клапан, пропуская девушку вперед. Ори взглянула на него и покраснела, а проходящий мимо Дори мгновенно замер, глядя на них. То есть, глаз его, скрытых за темными стеками очков, Фили не видел, но не сомневался, что старший смотрит на них с осуждением. Поэтому он преодолел искушение заговорить с девушкой и лишь слегка ей улыбнулся.  
  
— Фили, — снова окликнул его Торин. — Кили…  
— Дядя, я все понял, — вздохнул Фили, опустил клапан и пошел следом за Ори к кухне.  
  
Ему еще показалось, будто он слышал голос старика, который называл Торина по его прозвищу, но запах еды пересилил любопытство.  
  
Вскоре Фили уже сидел у костра с миской в руках и торопливо уничтожал пищу. Торопливо даже не потому, что был голоден, а потому, что чувствовал каждой клеточкой тела приближение того, с кем не должен был видеться еще, хотя бы, часа четыре.  
  
— Ты бы осторожнее, подавишься.  
  
Этот кто-то оказался куда ближе, чем рассчитывал Фили — плохой знак, до их вылазки Фили бы определил расстояние с точностью до миллиметра, значит, процесс запущен — плюхнулся на бревно рядом и прижался к плечу.  
  
— Кили, дай поесть, — буркнул Фили, и попытался было сосредоточиться на содержимом миски, но было уже поздно, аппетит пропал. — Ну прекрасно.  
  
Он поставил миску на землю и отсел чуть дальше, стараясь не касаться брата даже рукавом. Кили мгновенно последовал за ним.  
  
— Прекрати, — потер лицо руками Фили.  
— Да что такого-то? — улыбнулся Кили, заглядывая ему в лицо. — Я просто хочу быть рядом с тобой. Ты же знаешь, как мне хорошо рядом с тобой.  
— А мне не очень, — пробормотал Фили, отрывая от себя Кили, который уже успел его обнять. — Брат, ведь ты все прекрасно понимаешь.  
— Я понимаю, — как пьяный прошептал Кили, прижимаясь теснее так, что Фили видел, как бьется жилка на его шее, видел расширенные зрачки, плывущий темный взгляд. — Но я хочу…  
— Перестань, — простонал Фили, но сил встать у него уже не было, как не было сил и снова оторвать от шеи руки Кили.  
  
Брат дышал тяжело и рвано, и прижимался так тесно, словно хотел влезть Фили под кожу, раствориться в крови, слиться. Впрочем, если не остановить его, то так оно и произойдет. Фили чувствовал, как сердце бьется все медленнее, запинаясь, как холодеют руки и ноги, как начинает не хватать воздуха. Его сила, его жизнь перетекали в брата, даже не по капле, а бурным потоком. Достанет еще пары мгновений, чтобы…  
  
— Немедленно отпусти его.  
  
Руки Кили исчезли и Фили, пытаясь прийти в себя, повалился на колени, обнимая себя за плечи, чтобы хоть немного согреться, но собственного тепла было мало. Кто-то помог ему подняться на ноги, куда-то повел. Фили, шатаясь, шел и слышал краем уха чей-то плач. Кили? Почему он плачет?  
  
— Потому что твой брат идиот, глупый, балованный ребенок, — пробурчал кто-то, кого Фили все никак не мог узнать, над ухом. — И ты тоже. Знаешь ведь, что вам нельзя оставаться вместе надолго, что он не может себя контролировать, а все туда же.  
— Я не…  
— Ой, молчи уже, — под колени Фили ткнулось что-то твердое, он не удержался и повалился бы назад, но его опять подхватили. — Осторожнее, ложись давай.  
— Двалин? — наконец, узнал Фили.  
— Он самый, а ты что, не видишь? — теперь в голосе старого друга помимо укоризны звучало еще и беспокойство. Фили хотел было мотнуть головой, но не сумел, сил не хватило.  
— Вижу, ты не волнуйся, — прошептал он слабо. — Я ведь снайпер, мне без глаз нельзя.  
— Снайпер, — вздохнул Двалин, но уже спокойнее. — Ладно, спи давай. Я посижу рядом.  
— Кили…  
— Им я потом займусь.  
— Но…  
  
Фили попробовал было подняться, но Двалин жестко придержал его за плечо.  
  
— Не вздумай дергаться, парень, иначе Торин все узнает. А с Кили сейчас Дори. Успокаивает.  
— Да уж, он… успокоит.  
— Ничего, твоему братцу полезно подумать o том, что он творит.  
— Он просто… хочет, чтобы мы… были вместе.  
— И именно поэтому ты сейчас даже говорить нормально не можешь? Если бы он заботился o тебе хоть немного, то… А, ладно, я еще ему самому это скажу.  
— Я…  
— Такой же идиот, как твой брат. Ну а теперь давай, спи.  
  
Фили послушно закрыл глаза, почувствовал, как Двалин касается его руки, а потом покой и умиротворение мгновенно окутали душу уютным облаком.  
  
«Странно все-таки, это бы Ори больше подошло или Кили. Но Двалин…», — еще успел подумать Фили, прежде чем провалиться в спокойный, глубокий сон.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Фили, наконец, открыл глаза, вокруг было так светло, что в первый момент он решил, что проспал всего несколько часов, но потом прислушался к телу – оно было отдохнувшим, даже голова не гудела – и понял, что ошибся. Ни Двалина, ни кого-то еще рядом не было, только с улицы слышались громкие голоса. Фили откинул одеяло, спустил на пол ноги, нашаривая сапоги, быстро натянул куртку и вышел.

\- О, проснулся, - приветствовал его Бофур, даже не оборачиваясь. – Давай, ешь быстрее и идем.  
\- Куда это?  
\- Торин объявил общий сбор.

Фили кивнул, совершенно не удивляясь, только уточнил:

\- Сколько я спал?  
\- Спал или был в отключке? – хмыкнул Бофур, поймал недовольный взгляд друга и махнул рукой. – Два дня. Торин, когда узнал про тебя и Кили, орал так, что Двалин едва сумел его успокоить. Кили посадили под арест, но сегодня утром, правда, выпустили.

Фили прикрыл глаза, настроился, мгновение сидел неподвижно, а потом кивнул и продолжил есть.

\- С ним все нормально.  
\- Физически, да, но ты бы видел, что с ним было, когда он пришел в себя. Даже Торин не укорял его больше, чем он сам.  
\- Кили надо научиться выдержке, - вздохнул Фили. – А мне надо тренироваться не потакать ему.  
\- Это сложно, по себе знаю, - слегка улыбнулся Бофур. – Да и вообще, эта ваша связь… Это же…  
\- О, вот только не говори, что это так прекрасно, - вспылил Фили. – Лучше подумай, хотел бы такое себе или кому-то из своих братьев. Ты хоть понимаешь, что значит, когда можешь провести с тем, с кем вырос, кого любишь, всего четыре дня в месяц?  
\- Ну, главное, что не в год, - философски заключил Бофур. – А на мне срываться не надо. Ешь давай.

Фили глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и склонился над миской, торопясь доесть прежде, чем их позовут.

На поляне перед Торином собрался весь их небольшой отряд. Фили протиснулся вперед, уселся прямо на землю и бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону. Кили сидел крайним справа и подходить к нему, похоже, не собирался. Что же, это правильно, повторять незабываемые ощущения контакта с братом Фили сейчас совершенно не хотелось. Печально, конечно, что Кили теперь весь цикл будет винить себя за случившееся, а он даже не сумеет его утешить, но ничего не поделать.

Фили постарался выбросить из головы все посторонние мысли, перевел взгляд на Торина и удивленно моргнул, поняв, что тот уже не один. Рядом с ним стоял тот самый старик, которого они притащили из леса. Люди его, тоже свободные, сидели неподалеку, там же громоздилось снаряжение, оставленное вчера, нет, уже позавчера, в лесу.

\- Когда успели-то? – негромко спросил Фили Бофура.  
\- Да, почитай, только сегодня утром закончили, - ответил тот. – Три ходки делать пришлось.  
\- Так, все, тихо, - раздался вдруг голос Торина и они замолчали, сосредоточив свое внимание на командире. – Все вы тут знаете, что наш отряд выполняет приказы, поступающие из Центра. Так вот, этот человек, - он кивнул на старика, - прибыл оттуда.  
\- Он сказал нам с Кили, что Центра больше нет, - не удержался Фили и Торин, к его удивлению, не стал его ругать, только нахмурился.  
\- Это так, - мягко сказал он и опять повысил голос, перекрикивая мгновенно поднявшийся гам. – Тихо! Центра, действительно, больше нет. Ори пыталась связаться с ним в течение недели и ничего. Тишина.  
\- И почему же мы ничего не знали все это время?

Торин нахмурился еще сильнее, с силой сжал правую руку в кулак, тут же заставил себя расслабиться, но Фили заметил, как по коже прошла рябь. Это… это пугало, потому что обычно Торин даже в бою контролировал себя достаточно, чтобы не позволять своему щиту проявляться без надобности, а тут, в окружении соратников вдруг едва сдерживался. Фили перехватил встревоженный взгляд Двалина и понял, что тот тоже обеспокоен.

\- Я молчал, - тем временем продолжал Торин, - потому что связь с Центром пропадала и раньше. Почему я должен был думать, что в этот раз дело обстоит по-другому?  
\- А оно точно обстоит по-другому? – спросил Бофур. – Ну, старика этого никто из нас не знает, он и его люди появились в гуще леса, чуть не устроив нам всем малоприятную смерть, да еще и сказали, что Центра, за который мы сражаемся, больше нет. Почему мы должны ему верить?  
\- Потому что это так, - терпеливо повторил Торин.  
\- Позволь мне, - мягко сказал старик, аккуратно касаясь его плеча.

Фили ожидал, что дядя, который никому не позволял прикасаться к себе, ударит, уже почти видел кровь на лице старика, но Торин лишь слегка кивнул и отступил назад, позволяя человеку говорить. Странно. А тот обвел настороженно глядящих на него солдат глазами и вдруг спросил:

\- Многие ли из вас бывали в Центре?  
\- Все, - буркнул кто-то за спиной Фили и солдаты согласно заворчали.  
\- Отлично, значит, никто не сможет обвинить меня в подтасовке фактов, - кивнул старик и махнул рукой, подзывая одного из своих людей. – Бильбо, дружок, давай-ка покажем кое-что нашим замечательным хозяевам.

Невысокий парень кивнул, вытащил из-за отворота рубахи какую-то круглую штуку и через миг перед ошеломленными солдатами, прямо в воздухе, замерцали знакомые здания, парки, аллеи. Центр. То, что они защищали, сколько Фили себя помнил. Центр - единственное, что на самом деле стоило жизни в их умирающем мире. Место, где Чистые могли спокойно жить, не опасаясь прорывов и жуткой смерти, пить незагаженную воду, растить детей. Каждый из сидящих на поляне, был горд защищать Центр, был счастлив отдать за него жизнь. А теперь получалось так, что отдавать жизнь было больше не за что. Но как же так? Как же это получилось? Что теперь остается делать им? Словно отвечая на печальные мысли Фили, картина благоденствия сменилась разрухой. Вокруг никто, казалось, даже не дышал, глядя на то, как рушатся прекрасные здания, как срывает горячим ветром с деревьев листву, как рассыпаются пеплом на лету птицы.

\- Вы видели гибель нашего Центра, которая произошла четыре дня назад, - негромко сказал старик, когда все, наконец, закончилось, и его человек спрятал свое странное устройство.  
\- Что произошло?  
\- На нас напали, - вздохнул старик и, предвосхищая естественный вопрос, махнул рукой. – Это не был прорыв, нет. Враг нанес удар с воздуха, никто не был в силах этому помешать.  
\- Так вот почему в последние недели все было так тихо, - пробормотал Фили.  
\- Да, - услышал его старик, - похоже, Центр 8 отвел свои войска, потому что посчитал их присутствие в данном квадрате более не нужным.

Тяжкое молчание повисло на поляне, и Фили не нужно было быть телепатом, чтобы понять, о чем думают его товарищи. Что им теперь делать? Всю свою жизнь – по крайней мере, после Катаклизма – они провели в этом лесу, защищая Центр. Они сражались, умирали без жалоб и стонов, потому что знали, что это их долг, потому что если бы не они, даже укрепленные стены не помогли бы Центру выстоять. А что теперь? Что?

\- Мы должны отомстить, - наконец, тяжело проговорил Торин.

Фили вскинул голову и увидел, что дядя спокойно и уверенно смотрит на своих солдат. Руку в кармане он больше не прятал и каждый мог наблюдать, как гладкая кожа постепенно темнеет и сморщивается, словно из глубин тела на поверхность поднимается что-то чужеродное. Боль при этом – Фили знал – была весьма ощутимой, но Торин ничем этого не выказывал, только зрачки слегка расширились. Наконец, превращение закончилось и теперь, от кончиков пальцев до предплечья рука была закована в коричневую, очень сильно напоминающую дерево, броню. Члены отряда видели это не впервые, поэтому отреагировали спокойно, но вот среди людей трансформация вызвала бурю эмоций. Даже старик покосился на Торина, что-то негромко бормоча про себя, но быстро взял себя в руки.

\- Отомстить это хорошо, - кивнул он, - но знаешь ли ты, куда идти? В какую сторону ты поведешь своих людей, против кого заставишь сражаться?  
\- Против врага, - уверенно сказал Торин.  
\- Это хорошо, - согласился старик, - но сможете ли вы прорваться?  
\- Ты подозреваешь моих солдат в слабости? – прорычал Торин.  
\- Упаси боги, - старик даже слегка улыбнулся, по-прежнему сохраняя спокойствие, - но путь слишком далек, подкрепления вам ждать не откуда. Где гарантия, что вы сумеете дойти, а дойдя, сможете сражаться? Я предлагаю другой вариант.  
\- Да кто ты такой, чтобы вообще что-то предлагать, - вдруг перебил его Двалин и поднялся на ноги, выпрямляясь во весь свой не маленький рост. – У нашего отряда есть единственный командир – Торин и подчиняться какому-то, - Фили, не сдержавшись, тихонько хихикнул, услышав непроизнесенное ругательство, - никто из нас не будет.  
\- Я Гэндальф, - спокойно, словно и не стоял лицом к лицу с разъяренными солдатами, сказал старик.  
\- И что? – рыкнул Двалин, а Ори неподалеку от Фили вдруг охнула.  
\- Ты чего? – обеспокоенно спросил ее Дори, но ответа девушки Фили не расслышал.  
\- Двалин, помолчи, - вмешался Торин, - он, действительно имеет право приказывать нам. Он – наш связной в Центре. Все приказы исходили от него.  
\- Где доказательства? – по-прежнему не отступал Двалин.  
\- Я верю ему, - угрюмо сверкнул глазами Торин, - и тебе этого должно быть достаточно.

Двалин помолчал, непреклонно сжав губы, а потом сдержанно кивнул и снова сел.  
Больше никто в словах старика не усомнился.

\- Итак, - словно и не было перепалки, продолжил тот. – Вы хотите отомстить и в этом наши желания, как ни странно, совпадают. И возможность есть. Нужно только пройти в квадрат 34 и запустить ракету.  
\- Ракету?  
\- Да, примерно такую, что уничтожила наш город.  
\- Что для этого нужно? – хмуро спросил Торин.  
\- Вам – выделить мне нескольких солдат, что пойдут с нами. Мне – получить доступ к нашему снаряжению.  
\- То есть, пойдут не все? – уточнила Ори.  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся ей старик Гэндальф. – Для выполнения этого задания большой отряд не нужен, чем меньше людей, тем проще будет проскользнуть.  
\- А что делать остальным?  
\- Оставаться на месте и ожидать нашего возвращения. А если этого не произойдет… жить, как сумеют.

***

Солдаты, негромко переговариваясь, уже давно разошлись, а Фили все сидел на своем месте, бездумно глядя перед собой. Кили – он отметил это машинально, какой-то частью сознания – убрел следом за Ори, и уже не чувствовался таким расстроенным как в начале собрания, и рядом, то ли охраняя, то ли потому что ему самому некуда было идти, остался только Бофур. В общем-то, это было даже хорошо. Рядом с ним можно было спокойно посидеть, подумать, не опасаясь, что тебя прочтут, пусть даже ненарочно. Это успокаивало и Фили позволил себе посидеть еще немного.

Почему-то принято считать, что наступлению любой катастрофы должны предшествовать какие-то знаки, предупреждения, чтобы человечество могло подготовиться, что-то сделать, как-то спастись. Мало кто задумывается над тем, что настоящие катастрофы подкрадываются тихо, никого o своем приближении не предупреждая. Можно лечь спать вечером, а утром проснуться в совершенно ином мире или не проснуться вовсе, или проснуться не собой. Или это вообще может произойти не утром, а, скажем, в три часа пополудни. Чем не подходящее время для конца света?

Катаклизм накрыл планету в пятнадцать тридцать. Он просто пришел – наверное, вирус, хотя никто так и не смог разобраться окончательно – а в пятнадцать сорок пять жизнь стала совсем другой. Тот, кто сумел понять, что главное теперь – позабыть o прошлом и не ожидать возврата к нему, выжил, кто не сумел…

Впрочем, если ты выжил сегодня, это еще не гарантировало, что ты выживешь завтра или на следующий день. O таком же долгом сроке как, скажем, неделя, вообще никто не задумывался. Первыми, конечно же, пострадали большие города. Сплошная копошащаяся черная масса тварей, в которых превратились их жители, покрывала улицы, а немногочисленные выжившие устремились прочь, стараясь спастись, пока еще не поздно. Конечно, правительства пытались бороться – выжигали целые города, закрывали границы в жалких попытках защититься, но все это уже ничем не могло помочь. В пятнадцать сорок пять мир изменился. Можно сказать, перестал существовать.

Выжившие покинули города, скрылись в лесах, в надежде уцелеть, но буквально через несколько дней выяснилось, что и они изменились. Не все. Были такие, кого совершенно не коснулся Катаклизм. Чистые. Но были и те, кто не став тварью, человеком тоже больше уже не был. Как Торин с его щитом, формирующимся из плоти и выдерживающим выстрел в упор. Как Дори, способный видеть сквозь любую поверхность. Как Бофур, улавливающий любые, самые легкие колебания земли. Как Ори, принимающая радиоволны любой частоты непосредственно мозгом.  
Не люди, не Чистые – Существа.

Чистые были испуганы, никто не знал, не являются ли способности первым шагом на пути к перерождению во что-то еще более страшное, поэтому многие Существа пострадали, прежде чем стало ясно, что они единственные могут противостоять нападениям тварей, могут бороться. И тогда были созданы Центры – немного, всего четырнадцать – в которых укрылись Чистые, а из Существ были сформированы специальные боевые отряды.

Существ ценили, обучали, давали лучшее оружие и требовали только одного – защиты. И они старались. Потому что знали, что если не удержат, не выстоят, единственный оплот нормальности в изменившемся мире, падет. Так длилось годы и годы – нападения тварей, защита – все координировалось всеми четырнадцатью Центрами, пока однажды кому-то в голову не пришла мысль, что четырнадцать слишком много. Передел власти никогда не происходит легко и когда все закончилось, Центров осталось только шесть. Они отгородились друг от друга, а Существам был отдан приказ убивать не только тварей, но и тех, кто еще недавно был союзником.

Теперь Центров осталось пять.

Фили с усилием моргнул, выныривая из собственных мыслей, и напрягся, не понимая, что же его обеспокоило. Бофур, все также сидящий рядом, тоже не был расслаблен и, подняв глаза, Фили сразу понял почему.

\- Кили, я не думаю, что тебе стоит приближаться, - негромко предупредил его брата Бофур, а тот только дернул плечом.  
\- Я только хотел извиниться, - негромко сказал он.  
\- Извинения приняты, - подавляя тошноту, ответил Фили. – Но пока не закончится цикл, постарайся держаться от меня подальше.

Кили нервно сжал пальцы, но все же кивнул.

\- А ты постарайся спать, - проговорил он, развернулся и ушел.

Фили сразу же стало легче дышать. Бофур это, похоже, тоже заметил и, ободряя, потрепал его по плечу.

\- Не переживай, возможно, все еще наладится и вы сумеете общаться почаще.  
\- Да уж, конечно, - фыркнул Фили. – Чего мы только не пробовали, сам будто не знаешь. И травы, и таблетки, и что? То он траванется, то я коньки почти отдам. И ведь прав он, без него я спать почти не могу, только в те четыре ночи и отсыпаюсь, да и то…

Он махнул рукой, а Бофур только кивнул. Что тут говорить, если обостряемый бессонницей слух Фили стал уже легендой. Парень мог ходить, спотыкаясь o собственные ноги, натыкаться на деревья, но стрелял метко, а слышал так далеко, что легко предсказывал, с какой стороны появится враг. Их с Бофуром ставили в пару – один слушал, второй подтверждал – и они еще ни разу не дали сбоя.

\- А тебе никогда… - начал было Бофур, но тут же оборвал себя на полуслове.  
\- Что?  
\- Да ничего, забудь.  
\- Спрашивай, что уж, у меня тайн нет.  
\- Ладно, - Бофур покусал губу, колеблясь, но все же решился. – Тебе никогда не хотелось позволить Кили дойти до конца? Ведь есть же вероятность, что ты не умрешь, что он насытится прежде, чем…

Бофур не договорил, но все и так было ясно. Фили только пожал плечами.

\- Мне никогда не хватало силы пойти до конца. В самый первый раз, когда Кили попробовал – ну, ты понял – мама так испугалась, так кричала. Она потом долго не подпускала ко мне Кили, а когда мы уходили, наказала Торину следить за нами, не давать подолгу быть рядом.  
\- Но может, стоит попробовать? - осторожно предложил Бофур.  
\- Я боюсь, - помолчав, сказал Фили. – Если бы ты знал, что я чувствую, когда он меня… ест, как это больно, как становится страшно и дышать почти невозможно, и… Нет. Возможно, я слаб, но я не могу заставить себя пройти этот путь до конца.  
\- Но вас тянет друг к другу, - заметил Бофур.  
\- Да. Связь ослабевает лишь на четверо суток в месяц и тогда можно быть вместе, не опасаясь ничего. Зато потом…  
\- Ну, ищи в этом положительное, - Бофур снова похлопал его по плечу. – Зато ты всегда знаешь, где он.  
\- Ага, - бледно усмехнулся Фили. – Это точно.

***

Хотя Гэндальф и сказал, что ему понадобится лишь пять-шесть солдат, Торин к нему не прислушался.

\- Пойдут, минимум двенадцать, - решительно сказал он и больше не слушал никаких возражений.  
\- Мы будем передвигаться скрытно, не вступая в открытые бои, - пробовал настаивать Гэндальф, но Торин был непреклонен.  
\- Неизвестно, что может случиться в пути, - отрезал он и старик предпочел с ним не спорить, только сокрушенно покачал головой.

Отряд готовился выступать. Солдаты приводили в порядок оружие, чистили и полировали мечи и топоры. Решено было ограничить количество огнестрельного оружия. Во-первых, нет смысла тащить на себе лишнюю тяжесть, а во-вторых, оставшимся оно пригодится. Особенно, если отряд не вернется.

Фили чистил свою винтовку, сидя рядом с перетряхивающей вещмешок Ори, и чувствовал себя удивительно спокойно. Силы его полностью восстановились, и он не сомневался, что преспокойно выдержит долгий переход. Долгий? Фили на миг замер, поняв, что совсем не знает, как долго им придется идти. Он знал лишь общее направление, но не более.

\- Слушай, а как долго добираться до тридцать четвертого?  
\- Старик сказал, что мы дойдем туда за полных пять суток, - ответила Ори. – Если принять за среднюю скорость передвижения отряда…  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, - замахал руками Фили. – Пять-семь суток. Этого мне вполне достаточно. Средняя скорость меня не волнует.  
\- Это зря, - укоризненно покачала головой Ори. – Иногда это весьма полезное знание.  
\- Верю, - кивнул Фили, собирая вычищенную винтовку. – Но не всегда. Вот я не уверен, что ты хотела бы знать, с какой скоростью вылетит пуля из этой винтовки, и с какой войдет в тело.  
\- Точно, не хотела бы. Уж точно не на практике.

Ори тепло улыбнулась ему и вдруг покраснела.

\- Пять-семь суток, - повторил Фили, деликатно делая вид, что не замечает ее смущения. – Много чего может случиться. Хорошо, что ты остаешься, будешь в безопасности.  
\- Да уж, - буркнула Ори и нервно заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь. – А все потому, что я радист.  
\- Очень редкий дар, - кивнул Фили.

Вычищенная и собранная винтовка уже лежала у него на коленях, и парень рассеянно поглаживал приклад, любуясь, как солнце просвечивает через розовое ушко девушки.

\- Ну и зачем он мне, - фыркнула та. – Если я не могу пойти вместе с теми, кто мне дорог.  
\- Многие остаются, - пожал плечами Фили. – Кили, вот, тоже.  
\- Ну, Кили остается потому, что идешь ты.  
\- Не только я, но и Бофур, - покачал головой Фили. – Кили прекрасный разведчик, но в пути важнее тот, кто будет слушать, слышать и не лезть на рожон.  
\- Да уж, - заулыбалась Ори, - это все точно не в характере твоего брата.  
\- Ты присмотри тут за ним, ладно? - серьезно попросил Фили. – Я не смогу сказать ему сам, так что передай, пожалуйста, что я буду по нему скучать и что очень сильно люблю его.  
\- Скажу, - также серьезно кивнула девушка. – Но он все равно будет обижен, ты же знаешь.  
\- Знаю, и мне самому нелегко, но вместе мы пойти не смогли бы все равно, уверен, он это понимает.

Фили вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, забрасывая винтовку за спину, и еще раз улыбнулся Ори.

\- Пойду, попробую поспать, завтра мы рано выступаем.

Ори грустно улыбнулась ему и тоже встала.

\- Побуду немного с Дори и Нори. Они, конечно, будут ворчать, называть меня девчонкой, но кто знает, сколько мы теперь не увидимся.  
\- Ну, пять-семь дней пути, там пару суток и пять-семь дней обратно, - прикинул Фили. – Думаю, в течение двух, ну может, трех недель мы вернемся.  
\- Я буду в это верить, - улыбнулась девушка, потом приподнялась на цыпочках, поцеловала Фили в щеку и побежала к палатке братьев.

Фили немного постоял, глядя ей вслед, а потом опять нахмурился и пошел к себе. Конечно, он покривил душой, вряд ли им хватит даже трех недель. Леса в этот сезон были трудно проходимы даже для Существ, что уж говорить о непривычных к такому Чистых. А ведь еще надо будет путать следы и, возможно, драться. Не меньше месяца, точно.

Впрочем, когда-то давно отряд Шестерки патрулировал настолько большую территорию, что чтобы просто пройти ее из конца в конец, нужно было три месяца. Правда, это было, когда сам Фили был еще маленьким, жил с мамой и братом в городе, и только-только был определен как Существо. Он помнил, как мама сначала прятала его, боялась отберут (тогда отношение к Существам еще не у всех было таким, как теперь), а потом, когда все раскрылось, опять плакала, но уже от гордости, а Торина даже на несколько дней отпустили домой и они с Кили, раскрыв рты, слушали рассказы дяди о том, что происходит за пределами их Центра.

Забавно, но даже первая учебная вылазка не заставила Фили разочароваться в этом мире. Может быть потому, что Торин и вправду всегда был с ним честен, рассказывая o зараженной территории, на которой выжить могут лишь такие как они, о прорывах, когда многие тысячи тварей вырываются из-под земли, в которой научились прятаться за эти годы и сжирают все живое на своем пути, и единственное спасение – драться, потому что бегство не поможет. O диких, заполонивших все квадраты лесах, где не в сезон потеряться можно в двух соснах.

Торин этими рассказами упивался, как и Кили – Фили видел. Да и у него самого сердце билось чаще, а сны наполняли темные и кровавые видения – первейший признак Существа, это всем известно. И потом, в учебке, он старался быть лучше, соответствовать тому, что говорят об их семье, o дяде. Старался быть сильнее, умнее.

Впрочем, возможно он попросту не дал себе разочароваться, потому что знал, что отказаться просто не может.

_«Каждое Существо рождено, чтобы защищать и обязано выполнить свое предназначение. Нет удела выше защиты Чистых и то Существо, что отказывается от своей сути, должно умереть»._

Но не только слова из Книги Слов бились в голове Фили во время долгих, изнурительных тренировок, а еще и понимание того, что откажись он, сдайся – а он видел, за годы подготовки, как это бывает – и на его семью повесят огромный долг. Подготовка солдата стоила очень дорого и даже то, что его брат должен был стать таким же, не возместило бы Центру ущерб. Нет уж, он точно не собирался сдаваться. Он мечтал о том, что они с Кили попадут в один отряд, будут вместе драться, будут иногда навещать мать, а она станет ими гордиться.

Фили вдруг замер на полушаге и закусил губы, чтобы не закричать. Мама. Он только сейчас понял, что ее больше нет. Центр уничтожен, мать погибла.

Чувствуя, как сердце пытается выскочить из груди, он наклонился, опираясь o колени ладонями, задышал, приоткрыв рот, изо всех сил сдерживая желание броситься к брату. Нельзя. Ни в коем случае нельзя этого делать. Если Кили не осознал то, что сам он понял только сейчас, то слова ничем не помогут, только спровоцируют новый выброс, а ему сейчас совсем нельзя валяться без сознания. Торин и остальные в нем нуждаются. К тому же, Гэндальф ведь не упоминал, что погибли абсолютно все жители Шестерки. Возможно, кто-то уцелел. Возможно, мама среди выживших.

Да, именно так, и Фили запретил себе думать иначе.  
Успокоившись, он выпрямился, сделал еще несколько глубоких вдохов и вдруг обнаружил, что стоит на пороге своей палатки. Еще пару мгновений он постоял, наслаждаясь сырым лесным воздухом, а потом забрался внутрь и улегся, уложив рядом винтовку. Спящий Бофур что-то хмыкнул во сне, перекатился ближе, обнимая, уютно засопел в ухо, и Фили, уже приготовившийся бодрствовать всю ночь, неожиданно для самого себя зевнул и через миг уже спал.

\- Я не буду произносить долгие пылкие речи, - сказал на следующее утро Торин, стоя перед теми из своих солдат, кто должен был идти. Гэндальф и его люди стояли неподалеку. – Мы идем, чтобы отомстить и, возможно, чтобы умереть. Уверен, все отдают себе в этом отчет, поэтому уговаривать и успокаивать я никого не собираюсь, просто предлагаю подумать еще раз и, если вы не чувствуете в себе достаточно сил, оставайтесь, - он тяжелым взглядом обвел строй. - Заменить вас пока еще можно, а обуза в лесу мне ни к чему. Шаг вперед те, кто решил остаться.

Мгновение шло за мгновением, но строй оставался недвижим. Торин довольно кивнул.

\- В мое отсутствие командовать будет Балин. Завтра вечером лагерь сменит место дислокации и Ори свяжется со мной. Ровно в 22-00, запомни, девочка.

Ори четко кивнула и Торин довольно улыбнулся.

\- Что же, - он снова смотрел на своих людей, - у вас есть полчаса, чтобы попрощаться и еще раз проверить личные вещи. Лишнего не брать, идти будем быстро. Разойтись.

Строй рассыпался мгновенно. Дори и Нори подошли к сестре, обняли ее, образуя странный треугольник, в который никому иному, казалось, не было хода, и вскоре скрылись в своей палатке. Бофур и Бифур пошли к Бомбуру. Тот плакал и – Фили видел - все старался тайком сунуть им тушенку. Бедняга вечно боялся, что братья будут голодать, да и сам ел не в меру.

«За троих», - смеялся Бофур, а Бифур гонял младшего, пытаясь заставить того похудеть.

Глоин и Двалин тоже куда-то делись, и Фили вдруг понял, что стоит совершенно один. Торин занят разговором с Гэндальфом, да и не с ним сейчас хотелось бы поговорить Фили. Обидно будет даже не попрощаться. Вздохнув, он сделал несколько шагов, собираясь присесть под каким-нибудь деревом и покурить, как вдруг под ноги ему упала старая, детская, кажется, рация. Удивленно оглядевшись, Фили наклонился, поднял ее, подивившись, как только она не рассыпалась и от удара, и от старости, помедлил, и нажал на кнопку.

\- Я долго не мог придумать, как бы с тобой поговорить, - голос сильно искажали помехи, но это совершенно точно был Кили. Фили завертел головой, пытаясь отыскать брата, но тут же перестал, чутье еще в самом начале сбора сказало ему, что брат стоит в дозоре на другом конце лагеря.  
\- Кили…  
\- Помолчи, пожалуйста.

Фили вздохнул, все же сел под деревом, достал трубку и, не отнимая рации от уха, закурил.

\- Я не смог попросить у тебя прощения, тогда, а теперь вы уходите, - медленно проговорил Кили.  
\- Ты ни в чем не виноват, - ответил Фили. – Зачем ты просишь прощения за свою природу?  
\- Да, природу, - вздохнул Кили и ненадолго замолчал. – Знаешь, а я ведь хорошо помню, как все было раньше, до того, как я стал… этим.  
\- Существом, - поправил его Фили. – Это наша суть, так что…  
\- Да-да, я знаю. Но разве не лучше бы было, если бы этого не было? Или если бы мы были, ну, как Ри? Я не жалуюсь, ты не подумай, но мне так сильно хотелось бы, чтобы это я, а не Бофур обнимал тебя по ночам, успокаивая, заставляя расслабиться. Вот так, как в те, редкие разы, когда нам можно. Ты ведь в моих руках засыпаешь куда лучше, сам знаешь.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Я б хотел сейчас быть с тобой, чувствовать твой запах, обнять. Я бы хотел быть с тобой, пойти с тобой в этот поход.  
\- Но это невозможно.  
\- Невозможно.

Они молчали так долго, что у Фили погасла трубка.

\- Если что-то случится… - вдруг снова заговорил Кили, совсем слабо, тихо. Хотя возможно, это просто садились батарейки в рациях (и откуда Кили вообще их достал?) – Я ведь даже не почувствую. Ты бы смог, я уверен. А я даже знать не буду.  
\- Кили…  
\- Не говори ничего, я сам знаю, что несу слезливую чушь, в то время, как тебе нужна моя поддержка. Прости.  
\- Я тебя люблю.

Фили сам не понял, как это вырвалось и замер, не зная, как отреагирует на эти слова Кили, но тот не стал смеяться, а когда ответил, в голосе его была улыбка.

\- И я тебя, брат. Возвращайся.  
\- Через пару недель, - пообещал Фили так, как вчера обещал Ори.  
\- Месяц, не меньше, - ответил Кили и Фили согласно кивнул, совсем позабыв, что тот не может его видеть, и прикрыл глаза, представляя себе брата. Темные волосы, как всегда, растрепаны, глаза не улыбаются, а руки машинально полируют ножи.  
\- Ты следи тут за всем, ладно? Балин хорош, но он стареет. Даин слишком часто витает в фантазиях, Ори…  
\- Ничего с твоей девчонкой не случится, - вдруг ворчливо перебил его Кили и Фили рассмеялся.  
\- Главное, не скажи это при ее братьях, они меня пристукнут, - сказал он и подавил вздох. - Да это и не так. Этим троим никто не нужен, сам знаешь.  
\- Как нам когда-то?

Фили прикрыл глаза, сглотнул, и мотнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Слишком мучительно, как же брат не понимает.

\- Кили…  
\- Прости, брат. Знаю. Возможно, когда-нибудь что-то изменится.  
\- Возможно.  
\- Обещай мне, что будешь осторожен и прикроешь Торина, в случае чего.  
\- Уж мог бы и не просить.  
\- Пообещай.  
\- Хорошо, обещаю. А ты обещай, что встретишь меня с головой на плечах.  
\- Ради такого дела я даже научусь ее снова отращивать.  
\- А что, говорят, кто-то в Семерке умел. Не голову, конечно, но пальцы, да.

Они проговорили еще минут десять, пока рации не сели окончательно. Когда тишина прервала их, Фили прикрыл глаза и прислушался к ощущениям, безошибочно почувствовав брата среди остальных Чистых и Существ. Кили был спокоен и умиротворен, и Фили порадовался этому. Это хорошо, что Кили нашел способ поговорить, теперь будет легче отправляться в путь.

\- Ну что, идем?

Появившийся откуда-то Бофур быстро оглядел друга с ног до головы, удивленно вскинул брови, но ни o чем не стал спрашивать, только протянул руку, помогая подняться.

Они вышли в путь в тишине. Не было ни прощальных напутствий, ни лишних слов. Да и o чем говорить? Обычный поход, просто займет немного больше времени, вот и все.

Бофур и Фили, по обыкновению, шагали впереди, внимательно глядя по сторонам и прислушиваясь. Сезон для путешествия по лесу был, конечно, неудачный. Дожди, шедшие весь прошлый месяц, напоили растения водой и они, как всегда в это время, сильно разрослись. Это было даже красиво, вот только в последние несколько дней по ночам стояли сильные морозы, а тепла дня уже не хватало, чтобы отогреть зелень и хрустальная корочка покрывала некоторые листья почти круглые сутки. И упаси боги было коснуться ее. Потревоженный, чувствующий тепло, лист взрывался изнутри, разлетаясь острыми, зелеными осколками, прошивающими незащищенное тело как ножи. Если после этого удавалось умереть быстро, это можно было считать удачей, но чаще растение, стосковавшееся по живому теплу, прорастало внутри Существа, незаметно укоренялось, изменяя его под себя. Впрочем, частенько это был не самый плохой вариант. Хуже, если за время жары внутри растения какая-нибудь тварь успевала отложить яйцо. Тогда, скованное льдом и почувствовавшее присутствие живого Существа (Чистых-то тут никогда раньше не бывало), оно выстреливало едкой липкой жижей, стремясь попасть в глаза, а через них в мозг. Фили как-то раз наблюдал как это происходит. Тот, с кем он сражался бок o бок долгие годы, стал тварью так быстро, что он и моргнуть не успел, успел только с отвращением спустить курок.

С тех пор, все в их отряде, выбираясь в лес, надевали плотно прилегающие к коже очки, а Дори ворчал, что теперь его имидж непоправимо нарушен. Ори смеялась и плела ему странные косы, а Фили думал про себя, что очки спасают их до поры до времени, твари придумают что-нибудь новенькое.

Твари придумают – странно было думать так o тех, кто нападает лавиной, сминая не умением, но количеством – и все-таки, он думал так, пусть никому и не говорил. Твари приспосабливались. Когда их стали уничтожать на поверхности, они ушли под землю, но выбирались и откладывали яйца, причем выбирали самые большие и сочные растения, словно бы зная, что в них много питательных веществ. Как вообще они смогли приспособить под себя растения? Задумывается ли кто-то в Центре над этим? Фили хотел бы задать эти вопросы Торину, но подозревал, что тот и сам не знает ответов.

Иногда, по ночам, когда бессонница мучила его, Фили лежал, уставившись в брезентовый потолок палатки и думал, что неплохо было бы объединиться всем Центрам и заняться не враждой друг с другом, а истреблением тварей, потому что иначе когда-нибудь может случиться так, что тех станет слишком много и они уже не справятся. Сколько лет к ним не поступает подкрепление? Болтают, что Существа почти перестали рождаться, а гибнет-то их немало. Каждой женщине, что родит защитника, обещаны золотые горы, да только толку. Сняли даже долги с отказников, только бы те вернулись и продолжили подготовку. Впрочем, этим Фили доверять был не готов. Торин тоже. Он даже как-то дал понять, что пойдет на прямое неподчинение приказу, если ему пришлют такого солдата. Двалин тогда еще засмеялся и сказал, что не обязательно подставлять шею под трибунал, лес и отсутствие должного снаряжения все делают за них.

Фили это не показалось жестоким. В бою, как и в мирной жизни, главное, можешь ли ты доверять тому, кто рядом. Как он будет доверять тому, кто прикрывает его спину, если будет знать, что это Существо уже однажды предало их образ жизни и все, во что их учили верить? Нет, это не для него. Он вообще мог по пальцам пересчитать тех, кому готов был доверять. Торин, Бофур, Двалин, Кили…

Вспомнив o брате, Фили вскинулся и прикусил губу. O матери он ему так и не сказал, хотя и был должен. Идущий рядом Бофур покосился на него, поднырнул под свисающий над тропой лист и тронул Фили за плечо.

\- Что с тобой? То шел такой спокойный, а то вдруг насупился?  
\- Да забыл кое-что Кили сказать, - махнул рукой Фили. – Неважно, подождет.  
\- Если ты o вашей матери, то он знает, - сказал Бофур, внимательно оглядывая заросли вокруг них. – Он еще переживал, что ты, возможно, не понял и как тогда тебе сказать. Видно, у тебя та же проблема.  
\- Да, - кивнул Фили, поправляя винтовку, чтобы, в случае чего, она не помешала выхватить мечи. – Стой, а ты откуда знаешь? Ты говорил с ним?  
\- Ага, кто, думаешь, дал ему рации? Это наши с Бифуром старые, мы еще в учебке по ним переговаривались.

Бофур осторожно отвел топором прозрачный зеленый лист, вгляделся в его внутренность и присвистнул.

\- Тут у нас зародыш. Глянь-ка.

Фили, стараясь не дышать, наклонился над листом и скривился от отвращения.

\- Что тут у вас? – возник за их спинами Торин.  
\- Зародыш.  
\- Вот твари, - выругался дядя, оглядывая лес. – А раньше они так далеко не забирались. Хорошо, что Балин сменит место дислокации.  
\- Что с ним делать? – спросил Фили.

С одной стороны, оставлять такое, конечно же, нельзя. С другой, уничтожить зародыш, значит четко просигнализировать, что тут прошли Существа и, возможно, повесить себе на хвост погоню. Впрочем, решение принимать не ему, а как поступит Торин, Фили знал и так.

\- Уничтожить, - приказал он и отступил в сторону, Фили последовал за ним.

Бофур коротко кивнул, проверил, плотно ли прилегают к лицу очки, закрыта ли шея, потом сильно размахнулся и рубанул топором по листу в том месте, где он соединяется со стеблем. Ему понадобилось три удара, чтобы растение поддалось, и лист, зазвенев тоненько, точно хрустальный, упал на землю. Теперь он соединялся со стеблем лишь небольшим перешейком, который, пульсировал, сокращаясь, точно пуповина. Скривившись от отвращения, Бофур рубанул по нему, струйка зеленой жидкости вырвалась в последний раз и процесс питания был прекращен. Но тварь в листе была еще жива. Впрочем, теперь избавиться от нее было несложно.

Проще всего, конечно, ее сжечь, но лист слишком замерз и защищал тварь наподобие ледяного панциря, поэтому Торин решил поступить проще. Он занес ногу, собираясь тяжелым сапогом размазать тварь по земле.

\- Стойте, стойте!

Существа удивленно оглянулись. К ним, спотыкаясь, торопился тот самый парень, что помогал Гэндальфу показывать им разрушенный Центр на каком-то странном устройстве. Сам старик стоял и курил, не делая попытки вмешаться.

\- Вы не должны… остановитесь… - задыхаясь, подбежал к ним парень. – Это же…  
\- Тварь, - перебил его Торин.  
\- Нет! То есть да, но нет! – выпалил парень.

Бильбо, так вроде его звали, вспомнил Фили. Этот ненормальный Чистый попробовал сунуться к листу, в котором ворочалась тварь, но Торин жестко удержал его.

\- Мы должны исследовать это, прошу вас, - умоляюще посмотрел на него парень, но Торин лишь покачал головой.  
\- Не время не место заниматься исследованиями, парень. Ты где, по-твоему, находишься?  
Бильбо удивленно моргнул, но Торин не ждал от него ответа, продолжая говорить сам.  
\- Ты в лесу, где каждое, ладно, почти каждое, растение, может сожрать тебя, где нельзя пить воду из текущих по земле ручьев и где все это – самая малая опасность. Потому что куда хуже встретить таких же как мы, только находящихся с другой стороны или вот это, - он кивнул на копошащийся, же почти оттаявший, лист. – Ты собираешься исследовать тварь? Похвальная тяга к знаниям. А хочешь, я предложу тебе более интересную тему? – Торин схватил Бильбо за шею и развернул лицом к стене леса. – Тема исследования – сколько секунд ты проживешь, если я выкину тебя сейчас вон туда?  
\- Вы не посмеете, - прохрипел Бильбо, пытаясь высвободиться из его хватки.  
\- Думаешь? – хмыкнул Торин и прошептал на ухо парню так тихо, что расслышал только стоящий рядом Фили. – А вот это исследование я бы точно не советовал тебе начинать.

Он оттолкнул парня, повернулся и уверенно наступил сапогом на лист, тот издал неприятный хруст и по земле, быстро впитываясь, потекла черная жижа. Торин пинком выбросил изуродованный лист с мертвой тварью обратно в лес и махнул рукой, приказывая отряду двигаться дальше.

Фили и Бофур мгновенно подчинились. Путь им предстоял долгий, и не стоило тратить время попусту, ведь даже чтобы дойти сегодня до места, где можно без опасений устроить стоянку, им еще топать и топать. Признаться, Фили бы не стал тратить время и на эту тварь, но Торин решил иначе, пусть так и будет.

Поляна, где они должны были переночевать, полностью заросла целебником – маленькими золотистыми цветочками, отвар которых помогает почти от всех внутренних болезней – и им пришлось подождать, пока Дори наберет достаточно, и лишь после этого отряд разбил лагерь. Фили скинул с плеча винтовку, проверил затвор, протер прицел и внимательно осмотрел лес через него.

\- Ну что? – спросил его Бофур.  
\- Да вроде бы тихо, - пожал плечами Фили. – А там кто его знает. Я ничего не вижу и не слышу, а ты?

Бофуру даже сосредотачиваться не нужно было, только глаза на секунду потеряли выражение.

\- Ничего, - помотал он головой. – Причем точно так было всю дорогу.  
\- Согласен, - медленно кивнул Фили и снова вскинул винтовку к плечу.  
\- Может быть, тут просто давно никого не было? – предположил Бофур. – Смотри, все целебником заросло, а ему ведь много времени нужно.  
\- Может, - согласился Фили, - а может просто вон там, - он мотнул головой в сторону бесконечных зарослей, - еще какая-нибудь полянка.  
\- Даже если и так, сейчас она пуста, - спокойно сказал Бофур.  
\- Сейчас, - повторил за ним Фили, но все же опустил винтовку.

Отряд устраивался на ночлег. Ночью, совершенно точно, будет мороз, поэтому Торин, скрепя сердце, позволил развести костры, а Чистые подбросили в них какие-то брикеты, и сырые дрова мгновенно перестали дымить.

\- Удобно, - только и сказал Торин.  
\- Одна из последних разработок, - бледно усмехнулся Гэндальф.

Старик держался неплохо, но Фили видел, с каким беспокойством поглядывают на него остальные люди, а когда Бильбо притащил ему кружку какого-то исходящего серебряным паром питья, и вовсе уверился, что что-то не в порядке.

\- Не мое дело, - коротко отрезал Торин, когда Фили попытался ему об этом сказать. – Наша задача дойти до ракеты и отомстить. Если в процессе кто-то заболеет, отстанет или умрет, что же, так тому и быть.

Фили коротко кивнул и отошел. Правда, попробовал еще поговорить с Дори. Целебник хорошо помогал Существам, может и Чистому принесет пользу.

\- Нет, парень, не рискну. У нас-то метаболизм совершенно особый, - покачал головой Дори. – Сам, вот, выпей для профилактики, - он почти насильно всучил Фили полную кружку настоя. – А с Чистыми я связываться не стану, себе дороже обернуться может.

Фили выпил, вернул посудину и вернулся к их с Бофуром палатке.

\- Мне все же не нравится, что все так тихо, - пожаловался он негромко. – Да и Торин беспокоится, пусть ничего и не говорит.  
\- Но я ничего не слышу, - снова сказал Бофур.  
\- Вот и я тоже, - вздохнул Фили. – И это настораживает.  
\- Ладно, будем дежурить с тобой всю ночь, привыкать что ли, - пожал плечами Бофур. – Хочешь, так и в палатку не пойдем, чтобы не уснуть.

Фили помедлил, раздумывая, а потом кивнул. Лишняя предосторожность не помешает.  
Ночь стояла тихая и это облегчало им работу. Лагерь давно спал, только Торин настороженно вскидывался на каждый шорох, да Гэндальф, как видел Фили, не сомкнул глаз.

«Скоро придется идти медленнее», - сказал ему жестами Бофур. – «Карты Чистых показывают еще с десяток километров, а потом все».  
«Потом, кажется, мы должны куда-то свернуть», - ответил ему Фили. – «Только я совсем не помню, куда. Это Кили надо бы сюда, у него зрительная память хорошая».  
«Тогда ты бы остался».  
«Может, оно и к лучшему».  
«Неа, не согласен», - Бофур помотал головой и еле сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть. – «Нам слушать надо, а запоминать дорогу не наше дело».

Фили хотел было что-то ответить, но вдруг напрягся, Бофур отреагировал лишь секундой позже. Откуда-то издали, медленно нарастая, слышался гул. Окружающий поляну лес вдруг зашумел, потом затих, замер, точно чего-то испугавшись. Фили подскочил к Торину, но тот уже был на ногах, как и все солдаты.

«Погасить костры», - приказал Торин. – «Замереть».

Приказ был выполнен мгновенно. На поляне воцарилась гробовая тишина, никто, кажется, даже не дышал. А гул все нарастал, задрожала земля. Фили прикрыл глаза, пытаясь определить, что это или куда повернет, но не смог, сжал виски, пытаясь сосредоточиться, но так и не смог, и посмотрел на Бофура. Тот, зажмурившись, работал, только мотал головой – он всегда так делал, когда приходилось прилагать слишком много усилий – а потом вдруг замер, распахнул глаза и бросился к Торину.

За усилившемся гулом Фили никак не мог разобрать, что же кричит Бофур. Или не хотел? Может быть он тоже все понял, просто не захотел осознать? Он смотрел, как друг тычет рукой в сторону, откуда они пришли, как бьется в объятиях пытающегося его удержать Торина. Видел, как к ним бежит Двалин и Бифур бестолково суетится рядом.

А потом раздался взрыв.  
Наверное, он даже не был особо слышен, но Фили показалось, что это его тело взорвалось изнутри, рассыпалось на клетки, на маленькие ошметки, обратилось в пепел. Как все те, кто остался в лагере. Ори, Балин, Оин, Бомбур, Даин, еще четырнадцать Существ и Кили. Кили…

Фили без сил опустился на землю и молча смотрел в ту сторону, откуда – o, будь проклят его слух – слышался треск огня. Потом раздался второй взрыв.

«Боеприпасы рванули», - отметил Фили.

А потом он почему-то больше ничего не слышал.


	3. Chapter 3

Пара пощечин вывела Фили из того странного состояния, в котором он находился вот уже второй день. Моргнув, он сфокусировал взгляд на том, кто стоял перед ним, сосредоточенно взглянул на шевелящиеся губы.

«Прекращай, Фили», - говорил Бофур. – «Мне тяжело одному, как же ты не понимаешь! Ты… я просто никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой эгоист. Разве же один ты тут потерял того, кого любишь?»

Бофур совершенно точно говорил что-то еще, но Фили просто отвел глаза, бездумно разглядывая коричнево-зеленую стену леса. Как же, оказывается, просто, когда ничего не слышишь. Тот взрыв, что уничтожил их старый лагерь и всех, кто в нем остался, словно взорвал что-то в его голове и, когда Фили открыл глаза, оказалось, что он ничего не слышит. В остальном его организм вел себя как прежде – не нарушилось зрение, он не начал заплетаться в собственных конечностях, не разучился отслеживать опасность. Вот только ничего не слышал, а значит не мог больше помогать Бофуру. Друг, конечно, обижался и Фили надеялся, что он не считает, что тот поступает так специально. Впрочем, сил с ним объясняться у Фили не было и он просто молчал. В другой ситуации он обязательно бы хоть что-нибудь сказал, добился бы, чтобы Бофур его понял, но теперь ему было все равно. Все равно было даже, что Бофур теперь спал рядом с Бифуром и Фили снова перестал высыпаться. Это была такая мелочь, по сравнению с пустотой, что вдруг образовалась внутри него, что не заслуживала внимания.

Сколько Фили себя помнил, он всегда был удивительно цельным. Ему трудно было объяснить это ощущение. Наверное, потому что он никогда не задумывался, что это вообще требует объяснения. Мать, Кили, Торин – три кита его мира и так было всегда. Они - все трое - делали его тем, кто он есть. Как быть теперь, он не знал. На двух китах мир, шатаясь, еще устоит, но на одном нет, на одном он обречен лететь в пропасть. Именно так сейчас себя Фили и ощущал – летящим в пропасть, бесконечную, бездонную. Не хватало лишь свиста ветра в ушах.  
Впрочем, звуки отныне были не для него. Только воспоминания. Как хорошо, что их много!

Торин посмотрел на слабо улыбающегося племянника, передернул плечами и отошел к Гэндальфу. Стоянка и так затянулась, надо поднимать людей и двигаться дальше.

\- Фили переживает?

Он не успел сказать ни слова, старик опередил его. Торин мгновение смотрел на него, а потом нехотя кивнул.

\- Они были сильно связаны с братом, - буркнул он.  
\- Я заметил, - кивнул Гэндальф, выбивая трубку о каблук. – Высокая степень эмпатии у старшего и физическая зависимость у младшего.  
\- Кили высасывал из брата силы, - кивнул Торин. – Поэтому, мы с их матерью не разрешали им общаться очень тесно. Хотя, - он махнул рукой и сглотнул комок, неожиданно вставший в горле, - их было не остановить, особенно в детстве. Да и потом, в Школе. Так и норовили держаться ближе. Я просто не знаю…

Голос Торина пресекся и он снова махнул рукой.

\- А ведь мы могли бы им помочь, - негромко сказал Гэндальф. – Есть одно средство, оно…  
\- Фили только об этом не говори, - перебил его Торин. – Ему и так тяжело, а если он будет знать, что все могло бы быть иначе, вообще спятит.  
\- Да куда уж сильнее.

Возникший точно из под земли Бильбо сокрушенно вздохнул, глядя на оцепеневшего Фили.

\- А ведь мы могли бы, - он просительно взглянул на Гэндальфа.

Торин напрягся, ничего хорошего не ожидая от того, кто собирался изучать опасную тварь прямо в лесу, и, похоже, не ошибся, потому что Гэндальф вдруг посуровел, и хоть и говорил с парнем мягко, в голосе его слышался холод.

\- Друг мой, Бильбо, страсть к исследованиям хороша в лаборатории, но здесь, как ты можешь видеть, не она.  
\- Но мы…  
\- Бильбо, нет.  
\- Но это помогло бы, - упрямо глядел тот.  
\- Или убило бы, - покачал Гэндальф. – И это вернее.  
\- А так что, лучше?

Бильбо кивнул в сторону Фили, которого Бофур, в очередной раз, пробовал привести в себя пощечинами.

\- А так у него есть шанс, что организм переборет потерю, - опять не согласился с исследователем Гэндальф. – Ты ведь знаешь, что тут дело не только в эмпатии, но и в гормонах. Тело подстроится, рано или поздно, а там и душа перестанет страдать.  
\- Так, - перебил обоих Торин, видя, что разговор грозит затянуться, - стоп. Этим отрядом командую я и вы подчиняетесь мне. Это ясно? – он дождался неохотных кивков. – Как ваш командир, я запрещаю приближаться к моему племяннику и сообщать ему какую бы то ни было информацию. Запрещаю вам обоим. Все понятно?  
\- И вы оставите его вот так? – воскликнул Бильбо.  
\- Оставлю, - кивнул Торин. – Фили парень крепкий, ему должно хватить сил, справляются ведь остальные. Я уверен, что пройдет пара дней и он будет в порядке, - Торин помолчал, а потом тихонько закончил. – Насколько это, конечно, теперь возможно.  
\- Но ведь он может умереть!  
\- И я могу, и ты, и любой из нас. Что предлагаешь делать?

Бильбо не нашелся с ответом, а Торин не стал ждать, пока он придумает что-то еще, кивнул Гэндальфу и отправился поднимать отряд. Возможно, он был не прав, возможно, стоило разрешить им заняться Фили, но Торин не хотел мучить племянника еще сильнее. К тому же у них банально не было времени. Как знать, какие трудности еще их ждут? Вполне вероятно, их станут преследовать те, кто уничтожил лагерь – если они заметили отсутствие нескольких членов отряда – в этом случае их единственный шанс – скорость.

Торин кивнул Бифуру, складывающему их с Бофуром палатку, похлопал по плечу Глоина, помогающего Дори и Нори (те молчали и явно были почти также далеко, как Фили), и подошел к Двалину.

\- Я уже готов, - негромко сказал друг, словно почуяв шаги Торина. Тот вздохнул и присел рядом.  
\- Ты как? – вполголоса спросил он.  
\- Ты бы лучше об этом Фили спросил, - ответил Двалин, не поднимая головы.  
\- Я и так вижу, как Фили, - сказал Торин. – Поэтому и спрашиваю, как ты. Ты ведь тоже потерял брата.  
\- Не я один, - мотнул головой Двалин.  
\- Ты знаешь, о чем я, - мягко сказал Торин, хотел было прикоснуться к его руке, но Двалин дернулся в сторону.  
\- Не прикасайся ко мне, - прошептал он с болью в голосе.  
\- Вот об этом я и говорю, - без обиды сказал Торин.  
\- Я сейчас никому не могу помочь, если ты хотел этого для Фили. Слишком больно и будет лишь хуже.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты помогал Фили, - покачал головой Торин. – Я лишь хотел узнать, как ты.

Двалин промолчал, впрочем, пояснений не требовалось. От него, всегда спокойного и уверенного, несло болью и страданием так, что даже малочувствительный к эмоциям Торин ощущал. Удивительного в этом, конечно, не было ничего – ближе Балина у друга никого не было и остаться теперь одному…

\- Я помню, каково это, - помолчав, сказал Торин. – Когда погиб Фрерин, вы с Балином помогли мне. Пусть между нами с братом и не было такой крепкой эмоциональной связи, это было… больно. У вас же все иначе.

Двалин только кивнул, а Торин продолжал:

\- Я помню, как ты сидел рядом со мной, как Балин говорил, что все обязательно наладится, и не так уж он был неправ.

Двалин вскинул голову, и в глазах его было столько боли, что можно было захлебнуться, но Торин не отвел взгляда.

\- Я люблю тебя, как брата, - твердо сказал он. – И сделаю для тебя все, только скажи, но не заставляй меня тащить на себе еще одного Фили. Отряд такого не выдержит.  
\- Все ради дела, да, Торин?

Двалин устало усмехнулся и поднялся на ноги. Торин глядел на него снизу вверх.

\- Я не буду обузой, - коротко сказал Двалин, нашел глазами Фили, о чем-то задумался, а потом тряхнул головой. – И о парне позабочусь.  
\- Уверен? – Торин тоже встал.  
\- Я не говорю, если не уверен, - буркнул Двалин и направился к Фили.

Торин еще мгновение смотрел ему вслед, а потом встал. Пора было выступать.

Отряд передвигался осторожно, но быстро, благо карта была точной, а тропа позволяла. Полузаросшая, она четко и уверенно вилась среди деревьев, и, хоть и петляла, то и дело возвращаясь назад, сворачивая в стороны, исчезать не собиралась. Бофур, теперь уже один, шел впереди, напряженно прислушиваясь, и Торин видел, по его опущенным плечам, насколько тот устал, вот только поделать ничего не мог. Фили шел с Двалином рядом, то и дело касаясь его руки, и выглядел почти вменяемым, но на оклики все также не реагировал.

Гэндальф осмотрел его сразу, как стало ясно, что парень не слышит, сказал, что глухота временная и связана с резким всплеском гормонов. Вот только сказать, как скоро это пройдет, так и не смог.

Торин в очередной раз оглянулся, проверил, как там племянник и снова зашагал вперед, изо всех сил давя глухое раздражение. Он понимал, что вины Фили в случившемся нет, что виновата только природа, которая когда-то так крепко связала братьев, что один без другого не в состоянии нормально функционировать, но глубоко в душе не мог не злиться. Ладно, возможно, присутствие Двалина ему чем-то поможет.

При мысли о друге Торин, как всегда, слегка расслабился. Он уже давно привык к такой реакции даже просто на имя друга, что удивлялся, когда это удивляло других. Каждому свое и здоровяку Двалину досталась мягкая, успокаивающая сила. Именно сила, потому что иначе Торин это назвать не мог. Еще в Школе он заметил – если плохо, иди к Двалину. Иногда было достаточно просто сесть с ним рядом, чтобы волнение, плохое настроение, тревогу выбило из души как ударом. Редкий дар среди Существ и кроме Двалина никто из тех, с кем был знаком Торин, больше им не обладал.

Вот только хватит ли ему сил, чтобы справиться с таким количеством боли? К тому же, не только своей.

Торин вздохнул и ускорил шаг, догоняя Бофура.

\- Ну что?  
\- Все как и прежде, тихо.

Бофур повернул к нему измученное лицо и попытался улыбнуться, но получилось плохо. Торин, поджав губы, мгновение смотрел на него, а потом похлопал по плечу, ободряя.

\- Терпи, парень, нам до заката еще много миль пройти нужно.  
\- Знаю, - кивнул тот. – Я стараюсь. Только ты же знаешь, что я совершенно иначе слышу, чем слышал Фили. Да и вообще…  
\- Прикрывать тебя некому, - жестко сказал Торин. – А Фили… Будем надеяться, что Гэндальф прав и он скоро вернется в строй.  
\- Будем, - устало кивнул Бофур и снова зашагал вперед. – Конечно, будем.

До вечера отряд покрыл значительное расстояние и Торин, объявляя привал, был доволен. Подходящая поляна им не встретилась, и лагерь пришлось разбить прямо на тропе, поэтому от палаток на эту ночь они отказались, зато развели костры. Торину это не нравилось, но делать было нечего – ночи стали слишком холодными даже для них, что уж говорить о Чистых - те не могли согреться даже днем, при быстрой ходьбе.

\- Ночью будем, как на ладони, - недовольно проговорил Дори и Торин кивнул, а потом вдруг понял, что слышит голос своего солдата впервые за последние дни. Он повернулся к нему – надо было что-то сказать.  
\- Дори…  
\- Не нужно, - тот выставил перед собой открытые ладони, словно отгораживаясь. – Просто ничего не говори, хорошо?  
\- Если ты так хочешь, - кивнул Торин, внимательно глядя ему в лицо. Дорого бы он дал, чтобы увидеть выражение глаз, спрятанных за непроницаемыми черными очками. А впрочем, к чему? И так ясно, что переживает сейчас Дори и его брат.

Дори, Нори и Ори – идут впридачу друг к другу и никогда не разлучаются. Торин знал, какие слухи ходят о всех троих, но ему было плевать. Ори была тихой и милой, хорошим радистом, братья ее тоже проблем не создавали (хотя Торин, признаться, ждал этого от Нори) и были хорошими солдатами. А чем они там занимаются в своей палатке это только их дело. Впрочем, в отряде Торина все знали, что сплетен он не терпит.  
А теперь и сплетничать станет не о ком.

Дори вежливо кашлянул и Торин вдруг понял, что задумался, скупо улыбнулся.

\- Ты хотел что-то еще?  
\- Нори говорит, что может попытаться помочь Фили и Двалину, но ничего, конечно, не гарантирует.  
\- Как он может это сделать?  
\- Пусть сам расскажет, - буркнул Дори и, обернувшись, подозвал брата.

Торин смотрел, как Нори мнется, теребя медное острие, вплетенное в кончик длинной, рыжей косы и чувствовал, что вряд ли ему понравится то, что тот хочет сказать.

\- Ты же знаешь про меня, командир? – без обиняков спросил Нори и Торин кивнул. – Тогда долгих объяснений не требуется, - он опять подергал себя за косу. – Им нужно будет расчесать меня.  
\- И все? И это поможет? – недоверчиво прищурился Торин.  
\- Надеюсь, - пожал плечом Нори и опустил глаза.  
\- Чего ты не договариваешь? – спросил Торин. – Если это принесет им вред, то…

Нори замотал головой и коса огненной змеей заплясала по его плечам.

\- Никакого вреда, - возмущенно воскликнул он. – Просто… может случиться так, что они на некоторое время… ну, потеряются, что ли. Я не знаю, как это объяснить.  
\- А ты попробуй.

Нори вздохнул, кусая губы, собирался с мыслями, и заговорил. Он говорил, четко формулируя свои мысли, не приукрашивая и ничего не стесняясь, и Торин был ему благодарен за это.

\- Другого варианта нет? – спросил он, когда Нори закончил.  
\- Да я даже не уверен, что этот поможет, - вздохнул тот. – Но хуже уж точно не сделает.  
\- Если только тебе, - проницательно заметил Торин.  
\- Волосы отрастут, - пожал плечами Нори. – А остальное… Хуже, чем теперь мне все равно не будет.

Торин раздумывал мгновение, а потом медленно кивнул.

\- Скажи Двалину сам, - попросил Нори. – Пусть приходит в нашу палатку и Фили приводит. Я буду их ждать.

Торин опасался, что Двалин будет возражать, но друг только устало пожал плечами. Сидящий рядышком с ним Фили вообще никак не отреагировал, а похлебка в миске, что сунул ему в руки Бифур, похоже, была нетронута.

\- Не ест, ничего не могу с ним сделать, - сказал Двалин, поймав взгляд Торина.  
\- Давайте, идите к Ри, - сказал тот, осторожно вынимая из рук племянника миску и ложку. – Может быть, это хоть чем-то поможет.

Двалин кивнул, поднялся, и потянул было за собой Фили, но тот неожиданно заупрямился, не желая вставать.

\- Парень, надо идти, давай, - сказал Двалин, заглянув в лицо Фили, чтобы тот мог прочесть по губам, но тот только нахмурился и остался на месте. Двалин вздохнул и выпрямился, бросив слегка раздраженный взгляд на Торина.  
\- Вот упрямец, - пробормотал тот и присел перед племянником, раздумывая, что же ему сказать.

Он знал, что должен был поговорить с ним сразу, как-то утешить, когда все только произошло и тогда, возможно, Фили не скрылся бы так глубоко в своей раковине. Вот только чувствительные разговоры никогда не были его сильной стороной, поэтому теперь Торин сидел на корточках перед племянником и кусал губы, понимая, что просто приказом тут не отделаешься.

\- Нори может тебе помочь, - мягко начал он, глядя Фили в глаза, - ты должен позволить ему. Я понимаю, правда, понимаю, как тебе тяжело, но ты же знаешь, что нужен нам, нужен мне. Я говорю сейчас не как командир, а как твой дядя. Парень, я уже потерял одного племянника и не готов терять второго. Пожалуйста, позволь тебе помочь.

Слова закончились, и Торину оставалось лишь смотреть на Фили, ожидая, как тот поступит. Можно было, конечно, просто приказать и, в общем-то, он уже был готов это сделать, но отчего-то казалось важным, чтобы Фили сам принял решение, и Торин ждал. Ждал, пока Фили, помедлив, коротко кивнет и поднимется.

\- Отлично.

Торин осторожно прикоснулся к щеке племянника, слегка улыбнулся и кивнул Двалину уходить, пока Фили снова не передумал. Еще миг он смотрел им вслед, дождался, пока они не скроются в палатке, а потом сел и принялся за еду, к которой так и не притронулся Фили. Было вкусно, хотя уже и остыло.

В палатке было полутемно и сильно пахло какими-то травами. Запах щекотал нос и Фили непроизвольно задержал дыхание, чтобы не чихнуть. Двалин рядом, похоже, испытывал ту же самую проблему. Сидящие на подстилке Нори это заметил и заулыбался.

\- Дори сушил травы, - пояснил он. – Сам еле-еле привык.  
\- Это что, целебник так пахнет? – удивился Двалин. – А в отваре, вроде бы совсем другой.  
\- Целебник и не только он, - уклончиво ответил Нори и указал им на подстилку напротив себя. – Вы же не о травах пришли разговаривать, так что садитесь.

Двалин потянул за собой Фили и оба, скрестив ноги, уселись на мягкое. Нори мгновение глядел на обоих, а потом извлек откуда-то из-за спину объемистую баклажку и пару стаканов, налил по щедрой порции какого-то темного пойла и сунул друзьям в руки.

\- Давайте-ка.

Сам он отхлебнул прямо из баклаги, довольно крякнул и утер рот рукой. Коса при этом погладила его по шее и он отпихнул ее назад. Двалин удивленно моргнул, решил, что показалось, и залпом махнул свой стакан, краем глаза отметив, что Фили последовал его примеру. Тепло тут же побежало по жилам, мышцы расслабились сами собой и даже тоска, сдавливавшая сердце последние дни, вроде, отступила.

\- Что налил? – хрипло спросил Двалин, но Нори только улыбнулся и ничего не ответил.

Вместо этого он придвинулся ближе, так что можно было почувствовать его горячее дыхание. Коса его снова погладила хозяина по шее, дернулась вперед, укладываясь на грудь, посверкивая медным наконечником, и теперь уже сказать – показалось, не представлялось возможным. Двалин вытаращил глаза, а Фили, кажется, вообще перестал дышать.

\- Это… что? – хрипло спросил Двалин.  
\- Волосы, - спокойно ответил ему Нори. – Не видел, что ли никогда?  
\- Таких, нет.  
\- У нас с ними договор, - пояснил Нори, словно это было самым обычным делом, и погладил туго заплетенную косу. – При всех они ведут себя, как обычные волосы, а наедине я даю им пошалить. Ну и медь, конечно. Сам-то я ее не люблю.  
\- А тебе идет.

Если бы Двалин не умел так хорошо владеть собой, он точно вздрогнул бы от голоса Фили, а так он сделал вид, что все в порядке. Впрочем, так оно и было. И Нори это тут же озвучил.

\- С возвращением в мир говорящих, парень. Как с ушами?

Фили покачал головой и Двалин с запозданием сообразил, что он просто читал по губам. Хотя уже то, что он хоть что-то сказал можно было считать хорошим знаком. Довольно улыбающийся Нори считал также, а его невиданная коса метнулась вперед и осторожно, ласково, погладила Фили по щеке.

\- O, ты им понравился, - улыбнулся Нори. – Хороший знак. Но все равно, стоит быть осторожнее.  
\- А то что? – буркнул Двалин и застыл. Прямо перед его лицом, целясь в глаз, покачивалось медное острие.  
\- Ответ очевиден, - безмятежно ответил Нори и слегка потянул себя за волосы, убирая наконечник от лица Двалина.  
\- Что нам нужно делать? – громче обычного спросил Фили

Вместо ответа Нори наклонился и извлек из-под подушки два костяных гребня, подержал в руках, а потом, будто решившись, протянул Двалину и Фили.

\- Расчешете меня.  
\- И все? – удивился Двалин.  
\- Ты думаешь, это будет так просто?  
\- Ну, все мы каждое утро расчесываемся.

Нори только глаза закатил, а коса его довольно ощутимо шлепнула Двалина по носу.

\- Не будем ссориться, не за этим вы сюда пришли, - остановил уже готового взорваться друга, Нори. Коса его спряталась за спину и оттуда дрожала наконечником, как змея гремучкой. – Давай просто попробуем и все, ладно? Я и сам не уверен, что вам это поможет, потому что до этого пробовал только на Дори и Ори, а мы... мы другие.

Легкая тень промелькнула по лицу Нори, но он уже тянул себя за волосы, выпутывая из них медь, расстегивал, одну за другой, тугие заколки. До некоторых ему трудно было дотянуться, и Двалин потянулся помочь, коснулся его волос пальцами. Совсем не такое ощущение он испытывал, прикасаясь каждое утро к своим. Эти рыжие тонкие змеи точно были живыми, очень теплыми, они льнули к пальцами, легонько опутывали их и тут же исчезали, но только чтобы пощекотать чувствительное место за ухом. Двалин фыркнул, хотел было нахмуриться, но вместо этого заулыбался.

А Нори уже тянулся к Фили, обнимая, заставляя пересесть ближе. Фили покорно подчинился, как завороженный глядя в глаза Нори, и плечи парня тут укрыл плотный рыжий ковер. У Двалина даже мелькнула мысль, что эти волосы ни капли дождя не пропустят в самый сильный ливень. А еще он почувствовал, что очень хочет коснуться их вновь. Он отложил гребень, который вертел в руках, и провел ладонями от макушки Нори, до самых кончиков, что лежали на подстилке. Приятно. Нори, похоже, тоже, потому что он откинул голову назад и довольно зажмурился, закусив губы. Но тут же распахнул глаза и дернулся вперед, почти выдирая волосы из рук Двалина.

\- Не делай так, - хрипло попросил Нори.  
\- Почему?  
\- Просто не делай и все.  
\- Ну ладно, - несколько разочарованно проговорил тот и отстранился, снова взял в руки гребень. – И как нам это делать? По очереди или сразу обоим?

Нори задумчиво закусил губы, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, и что-то прикидывая про себя. Волосы его, не обращая внимания на хозяина, лезли играть – щекотали Фили нос, гладили шею, пробираясь за ворот рубахи, дергали Двалина за бороду и трогали уши. Вот уши его им, похоже, понравились больше всего, потому что даже когда Нори попытался их убрать, они недовольно задрожали и крепче вцепились в Двалина.

\- Извини, это с ними бывает, - пожал плечами Нори и потер ладони. – Так. Чесать меня будете вместе, так что садитесь сзади и приступайте.  
\- И все?  
\- А что еще? Ну, можете подумать о чем-нибудь приятном. А можете и не думать, они сами все сделают.  
\- Волшебные волосы, угадывающие желания? – скупо улыбнулся Двалин.  
\- Что-то вроде того, - кивнул Нори. – Но давай сейчас не будем разбираться в принципе их действия. Вы пришли за другим, вот и начинайте.

Нори уселся удобнее, закрыл глаза, а волосы моментально перестали шалить и ровным ковром улеглись ему на спину. Если бы Нори встал, они укрыли бы его до самых бедер, если не ниже, но Двалин поймал себя на мысли, что никогда раньше не видел его с распущенными волосами. Впрочем, это было неважно, они действительно пришли сюда за другим. Ему не особо верилось, что простое расчесывание – даже таких волос – чем-то поможет, облегчит тоску и боль, но готов был попробовать.

Фили рядом решительно поднял гребень и первым коснулся волос Нори, провел сверху вниз, чуть придерживая руку. Нори выдохнул сквозь зубы, словно зашипел, и Двалину показалось, что он сильнее сжал кулаки. Больно ему, что ли? Да вроде Фили осторожен, хотя и сам почему-то сжал губы. Фили подтолкнул его коленом и Двалин понял, что теперь его очередь – поднял руку и коснулся гребнем волос.

Балин ему улыбается – Двалин еле нашел в себе силы провести гребнем до кончиков – Балин еще молод и улыбается. Они, совершенно точно, в Школе и еще маленький Двалин рыдает за стрельбищем, потому что очень хочется к маме. Балин сидит рядом, вздыхает, а потом тянется к нему и обнимает, хотя правилами это и не приветствуется, и его могут наказать, если узнают. Двалин помнит этот день, хорошо помнит и отлично знает, что этот день давно прошел, поэтому он с усилием моргает, снова вываливаясь в реальность.

Фили рядом уже снова поднял гребень, мечтательно улыбаясь, и Двалин на мгновение задался вопросом, видит ли он брата, но тут Нори снова выдохнул, и теперь Двалин совершенно точно чувствовал, что ему больно. Несколько волосков даже скрутились, как от огня, но тут же распрямились.

В этот раз Двалин увидел их с братом первую вылазку за пределы Центра. Несанкционированную, конечно же. Им просто стало любопытно, что же там, за забором и ночью, миновав охрану, они выбрались наружу. Страху, конечно, натерпелись, но оба навсегда запомнили звездное небо над тяжело шумящим лесом. Они возвратились под утро и никто так и не узнал об этой вылазке.

Улыбаясь, Двалин снова открыл глаза и нахмурился. Нори уже не скрывал, что ему больно – постанывал, закусив губы, а часть его – теперь это было четко видно - опаленных волос, уже не могла развернуться и даже осыпалась вниз.

\- Стоп, - Двалин удержал руку Фили и парень недовольно глянул на него, но подчинился. – Нори, так и должно быть?  
\- Что? – тот разлепил мутные глаза и обернулся.  
\- Ну, это, - Двалин чуть коснулся его волос и тут же отдернул руку. Даже не потому, что Нори вздрогнул от этого легкого движения, а потому, что скрученные, потемневшие волосы целыми прядями осыпались вниз и тут же истаяли.  
\- Все нормально, - выдохнул Нори, опустив голову. – Продолжайте.  
\- Нет, - Двалин покачал головой и отодвинулся. – Тебе плохо, когда нам хорошо и это… - он поискал слово, - неправильно.  
\- Ты уверен, что тебе хорошо?

Нори смотрел на него из-за завесы перепутанных, слабо шевелящихся волос и разобрать выражение его лица было почти невозможно, только виден был лихорадочный блеск глаз. Двалин прислушался к себе. Тоска, конечно, никуда не делась, но боль совершенно точно стала слабее.

\- Да, мне легче, - кивнул он. – Удивительно.  
\- Это хорошо, - Нори выпрямился и осторожно переложил волосы на спину. – Тогда продолжаем.  
\- Но…  
\- Ты поймешь, когда все закончился, - перебил его Нори. – Парень, давай.

Медленно, словно сонный, Фили поднял руку с гребнем и коснулся им волос Нори. Те брызнули было в стороны, но гребень не дал, захватывая рыжие змейки, он заставлял их корчиться, съеживаться – спастись не удалось ни одной. Теперь уже они отваливались прямо по мере движения руки Фили, рассыпались в пепел не долетая до пола, а Нори сдавленно скулил. Фили же словно его не слышал, полностью погруженный в видения, дарованные странным волшебством – Двалин назвал происходящее так, потому что просто не мог найти иного слова. Но это все равно нужно было прекратить.

\- Хватит, - он попытался было остановить Фили, но Нори перехватил его руку.  
\- Я же сказал, не мешай.  
\- Ладно, дело твое, - пожал плечами Двалин и отодвинулся назад, демонстративно сложив руки на груди. – Но я этого делать не стану, мне такое не нужно.  
\- Думаешь, я буду тебя уговаривать? Нет, – устало вздохнул Нори. – Вот только ты должен сам понимать, что Торин не отправил бы тебя сюда, если бы не хотел, чтобы ты поскорее пришел в себя.  
\- Торин не знает, как это произойдет, - возразил Двалин.  
\- Знает, - усмехнулся Нори. – Все он знает.  
\- И он позволил?  
\- Все для дела, разве это не твои слова? Но если ты предпочитаешь хранить все в себе, пожалуйста. Твой выбор. Вот только помни, что может статься так, что он обернется против всех нас.  
\- А может он просто делает меня тем, кто я есть, - упрямо сказал Двалин.  
\- Может и так, - не стал спорить Нори и кивнул Фили.

Двалин смотрел, как скользит гребень, как кусает губы один его друг и задумчиво улыбается другой, как, уже не сопротивляясь, рассыпаются пеплом, обнажая бледную кожу, рыжие волосы. Проплешины одна за другой появлялись на голове Нори, а лицо Фили становилось все более отрешенным, улыбка исчезла. Рука его поднималась все медленнее и, наконец, он замер, уронив гребень на колени. Нори тут же подался вперед, перебрасывая остатки волос на грудь, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и повернулся.

\- Помоги мне, - тихо попросил он Двалина.

Вдвоем они осторожно уложили Фили на подстилку, и Нори накрыл парня тонким одеялом. Двалин, хмурясь, поводил ладонью перед его лицом и вопросительно уставился на Нори.

\- Я говорил Торину, что такой вариант возможен, - пожал плечами тот. – Фили немного потерялся. Надеюсь, к утру все будет нормально.  
\- Потерялся? – не понял Двалин.  
\- Ну да, - нетерпеливо фыркнул Нори и, поморщившись, коснулся головы. – В своих воспоминаниях. Сейчас он, в своем разуме, заново переживает все, что когда-то происходило с ним и с Кили, и учится разделять эмоции, ослаблять их. Они ведь почему с Кили не могли общаться долго – потому что Фили чувствовал больше, чем нужно одной душе. Кили же меньше. Но когда он пытался, так сказать, получить свои эмоции обратно, тело Фили сопротивлялось – ну привыкло оно к определенному фону – и ему становилось плохо.  
\- А теперь?  
\- А теперь он выплеснул – надеюсь все – лишнее на меня и должен прийти в норму.  
\- А почему ты не помог ему раньше?

Двалин понял, что сказал не то, увидев, как окаменело лицо Нори. Рыжий уже несколько минут гладил, непроизвольно морщась, то, что осталось от его волос и конечно, можно было бы и догадаться. Двалин мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху и потянулся к Нори, обнять. Тот напрягся было, но позволил.

\- Извини, - негромко сказал Двалин. – Я сказал глупость.  
\- Да уж, это точно, - фыркнул Нори, уже не пытаясь высвободиться из объятий.

Сам от себя не ожидая, Двалин вдруг поднял руку и осторожно, стараясь не причинить лишней боли, погладил Нори по голове, тот непроизвольно напрягся, но тут же удивленно захлопал глазами – больно не было.

\- Еще, - попросил он и Двалин послушался. Нори прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь касанием, выгнул шею и негромко застонал. Двалин испуганно отдернул руку. – Эй!  
\- Мне показалось, тебе больно.  
\- Неет, - выдохнул Нори, но все же сделал над собой усилие и отстранился, взглянул в лицо Двалину. – А тебе?  
\- И мне нет, - прислушался к ощущениям тот. – Даже совсем наоборот.  
\- Я и позабыл, что и так бывает, - покачал головой Нори и вдруг негромко рассмеялся. – А ведь должен был бы понять сразу, с первого твоего касания. Не зря они так отреагировали.

Он оглянулся на лежащего с открытыми глазами Фили, прикусил губу, а потом решительно повернулся к Двалину.

\- Еще.

Двалин подчинился мгновенно, с силой проводя обеими ладонями по волосам Нори, и почувствовал, как те оживают, чуть шевелятся, щекоча кожу. Сам же Нори прикрыл глаза, довольно улыбаясь. Двалин снова погладил его и вдруг заметил, что проплешины, через которые светилась кожа, стали меньше, покрылись рыжим пухом. Еще одно поглаживание и пух превратился в короткие волоски, еще – они стали длиннее. Нори открыл глаза, мгновение смотрел на Двалина, а потом потянулся вперед и крепко поцеловал его в губы.

\- Хватит, - проговорил он, отстраняясь. – Ты отдашь слишком много.

Двалин прислушался к себе, но никакой пустоты не ощутил, наоборот, за последние дни он еще ни минуты не ощущал себя настолько цельным. Тоска отступила и боль притупилась. О нет, он помнил о Балине, но теперь это ощущалось так, словно брат погиб десятилетия назад, а не несколько дней.

\- Все ушло, - удивленно сказал он, осторожно потер грудь, словно ожидая, что боль вдруг опять вынырнет из какого-нибудь уголка души.  
\- Ты жалеешь? – Нори почесал голову. – Отрастают и чешется, - пояснил он, - теперь еще пару дней так будет. Но это не страшно, только плохо, что заплестись не получится.  
\- А если еще немного?

Двалин привлек слабо сопротивляющегося Нори к себе, не слушая возражений, развернул спиной и, прежде чем тот смог отстраниться, коснулся его головы. Волосы с готовностью потянулись к нему, обвивая запястья, поглаживая щеки.

\- Такие забавные, - добродушно усмехнулся Двалин.  
\- Да уж, очень. Это они тебя убить не пытаются, - вздохнул Нори и опять попробовал отстраниться. – Хватит, наверное.  
\- Вот пока все одинаковой длины не станут, не хватит, - возразил Двалин, придерживая его за плечи и продолжая поглаживать.

Наверное, если бы могли, волосы бы мурлыкали, а так только беззвучно ластились. Зато их с лихвой заменял Нори. Откинув голову назад, он глухо постанывал от удовольствия. Двалин, улыбаясь, медленно проводил по волосам то кончиками пальцев, то всей ладонью, и с удовлетворением отмечал, что те оживают все сильнее и удлиняются. Подумав, он запустил руки под волосы, осторожно массируя кожу головы, спустился к затылку, растопырив пальцы, пропустил через них тяжелые пряди, и услышал, как довольно заворчал Нори. Повторил снова и прислушался к своим ощущениям – никакого дискомфорта.

Ему понадобилось сделать еще несколько движений, прежде чем длина волос выровнялась, а Нори вдруг зевнул и откинулся назад, укладываясь ему на грудь. Двалин замер, не зная как реагировать, а потом мягко коснулся щеки друга, провел по шее, чувствуя, как размеренно бьется под кожей пульс. Нори чуть повернул голову, искоса глядя на него, потом облизнул губы и потянулся за поцелуем. Двалин охотно ответил.  
Несколько мгновений они целовались – медленно, вдумчиво изучая друг друга, наслаждаясь, а потом Нори отстранился и опять зевнул, и улыбнулся смущенно – Двалин и не думал, что он так умеет.

\- Извини, отходняк, - повинился он. – Давай отложим.  
\- Без проблем, - согласился Двалин, осторожно уложил его на подстилку, и дернулся было к выходу, как Нори ухватил его за руку.  
\- Куда собрался? – строго спросил он.  
\- К себе.  
\- Вот еще, рядом ложись, - Нори потянул его к себе, чуть сдвинулся и зашипел, придавив волосы.  
\- Эй, аккуратнее, - Двалин заставил Нори приподняться, сгреб его волосы (все в ладони поместились с трудом) и аккуратно уложил у него за спиной. – Косу пока заплетать не будешь?  
\- Пусть отдохнут. А ты ложись давай.

Двалин помедлил.

\- А как же Дори?  
\- А Дори присоединится к нам завтра, - сонно проговорил Нори. – Ты же не станешь возражать?  
\- Нет, - Двалин ответил быстрее, чем сообразил, что это действительно так. Кто знает почему.  
\- Вот и отлично.

Нори чуть сдвинулся, похлопал ладонью по подстилке рядом с собой и Двалин, бросив взгляд на Фили, лег, довольно вздохнул, вытянувшись. Нори обнял его, уткнувшись носом куда-то в ребра, и через миг уже спал. Двалин прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к царящей вокруг тишине, подумал, что, похоже, им понадобится подстилка пошире и тоже уснул. Последним, что он ощутил, были легкие касания накрывающих его и Нори волос.


	4. Chapter 4

Открыв глаза, Фили не сразу сообразил, где находится. Не в своей палатке, это точно. Тогда где? И что это за непонятная рыжая куча напротив? Потерев глаза, он сел, внимательно пригляделся и вздрогнул от удивления, рассмотрев в куче Нори и Двалина, которые спали, переплетясь всеми конечностями. Сверху их укрывали, точно покрывалом, волосы Нори. Странное зрелище, не сказать, что неприятное, но странное.

Фили напряг память, припоминая, что тут произошло и, вздрогнув, снова посмотрел на друзей. Он совершенно точно помнил, что вчера от волос Нори почти ничего не осталось, а теперь снова был целый ковер. Так быстро отрасли? Что же еще тут было? Словно почувствовав его недоумение, волосы зашевелились, вытягиваясь, а потом несколько прядей скользнули к нему, погладили по щекам, шее. Фили невольно захихикал, но тут же зажал себе рот, не желая будить спящих.

\- Ну все, все, - тихонько прошептал он, отпихивая волосы. – Спасибо вам, но я пошел.

Пряди погладили его в последний раз и отпрянули.

У палатки, рядом с бледным костерком, сидел Дори. Фили замер было на пороге, а потом приблизился, уселся рядом.

\- Ты как? – Дори не смотрел на него, помешивая какой-то отвар в котелке над огнем.  
\- Да ничего.

Фили прислушался к себе и с удивлением понял, что говорит правду, хотел было потянуться, но застыл. Он говорит! Он слышит!

\- Это хорошо, - кивнул Дори. – Торин будет рад.  
\- Да, - Фили чуть замолчал, задумался, пытаясь разобраться в том, что же чувствует. 

Вчера была одна боль, от которой, как он ни старался, нельзя было ни убежать, ни закрыться. Вчера он был уверен, что теперь так будет вечно, потому что Кили… Фили мотнул головой, кусая губы, и напрягся, ожидая волны отчаяния, что обязательно должна была нахлынуть, заставить его скорчиться от боли, но ее не было. Имя брата никак не отозвалось, не вызвало желания пойти и сделать какую-нибудь глупость, например, умереть. Кили все еще был с ним, Фили не позабыл его, но все эмоции словно замерзли. Плохо это или хорошо он пока не знал, но определенно испытывал облегчение и был готов радоваться этому, пока может. 

А вот Дори, судя по его напряженной позе, вряд ли.

\- Ты сам-то как? – осторожно спросил его Фили и неуверенно кивнул в сторону палатки. – Они там…  
\- У них ничего не было.

Дори говорил спокойно, но Фили было не обмануть.

\- Но будет, - мягко сказал он. – Это даже мне видно. И я вижу, что ты недоволен.  
\- А ты что, лечителем душ заделался, парень? – зло усмехнулся Дори. – Вот не надо.  
\- Я вовсе не обираюсь тебя лечить, - Фили покачал головой и прикусил губу, думая, стоит ли делать то, что собирается, а потом решился и все же коснулся руки Дори, осторожно погладил. Тот вздрогнул, но руку не отнял. – Слишком быстро?

Дори повернулся к нему и Фили еле удержался, чтобы не отшатнуться. Он, как и все остальные, всегда старался не слишком всматриваться в лицо Дори, его непроницаемые очки были не очень-то приятны, а теперь Фили и вовсе казалось, что из самой их глубины хлещет боль. Он даже малодушно порадовался, что не видит глаз друга. А тот молчал, пристально глядя на него, отчего Фили чувствовал себя очень неуютно.

\- Наверное, только ты и можешь понять.

Дори, наконец, отвел глаза, снова уставился в костер. Фили как можно незаметнее перевел дыхание.

\- Нори… ему проще с этими его… особенностями.  
\- Он тоже переживает.  
\- Да, да, знаю. Просто…

Дори помолчал, словно пытаясь подобрать слова, а потом махнул рукой.

\- Все будет нормально, парень. Раз уж с тобой все хорошо, то со мной тем более будет.

Фили еще несколько мгновений сидел рядом, ожидая продолжения, но Дори молчал. Что же, вытягивать из него слова Фили не собирался, поэтому решил пойти и обрадовать Бофура тем, что тому больше не придется справляться в одиночку.

\- Он не собирается забывать Ори, - напоследок сказал он Дори. – Просто потому, что это невозможно.

Отыскать Бофура оказалось несложно. Совесть немедленно вцепилась в Фили когтями и зубами, стоило лишь ему увидеть друга, ссидящего на самом краю лагеря и напряженно вслушивающегося в тишину. В тишину для всех, кроме таких, как они. Фили не нужно было слишком напрягаться, чтобы разобрать шорохи в лесу, скрип деревьев, вскрики птиц и вздохи ворочающихся под землей Тварей. К счастью, те были очень далеко. Все это должен был бы сейчас разбирать он, вслушиваться, пытаясь понять, какой их звуков представляет опасность для отряда, а Бофур бы его страховал. На деле же вышло совсем не так.

\- Привет.

Фили встал рядом с сидящим, и мучительно соображал, что же сказать, как извиниться, и ничего не мог придумать. С Бофуром всегда было легко, они всегда понимали друг друга с полуслова – не как с Кили, конечно, но близко – и теперь необходимость объясняться вгоняла Фили в ступор. Ну не представлял он, что тут можно сказать.

\- Я… 

Он все-таки решил попробовать, но тут же сбился.

\- Ты, - кивнул, вздыхая, Бофур, и похлопал по земле рядом с собой, дождался, пока Фили сядет и заговорил. – Старик показал мне карту. Ровно через двадцать три мили будет развилка, тропа там делится на две части – одна уходит на юг, а вторая на север, чтобы через тридцать миль повернуть на запад, а еще через двадцать...  
\- На юг? – спросил Фили  
\- Ну да, - кивнул Бофур. – Никто не знает, зачем они были проложены таким образом, но потом тропы идут почти параллельно, а между ними остается большой квадрат пустоты.  
\- Это бред, никто не станет так делать. Если только…  
\- Если только не нужно что-то обойти.  
\- Что-то очень опасное.

Фили прищурился, раздумывая.

\- Что сказал Торин?  
\- А ты как думаешь? – пожал плечами Бофур. – Сказал, что мы будем продвигаться скрытно, не привлекая к себе внимания, а значит нет смысла удлинять себе дорогу. Да и потом, мы же солдаты, нельзя пугаться любой угрозы.  
\- Это тоже он сказал? – улыбнулся Фили.  
\- Нет, это уже я говорю, – усмехнулся в ответ Бофур и впервые за все время их разговора, прямо взглянул на Фили и тот невольно прикусил губу, увидев, как осунулся друг, какие синяки у него под глазами.

«И это все из-за меня», - укорил он себя, опуская глаза.

\- Эй, приятель, - Бофур, похоже, понял его переживания. – Все в норме, ты потерял брата.  
\- Ты тоже, - буркнул Фили, не поднимая глаз. – И Дори с Нори, и Двалин, и… Но никто не расклеился так, как я.  
\- Всем было больно, - признал Бофур. – Но никто не был так связан друг с другом, как вы с Кили, так что не смей себя мучить еще и этим.  
\- Я никогда не думал, что так слаб.

В ответ он услышал невеселый смех Бофура и удивленно поднял голову.

\- Слаб, – повторил друг, качая головой и, наклонившись к его уху, прошептал. – Я слышал, как старик говорил этому своему, как его, исследовать все что-то порывается. А, Бильбо. Так вот он говорил, что будь ты хоть немного слабее, откат бы тебя свел с ума, а так еще есть шанс. Так что всем бы быть такими слабыми. И вообще, - Бофур вдруг твердо глянул Фили в глаза. – Я прошу тебя, давай прекратим об этом говорить, ладно? Я очень рад, что Нори тебе помог, я переживал за тебя, да и просто очень устал, так что давай просто вспомним, зачем мы здесь и будем работать.

Фили согласно кивнул и вдруг обнял Бофура, преодолевая его удивленное сопротивление, привлек к себе. Еще миг друг пробовал высвободиться, но потом перестал и, хмыкнув, обнял его в ответ.

\- Чего это ты так занежничал?  
\- Да вот, захотелось.

Фили отодвинулся, выпуская Бофура из объятий и покусав губу, спросил:

\- Ты ведь теперь не будешь спать со мной?  
\- Я нужен Бифуру, - смущенно улыбнулся друг. – Но если ты хочешь…  
\- Думаю, отряду достаточно одной тройки, - отказался Фили.  
\- Чего?

Бофур невольно оглянулся на палатку братьев Ри, внутри которой уже скрылся и Дори, и брови его поползли вверх.

\- Ты хочешь сказать…

Фили весело хмыкнул, кивнул и Бофур, крякнув, почесал в затылке.

\- Понятно. А Торин…  
\- Мне кажется, он возражать не станет. Но я… мне лучше быть одному.  
\- Фили…  
\- Нет, все нормально, правда. Нори мне помог и я думаю, что теперь прекрасно буду справляться сам. Ну, попытаюсь точно.

Фили старательно улыбался. Бофур несколько минут пристально смотрел на него, но, в конце концов, пожал плечами, соглашаясь.

\- Если ты уверен, ладно. Но если что…  
\- Я знаю, вы всегда мне поможете. А теперь давай за работу.

Бофур согласно кивнул, хлопнул друга по плечу и вытащил карту, которую им дал старик Гэндальф. Фили внимательно слушал, стараясь наверстать упущенное и только удивлялся, как Бофур умудрился – один – так далеко увести отряд ни на кого и ни на что не натолкнувшись. Впрочем, причина могла крыться совсем в другом.

\- Тебя ничего не настораживает? – спросил он друга. 

Бофур тут же замолчал, задумчиво покусал губу и признался:

\- Настораживает. Мы зашли так далеко, а ничего серьезнее зародыша не встретили. Это странно. Ты не мог отслеживать, я знаю, но мне показалось, что кругом слишком тихо. Ну, то есть, лес издает свои обычные звуки, но как-то приглушенно, да и вообще… - он пожал плечами, - у меня ощущение, что все тут вокруг чего-то боится и вот этот квадрат пустоты, - Бофур ткнул пальцем в карту. – На месте Торина я бы не шел короткой дорогой, она проходит слишком близко к возможной опасности.  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, мы будем продвигаться скрытно, не привлекая к себе внимания.

Фили и Бофур вздрогнули, резко повернулись, вскочили, и вытянулись перед Торином.

\- Вольно, вольно, - махнул рукой тот и внимательно взглянул на Фили.  
\- Я в порядке, - ответил тот, не дожидаясь вопроса. – Нори очень помог мне.  
\- Это хорошо, - скупо кивнул Торин. – А Двалину?  
\- Тоже, - с секундной заминкой ответил Фили.  
\- Отлично, значит отряд снова может функционировать, - подытожил Торин и опять смерил Фили взглядом. – Ты уверен?

Фили не стал уточнять в чем, просто кивнул.

\- Хорошо, тогда давайте обсудим, как будем двигаться. Пойдем короткой дорогой, - Фили и Бофур переглянулись и Торин нахмурился, увидев это, но говорил все также спокойно. – Нас слишком мало, чтобы кружить по лесу. Чем дольше мы здесь, тем выше вероятность какой-нибудь случайности, что поставит под угрозу все дело.  
\- Но мы не знаем, какая опасность может таиться в этом квадрате, - возразил Фили.  
\- А может никакая.  
\- Но…  
\- В любом случае, мы рискнем.

Когда Торин начинал говорить таким тоном, все знали, что спорить бесполезно. Впрочем, Фили и не хотелось. В другой раз он обязательно бы что-то сказал, попробовал уговорить дядю, но сейчас предпочел промолчать. Сам себе он объяснил это тем, что Торин прав хотя бы в том, что их действительно мало, а удивленный взгляд Бофура проигнорировал. 

\- Когда выступаем? – только и спросил он.  
\- Да прямо сейчас, - Торин глянул им за спины и чуть усмехнулся. – Вон и Двалин с Нори уже проснулись.

Фили невольно повернулся и не смог сдержать улыбки, увидев, как коса Нори, снова туго заплетенная и щеголяющая блестящим медным наконечником, ласково поглаживает Двалина по лысине. Двалин пытался хмуриться, но Фили хорошо видел, что на самом деле он еле сдерживает улыбку. Дори рядом с ними уже тоже не выглядел таким напряженным, как полчаса назад. 

\- Похоже, все наладилось, - пробормотал Фили себе под нос. – Это очень хорошо.  
\- Пятнадцатиминутная готовность, - гаркнул вдруг Торин и все мгновенно бросились собираться.

Наверное, для удивленно моргающих Чистых это напоминало какой-то хаотичный муравейник, но каждый из бойцов прекрасно знал, что делать и через отведенное командиром время все было собрано и уложено. 

\- Хорошо, - кинул Торин, оглядев ровную шеренгу своих солдат. – Выступаем.

До указанной на карте развилки было двадцать три мили и при удаче их можно было пройти часов за десять, но тропа, на карте казавшаяся ровной, петляла, то и дело забиралась в овраги, и идти было сложно. Впрочем, солдатам было, конечно, не привыкать, да только где-то часов через пять, после того, как они выступили, Бофура и Фили догнал Двалин, и приказал притормозить. Парни переглянулись.

\- Старик задыхается, - буркнул в ответ Двалин и вернулся обратно, а Фили припомнил, как Гэндальф пил свою странную серебристую настойку.  
\- Побыстрее бы передвигаться, - недовольно пробормотал Бофур, нервно оглядывая лес и Фили согласно кивнул и вздохнул.  
\- Ничего не поделать, старик нам нужен.  
\- Да знаю, - друг потер лоб, - но это хрень какая-то, а не лес. Ну, то есть он и есть хрень, как ни крути, но в этот раз как-то по-особенному. Слишком тихо стало, слышишь? Ни поблизости, ни в отдалении нет никакого движения почвы. Я не понимаю, как так может быть.  
\- В воздухе тоже самое, а деревья почти не шелестят, - подхватил Фили. – И листва, зараза, такая плотная, что ничего не видно.  
\- Попробуй через прицел, пока не выдвинулись, - предложил Бофур. Фили подумал, оглянулся – спутники Гэндальфа быстро разводили костерок, наверное, чтобы сварить питье.  
\- Ладно, рискну, а то что-то больно неспокойно, - наконец, решился он, быстро расстегнул пряжку, которой на груди крепились ножны с мечами, протянул их Бофуру, стащил с плеча винтовку. Идти так было не очень удобно и Торин, еще в самом начале, советовал ему оставить оружие – мол, только замедлять будет – но Фили отказался. На ней столько зарубок и бросить? Да вот еще.

Быстро вскинув приклад к плечу он, прищурившись, вгляделся в плотную, зеленоватую листву, стараясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь, но, как ни напрягал глаза, так и не смог, хотя на одно мгновение ему показалось, будто в листве скользнула какая-то тень. Но это, должно быть, просто глаза на свет среагировали.

\- Что тут?

Фили опустил винтовку и спокойно встретил холодный взгляд Торина.

\- Я решил глянуть еще так.  
\- И? – Торин тоже обвел взглядом лес.

«Говорить или не говорить про тень?», - задумался Фили и решил, что не стоит.

\- Ничего и даже не знаю, плохо это или хорошо.  
\- Ладно, будьте начеку, - приказал Торин. – Через три минуты выступаем.

Фили удивленно поднял брови.

\- На ходу попьет, - буркнул Торин. – Здесь долго оставаться нельзя.

Фили согласно кивнул и только когда дядя отошел, сообразил, что же ему не понравилось.

\- Бофур…  
\- Ага, - кивнул тот, - смотреть будем каждый в четыре глаза и слушать в четыре уха. Если уж командир начал что-то чувствовать...

Бофур только головой покачал. Все в отряде знали, что Торин особой интуицией не отличается. Так что даже он начал нервничать, то дело совсем тухлое.

\- Эх, с остальными бы поговорить, - пробормотал Фили, возясь с пряжкой ножен. – А впрочем, какая разница, все равно идти.  
\- Это точно, - согласился Бофур и они снова зашагали вперед, настороженно глядя по сторонам.

Стараясь сохранять скорость передвижения, они напряженно прислушивались к звукам леса. Увы, то ли в этом секторе все, действительно, вымерло давным-давно, то ли дальше их ожидало что-то очень неприятное. Несколько раз Фили оборачивался, оглядывая отряд, но каждый раз видел, что друзья, хоть и напряжены, но явно не воспринимают ситуацию так остро, как они с Бофуром, даже дядя, вроде успокоился. Фили ловил его взгляд и отворачивался, не желая вызывать лишних вопросов, и снова сосредотачивался на дороге. Идти, в общем-то, было не сложно – проще, чем в начале пути. Тропа хоть и петляла, но уже как-то меньше, а лес чуть отступил в стороны и больше не давил.

«Глянь-ка», - Бофур вдруг обернулся и ткнул пальцем в сторону. 

Фили пригляделся и увидел, что вдоль тропы идет полоса молодой поросли, шириной, насколько он смог прикинуть, метров в триста. У самой тропы она превращалась в редкие, невысокие растения, которые еще не скоро станут полноценными деревьями. Очень интересно. Выходит, когда-то граница леса тут была нарушена – он был вырублен или, что более вероятно, выжжен – но с тех пор прошло много лет и следов почти не осталось. 

«Чистые или Существа, как думаешь?», - жестами спросил он у друга, но Бофур только пожал плечами.  
«Да разве теперь разберешь? Это ж было лет сто назад, не меньше».

Фили кивнул и они зашагали дальше. Тут можно было чуть расслабиться, потому что твари в молодом подлеске не жили, чего-то им там не хватало, там даже зародыши никогда не попадались, не говоря уже о прорывах. 

Где-то через полмили они вышли к развилке. 

\- Хорошо, не останавливаемся, продолжаем движение.

Торин прошел мимо Фили и Бофура, ожидавших, пока подтянется основной отряд, и те переглянулись. 

\- Командир, нам бы передохнуть, куда гонишь, - сказал в спину Торину Бофур.

Торин оглянулся и, хмурясь, подошел к парням.

\- Все устали, - торопливо заговорил Фили, пока он не начал устраивать им выволочку. – Неизвестно, сколько еще идти, так что неплохо было бы…

Торин так посмотрел на него, что Фили счел за благо не заканчивать предложение и опустил глаза, ожидая выговора. Впрочем, его не последовало. Торин только вздохнул, хлопнул его по плечу и объявил привал. Солдаты обрадовано засуетились, кто-то бросился разводить костер, кто-то уже доставал котелок и только Чистые снова сели в стороне. Двое разводили костер, собираясь готовить какую-то еду, а Гэндальф с Бильбо отошли в сторону, уселись рядышком, закуривая. Наверное, они были уверены, что никто на таком расстоянии их не услышит, тем более, говорить оба старались тихо, и Фили это показалось немного странным. Что опять задумал старик? Он, отвернувшись в другую сторону и сделав вид, что занят делом, прислушался.

\- Я уже и не думал, что мы дождемся привала.

Фили показалось, что Бильбо язвит, но в следующий миг он вдруг понял, что это не сарказм, а беспокойство. 

\- Я обойду периметр, - сказал он Бофуру и, не дожидаясь его кивка, отошел. Так они делали всегда. Надо было обязательно убедиться, что вокруг нет никакой опасности. А голоса Чистых Фили все равно слышал. 

\- Друг мой, нам надо поскорее дойти, ты сам знаешь.  
\- Знаю, - Бильбо тяжко вздохнул. – Но если ты себя загонишь, кто запустит ракету?

Фили сбился с шага, но тут же взял себя в руки, продолжая слушать.

\- Ракета… - Гэндальф говорил медленно, раздумчиво, словно проговаривал какие-то свои мысли вслух. – Признаться, я не уверен, что мы должны использовать ее так, как нам приказали.  
\- Но…  
\- Что толку направлять ее на один единственный Центр? Ну, уничтожим мы его, а что дальше? Нет, мне и раньше не нравился этот вариант, а теперь я все сильнее в нем сомневаюсь.  
\- Ты предлагаешь шантаж? – деловито спросил Бильбо.  
\- Ты всегда понимал меня с полуслова, друг мой, - в голосе старика Фили услышал усмешку. – Почему нет? O ракете знаем лишь мы и только нам известно, что она там одна. Если пригрозить остальным Центрам глобальным уничтожением, возможно это заставит их сложить оружие.  
\- А я думал, ты хочешь отомстить.  
\- Хочу, но не десяткам тысяч невинных людей.  
\- Понятно, - протянул Бильбо. – А ты уже думал, как это все провернуть?  
\- На базе обязательно должно быть устройство связи. Попробуем связаться с Восьмеркой, Двадцаткой, пригрозим нанести удар, если они не сложат оружие и заставим их сесть за стол переговоров.  
\- Я понял твою мысль, – перебил его Бильбо. – Соберем все руководство в одном месте и вжарим по нему ракетой.  
\- Вообще-то, я думал попробовать с ними договориться o прекращении конфликта, - сухо сказал Гэндальф, а Бильбо рассмеялся.  
\- Стремиться к миру угрожая при этом оружием? Ох, сомневаюсь, что такие договоренности будут иметь хоть какую-то силу.  
\- Возможно, но я бы хотел попытаться, - еще суше проговорил Гэндальф и вдруг закашлялся. – Бильбо…  
\- Да-да, сейчас.

Фили услышал, как Чистый споро шуршит в своем рюкзаке, потом потянуло уже знакомым запахом лекарства. 

\- С моей стороны все в порядке.

Бофур толкнул Фили в плечо и только теперь тот понял, что каким-то образом оказался с ним рядом, а еще то, что последние пару минут он совсем не слушал лес, полностью сосредоточившись на разговоре Гэндальфа и Бильбо.

\- Да, с моей тоже, - быстро ответил он и отмахнулся от кольнувшего сердце неприятного чувства. В конце концов, тут кругом молодой лес, в котором ничего не живет, а через три часа они выступают.  
\- Хорошо, - Бофур его колебаний не заметил. – Тогда пошли, поедим. Там Глоин отыскал тушенку и сварил кашу.

Он ухватил Фили за руку и потащил за собой. У костра сидели все, даже Торин, и было ясно почему – густой мясной запах невозможно было игнорировать. Фили сглотнул слюну, уселся рядом с Двалином и жалобно посмотрел на Глоина.

\- Держи, – усмехаясь в усы, Глоин протянул ему его миску. – Чтоб лучше слышал.

Фили только фыркнул и принялся за еду. Что-то пощекотало его шею, и Фили дернулся, чуть не выронив миску.

\- Нори, - строго проговорил сидящий рядом Двалин. – Приструни свой хвост.  
\- Это не хвост, – возмутился Нори и любовно погладил косу. – И потом, сам же знаешь, это невозможно.  
\- Возможно, - не согласился Двалин.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да.  
\- Детский сад, - закатывая глаза, проговорил Дори и оба тут же успокоились. Фили, улыбаясь в миску, погладил опять дотянувшуюся до него косу и аккуратно переложил ее на плечо Двалина. Медный наконечник тут же погладил тому ухо, но Двалин не стал возмущаться, только вздохнул.  
\- Очень вкусно, Глоин, давно я так не ел.

Торин отставил миску, потянулся и достал трубку. 

\- Ну что, у кого какие соображения?

Солдаты переглянулись и уставились на Фили.

\- Как-то пока все слишком легко, - медленно проговорил тот. – Тропа почти ровная, никаких тебе прорывов и тварей, даже зародыш только один попался. Мне кажется, это подозрительно. К тому же, лес ведет себя очень странно.  
\- Я заметил, – кивнул Торин. - Слишком тихо.  
\- Да. Никакого шевеления. Ну, то есть, это не так плохо, конечно, но раньше, вспомните, как оно было, оружие нельзя было из рук выпустить. Постоянно, то мусорник вылетит, то дерево упадет, то еще что-то. А тут прямо легенькая прогулка получается.  
\- Ну, может в этом квадрате все посжирали друг друга? – предположил Нори.  
\- Кто-то реально в это верит? – Торин обвел отряд взглядом, но никто не кивнул в ответ. – Вот и я не верю. Думаю, парни, нас впереди ждет что-то весьма интересное.  
\- Может быть, все-таки пойдем на юг? – предложил Фили без особой надежды.  
\- Нет, - отказался Торин. – План менять не станем. Идем на север. По прикидкам Чистых до квадрата 34 нам осталось всего ничего, так что главное, держаться тихо и идти быстро.  
\- Хороший план, - согласился Дори. – Но только в том случае, если…  
\- Что если, говори.  
\- Если никто не знает o ракете и не идет за нами следом. Ну или даже не обязательно следом. Представляешь, что будет, если у этой неизвестной базы мы столкнемся еще с кем-то?  
\- Тогда тем более нам не стоит накручивать лишние мили пo лесу, - пожал плечами Торин и поднялся. – У вас еще час сорок минут. Приведите в порядок оружие и постарайтесь отдохнуть.  
\- Торин, - Фили поднялся следом. – Мне надо с тобой поговорить.  
\- Хорошо. 

Они отошли от остальных к самому краю тропы и Торин пристально взглянул в глаза Фили.

\- Я хотел…  
\- Ты как?

Они заговорили одновременно и оба осеклись. Фили удивленно заморгал, и хотел было начать заверять дядю, что все в порядке, как вдруг тот обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе. Фили замер, не зная, как реагировать, но объятие продлилось всего лишь пару мгновений, потом Торин отстранился.

\- Мне очень жаль, Фили, - негромко сказал он.  
\- Торин…  
\- Из меня утешитель, как из мусорника орел, - усмехнулся тот. – Но мне правда жаль, что так вышло. Дис, Кили – они не заслужили такой смерти, а я даже сказать ничего не могу.  
\- Просто ты такой, - чуть улыбнулся Фили. – Я знаю, что ты тоже переживаешь, так что…  
\- Да, - Торин рассеянно оглядывая лес, провел ладонью по волосам, потом посмотрел на племянника. – Но мы отомстим за них, парень. Теперь это цель нашего похода и ракета станет отличным средством.  
\- Вот об этом я и хотел рассказать, - кивнул Фили и быстро передал Торину суть разговора Чистых.  
\- Выходит, они из этих, - задумчиво проговорил Торин, когда Фили закончил.  
\- Из кого?  
\- Да были в нашем Центре объединители, - это слово Торин почти выплюнул, презрительно улыбаясь. – Хотели, чтобы все стало как раньше, чтобы все Центры объединились под единым руководством и целенаправленно боролись против Тварей.  
\- Ну, это ведь не так плохо, - осторожно сказал Фили.  
\- Да, как же, - фыркнул Торин. – Парень… - он на миг замялся, словно не мог подобрать слов. - Вы, те, кто моложе, этого уже не застали, но раньше мы куда чаще сталкивались с отрядами других Центров и… ну, в общем, это не всегда заканчивалось хорошо. Мы положили и потеряли очень многих.  
\- Мы тоже убивали других Существ, - возразил Фили. – Вон только в прошлом месяце четверых, зашедших на нашу территорию.  
\- Да-да, - нетерпеливо перебил его Торин. – Но я не об этом. Это теперь мы убиваем только тех, кто забредает к нам, а раньше все было иначе. Были рейды, когда мы старались зайти на территорию противника как можно глубже и…

Торин замялся, но Фили ничего не нужно было объяснять.

\- Понятно.  
\- Ну вот. А теперь представь, сколько крови на каждом из нас, с обеих сторон. Я не верю, что можно просто так взять и позабыть об этом. Нет, это бомба замедленного действия. Случись что, любое происшествие, любой конфликт и она рванет. И хорошо, если в это время не случится никакого прорыва, иначе уничтожены будут все.  
\- Но ведь вряд ли мы все будем жить в одном Центре или городе, или как это назвать?  
\- А координация всего? Единый центр управления с кучей подчиняющихся территорий, да еще и находящихся от него на разных расстояниях, - Торин покачал головой. – Возможно, конечно, но слишком сложно.  
\- И что, эти объединители, они, вроде, изгоев?  
\- Да нет, не то чтобы. Просто их старались не замечать, да и они не особо лезли вперед. Так, выскажется кто-нибудь на Совете, да и все.  
\- Прятались, - понятливо кивнул Фили.  
\- Нет. Хотя… Вот о том, что Гэндальф из их числа я никогда не слышал, - проговорил Торин.  
\- И что будем делать?  
\- Пока ничего, только приглядываться, - подумав, решил Торин. – Они нам нужны, чтобы достичь базы, а потом посмотрим. Если они действительно хотят предать память наших погибших…

Фили редко видел, чтобы дядя испытывал сильные эмоции, поэтому еле-еле сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть и не отступить, когда в глазах того отразилась чистая, прозрачная ненависть.

\- Я все понял, - кивнул он. – Надо бы предупредить наших, чтобы следили.  
\- Нет, пока не нужно.  
\- Но…  
\- Я сказал, нет.

Фили обиженно моргнул, но тут же вытянулся по стойке смирно и коротко кивнул. Торин вздохнул, смягчаясь, похлопал его по плечу.

\- Ни ты, ни я не знаем, кто еще может из этих. Кто даст гарантию, что среди нас нет тех, кто…  
\- Ты подозреваешь кого-то из нашего отряда? 

Фили возмущенно уставился на Торина, ожидая ответа. Он понимал, что переходит черту и, наверное, его ожидает выволочка, но не мог поверить, что дядя действительно подозревает кого-то из тех, с кем воевал, жил бок о бок, кого знает долгие годы. Нет, конечно, все возможно, но… Фили поверить в такое не мог. Торин вздохнул, открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вдруг прикипел взглядом к чему-то за его спиной и шагнул вперед, отодвигая Фили с пути.

\- Эй, парень, я бы на твоем месте отошел оттуда подальше.

Фили резко обернулся и увидел, что один из людей Гэндальфа слишком близко подошел к границе поляны.

\- Отойди.

Чистый обернулся, пожал плечами, и снова уставился в лес.

\- Эй, тебе говорят.  
\- Бруно, вернись.

Гэндальф тоже заметил, что его подчиненный находится в опасной близости от леса и встал, сделал шаг к нему, но не успел. Впрочем, не успел бы никто, все стояли слишком далеко. Из молодых ветвей высунулась черная, мохнатая лапа и, ухватив человека за шиворот, дернула вперед. Секунда и он исчез в лесу. 

Солдаты мгновенно схватились за оружие. Те, кто стоял ближе к лесу, отскочили назад, кто-то потянулся за автоматом, собираясь стрелять.

\- Всем оставаться на местах, - зычно крикнул Торин, перекрывая поднявшийся шум.

Его солдаты замерли, а вот Бильбо и второй человек не подчинились. Причем оба, самоубийцы, бросились не подальше от леса, а к нему. Бильбо повезло больше, он стоял рядом с Гэндальфом и старик успел схватить его за руку, другой же продолжил бежать, размахивая руками, пока не налетел на Двалина, который не стал церемониться и вырубил человека коротким ударом в челюсть. Бильбо дергался, пытаясь вырваться, и что-то кричал, но его никто не слушал.

\- Угомоните своих людей, - процедил Торин и Гэндальф прижал к себе вырывающегося исследователя, и заткнул ему рот ладонью.  
\- Идти сможет, - буркнул Двалин, поймав вопросительный взгляд Торина. – Через десять минут придет в себя.  
\- Значит, через пятнадцать мы выступаем.  
\- Мы не можем его там бросить!

Бильбо все-таки сумел освободиться от хватки Гэндальфа и теперь возмущенно сверкал глазами, сжав кулаки.

\- Ты собираешься идти его разыскивать?

Торин мотнул головой в сторону леса.

\- Да.

Бильбо кивнул так уверенно, что Фили показалось, будто в глазах Торина промелькнуло уважение. Впрочем, оно тут же сменилось насмешкой.

\- Рискни, - Торин широко повел рукой, разрешая. – Никто не станет тебя останавливать. Вот только и следом никто не пойдет. Думаю, - он кивнул в сторону все еще лежащего без сознания человека, - даже этот, когда хорошенько подумает. 

Торин повернулся к своим людям и приказал:

\- Десятиминутная готовность. К лесу не подходить, держаться тропы. Фили, за мной. А ты, - он снова повернулся к Бильбо, - хорошенько подумай эти десять минут, в какую сторону направишься.

Фили, кусая губы, последовал за командиром. Он примерно представлял себе, чего стоит ожидать и действительно.

\- Что это за тварь?  
\- Я не знаю.

Торин удивленно уставился на него и нахмурился. Впрочем, его недовольство тут же сменилось беспокойством.

\- Ты…  
\- Нет-нет, я в порядке, слышу отлично, вижу тоже, - замотал головой Фили. – Просто я правда не слышал эту тварь. Она подкралась совершенно бесшумно.  
\- Ясно, - Торин покусал губу, а потом махнул рукой, подзывая Бофура.  
\- Я тоже ничего не слышал, - покачал головой Бофур, отвечая на вопрос. – Когда мы с Фили осматривали периметр, все было тихо, никакого движения. Так ведь?

Фили уверенно кивнул, хотя внутри все сжималось от стыда. Возможно, ничего быть не случилось, будь он более внимателен. Торин пристально посмотрел на него, словно что-то чувствуя, но ничего не сказал.

\- И что мы будем делать? – поинтересовался Бофур.  
\- Как что? – удивился Торин. – Следовать плану. Или ты предлагаешь пойти искать того, кто уже стал трупом?  
\- Нет, с чего бы? Просто я не пойму как нам теперь ориентироваться. Слышать их, мы, получается, не можем, так как же тогда?  
\- Может, все же пойти по другой дороге? – опять предложил Фили.  
\- Это не выход, - покачал головой Торин. – Эти твари могут подкараулить нас и там. Просто придется смотреть в четыре глаза и держаться в середине тропы. И идти как можно быстрее.  
\- А старик сможет?

Все трое посмотрели в сторону печального Гэндальфа, который что-то говорил упрямо сжавшему губы Бильбо.

\- А старику нужно, - Торин посмотрел на Фили и тот понимающе кивнул. - Если хочет дойти, сможет.

В этот раз Фили и Бофур не шли впереди отряда, отдав эти места Торину и Двалину, которые с оружием в руках внимательно осматривали густые заросли. В арьегарде тем же были заняты Нори и Глоин, остальные, стараясь сохранять скорость, молча и торопливо шли вперед. Не ожидая приказа, каждый держал наготове оружие. Фили сжимал в одной руке меч, а другой поддерживал Гэндальфа. Торин приказал ему приглядывать за стариком и Бильбо, и Фили был намерен этот приказ выполнить, пусть даже невысокий Бильбо и прожжет в нем дыру. 

\- Фили, я в состоянии идти сам, - в который раз говорил, слабо улыбаясь, Гэндальф, но парень только хмыкал и продолжал его поддерживать, с каждым шагом ощущая, как старик все сильнее наваливается на него. Впрочем, того, что ему плохо, он не показывал, держался, наверное, и правда сильно хотел попасть на эту ракетную базу. Впрочем, выбора у него особого не было - или идти со всеми или остаться здесь и быть неминуемо сожранным какой-нибудь мутировавшей тварью.

Сколько они успели пройти, понять было трудно – пять миль, больше – но Фили вдруг напрягся. Что-то странное слышалось в воздухе, словно вибрация от сотен крыльев сотрясала его. Но здесь уже десятки лет не было птиц и Фили, чуть притормозив, оглянулся на шагающего позади Бофура. Тот тоже был встревожен.

\- Торин!

Фили успел крикнуть только один раз, прежде чем на них напали. 

Странные создания, таких он еще не встречал – черные стрекозиные крылья, размахом метра в полтора, острые когти и зубастая пасть. Они смотрелись даже красиво на фоне зеленого леса, но это была не та красота, которой стоит слишком долго любоваться и Фили взмахнул мечом, стоило лишь одной из тварей спикировать на него сверху. Острое лезвие рассекло уродца пополам, брызнула красная, дымящаяся кровь. Тварь без звука упала на землю, а остальные, на миг зависнув в воздухе, тут же атаковали отряд. Солдаты отбивались как могли, но бороться с противником, нападающим сверху, да еще имеющим острые когти, всегда сложно, поэтому очень скоро они были исцарапаны, покусаны и залиты кровью. Впрочем, немалая доля этой крови была чужой. 

Надеясь, что когти и зубы тварей не ядовиты, Фили, шипя от боли, оторвал одну из них от плеча и, наподдав ногой, отправил куда-то за деревья, и тут же взмахнул мечами, сбивая на подлете еще двух.

\- Отступаем!

Фили оглянулся. Да, их теснят, тварей не то что не становится меньше, но прибывают все новые и новые, да и трупов на земле не видно – бессмертные, что ли – но куда Торин приказывает отступать все равно неясно.

\- В лес! Отходим в лес!

Торин взмахнул рукой, указывая на лес, справа от них, как раз в там, где на карте был пустой квадрат, который они так старались обойти.

\- Отходим!

Твари отрезали их и от Тропы впереди, и от возможности уйти в лес влево. Выхода не было и Фили, подхватив Гэндальфа под руку, рванул вправо. За ним последовал Бильбо и Дори, а потом и остальные. Торин и Двалин прикрывали отход и еле-еле успели нырнуть под защиту зарослей, прежде чем на них обрушилась новая армии тварей.

Остановились они, лишь углубившись в лес метров на триста.

\- Что это такое было? – задыхаясь, проговорил Дори, опираясь рукой o колени. – И почему, спрашивается, наши слухачи услышали их так поздно?  
\- Скажи спасибо, что вообще услышали, - огрызнулся Фили, усаживая Гэндальфа. – Они словно из ниоткуда вынырнули, за секунду до нападения услышали.  
\- Мне кажется, это охрана, - слабым голосом проговорил Гэндальф и начинающаяся ссора была подавлена в зародыше.  
\- Что?

Торин протолкался ближе, требовательно уставился на старика.

\- А раньше мы почему об охране не слышали?  
\- Я собирался сказать, но считал, что мы должны встретить ее гораздо позже. Перед самой базой.  
\- Просто прекрасно! И чего еще мы не знаем?  
\- До базы мы должны были пройти, обойдя пустой квадрат на карте, - медленно проговорил Гэндальф.  
\- А теперь мы что, в нем? – перебил его Двалин. Старик кивнул.  
\- Замечательно, - подытожил Нори. – Мы внутри сами не знаем чего, идем неизвестно куда и ищем… нет, ну хоть тут нам все известно. 

«Да уж, все», - подумал Фили, наткнулся на предупреждающий взгляд Торина и решил промолчать.

\- Так, всем встать, - приказал Торин через несколько минут, и солдаты мгновенно подчинились. Он быстро оглядел каждого. – Серьезных ран нет, остальным займемся на привале.  
\- Но Гэндальф не может идти, - попробовал было возразить Бильбо, но Торин только смерил его холодным взглядом и почти дословно повторил то, что не так давно сказал Фили:  
\- Если ему нужно, он дойдет.

Бильбо попробовал было снова открыть рот, но тут уже вмешался сам старик.

\- Я смогу, не стоит обо мне волноваться.

Фили посмотрел на то, с каким трудом он стоит, как побелели губы и перевел взгляд на Торина. Тот тоже все видел, но делать ничего, судя по всему, не собирался. Да и что он мог? Оставаться на месте и подвергать опасности весь отряд? Нет, если они хотят выжить, то должны двигаться вперед и как можно быстрее. 

\- Я буду рядом, помогу, - неожиданно для самого себя, предложил Фили, но Торин отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Ты пойдешь первым, у тебя самое подходящее оружие.  
\- Подходящее для чего? – не понял Фили, а потом обернулся, увидел низко нависающие ветви, глянул на меч, что сжимал в руке и застонал. – Нет, Торин, это же не мачете. Да мне и силы не хватит разрубить эти ветки.

Торин сжал зубы так, что они захрустели и Фили невольно отступил на шаг назад, натолкнувшись на его бешеный взгляд. Положение спас Двалин. В один миг он оказался рядом с другом, и, коснувшись его плеча, что-то прошептал. Торин прикрыл глаза, выдохнул и снова посмотрел на Фили, уже спокойнее. 

\- Я не требую от тебя рубить деревья, - заговорил он, - наоборот, постарайся трогать их как можно меньше. Если ветки будут только мешать проходу – отводи в сторону, а вот если полезут - руби. И слушай, конечно же. Бофур, - Торин обернулся к устало присевшему на корточки солдату, - идешь следом, страхуешь. Да, и всем надеть очки и повязки, и не снимать, пока не выберемся на открытое пространство, - подумал и добавил. – Да и там рисковать не стоит.

Приказ был выполнен мгновенно - с уцелевшими Чистыми защитой поделились Нори и Глоин - и Торин, еще раз оглядев свой отряд, дал знак выступать.


	5. Chapter 5

****Фили шел первым и все думал, не стоит ли вытащить из ножен и второй меч, но споткнувшись пару раз, передумал. Хотя бы одна рука, на всякий случай, должна быть свободна. А лучше бы, конечно, обе, потому что пробираться через плотный, густой лес было то еще удовольствие. Деревья росли плотно, ветви то и дело норовили хлестнуть по лицу – Фили даже, рискуя затупить меч, перерубил пару – а сверху свисало что-то странное, какие-то зеленые и серые лохмотья. Он решил бы, что это остатки занавесок, если бы они не находились в глухом лесу, в котором не было ни следа домов.

Отряд продвигался так быстро, как только было возможно, стараясь поскорее уйти от места, где они вошли в лес и каждый – Фили слышал это по смене частоты дыхания – прислушивался, не следует ли за ними кто-нибудь. Возможно, странным тварям-охранникам сюда и не пробраться, но тревога все равно не отпускала, да и кто знает, на что те способны. Лучше поторопиться.

Пробираясь вперед, подныривая под ветви, Фили напряженно вслушивался и все сильнее удивлялся про себя. Он-то ожидал погони, того, что кругом все будет шевелиться, гудеть, но было тихо, так тихо, что Фили невольно начинал чувствовать страх. Совершенно иррациональный, но давящий на нервы так, что только дыхание друзей позади, удерживало его от того, чтобы не броситься, сломя голову, в самую чащу.

«Спокойнее, внимательнее», - то и дело повторял он себе. – «Не показывай лесу, что напуган. Помнишь, как говорил старый Оин в детском тренировочном лагере? Лес – огромная живая тварь, которая чувствует все и, в первую очередь, страх. Только дай ему понять, что боишься, что не уверен в себе – сожрет и костей не оставит. Борись со своим страхом, запирай глубоко-глубоко и никогда не позволяй вырываться».

Фили всегда следовал этому совету, прятал свои страхи так глубоко, как только мог и постепенно решил, что совсем ничего не боится. А теперь вдруг осознал, как сильно ошибался. Это словно если бы он жил в доме и позабыл о существовании темного, заброшенного подвала, а потом вдруг увидел, как приоткрывается дверь, ведущая туда. И Фили знал, что заходить в этот подвал ему совершенно не хочется.

Страх накатывал волнами и он отчаянно сжимал рукоять меча, пережидая приступы, чувствуя, как неприятно прилипает к спине рубаха, и только то, что позади целый отряд, нуждающийся в его спокойствии и сосредоточенном внимании, позволяло держаться.

Очередная ветка точно живая ткнулась в лицо, и Фили недовольно оттолкнул ее мечом, напряженно вглядываясь вперед, пытаясь разглядеть хоть какой-то просвет. Но его не было. Сколько еще будет тянуться этот гребаный лес? Он попробовал было восстановить в памяти карту, не сумел и прикусил губу, вдруг вспомнив, как хорошо справлялся с этим Кили. Брат бы сразу сказал, сколько миль им нужно еще пройти, где лес менее густой и где можно попробовать найти воду. Да, память у Кили всегда была хорошая.

От воспоминаний болью потянуло в груди, и Фили постарался отогнать ненужные мысли. Зря, что ли Нори его лечил? Нет уж, надо держаться. Конечно, с от воспоминаний ему теперь никуда не деться до конца жизни, они будут возвращаться в самые неподходящие моменты, но только от него зависит, поддастся он им или нет.

Фили упрямо мотнул головой, прогоняя образ улыбающегося брата, и снова подумал о том, сколько же еще им брести и будет ли вообще конец всему этому. Или они так и будут вечно шагать через коричнево-зеленый хаос, в котором словно растворяются пространство и время?

Наверное, Фили все-таки немного потерялся, потому что не сразу почувствовал прикосновение к плечу.

\- Фили, - негромкий голос заставил его вздрогнуть и обернуться так резко, что Бофур едва успел отпрянуть, уворачиваясь от меча. – Эй, осторожнее.  
\- Прости, - виновато улыбнулся Фили. – Заслушался.  
\- Да было бы чем, - буркнул Бофур и кивнул назад. – Торин решил дать всем передохнуть.

Фили огляделся – низко нависающие, шевелящиеся ветви, с которых то и дело срываются листья, выпирающие из-под земли корни - более неподходящего для привала места трудно было и представить. А впрочем, здесь любое место было неподходящим.

Но Торин мог гордиться своими солдатами. Несмотря на отчаянную усталость, они не попадали под деревьями как попало, а постарались устроить хотя бы подобие лагеря, втолкнули в середину Гэндальфа и помогающего ему передвигаться Бильбо, а сами расположились вокруг, насколько позволяли деревья.

\- Ненавижу этот лес, - пробормотал Глоин, сжимая в руках топор и нервно оглядываясь. – Как-то эти деревья совершенно не похожи на молодняк.  
\- Рубить только их не вздумай, - сказал ему Торин и обвел взглядом свой отряд. – Привал полчаса, потом выдвигаемся.  
\- Куда? – неожиданно подал голос Бильбо. – Здесь некуда идти, сплошной лес кругом.  
\- Бильбо, - одернул его Гэндальф.  
\- Да нет, - махнул рукой Торин. – Он абсолютно прав, - он пристально взглянул на Чистого и неожиданно для всех доброжелательно ему улыбнулся. – Поможешь нам это исправить?

Бильбо недоверчиво посмотрел на него, перевел взгляд на Гэндальфа, но тот ничем не мог ему помочь, и только пожал плечами.

\- Ну, так как? – продолжал улыбаться Торин.

Фили даже немного пожалел сбитого с толку внезапным изменением отношения Бильбо, но говорить, конечно же, ничего не стал, как и никто другой, хотя всем было ясно, что Торин что-то задумал. Нори даже дернул за руку Двалина, заставляя его наклониться, и что-то зашептал на ухо. С другой стороны к ним склонились недовольно поджавший губы Дори и Бофур. Ставки делают, догадался Фили и пожалел, что не может подойти ближе. Развлечься бы не помешало.

\- Так что скажешь? – продолжал тем временем наседать на Бильбо Торин. – Все в моем отряде приносят пользу, настало и твое время.  
\- Я…я готов, - пролепетал Бильбо, нервно сглатывая, и встал. – Да, я готов. Что нужно делать?

Фили стало его немного жаль, потому что судя по выражению лица Торина, вряд ли он припас для Бильбо что-то очень приятное. И действительно.

\- Что я должен сделать? – переспросил Бильбо.  
\- Залезть на дерево и посмотреть, как далеко тянется этот лес, - очень по-доброму улыбаясь, повторил Торин.  
\- А что, - поддержал его Двалин, подходя ближе и согласно кивая. – Отличная мысль. Ты мелкий, легкий, ниже всех нас ростом, наверное, ловкий, так что вполне справишься.  
\- Там, правда, - вступил Нори, - могут всякие твари встретиться, но ты парень смелый, справишься. Вот, - он вытащил из ножен на поясе длинный нож, - держи, будешь защищаться, если что.

У Бильбо так дрожали руки, что он еле-еле смог удержать оружие. Фили только вздохнул про себя, но вмешиваться не стал. Гэндальф, что самое удивительное, тоже.

\- Давай-ка, вот на это.

Торин указал на достаточно толстое, чтобы выдержать вес Бильбо, дерево. Все тут же задрали головы, пытаясь оценить его высоту, но это было невозможно, верхушка терялась где-то в вышине, и каждый из солдат непроизвольно поежился, представив, что может ждать там, наверху. Двалин обхватил Бильбо за талию и легко закинул на нижнюю ветку. Фили ожидал, что Чистый тут же испуганно заверещит и спрыгнет, но тот его удивил – уверенно уселся на ветке, осторожно зажал нож губами и, схватившись руками за следующую ветку, подтянулся. Он действовал так сноровисто, что уже через пару минут скрылся из виду.

\- Слушай, - кивнул Торин племяннику и тот подчинился. Помочь Бильбо, в случае чего, они не смогут, но хоть подготовятся.

Честно говоря, Фили бы и рад был услышать хоть что-нибудь, кроме удаляющегося шороха листвы. Не потому, что ненавидел Бильбо или желал ему смерти, а просто потому, что устал от давящей тишины, которую нарушало только дыхание товарищей, да их негромкий разговор.

Но ничего не менялось. Увидеть что-нибудь новое тоже не получалось.

Фили прислонился спиной к толстому стволу и прикрыл глаза. Очень хотелось отдохнуть, но об этом он даже и не мечтал.

«Да уж, теперь, наверное, только на базе передохнем».  
«Если доберемся».

Фили ответил голосу в своем разуме раньше, чем успел сообразить, чей он, встрепенулся и завертел головой, и тут же поймал встревоженный взгляд Торина.

\- Ты что-то услышал? – спросил тот, напрягшись.  
\- Нет, ничего, показалось, - покачал головой Фили и утер пот, вдруг выступивший на лбу. – Жарко тут что-то.  
\- Да?

Торин смерил закутанного в куртку почти по уши племянника странным взглядом, хотел еще что-то сказать, но Фили подал знак молчать. На этот раз он совершенно точно что-то слышал. Он отпрянул от дерева и, держа наготове меч, напряженно вгляделся в листву – Бильбо возвращается или какая-то тварь готовится напасть?

Но нет, это был Чистый. Осторожно и быстро он соскользнул с дерева, отряхнулся и довольно улыбаясь, объявил:

\- Лес заканчивается. Еще пара миль и мы выйдем на опушку.

Отряд довольно зашумел и Фили увидел, как из рук Нори что-то перешло к Дори, а Двалин, похоже, проиграл Бофуру банку тушенки, по крайней мере, так показалось Фили. Сам он только с облегчением вздохнул, скоро, наконец-то, это закончится. И только Торин нахмурился.

\- А что там, за опушкой?

Все моментально замолчали, уставясь на Бильбо. А тот, покусав губу, признался:

\- Я не понял. Там какие-то руины, что ли. Ни одного целого здания я не заметил, но когда-то там точно был город.  
\- Город, значит, - задумчиво проговорил Торин, кусая губы. – И, конечно, ни на одной из ваших карт он не отмечен.  
\- Нет, - в разговор вступил Гэндальф. – То, что мы жили в Центре, еще не значит, что мы были в курсе всего, что когда-то происходило в нашем мире.  
\- А было бы неплохо, - прогудел Двалин, складывая руки на груди. – Хоть какой-то толк тогда с вас был бы.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что мы бесполезны? – сверкнул глазами Бильбо. – А кто только что слез с этого дерева, ты?  
\- Да мог бы и я, - пожал плечами солдат. – Невелика наука.  
\- Да уж конечно, - фыркнул Чистый. – И вообще, если бы не мы, никого из вас уже не было бы в живых, погибли бы в своем лагере, как остальные.  
\- Бильбо!

Гэндальф рванулся к парню и отвесил ему затрещину, одновременно отталкивая его себе за спину, прикрывая.

\- Торин, он вовсе не собирался вас обижать. Глупые слова, прости.

Торин молчал, тихо стояли и остальные солдаты. Никто не собирался бросаться на Чистого, драться с ним или убивать за сказанное, но каждый сейчас заново переживал тот миг, когда не стало родных и друзей.

«Вот ведь придурок, а», - возмутился голос в голове Фили и тот против воли мотнул головой, поймал встревоженный взгляд Двалина и постарался улыбнуться как можно спокойнее. Все ведь нормально, все в порядке.

\- Можешь не прикрывать его, Гэндальф, - заговорил, наконец, Торин. – Никто не собирается убивать твоего… коллегу. Вот только вам обоим следует знать, что никто в моем отряде вам не благодарен. Мы пошли лишь потому, что наш долг – защищать и помогать таким, как вы. Каждый из моих людей наизусть знает Книгу Слов и выполняет то, что в ней сказано. Но чего не знает ни один из нас, так это того, был ли этот удар направлен именно против нашего отряда. Вполне возможно, он должен был уничтожить вас, а нашим братьям просто не повезло.  
\- Никто не знал, где мы, - покачал головой Гэндальф.  
\- Никто не знал, где наш лагерь, - возразил Торин. – Убеди меня, старик, что это не твои люди раскрыли нас. Сможешь?

Гэндальф промолчал, но тут снова влез Бильбо.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что в чем-то подозреваешь нас? – спросил он.

Торин тяжело взглянул на него.

\- А ты хочешь сказать, у меня нет для этого причин, объединитель?

Фили видел, как вздрогнул и отшатнулся Бильбо, как закусил губу Двалин, и удивленно вскинул брови Гэндальф, явно не ожидавший от Торина подобной проницательности.

\- Но я никого не стану обвинять, - продолжал Торин. – Мои люди… - он тяжко сглотнул, - мертвы и ничто этого, увы, не изменит. Но мы отомстим, за этим и идем, и каждому в своем отряде я верю как себе. А вы… Вам стоит определиться на чьей вы стороне.  
\- На вашей, - моментально ответил Гэндальф, но Торин только хмыкнул, покачал головой и отвернулся.  
\- Ладно, вперед, - приказал он. - Будем надеяться, что наш спутник не слишком ошибся в расстоянии и мы выйдем на опушку хотя бы к ночи.

Бильбо хотел было возмутиться, но Гэндальф шикнул на него и парень замолчал.

\- Фили, вперед, - распорядился Торин. – Бофур идешь следом. Никому не отставать. Будем надеяться, что это на сегодня последний рывок.

«На сегодня, да», - опять проговорил до боли знакомый голос в голове Фили и тот зажмурился, но тут же распахнул глаза, поймал встревоженный взгляд Двалина и слабо улыбнулся.

\- Ты в норме, парень? – оглядывая Фили с головы до ног, спросил Двалин.  
\- Конечно, - как можно увереннее кивнул тот, хлопнул друга по плечу и направился вперед, по пути кивком приказав Бофуру идти следом. Он не видел, как взволнованно переглянулись Двалин и Нори, потому что изо всех сил старался не думать о том, что голос у него голове – это голос его мертвого брата.

Впрочем, не думать ему отлично помогал сам лес. От того, что теперь они знали, что тот должен скоро закончиться, идти стало, кажется, только сложнее, но, шаг за шагом, спотыкаясь о корни, путаясь в ветках, отряд шел вперед. Все устали, никто не разговаривал, экономя силы и Фили, возможно от усталости, сумел выбросить из головы все лишнее, и голос больше не возвращался.

Еще одна ветка ткнула его в лицо, целя в глаз, Фили, не глядя, взмахнул мечом, споткнулся о корень, потерял равновесие и повалился вперед. Бофур, не успевший схватить его за шиворот, полетел следом и оба, молча, без крика, вывалились на свободное от деревьев пространство.

\- Кажется, мы дошли, - восстановив дыхание, сказал Бофур, а Фили только кивнул, поднялся на ноги и помог встать другу. - Надо сказать нашим.  
\- Не суйся, - остановил его Фили. – Еще по голове получишь от кого-нибудь.  
\- Но…  
\- Они подождут, не услышат криков и выйдут.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Нет, - пожал плечами Фили, - но ужасно не хочу, чтобы Двалин или Глоин отрубили мне голову.  
\- Логично, - согласился Бофур и снова уселся на землю. – Значит, будем ждать.

Чтобы выбраться на опушку отряду понадобилось минут двадцать, куда меньше, чем думал Фили. Похоже, все действительно очень устали, даже Торин.

\- Значит, это те самые руины, - пробормотал он, первым выходя из леса, и Фили только теперь сообразил, что ни он, ни Бофур за эти минуты так и не удосужились обернуться и осмотреться. Коря себя за такую неосмотрительность, Фили оглянулся и невольно присвистнул.

Этот город умер не своей смертью. Полуразрушенные стены, расплавленный камень, застывший брызгами, вздыбившиеся холмами улицы, провалы в земле. Этот город когда-то корчился от ужаса и боли, умирал, чтобы теперь, спустя долгие годы, внушать не жалость, но отвращение. Не было ничего успокаивающего и умиротворяющего, как иногда бывает у старых зданий, в изломанных линиях разрушенных зданий, только безмолвный вопль, который будет длиться веками. Фили заглянул в ближайший провал, и тут же отпрянул – дна он не увидел, словно это было отверстие, ведущее в другой, еще более страшный мир.

\- Этот город погиб по время Катастрофы? – негромко спросил он у Торина. Тот, разглядывая руины, медленно покачал головой.  
\- Во время Катастрофы все случилось очень быстро. Люди превратились почти мгновенно, и мало кто успел использовать оружие массового уничтожения, а тут, похоже, поработало именно оно.  
\- Что? Почему ты так думаешь?  
\- Смотри.

Торин ткнул в сторону ближайшего разрушенного дома и тут же отвернулся, чтобы помочь Нори, волокущему тяжелый мешок, выбраться из леса. Фили же пригляделся. Он никак не мог понять, почему Торин указал ему именно на этот дом. Руины как руины – обрушившаяся стена, заплетенная какой-то травой, торчащие отовсюду голые ветки. Стоп. Фили протер глаза и снова взглянул на дом. Ветки? Но кроме травы на здании ничего не росло, откуда ветки?

\- Ничего себе, наверное, пару тысяч погибло, - тихонько сказал кто-то рядом и с глаз Фили словно сорвали пелену. Никакие это не ветки – кости торчали из каждой щели разрушенного дома.

Фили проглотил комок, вставший в горле и кивнул. Пара тысяч, если не больше.

\- Город был большой, - негромко проговорил он. – Если тут в каждом доме такое…  
\- Построиться, - перебил его голос Торина.

Отряд быстро выстроился перед командиром, Фили привычно занял место на правом фланге и уставился на Торина. Тот устал, как все они, как сам Фили, под глазами залегли тени, но держался уверенно и голос его не дрожал.

\- До темноты нам нужно отойти как можно дальше от леса. Этот город, конечно, не самое лучшее место для ночлега, и при других обстоятельствах я и, уверен, любой из вас, предпочел бы ночевку в лесу, но не сегодня. Новые твари, встретившиеся нам… - Торин на миг замолчал. – Я не уверен, что нас не ждут еще сюрпризы. Так что аккуратно и осторожно продвигаемся вперед. Нужно отыскать подходящее место для лагеря и отдохнуть. Чем быстрее справимся, тем лучше. От основного отряда никому не отделяться, оружие без особого повода не использовать – не хотелось бы, чтобы нас заметили.  
\- Кто? – фыркнул Бильбо. – Тут нет никого, кроме нас и завалов костей.  
\- Желаешь оспорить приказ? – помолчав, спросил Торин. – Нет? Тогда выступаем.

Отряд мгновенно распался на пары, которые, держась как можно ближе друг к другу, начали медленно продвигаться вперед. Фили перебросил Бофуру один из своих мечей, скинул в руки винтовку, проверил затвор и вскинул оружие к плечу, через прицел вглядываясь в разрушенные здания. Скелеты, черепа, странные серо-зеленые полотнища, опутывающие некоторые стены и ничего больше. Правда, Фили что-то неприятно царапало на самом краю сознания, но он отмахнулся от этого ощущения.

\- Видишь что? – толкнул его в плечо Бофур.  
\- А ты слышишь?  
\- Неа.  
\- Вот и я нет.  
\- Я бы сказал, что это странно, но я уже ничему не удивляюсь.  
\- Идем.

Обсуждать странности Фили сейчас совсем не хотелось. Они с Бофуром сделали несколько шагов, когда откуда-то слева вдруг раздался крик. Фили резко повернулся в ту сторону, готовый стрелять, но тут же выругался, перебросил винтовку Бофуру и бросился на помощь.

\- Он сделал всего несколько шагов, когда земля вдруг точно разверзлась и…

Бильбо бормотал еще что-то, но никто его не слушал, не до того было. Внизу, метрах в пяти, цепляясь пальцами за почти незаметный выступ почвы, висел Гэндальф. Пропасть под ним казалась бездонной. Впрочем, вполне возможно из-за быстро наваливающихся сумерек.

«Да, нормального лагеря вам теперь точно не видать», - голос Кили вернулся ужасно не во время.

\- Что же вы стоите, надо достать его оттуда, - плачущим голосом просил Бильбо, цепляясь за руки то одного, то другого солдата.  
\- Веревку бы, - пробормотал Двалин и кинул быстрый взгляд на волосы Нори. Те, словно почувствовав, быстро перебрались на другое плечо владельца, подальше от Двалина. Нори машинально накрыл их ладонью.  
\- Не достанут, - проговорил он. – Нужно что-то длиннее. Дори?  
\- Что Дори? – огрызнулся брат. – Я похерил свой мешок, когда мы драпали от тех прекрасных птичек.  
\- Аккуратнее надо было драпать.  
\- Да ты…  
\- Эй, может уже сделаем что-нибудь? – остановил Двалин, начинающуюся ссору. – Старика надо вытащить. Торин.

Фили и не заметил, как рядом появился дядя. Он быстро оценил обстановку.

\- Глоин, выдерни-ка вон ту арматуру, - он кивнул на торчащий из остатков бетона стальной прут. - Гэндальф, продержись еще немного. Как только Глоин справится, мы опустим прут к тебе, а пока  
просто держись.  
\- У него не получится, - простонал Бильбо, сжимая кулаки. – Не в человеческих силах выдернуть из бетонной стены арматуру.  
\- Не в силах Чистых, - поправил его Двалин. – Но мы от вас отличаемся. А теперь помолчи-ка.

Поплевав на руки, Глоин поудобнее ухватился за прут, прикрыл глаза и потянул. Мгновение ничего не происходило и казалось ужасно глупым, чтобы Существу удалось вытащить, пусть и ржавую, но все еще крепкую арматуру. А потом сталь поддалась. Глоин, сжав зубы, тянул прут на себя, перебирая руками, будто вытягивал канат. Мышцы бугрились под курткой, по лицу катился пот, но кроме этого ничто не показывало, что ему не по силам то, что он делает. Конечно, потом ему будет очень плохо и Глоин не сможет сделать ни шагу – Фили не раз наблюдал это - но сейчас важно спасти жизнь человеку.

\- Еще немного, - беззвучно шептал Фили, наблюдая, как стальной прут, стряхивая с себя ржавчину, медленно выходит из бетона.  
\- Все, - прохрипел Глоин и повалился на землю. Ободранные руки дрожали, но рядом валялась вырванная из стены арматура.  
\- Взяли.

Солдаты подхватили стальной прут и осторожно опустили его к Гэндальфу. Тот несколько раз пытался ухватиться, но руки его дрожали. Торин молча смотрел на это, а Фили смотрел на дядю. Непроницаемое, такое привычное выражение лица могло обмануть кого угодно, только не племянника. Торин ждал. Но чего? Сорвется старик или нет? Но ведь Гэндальф полезен отряду. Наверное. Или нет? Но прежде, чем Фили сумел додумать свою мысль, старик, наконец, крепко схватился за прут и солдаты одним рывком вытащили его из ямы.

\- Спасибо, - задыхаясь, пробормотал он, валясь на землю, но никто уже не обращал на него внимания.  
\- Торин, Глоин не сможет сделать больше ни шагу, - негромко сказал Двалин, в то время как остальные - кто обрабатывал разорванные ладони Глоина, а кто, не дожидаясь приказа, уже разводил костер, стараясь поскорее согреть его. Фили стащил с себя мешок и рылся в нем в поисках сухой рубахи – они с Глоином примерно одного роста, только тот чуть шире в плечах.  
\- Что же, придется заночевать здесь, - проговорил Торин. – Разбиваем лагерь. И присмотрите за Гэндальфом, кажется, у него вывихнуто плечо.

Разбивая лагерь, все работали сосредоточенно и молча, торопясь успеть, пока ночь не свалилась на землю окончательно. Слышались только причитания Бильбо, и Фили все время хотелось подойти и заткнуть парня, но каждый раз находилось более важное дело – расстелить подстилку для еле двигающегося Глоина, притащить товарищу горячего питья (Бофур молодец, первым делом бросился костер разводить), помочь Торину проверить, нет ли поблизости еще опасных провалов почвы. И за этими делами голос Бильбо как-то потерялся, хотя и жужжал на периферии сознания как назойливый мусорник.

Наконец, маленький лагерь был обустроен, часовые выставлены и можно было, казалось, успокоиться, передохнуть, но Фили все что-то беспокоило. Словно где-то очень далеко, на самой грани слышимости, что-то происходило, приближалось, но невозможно было сказать что именно, и его это мучило.

\- Отдохни.

Бофур дернул его за рукав и Фили, моргнув, обернулся и понял, что уже некоторое время стоит, пялясь куда-то в лес.

\- И я бы на твоем месте туда не подходил, - Бофур сунул ему в руки миску с чем-то дымящимся, отдаленно напоминающем рагу. – Торин сказал, там возможен провал. И не надо так смотреть на еду, она тебя не съест.  
\- Я бы не был так уверен, - пробормотал Фили, разглядывая что-то оранжево-коричневое. – Подгорело, что ли?  
\- Немного, просто воду надо экономить. Сейчас слишком темно, чтобы Бифур мог попытаться ее отыскать, хотя он и говорит, что источник где-то недалеко.  
\- Главное, чтобы у него не было хозяина, - проговорил Фили и положил в рот первую ложку странного рагу. На вкус оказалось не так и плохо, о чем он тут же и сообщил Бофуру. Друг просиял, хотя тут же опустил голову.  
\- У Бомбура вышло бы лучше даже из того, что у нас осталось.  
\- Да, у него был талант, - вздохнул Фили и притянул друга к себе.

Бофур сначала напрягся, но тут же расслабился, прижался теснее, обнимая Фили и тот почувствовал, как задрожали его плечи.

\- Ты прости меня, - глухо сказал Фили, неловко прижимая к себе Бофура одной рукой. – Пока я в своих переживаниях терялся, ты тащил все на себе. Это было… Прости меня, ладно?  
\- Да я все понимаю, - проговорил Бофур, отстраняясь и стыдливо вытирая глаза. – Я ведь тебе уже говорил. Просто ваша связь с Кили была так сильна, что ты мог умереть.  
\- Но это не значит, что ты любил своего брата меньше, - возразил Фили.  
\- У меня есть Бифур, - неловко улыбнулся Бофур.  
\- Да. Но ты все равно, прости, - Фили вскинул руку, обрывая возражения друга. – Это нужно мне.  
\- Все в порядке, - грустно улыбнулся Бофур. – Насколько это возможно.  
\- Насколько возможно, - тихо повторил за ним Фили и вдруг передернул плечами. – Я очень неуютно себя здесь ощущаю.  
\- Я тоже, - кивнул Бофур. – Вот вроде ничего и не происходит, а как-то не по себе.  
\- Ну, насчет ничего я бы поспорил, - усмехнулся Фили. – Старик, вон, чуть в пропасть не сорвался. Да и Бильбо все еще бухтит.  
\- Да пусть лучше бухтит, все не так тихо. Я ведь о тишине говорю, она давит.

Тут Фили возразить было нечего. Тишина, действительно, давила, пробивалась через бормотание Бильбо, который все квохтал над Гэндальфом, через негромкий разговор солдат, накрывала лагерь плотным ватным одеялом.

\- Мне кажется, она живая, - прошептал, неловко улыбаясь, Бофур.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Фили, - она – нет. Но в ней точно кто-то живет. Нам надо быть очень осторожными.

Он оглянулся на остовы домов, залитые ночной чернотой и почувствовал, как по позвоночнику пополз неприятный холодок.

\- Слушай, давай-ка мы вернемся к нашим. Все равно ничего не слышно и не видно, а тут только сильнее себя накрутим.

Бофур согласно кивнул и они, не торопясь, отступили назад, стараясь чтобы для тех, кто смотрит на них из леса и домов – а смотрят, Фили совершенно точно чувствовал взгляды – их отход не показался бегством.

Рядом с ярко горящими кострами стало немного спокойнее, и Фили даже нашел в себе силы доесть оранжевое варево из миски. На вкус действительно было не так уж и плохо.

\- Что-нибудь услышали?

Фили чуть не перевернул миску, так тихо подошел к нему Торин.

\- Нет, ничего. Но я абсолютно уверен, что за нами следят.  
\- Чувствуешь?

В голосе Торина Фили послышался сарказм.

\- Раньше ты не сомневался в моих способностях, - осторожно проговорил он. – Что изменилось?  
\- Ничего.

Торин вздохнул, чуть расслабил напряженные плечи и Фили только теперь ощутил волну напряжения, исходящую от него. Что же такое? Может Торин и вправду прав и чутью уже нельзя доверять? Фили закусил губу, глядя на строение неподалеку. В темноте ему вдруг почудилось какое-то движение.

\- Торин. Там…  
\- Кто-то есть, - закончил за него дядя. – Да. Все мы чувствуем это, а кое-кто даже, вроде бы, что-то видел. Признаться, все мы надеялись, что вы с Бофуром скажете хоть что-нибудь.  
\- Что? – Фили судорожно сжал ложку. – Мы ведь не волшебники. Да, там что-то есть, но что мы должны сказать? Кто это? Когда нападет? Как мы можем знать это?  
\- Я знаю, парень, знаю, - Торин снова провел ладонью по лицу. – Просто все напряжены.  
\- Да что ты? – позволил себе съязвить Фили. – А мы, наверное, образец сдержанности. Торин, мне страшно, - он прикусил губу, выпалив признание, но продолжил, - мне правда страшно. Я просто не знаю, что думать и чувствовать, я не пойму, что происходит. Да, там что-то есть, что-то идет на нас из тьмы, но я не могу разобрать, что именно. Я будто лишился чего-то очень важного, без чего мои способности… - он пожал плечами, стараясь взять себя в руки. – Я не знаю, что там. Но мы, совершенно точно, должны быть осторожны.  
\- Да уж. Спать сегодня будем вполглаза, - помолчав, сказал Торин. – Конечно, я рассчитывал получить от тебя другой ответ, но теперь я хотя бы понимаю, что с тобой творится.  
\- Прекрасно, - пробормотал Фили, - хоть кто-то понимает.  
\- Просто без Кили твои способности урезаны, - спокойно договорил Торин. – Бофур не компенсирует этого, хотя, признаться, я на это рассчитывал. Но вы с братом были слишком сильно завязаны друг на друга. И я все чаще думаю, что, возможно, мне не стоило просить Нори проводить тот ритуал.  
\- То есть, лучше бы я загнулся?

Фили опустил голову. Странное дело, но обиды он не чувствовал. Все правильно. Каждый член отряда должен приносить пользу, так было всегда. А теперь? На что он способен, если представляет собой половинку существа с половинкой способностей? Что он может?

\- Я уверен, многое.

Головы Фили коснулась тяжелая ладонь Торина. Не привыкший к прикосновениям дяди, Фили замер, а Торин провел от макушки до шеи и остановил руку. Фили зажмурился, чувствуя, что вот-вот расплачется – от этой нежданной нежности, от тепла, исходящего от ладони Торина. И никакие, самые жестокие слова не смогут его остановить.

\- Я сказал это вслух? – слабо улыбнулся он, пытаясь сдержаться.  
\- Нет, просто на твоем месте я думал бы именно o том, какой я бесполезный, - усмехнулся Торин. – Ты теряешь часть себя, Фили. То есть, это продолжается, как я вижу и Нори… А впрочем, может быть он и помог, может ты просто меняешься. В любом случае, что сделано, то сделано и я рад, что ты в порядке.  
\- Ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать, - вскинулся Фили, поднимая голову и глядя Торину прямо в глаза.  
\- Я знаю, - без улыбки кивнул тот. – Я могу.

Он снова обвел взглядом странное место, в котором отряд был вынужден остановиться на ночлег.

\- Эх, если бы только сейчас был день, - с тоской проговорил он. – Лучше уж лес, чем вот это.  
\- Но мы не можем идти, - вздохнул Фили. – Провалы эти, темнота.  
\- Да уж, тут даже глаза Дори нам ничем не помогут.  
\- А он пытался?  
\- Да, но темнота непроницаема для него и единственное, что он сумел сказать, что там, за стенами, кто-то или что-то есть.  
\- И еще эти странные полотнища в лесу, - передернул плечами Фили. – И та тварь, что сожрала Чистого.  
\- Мохнатая тварь, - кивнул Торин. – И очень быстрая. Может это ее сородичи за нами следят?  
\- Не хотелось бы, - передернулся от отвращения Фили.  
\- Да, - согласился Торин. – Но я не думаю, что те, кто прячутся в лесу и зданиях, будут приятнее.  
\- Но они пока не рискуют приближаться, - сказал Фили. – Может быть, все обойдется? В конце концов, нам ведь только ночь продержаться. Всего лишь четыре с половиной часа.  
\- Миры гибнут и за пятнадцать минут, мы это знаем, - слабо улыбнулся Торин и выпрямился. – Ладно, вариантов у нас все равно нет – темнота, Глоин идти не в состоянии, старик Гэндальф, да и все мы, очень устали. Будем надеяться, что нам и правда повезет.  
\- Но спать я буду вполглаза, - улыбнулся Фили и получил улыбку в ответ.  
\- Это правильно.

Торин хлопнул его по плечу и отошел.

Маленький лагерь затихал. Солдаты были вымотаны и засыпали один за другим, несмотря на напряжение и страх, висящие в воздухе. Не был исключением и Фили. Он лежал у костра, укрывшись одеялом, обняв винтовку, другой рукой касаясь рукояти меча, и чувствовал, что засыпает. Моргнув, приподнял голову, увидел стоящих на страже Торина и Двалина, и снова лег, прислушался. Кроме ровного дыхания товарищей не слышно было ничего. Может быть, и правда ночь пройдет спокойно? Может быть, можно позволить себе отдохнуть, пока не пришла очередь вставать на дежурство?

Фили провалился в глубокий сон, даже не успев этого осознать, и спал без снов, блаженно плавая в черноте, когда чей-то громкий крик вдруг выбросил его в реальность. Он дернулся было встать, но усталое, не отдохнувшее тело отказывалось повиноваться и ему потребовалось несколько долгих мгновений, чтобы заставить себя подняться и вскинуть винтовку.

\- Опять он, - простонал Фили, поняв, наконец, что происходит, забросил винтовку за спину и поднял с земли меч.

Бильбо. Зачем он вышел из освещенного, защищаемого круга Фили сообразил не сразу, только увидев как из темноты к Чистому тянутся мохнатые лапы. Похоже, это была такая же тварь, как вчера, когда они потеряли человека.

\- Назад.

Торин уже стоял между Бильбо и тварью. Взмах топора и тварь, лишившись одной из конечностей, гулко заревела, отшатываясь назад в темноту, а Торин, схватив Бильбо за шиворот, отступил в лагерь.

\- Идиот, что ты делаешь? Себя угробишь – наплевать, но ведь и нас всех.  
\- Я должен был попытаться! - выкрикнул Бильбо. – Я шел в лес, потому что собирался его исследовать, а тут что? Вы только всех убиваете!

Торин мгновение смотрел на него, потом толкнул в сторону Гэндальфа и обвел взглядом своих солдат:

\- Эта глупость дорого нам обойдется. Приготовиться.

Приказ был лишним, все солдаты уже сжимали в руках оружие, даже едва держащийся на ногах Глоин.

\- Смотрите, - прошептал Дори, поднимая дрожащую руку и указывая куда-то в темноту.

Кто-то рядом с Фили сдавленно охнул, а у него самого задрожали руки. Все руины домов, насколько хватало глаз, были покрыты кишащей, шевелящейся массой. Твари, отдаленно напоминающие пауков, выползали из провалов окон, из каждой трещины, из каждого провала и страшно было представить, сколько их еще прячется там, в темноте. Впрочем, на их маленький отряд достанет и пары десятков.

\- Фили!

Ему не нужно было объяснять, что хочет Торин и парень снова взял в руки винтовку. Патронов мало, но каждый попадет в цель, если придется стрелять. Вот только есть ли у этих тварей уязвимые места? Рядом с Фили плечом к плечу встал Дори, спиной он чувствовал Нори.

\- Будем стрелять по глазам?  
\- В какой из?  
\- А что тогда?  
\- Ты так спрашиваешь, точно я уже с ними сталкивался.  
\- Торин! - Дори чуть обернулся, продолжая следить за тварями. – Спроси у этих… ученых, куда нам стрелять?  
\- Никуда не нужно стрелять, - истерически выкрикнул Бильбо. – А если у них коллективный разум? Тогда они просто задавят нас массой.  
\- Они и так задавят, - оборвал его Торин. – Но это не значит, что мы не станем сопротивляться. Так как, где у них уязвимые места?  
\- Если бы я их раньше встречал, то может быть и знал бы, - огрызнулся Бильбо.  
\- Думаю, - вмешался Гэндальф, - все-таки глаза. Да, их много, но может быть, если попасть хотя бы в один…  
\- Вы позволите им…

Бильбо, задыхаясь от злости, даже не сумел закончить.

\- В отличие от твоего, мой инстинкт самосохранения еще при мне, - отрезал старик.  
\- Может, они еще не нападут? – испуганно проговорил Бофур, почему-то сжимая в руке поварешку.  
\- Может быть, но вряд ли.

Фили сунул ему один из своих мечей и Бофур, ойкнув и покраснев, тут же за него ухватился.  
Замерев, отряд напряженно ждал, а твари все не нападали. Казалось, они присматриваются, оценивая, нужна ли им сбившаяся в кучу, ощетинившаяся оружием, добыча, а может просто ожидали приказа. Пощелкивание жвал прекратилось и вокруг снова повисла тишина.

\- Ну, они собираются нападать или нет, - услышал Фили бурчание Двалина. – Или мы будем так всю ночь стоять? Я тогда лучше снова спать лягу.  
\- Сможешь уснуть в таком окружении?

Торин внимательно оглядывал замершие ряды врагов.

\- Я так устал, что усну где угодно.

Двалин демонстративно зевнул и еще раз проверил затвор автомата.

\- Советую об усталости забыть, - посоветовал ему Торин и, чуть повысив голос, приказал. – Всем быть наготове, ждать осталось недолго.

Никто не спросил, откуда он знает – солдаты потому, что слишком давно были рядом, а люди потому, что просто не успели.

За миг до того, как серая лавина бросилась в атаку, Фили услышал глухой удар, идущий, кажется, из-под земли. Рядом покачнулся Бофур и он понял, что не ошибся. Впрочем, это было уже неважно. Щелкающая жвалами масса тварей летела прямо на них. Фили выстрелил прежде, чем успел осознать свое движение, и пуля попала точно в один из глаз одного из пауков и тот, перекувырнувшись в воздухе, упал на землю, чтобы тут же исчезнуть под телами своих сородичей.

«Что же, по крайней мере, их можно убить», - отстраненно подумал Фили, в то время как его руки и оружие продолжали делать свое дело.

Мертвенная тишина, наполнявшая руины города еще минуту назад сменилась сухим треском автоматных очередей, визгом умирающих и раненых тварей, и короткими приказами. Пауки падали под выстрелами один за другим, но на их количестве это, казалось, никак не отражалось.

«У тварей нет мозгов, поэтому они не понимают, что умирают, а боль мимолетна. У них всех только одно желание – поймать вас».  
«Ну отлично».

Фили прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать – хотя в этом шуме его бы никто не услышал – и впервые промахнулся. Пуля чиркнула по хребту паука, лишь слегка того оцарапав. Впрочем, следующая вошла ему точно в глаз.

«Молодец, стрелять не разучился».  
«Достал уже, Кили», - выругался про себя Фили. – «Уж если умер, то будь добр, не донимай меня».  
«Эй, можно подумать, это произошло по моей воле».  
«Отвянь, я занят».  
«Вам не убить их всех».  
«И что, сдаться?»  
«Возможно»  
«Ты не мой брат. Кили бы так никогда не сказал».  
«Ну, значит, так думаешь ты сам. Значит ли это, что ты жуткий трус?»  
«Я не трус».

Фили резко повернулся, услышав в стороне движение, и метким выстрелом снял тварь, которая уже собиралась ударить Бифура жалом в спину.

\- У них есть жала, - во все горло крикнул Фили. – Берегитесь.

«Молодец», - непонятно за что похвалил его голос. – «Но вам все равно не спастись».  
«Я же сказал, отвали».

Патронов оставалось все меньше. Вот стих автомат Двалина, вот отбросил ставшую бесполезной железяку, Торин. Фили сделал еще несколько выстрелов, прежде чем услышал сухой щелчок бойка.

\- Все.

Он кинул винтовку в набегающего паука, с удовлетворением увидел, что та сломала ему переднюю лапу, и выхватил из-за плеча меч.

«Будь осторожнее, в рукопашной старайся не подходить к ним очень близко, они плюются ядовитой слюной».

\- Ну, хоть что-то полезное сказал.

Фили, стараясь дышать ровно, отрубил тянущиеся лапы, воткнул меч прямо между жвалами твари, вырвал его и отрубил башку следующему пауку.

«И постарайся не бежать, когда… если…»  
«Я понял».  
«Нет, ты пока еще ничего не понял».

Голос в голове Фили вздохнул, а в следующий миг течение боя развернуло Фили так, что он, отбиваясь от насевшего на него противника, смог наблюдать как спутник Гэндальфа и Бильбо – Фили не помнил, как его зовут, да и не был уверен, что знал – пытается сбежать. Кто знает, как он оказался вне круга, однако теперь он пытался скрыться в лесу. Точнее, он попытался бы это сделать, если бы ему удалось достичь его, но на пути у беглеца неожиданно возникла трещина. Фили не помнил, была ли она там или образовалась только сейчас, но Чистый рухнул в нее с разбегу, даже не успев закричать. Фили прикусил губу, отбиваясь от паука, но тут же приоткрыл рот, увидев, как вслед упавшему метнулась серая тень.

«Смотри».

Паук на мгновение замер на краю провала, а потом метнул вниз что-то ужасно похожее на все те серо-зеленые полотнища, которые так часто встречались на пути отряда последние двое суток. По тому, как напряглись задние ноги твари, Фили понял, что паутина свою жертву нашла.

«Он сожрет его».  
«Брат, он же паук. Не сожрет, а высосет».  
«Одно и тоже».  
«Не совсем».

Фили, который отбивался уже от двух пауков, было не до споров, но педантичность голоса в мозгу заставила почти рассмеяться. От облегчения. Это точно Кили, только он всегда мог в разгар схватки, из которой еще неизвестно удастся ли выйти живым, рассуждать о всякой ерунде.

«Я говорю со своим мертвым братом», - хмыкнул Фили, отрубая все новые и новые лапы, срубая головы. Надо бы попробовать пробиться к Бофуру, тот что-то медленнее двигается, то ли устал, то ли ранен.  
«Ну, это ты всегда знал».  
«Подозревал, а теперь уверился».

Точно, Бофур был ранен, в левом плече у него торчал шип, а лицо заливала мертвенная бледность. Глоин, которого он защищал, выглядел немногим лучше. Фили заметил, что товарищ часто сглатывает, будто его сейчас стошнит, и удвоил усилия, торопясь как можно скорее пробиться к ним.

\- Идиот, - простонал он увидев, что Глоин отбивается куском арматуры. – Ему ведь нельзя…

Он не успел договорить, потому что Глоин выронил свое оружие и упал на колени, прижимая руки к груди и сотрясаясь от кашля, по подбородку у него стекала темная кровь. Бофур размахивал мечом все медленнее, двигался неуклюже и Фили понял, что не успевает.

«Попробуй пробиться к Двалину и Торину», - посоветовал ему Кили. – «Бофуру и Глоину ты уже не поможешь ничем».

Фили, часто моргая, бросил последний взгляд туда, где тела друзей уже скрылись под сплошной шевелящейся массой и отвернулся.

«Мы обречены?»  
«Это было понятно с самого начала».  
«Вот уж спасибо».  
«Если тебя это утешит, могу сказать, что это не конец».  
«Что, неожиданно поверил в жизнь после смерти?»  
«Дурак».

Отчего-то это последнее, произнесенное обиженным тоном, слово, несказанно развеселило Фили. Он улыбался, пытаясь пробиться к Двалину и Нори, которые прикрывали стоящего на коленях, раненого Торина. Улыбался, когда течение битвы соединило их с Дори и тут же растащило в разные стороны. Улыбался, видя, как паук снова и снова бьет жалом в незащищенную шею Бифура, а тот только отмахивается от него топором, отрубая конечности одну за другой. Он улыбался даже когда сам почувствовал жгучую боль в бедре и, опустив глаза увидел, что из ноги торчит шип. В глазах тут же поплыло, в голове зашумело и Фили, не удержавшись, упал на одно колено, не переставая отбиваться.

«Не сопротивляйся, сдайся, а то потом будет еще хуже», - кричал в мозгу голос Кили, но Фили никогда бы не сумел бросить оружие, против этого восставала вся его сущность, вся выучка.  
«Поверь, иногда лучше сдаться», - совсем тихо прошептал Кили в его голове. – «Просто поверь».  
«Я очень не хочу умирать», - пожаловался Фили, чувствуя, как отравленный шип снова и снова входит в его тело, и упал ничком. Сверху тут же навалилось что-то тяжелое и он очень не хотел думать о том, что это.  
«Ты не умрешь».

Это было последнее, что Фили смог услышать.


	6. Chapter 6

В себя Фили приходил медленно. Тошнило, голова кружилась, а все тело казалось состоящим из мягкой, аморфной массы и ужасно болело. Единственное, что Фили знал точно, что вроде бы жив, а еще висит в воздухе и раскачивается. Тошнота накатывала приступами, когда его начинало закручивать, и слабела, когда движение почти прекращалось. Движение и вращение.

Фили попробовал припомнить, что могло случиться, почему он висит и где именно висит, но голова соображать отказывалась, попробовал было приоткрыть глаза, чтобы попробовать понять, что его окружает, но тошнота накатила с такой силой, что Фили решил пока не торопиться. Вместо этого он прислушался, пытаясь разобрать хоть что-то, не зря ведь слух всю жизнь был его оружием.

Рядом точно кто-то был - вращаясь, Фили то и дело на кого-то натыкался - а еще что-то капало. Капли мерно, но все реже, будто жидкость заканчивалась или густела, плюхались вниз, разбиваясь о камни пола. Фили потянул носом - соленый, тяжкий, очень хорошо знакомый запах - кровь. Похоже, рядом кто-то ранен, а может быть уже и мертв. Оставалось надеяться, что это кто-то незнакомый. Раздавшийся рядом стон заставил Фили встрепенуться и снова попробовать разлепить глаза. Тошнота накатила опять, но он попытался ее игнорировать.

\- Эй, кто тут? - хрипло позвал Фили.  
\- Я.  
\- Кто я?  
\- Гэндальф.  
\- О, - Фили выругался про себя. Он-то надеялся, что рядом кто-то из отряда, а не старик-ученый, из-за которого, в немалой степени, они оказались в этом дерьме.  
\- Ты рассчитывал услышать кого-то другого? – догадливо поинтересовался Гэндальф.  
\- Вообще-то, да, - Фили не видел причины кривить душой. - Я бы предпочел Торина или Двалина, или Нори, или...  
\- Я понял, - оборвал его Гэндальф. - Кого угодно, только не меня.  
\- Ну, - подумал Фили, - еще меньше не хотелось бы слышать этого психа Бильбо и... и еще кое-кого.

Гэндальф не стал его расспрашивать и Фили почувствовал неожиданный прилив благодарности за это. Все-таки сейчас был не самый удачный момент вспоминать, как он недавно разговаривал с мертвым братом. Который, кстати, все знал - и о поведении пауков, и о том, что Фили останется жив. Ну вот, он жив и что дальше? Висит неизвестно где, завернутый в паутину - вряд ли это что-то другое - и ждет, пока не явятся эти твари и не сожрут его. То есть, высосут, как сказал Кили. Впрочем, Фили и теперь не видел особой разницы. Оружия, даже самого захудалого ножа, нет, а значит, его съедят, и тут уж как процесс не назови, результат будет одинаковым.

Фили сглотнул, снова подавляя тошноту, прогнал некстати вставшие перед глазами картинки и снова позвал Гэндальфа.

\- Эй, а ты кого-нибудь видишь? У меня так кружится голова, что я не могу открыть глаза.  
\- Наверное, сотрясение, - отозвался Гэндальф. - Это может быть опасно.  
\- Опаснее пауков? – фыркнул Фили. – Не думаю. Скажи лучше, что тут вокруг? Есть еще кто-то из отряда? Они в порядке?  
\- Есть. Все. Но не все в порядке.  
\- Что? Что не так? С кем? - вскинулся Фили и задергался, пытаясь вырваться из опутывающего его кокона.  
\- Тише, тише, - остановил его Гэндальф. - Ты только себе навредишь, успокойся.  
\- Говори уже, - выкрикнул Фили и закашлялся. - Кто? Торин?  
\- Нет-нет, - успокоил его старик и заговорил тише. - Постарайся сдерживаться, хорошо? Я думаю, они могут услышать звуки и прийти. Торин в порядке, он висит рядом с тобой, ты на него натыкаешься, когда поворачиваешься вправо, но он пока без сознания.  
\- Тогда кто? - совсем тихо спросил Фили. - Ну?  
\- Глоин.  
\- Ох, - Фили зажмурился сильнее. - Они его...  
\- Нет-нет, но... но я не думаю, что его смерть была легче. Он висит рядом с Торино, с другой стороны и я… мне кажется, он захлебнулся собственной кровью.

Фили вспомнил, как текла темная кровь по подбородку Глоина и заплакал.

\- Не смей плакать, - жестко приказал Гэндальф. - Ты только зря тратишь влагу, оставшуюся в твоем организме.  
\- Прекрасно, даже оплакать друга я уже не могу, - сквозь слезы отозвался Фили.

Наверное, он должен был бы себя стыдиться, но не мог. Очень хотелось свернуться клубком и завыть. К несчастью это было невозможно.

\- Можешь, но не сейчас, - отрезал Гэндальф.  
\- А он точно мертв? - всхлипнув в последний раз, спросил Фили.  
\- Увы, дружочек, - вздохнул старик и Фили безоговорочно поверил ему, тем более, что глухое шлепанье капель об пол уже совсем прекратилось.  
\- И что нам теперь делать? Надо как-то выбираться.

Тошнота не возвращалась уже некоторое время и Фили осторожно приоткрыл глаза, и попробовал рассмотреть окружающее пространство. Какой-то зал - Фили не стал рисковать и задирать голову, чтобы увидеть, как высоко уходит потолок - с остатками колонн, на паре из которых Фили даже удалось разглядеть мозаику. Его снова закрутило, на этот раз удачно, так, что он сумел увидеть ряд серых тюков, подвешенных на крепких крюках. Очевидно, это и был его многострадальный отряд. Чистые, все трое, висели напротив. Возможно, при других обстоятельствах Фили бы посмеялся над тем, как смешон закутанный в паутину старик, у которого из серого кокона торчало лишь лицо, но сейчас было не до смеха.

\- Твой товарищ жив? - негромко спросил Фили.  
\- Бильбо? - удивился Гэндальф. - Я не думал, что...  
\- И совершенно правильно не думал, - отрезал Фили. - Вот уж чье состояние здоровья меня меньше всего интересует. Я говорю о третьем твоем спутнике. Не помню его имени.  
\- Бард, - вздохнул Гэндальф. - Его зовут Бард и он хороший ученый и солдат.  
\- О, какой он солдат я имел возможность наблюдать, - съязвил Фили. - Бегает он хорошо, быстро.  
\- Но от пауков не убежать, - снова вздохнул Гэндальф, словно бы не заметив укола. - Впрочем, я почти уверен, что у него был какой-то план.  
\- Ага, был. Дернуть подальше. Ладно, это неважно. Его съели?  
\- Высосали, - поправил Гэндальф. - И нет, пока он только спит, как и твои друзья.  
\- Да что ж вы все меня поправляете, - покачал головой Фили, не заметив странного взгляда, который бросил на него старик. - Ладно, и то хорошо. Но надо думать, как выбираться. У тебя осталось какое-нибудь оружие?

Гэндальф не успел ответить, ему помешал раздавшийся стон и голос.

\- Ну и где мы?

Фили понадобилось всего лишь несколько минут, чтобы ввести Торина в курс дела. Запинаясь и подбирая слова, он сообщил ему о смерти Глоина, рассказал, что мог, о том куске зала, что был виден ему со своего крюка. Гэндальф не вмешивался.

\- В общем, мне кажется, дело дрянь, - неловко закончил Фили.

Некоторое время Торин молчал. Фили хотел бы увидеть его лицо, но их постоянно отворачивало друг от друга и ничего не получилось.

\- Их много, - наконец, сказал Торин. - Но они тупы и попросту задавили нас массой. Значит, кто-то их направляет. Придется ждать.  
\- Их предводитель может появиться слишком поздно, - возразил Фили. - Когда мы слишком ослабнем.  
\- О, он даст нам выдержаться, это точно, - мрачно хмыкнул Торин. - Но нам нужно сохранять спокойствие. Считай это приказом.

Один за другим солдаты приходили в себя. Кто-то, поняв, кому в лапы они попались, матерился, кто-то молчал. Торин старался поговорить с каждым, требовал отчета о состоянии, и постепенно выяснилось, что если не считать мелких ран, царапин и укусов, и тошноты от яда, которая мучила абсолютно всех, солдаты почти в порядке. Действительно, их не пытались убить, а целенаправленно брали в плен. Фили только сглотнул, вспомнив, как брат то и дело просил его сдаться. Ну что, теперь он пленник, они все пленники, и что дальше? Судя по всему, их просто сож... высосут и все. Фили прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоить бешено застучавшее сердце.

\- Нам нужно выбираться, - говорил где-то неподалеку Двалин. - Нельзя позволить им...  
\- Позволить им что?

Незнакомый голос заставил всех мгновенно замолчать. Фили дернулся было, выворачивая шею, чтобы разглядеть говорившего, но смог увидеть только острое ухо и почти белые длинные волосы. Зато он прекрасно рассмотрел ставшее каменным лицо Гэндальфа. Показалось или в глазах старика он увидел страх? Он знает этого... Фили замялся, не зная, как назвать незнакомца - Существо, Чистый?

Неизвестный, не обращая внимания на крики, ругань и требования солдат опустить их на землю, прошел между ними и остановился перед Гэндальфом. Белые волосы, острые уши, стройная фигура, плавные движения и парализующий страх, вонючим облаком распространяющийся вокруг него - точно Существо. Хотя и немного странное. Фили никак не мог понять в чем эта странность.

\- Ну здравствуй, старый друг, - негромко сказал беловолосый и Фили мороз продрал от холода и ликования в его голосе.

Впрочем, Гэндальфу выдержки было не занимать.

\- Здравствуй, кто бы ты ни был. Прости, но...  
\- Ты меня не помнишь, - почти мирно закончил за него незнакомец. - Я Трандуил. Так проще?

Гэндальф прикусил губу, на лбу его собрались морщины.

\- Трандуил, отряд Мирквуд, - снова помог ему собеседник.  
\- Центр номер восемь, - выдохнул Гэндальф. - Но...  
\- Нет, мы не погибли, - покачал головой Трандуил. - То есть, не все. И нет, над нами не Восьмерка. Пришлось, знаешь ли, воспользоваться парой заброшенных тоннелей и переехать, а то в Восьмерке стало слишком жарко, мы побоялись сгореть.

Последнее слово он почти прошипел и Фили увидел, как вздрогнул старик, но голос его остался тверд.

\- Мы не могли поступить иначе. Или вы или мы.  
\- О, что ты, что ты, - замахал руками Трандуил. - Конечно. Разве можно вас винить. Ну уничтожили целый город с жителями, чтобы опробовать новое оружие. Какая ерунда! Ничего страшного. Тем более, что в итоге мой отряд даже выиграл. Видел наших союзников? То есть, конечно, это они сами себя так называют, а на самом деле слишком тупы для любых союзов.  
\- Ну, напали они на нас вполне осознанно, - вдруг заговорил Торин.  
\- Только по сигналу, - вздохнул Трандуил и повернулся к нему. - Слышал удар? Вот каждый раз приходится колотить в гонг - ну, это я так его, конечно, называю - чтобы заставить их шевелиться. Ты...  
\- Торин.

Трандуил покивал.

\- Я знаю о тебе. Ты сильный, смелый солдат, который всегда выполняет приказы.  
\- Откуда бы тебе это знать? - нахмурившись, спросил Торин.  
\- Не откуда, а от кого, - поправил его Трандуил и слегка улыбнулся. Фили бы не хотел, чтобы он так улыбнулся ему. - Но ты узнаешь обо всем в свое время. А пока помолчи, мне нужно поговорить со своим старым знакомым.

Трандуил снова повернулся к Гэндальфу.

\- Итак, мой старый друг, что же привело тебя и твоих солдат в наши скромные руины.  
\- Исследования, - помедлив, ответил Гэндальф.  
\- Несомненно, несомненно, - закивал Трандуил. – И что именно вы собирались здесь исследовать?  
\- Это тебя не касается.

Фили только застонал про себя, услышав этот голос. Бильбо, как всегда, выступил не во время. Гэндальф, похоже, считал также, потому что попробовал пнуть его, но, конечно же, не сумел, а только сильнее закачался в воздухе. Впрочем, Бильбо тоже и замолк, судорожно сглатывая. Трандуил следил за происходящим с нескрываемым удовольствием.

\- Я смотрю, Гэндальф, что с тех пор, как мы общались с тобой в последний раз, ничего не изменилось. Тебя как твои подчиненные ни во что не ставили, так все и осталось.  
\- Я даю своим подчиненным свободу самовыражения, - возразил Гэндальф. – Не то что ты. Я помню, сколько прекрасных исследователей покинуло Восьмерку из-за твоего диктата.  
\- О, конечно, - кивнул Трандуил. – Паршивые овцы есть в любом стаде. Вот только те, кто остаются, весьма послушны.  
\- Настолько послушны, что готовы создать бомбу, способную уничтожить мир.  
\- Нет-нет, - махнул рукой Трандуил. – Весь мир, конечно же, нет, на это у нас просто не хватило бы энергии. Максимум, половину. Ну хорошо, хорошо, треть.  
\- А ты еще удивляешься, почему мы напали на вас первыми, - устало сказал Гэндальф.  
\- Ну, не только Шестерка, не бери, пожалуйста, не себя всю вину, - поправил его Трандуил. – Я знаю, что в этом также участвовал Центр номер четыре. И как вам только удалось договориться?  
\- Перед лицом всеобщего уничтожения-то? – приподнял брови Гэндальф.  
\- О, уничтожения, - хмыкнул Трандуил. - Теперь хоть понятно, почему вы решили ударить первыми.  
\- Мы пробовали с тобой договориться, ты не можешь этого отрицать.

Трандуил прянул вперед, похожий на острие ядовитого клинка, быстрый и смертоносный, и прошипел в лицо старику:

\- А ты знаешь, что это такое, видеть, как погибает в огне твой город, как горят, заживо горят, люди и существа, как дома в мгновение ока превращаются в руины? Ты знаешь, как это, когда дело твоей жизни рассыпается в пепел? Что ты знаешь об этом, Гэндальф?  
\- Немало, - сквозь зубы ответил старик. – Если это умерит твою жажду крови, то знай, нашего центра тоже больше не существует. По нам был нанесен ракетный удар и город… - Гэндальф на мгновение прикрыл глаза. – От нашего города не осталось даже руин.

Фили услышал его слова, но несколько мгновений они плавали где-то на периферии сознания, а потом навалились точно гранитная плита. Не осталось даже руин. Не осталось. Ничего не осталось. И никого. Все обратилось в пар. Все. И мама…

\- И что же это такое против вас использовали? – жадно спросил Трандуил. – Не ядерное, как вы против нас, это точно. Ах, как интересно, как занятно. Кто нанес удар, Четверка?

Гэндальф промолчал, но по его лицу все было понятно даже Фили.

\- Прекрасные союзники, - зааплодировал Трандуил и снова наклонившись к лицу Гэндальфа, прошипел. – А ведь я предлагал тебе объединиться со мной. Ты отказал.  
\- Потому что планы твои были безумны, - твердо сказал старик. – Я не мог на них согласиться.  
\- А если бы ты знал, как все обернется?

Гэндальф смотрел на Трандуила устало и равнодушно.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я признал, что ошибался? Ты этого не услышишь. В тот момент я был уверен, что поступаю правильно и если бы все повторилось, сделал бы все точно также. Но сейчас об этом говорить уже нет смысла. Все прошло и теперь мы в одинаковом положении.  
\- Нет смысла, - медленно повторил Трандуил, словно не слыша его, - нет смысла.

Он повернулся к висящим рядком солдатам и Фили пробрала дрожь от его пустого, безжизненного взгляда.

– Может быть для тебя, Гэндальф, смысла и нет, но есть для меня. Мы с тобой побеседуем. Поближе. И, возможно, ты изменишь свою точку зрения.  
\- Но все прошло, Трандуил, - попробовал достучаться до него Гэндальф. – Все закончилось много лет назад.

Фили увидел, как окаменело лицо Трандуила. Потом он резко повернулся.

\- Ничего не закончилось, старик. Всё это здесь, - он ткнул себя в висок так сильно, что на бледной коже расцвело алое пятно, - всё, до последнего мгновения. Огонь, боль, крики. O, теперь ты тоже знаешь, что это такое и, могу тебя уверить, помнить об этом ты будешь до конца своих дней. Да-да. Всё это навсегда останется с тобой. Ты помнишь, как пахнет горящая плоть? O, по глазам вижу, помнишь. А как испаряется живое существо? А как… - Трандуил замолчал на мгновение и уже тихо закончил, - а как умирает тот, кто тебе дорог, ты еще помнишь? Помнишь, я вижу.  
\- Я помню, - негромко подтвердил Гэндальф. – Но это не значит, что я не смогу всё это спрятать глубоко в душе.  
\- Тогда ты силен, - спокойно, словно и не было до этого безумных вспышек, сказал Трандуил. – Хотя да, всегда же был, всегда умел ставить общественное выше индивидуального. А скажи-ка мне, зачем же тогда ты потащил с собой всех этих? – он махнул рукой в сторону солдат, вызвав у них глухой ропот. Да каждый, если бы мог, постарался бы добраться до глотки Трандуила, o чем Нори и Двалин тут же ему и сообщили. Впрочем, тот на них не обратил никакого внимания.  
\- Скажи мне, куда вы шли? – снова спросил он и снова Гэндальф покачал головой, глядя на него с усталостью и смирением.

Фили услышал, как Трандуил заскрипел зубами и мысленно ему посочувствовал, насколько он успел узнать Гэндальфа, легко тот с информацией не расстанется. Хотя, у Трандуила вполне могут быть свои способы воздействия.

\- Хорошо.

Совершенно спокойно кивнул тот в ответ на молчание Гэндальфа, медленно вытащил из ножен на поясе длинный нож и в два быстрых взмаха разрезал кокон, в котором висел старик. Гэндальф с негромким вскриком упал на пол. Трандуил быстро наклонился, схватил его за плечо и поднял на ноги.

\- Идем.  
\- Эй, а я, - воскликнул пришедший в себя Бильбо, поймал злой взгляд Фили и поправился. – То есть, мы.

Трандуил взглянул на него так, словно видел впервые в жизни, перевел взгляд на солдат.

\- А что вы? Я должен подкармливать моих замечательных союзников, так что вы останетесь здесь.  
\- Ты… ты не можешь так поступить, - выкрикнул Бильбо, но Трандуил, не обратив на него никакого внимания, уже уходил, таща за собой Гэндальфа. – Стой!  
\- Парень, перестань орать, - проговорил откуда-то из середины ряда, Двалин. – Кто знает, может эти твари реагируют на звуки.  
\- Старик говорил, что вроде бы да, - припомнил Фили.  
\- Всем говорить как можно тише, - приказал Торин. – А тебе, Бильбо, я бы советовал вообще заткнуться.  
\- Что? Да я…  
\- Из-за тебя мы все здесь оказались, - оборвал его Торин. – И уж поверь, я очень сожалею, что не исполнил своей угрозы и не вышвырнул тебя за пределы тропы еще в самом начале пути.  
\- Ты бы не посмел.  
\- Увы, я не умею отматывать время назад, иначе ты бы убедился в том, что я не лгу.  
\- Торин, - окликнул командира Бофур, - я слышал какой-то шорох. В углу слева.  
\- Это пауки, - тут же завопил Бильбо и задергался в своем коконе, стараясь выбраться, но ничего, конечно же не получалось, он только раскачивался сильнее.  
\- Немедленно успокойся, - рыкнул Торин. – Бофур, Фили, что скажете?

Фили, который теперь тоже услышал шорох, точно от множества лап, подбирающихся все ближе, лишь покачал головой.

\- Это они, дядя.

Торин помолчал, а Фили подумал, что ни за что не хотел бы оказаться на его месте. На своем, конечно же, тоже, но дяде куда тяжелее. Много лет он нес ответственность за их отряд, планировал защиту их части границы города, управлял, сражался и учил. А теперь он вынужден увидеть конец всего, чем жил.

\- Хорошо, что Кили здесь нет, - пробормотал Фили, прислушиваясь к приближающимся шорохам, и сказал чуть громче. – Они уже рядом.  
\- Я был горд командовать вами, - сказал Торин, перекрывая мрачную ругань своих солдат и всхлипы Бильбо. – Вы были для меня не просто солдатами, а семьей. Хреново, что всё так вышло, парни, и я не буду ничего говорить про гордость и достоинство. Каждый умирает так, как получается, - Торин замолчал и в наступившей тишине шорох лап стал совсем невыносимым. – Мне жаль, что у вас не будет последнего боя.

Фили втянул легкими неожиданно свежий воздух, машинально отметив, что тошнота почти прошла, повернул голову и замер. Прямо на него смотрело серое чудовище, с двумя рядами фасеточных глаз на небольшой голове. Сидело оно на двух парах задних лап, потирая передние в карикатурном жесте предвкушения.

«Все», - подумал Фили, ожидая, что тварь вот-вот прыгнет, но время все шло, а с ним ничего не происходило. Зато откуда-то сбоку послышался сдавленный крик, перешедший в стон, который тут же затих, словно кричавшему замотали рот. Глотая слезы, Фили благодарил всех известных и неизвестных богов за то, что ничего не видит. Вот только тварь, сидящая напротив, вдруг повернулась, еще мгновение сидела неподвижно, а потом прыгнула вверх, оказалась на балке, к которой были подвешены Бильбо и Бард, и уселась между ними. Она поворачивала голову то в одну, то в другую сторону и Фили мог бы поклясться, что она считает. Чистые в коконах дергались, что-то крича, но выбраться было невозможно.

Наконец, выбор был сделан, длинное жало воткнулось в шею Барда, по нему – Фили видел – прокатилась жидкость, наверное, яд, а через миг Бард закричал. Паутина тут же заткнула ему рот, но он продолжал дергаться от боли. Тварь впрыскивала в него яд еще мгновение, а потом выдернула жало, наклонилась, раскрывая пасть, и присосалась к шее Барда. Послышался звук, словно что-то лопнуло и тварь принялась глотать.

Человек глухо стонал, а потом обмяк, наверное потеряв сознание, а Фили, наконец, сумел зажмуриться. Он прекрасно понимал, что сейчас внутри Чистого не осталось уже, скорее всего, ни одного целого органа. Все они превратились в питательный «коктейль» для сидящей на нем твари. Бард мертв, пусть еще и дергается и даже, кажется, дышит, а в стороне тоже самое происходит с кем-то из отряда. С кем? И много ли еще тварей пожелают пожрать?

Фили больше не мог сдерживаться, и слезы потекли по его щекам - от страха, от беспомощности, от нежелания умирать. Так умирать. А тварь, судя по шорохам, уже спрыгнула вниз и ее место заняла другая, потом следующая. Сколько раз это происходило, Фили не считал, но много. Бард оказался вкусным.

При мысли об этом, тошнота снова подступила к горлу Фили, а в глазах потемнело и никогда еще он не был так рад потерять сознание, как сейчас и даже перспектива захлебнуться собственной рвотой не пугала.

Снова он пришел в себя, когда все было кончено. Стараясь не смотреть в сторону опавшего, провалившегося внутрь кокона, Фили взглянул на Бильбо. Тот смотрел прямо на него и мягко улыбался.

\- Мама приготовит мне блинчики, - заявил он Фили. – Ты любишь блинчики? И я люблю. С молоком и медом. Вкуснотища.  
\- Бильбо, - тихонько позвал его Фили.  
\- Не трудись, - перебил его усталый голос Торина.  
\- Дядя, ты…  
\- Да. И я рад, что ты тоже.  
\- А Бильбо?  
\- Сошел с ума. Да может так оно и лучше.  
\- А кто из…  
\- Бофур, - Фили зажмурился до алых кругов перед глазами. – Труп Глоина они тоже высосали. Ничем не брезгуют. Твари.  
\- Глоину повезло больше, а Бофур…

Фили вспомнил, что происходило с Бардом, и старательно задышал ртом, прогоняя тошноту. Наконец она отступила достаточно, чтобы он снова смог говорить.

\- А остальные?  
\- В порядке. Пока.  
\- Никто… как Бильбо?  
\- Я не знаю. Когда пауки ушли, я звал, но… но все молчат.

Фили хотел было позвать Двалина, но вдруг насторожился. В тишине подвала ему послышался какой-то шорох. Неужели опять?

\- Дядя…  
\- Я слышу.  
\- Они вернулись?

Фили зажмурился, изо всех сил стараясь подавить страх и отчаяние. Нет, надо быть храбрым, пусть и не для кого, так для самого себя.

\- Пока что они сыты, но придут завтра. Они не умеют растягивать удовольствие.

Такой знакомый голос. Фили медленно открыл глаза и несколько долгих минут рассматривал того, кто стоял перед ним. Вокруг было темно, но он хорошо видел и темные глаза, и черные волосы, и такую знакомую полуулыбку.

\- Торин, - позвал Фили спокойно. – Мне кажется, я спятил, как Бильбо. Раньше я только слышал Кили, а теперь я еще и вижу его.  
\- Тогда и я тоже сошел с ума, - ответил Торин. – Потому что я тоже его вижу.  
\- В нашей семье безумцев, вроде, не водилось.

Призрак – Фили не знал, как еще назвать того, кто стоял перед ними – усмехнулся, достал нож и парой точных взмахов разрезал паутину.

Столкновение с каменным полом выбило из легких весь воздух, а через миг пытающийся восстановить дыхание Фили услышал рядом удар и стон.

\- Извините, - смущенно проговорил Кили, пряча нож. – Немного больно, но так лучше, чем висеть. Вы не ранены?  
\- Да вроде бы нет, - буркнул Торин, поднимаясь и потирая бедро. Фили все еще сидел, глядя снизу вверх на брата.  
\- Что ты? – отвел глаза Кили. – Что ты так смотришь?  
\- Не верю, что ты жив, - честно ответил Фили.  
\- О… ну… я сам не совсем верю, - пожал плечами Кили  
\- О его чудесном спасении мы поговорим позже, - перебил их Торин, помогая Фили встать. – Дай мне нож, я освобожу остальных.  
\- Нет, - Кили отступил на шаг. – Я только вас, иначе уж очень заметно.

Торин нахмурился, подошел к нему и, не обращая внимания на протесты, отобрал оружие.

\- Я спишу это на твое долгое пребывание в лесу, - спокойно сказал он. – Но впредь советую быть осторожнее со словами.

Кили опустил голову, нервно дергая полу куртки. Темной, из какого-то странного материала. Раньше у него такой не было.

«Ну, нашел где-то», - рассматривая брата, подумал Фили. - «Его-то, наверное, порвалась вся».

\- Фили, помоги, - окликнул его Торин. – Нам надо поторопиться.  
\- Идем, - Фили махнул рукой брату и тот, помедлив, повиновался.

Торин уже резал ближайший кокон и Фили успел как раз во время и, охнув, принял на себя вес неподвижного тела. Это оказался Бифур. Кили помог и вдвоем они осторожно опустили его на пол, а Торин уже разрезал следующий. Они быстро освободили всех и остановились напротив Бильбо, который уже рассказывал матери о том, что собирается после завтрака пойти на рыбалку.

\- У тебя есть что-то на примете? – спросил Торин у Кили и тот, не раздумывая, кивнул и тут же вздрогнул, закусывая губу.  
\- Только…  
\- Отлично, - не стал слушать его Торин. – Тогда…

Он замолчал и все трое снова уставился на Бильбо.

\- Мы не можем его взять с собой, - медленно проговорил Торин.  
\- Он нас всех выдаст, - согласился Фили, со вздохом.  
\- Это немного задержит пауков, - сказал Кили.

Фили поежился. Он изо всех сил старался не смотреть на то, что осталось от Барда и Бофура, но все равно то и дело натыкался глазами – прорванная паутина, через которую виднелось что-то красное.

«Странно, что вообще что-то осталось», - подумал Фили и невольно передернулся.

\- Идем, - решил Торин и, наклонившись, вздернул на ноги Двалина и Нори. Фили достались Дори и Бифур.

Идти было тяжело. Он не знал, почему так, они с Торином стоят на ногах и даже в состоянии идти, а друзья нет. Может, действие яда таково, можете еще что. Впрочем, думать об этом у него не было ни сил, ни времени. Кили шел быстро, то и дело уходя вперед, чтобы проверить дорогу, а Дори и Бифур с каждым шагом словно становились тяжелее. Пот заливал глаза, было ужасно жарко, может быть от усилий, а может потому, что коридор, которым их уводил Кили, шел под уклон, и приходилось прилагать много усилий, чтобы удержаться на ногах и удержать товарищей. Дышать скоро стало совсем тяжело, но Фили, стиснув зубы, упрямо шел вперед, стараясь не упускать из виду спину Торина, на котором повисли едва-едва перебирающие ногами Двалин и Нори. У Нори даже волосы потускнели, коса перестала шевелиться, мертвой змеей накрыв его спину до самой поясницы и Фили поймал себя на мысли, что даже скучает по ее движениям. Было, конечно, немного жутковато зрелищу, это так хоть было бы ясно, что в теле Нори осталась душа. Ведь кто знает, возможно, они спасают еще четверых таких же, как Бильбо.

В этот момент Дори дернулся и заехал ему локтем в бок так, что у Фили перехватило дыхание.

\- Тише, друг, не дергайся, - проговорил он, задыхаясь. – Прошу.  
\- Нори…  
\- Он в порядке, он с Торином, впереди. Видишь?

Понять, дошли ли до Дори его слова было невозможно, но вырываться тот перестал, и для Фили это было главным. Бифур пока вел себя тихо и шел, куда вели. Это было хорошо, потому что если бы он начал спрашивать о Бофуре…

\- Нам осталось недолго, поднажмите, - услышал Фили и удобнее перехватил Дори и Бифура.

Это недолго растянулось на столько, что когда Фили понял, что можно остановиться, он уже не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног и шел лишь на остатках воли, понимая, что падать нельзя никак. Упадет – больше не встанет, а тащить еще троих Торин не сможет, даже с помощью Кили.

\- Все, все, Фили, мы уже почти пришли.

Голос Кили неожиданно достиг его сознания. Фили резко остановился, заморгал и отпустил Дори и Бифура, которые тут же осели на пол.

\- А где Торин? – огляделся Фили, хотел потереть лицо, но руки так устали, что не поднялись.

Недоумевая, он посмотрел на свои ладони и снова огляделся. Коридор, кажется, ничем не отличался от тех, что они уже прошли. Не встретив, кстати, ни одного паука или еще кого-то живого.

\- А ты очень хорошо здесь ориентируешься, - проговорил Фили. Кили только кивнул, вздохнул и, наклонившись, подхватил под руку Бифура, с усилием поставил на ноги.  
\- Постой тут, я сейчас, - сказал он Фили и, повернувшись, словно прошел сквозь стену.

Фили удивленно приоткрыл рот, осторожно сделал пару шагов и выдохнул. В стене оказалась неприметная дверь и никаких чудес. Это хорошо, потому что если бы Кили вернулся, обладая такими сверхспособностями… Фили покачал головой и оглянулся на Дори. Тот сидел, привалившись спиной к стене, глаза у него были открыты, но никаких попыток подняться он не предпринимал. У Фили же просто не было сил ставить его на ноги.

\- Извини, друг, придется ждать Кили, - пробормотал он и хотел было присесть рядом, но тут же передумал и просто привалился к стене.

Наверное, он задремал, потому что когда открыл глаза, Кили тряс его плечо. Фили поморщился от боли в натруженных руках, а брат почему-то покраснел и отшатнулся.

\- Извини, я…  
\- Я уснул…

Фили улыбнулся - все, как раньше, они даже говорить начинают вместе - Кили несмело улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Я так рад, что ты жив, - сказал Фили. – Тот взрыв…

Судорога исказила лицо Кили и Фили испугался, что брату станет плохо. Рванулся вперед, обнял его, притягивая к себе, слыша рваное, точно Кили едва-едва справлялся с паникой, дыхание.

\- Тише-тише, - прошептал Фили, поглаживая его по спине. – Все закончилось, ты жив. Все кончилось.

Кили, дрожа, вцепился в него так, что было почти больно, но Фили терпел. Проведя почти всю жизнь в лесах, он отлично представлял, с чем можно столкнуться лишь на пару метров отойдя от лагеря. А что довелось увидеть и испытать Кили, который остался один, скорее всего без припасов и хорошо, если с оружием? Впрочем, совершенно точно с оружием, иначе он не стоял бы сейчас здесь.

\- Все будет хорошо, - проговорил Фили, крепче обнимая брата.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – глухо спросил тот.  
\- Потому что мы снова вместе, - улыбнулся Фили.  
\- Да уж, - тоскливо протянул Кили и отстранился, быстро вытирая глаза. – Да только через некоторое время тебе станет плохо и мы…  
\- Давай пока не будем об этом, - перебил его Фили. – Я пока что чувствую себя нормально, - он подумал и добавил, - ну только устал очень и замерз.  
\- Да, у тебя куртка порвана, - криво усмехнулся Кили и, протянув руку, проследил пальцами широкую прореху на куртке Фили.  
\- Ну, это не страшно, – усмехнулся тот. – Нитку, иглу и все будет нормально.  
\- Я думаю, мы решим эту проблему, - усмехнулся в ответ Кили, снова провел ладонями по лицу и глубоко вздохнул. – Ладно, идем, а то Торин там уже, наверное, с ума сходит, думая, куда мы подевались.  
\- Да, нам надо быть осторожнее, - согласился Фили и оглянулся. – Еще не хватало снова столкнуться с пауками.  
\- Здесь этого можешь не бояться, - покачал головой Кили и наклонился к Дори. – Эй, приятель, давай, вставай, еще пара шагов и ты сможешь отдохнуть.

Он взял Дори под руку и потянул наверх, отклонился назад под тяжестью, и Фили подхватил товарища под другую руку, помогая брату. Кили благодарно улыбнулся ему, обхватил Дори за талию и осторожно повел к двери. Все трое в проем пройти не могли, поэтому Фили отпустил Дори и отступил на шаг назад, глядя, как Кили, чуть склонившись в бок, протискивается внутрь. На мгновение в фигуре брата ему померещилась какая-то неправильность, что-то странное, но миг был слишком краток, чтобы разобраться и Фили, помедлив еще секунду, вошел следом за братом и Дори.

Пришлось пройти еще два поворота, прежде чем они оказались в большой, просторной комнате. Ну, то есть, когда-то это точно была комната, теперь же одна ее стена и часть потолка обрушились и представляли собой груду битого камня. Впрочем, обвалились они настолько удачно, что перекрыли два других выхода из помещения, а в потолке образовалась дыра, достаточная, чтобы служить естественным дымоходом, но слишком маленькая, чтобы через нее мог пролезть паук. На полу были расстелены одеяла – старые и рваные, но все же – горел в небольшой печке огонь.

Кили подвел Дори к одеялам, осторожно усадил рядом с остальными членами отряда и размял затекшую шею. Фили, преодолевая желание упасть и уснуть, подошел к Торину, греющему руки у печи, тронул его за плечо.

\- Дядя…  
\- Все здесь?  
\- Все, - кивнул Фили, - все, кто выжил.  
\- Все, кто выжил, - повторил за ним Торин, помолчал и тряхнул головой. – Ладно, надо во всем разобраться.  
\- Может, для начала, отдохнете?

Кили подошел к ним так тихо, что Фили невольно дернулся от звука его голоса, повернулся и неловко заулыбался.

\- Для начала ты расскажешь, как выбрался и как оказался здесь, - холодно приказал Торин.  
\- Дядя, - удивленно взглянул на него Фили, - это же Кили, ты что? Мы ведь его похоронили, а он жив, он здесь. Неужели ты не рад?  
\- Я рад, - все также холодно кивнул Торин. – Очень. И буду рад еще сильнее, если он объяснит, как оказался здесь, за много миль от лагеря, да еще, судя по всему, так давно, что успел обжиться.

Торин обвел рукой полуразрушенную комнату, которая, действительно, не выглядела заброшенной, несмотря на все разрушения – не было ни слоя пыли, ни того особенного запаха, что наполняет любое помещение, в котором долго никто не жил.

\- Я уверен, Кили нам все расскажет, - мирно сказал Фили, чувствуя напряжение Торина. – Правда, брат?  
\- А может сначала… - начал было Кили, но тут же замолчал, вздохнул и оглянулся. – Мне бы не хотелось по сто раз рассказывать одно и тоже.  
\- А это уж как получится, - сурово отрезал Торин. – Начинай.  
\- Да вы хоть сядьте, а то ведь еле-еле на ногах держитесь.  
\- Если я сяду, я усну, - покачал головой Торин. – А я очень сильно хочу понять, что же тут происходит.

С этим Фили был согласен. Они оба уставились на Кили, который, краснея, нервно дергал подол куртки. Фили снова, на самом краю сознания, резанула какая-то неправильность во внешности брата, но Кили уже начал говорить и Фили постарался сосредоточиться на его словах.

\- Все было нормально, - начал Кили и лицо его стало чужим и отстраненным. – Лагерь функционировал в обычном режиме, все было тихо, но перестраховщик Балин приказал мне обойти периметр, чтобы убедиться, что он нигде не нарушен. Я подчинился, взял с собой немного еды и отправился. Хотел еще Ори с собой прихватить, но ей надо было выйти с вами на связь в двадцать два часа и она не смогла. Жаль, - Кили немного помолчал и продолжил. - Периметр был в порядке, только в одном месте счетчик зашкалил. Было темно и я никак не мог разглядеть, что же там такое. Ну, то есть я знал, конечно, как и любой бы знал на моем месте – рядом с лагерем начинал образовываться прорыв. И я… я решил посмотреть поближе. Да-да, выходить за периметр в одиночку запрещено, я знаю, но что уж лгать, все мы так делали хоть раз, - он передернул плечами, словно от холода и уставился в огонь, уже совсем не замечая Фили и Торина. – Я снова проверил счетчик и опять снял показания. Они остались прежними и я решился, осторожно выбрался, держа оружие наготове, но лес был спокоен и тих. Странным это мне не показалось, может быть зря, не знаю. Я действовал быстро – осмотрел место предполагаемого прорыва, прилегающую местность, убедился, что время еще есть и хотел возвращаться, чтобы доложить Балину, когда услышал гул.

Кили так прикусил нижнюю губу, что та треснула и выступила кровь. Кили рассеянно облизнулся и продолжил:

\- Я замер, пытаясь понять, что это и даже решил было, что ошибся, что это прорыв. Оглянулся, но земля была спокойна. А потом… - Кили несколько раз тяжело сглотнул, - потом у меня над головой что-то просвистело, раздался взрыв, а потом, через… я не знаю, через сколько, еще один.  
\- Рванули боеприпасы, - прошептал Фили, но Кили его не услышал, продолжая говорить.  
\- Взрывная волна ударила меня в грудь и отбросила в лес. Я и подумать ничего не успел, а потом плюхнулся в озеро. Оглушило меня, конечно, здорово, вдобавок я изрядно нахлебался воды. Знаю, нельзя, но контролировать это я не мог никак, барахтался только, оружие тянуло вниз, а я никак не мог сообразить, что нужно сделать, хотя и пытался плыть. Возможно, удача все же была на моей стороне, потому что своими хаотичными движениями я все же приблизился к берегу достаточно, чтобы ощутить под ногами дно, с трудом выбрался и упал на землю, - лицо Кили исказилось от боли, он сжал кулаки. – Я не должен был лежать, я должен был встать и… Ну может быть мне удалось спасти хотя бы кого-то.  
\- Не удалось бы, - перебил его Торин. – Все они умерли, я думаю, мгновенно. А ты… тебе повезло.  
\- Повезло, - медленно повторил Кили, - мне повезло. Да, именно так я и думал, пока пробирался по лесу к тому, что осталось от нашего лагеря. А еще я отчаянно надеялся, что повезло не только мне. Когда я дошел до места, огонь уже почти погас – не зря наши ученые ту противопожарную смесь разрабатывали, она свое дело сделала, лишив огонь кислорода – но все равно было очень жарко так, что у меня даже одежда почти просохла. Я сунулся было вперед, но дышать было почти невозможно, пришлось ждать. А пока я ждал, пошарился по кустам – ну вдруг еще кого-то отбросила волной. Нашел, - Кили сглотнул, - чью-то руку, сапог Наина и банку тушенки, и больше ничего. Может быть, не там искал, может, надо было пойти в другую сторону. Не знаю. Я дождался, пока станет легче дышать, замотал лицо и пошел вперед. Землю покрывал пепел. Так странно, деревья вокруг стояли почти нетронутые, а вся земля была в пепле, сером, жирном, в нем вязли ноги и идти было очень трудно. Ближе к восточному краю лагеря я увидел воронку и вот тут разрушения были сильны, лес повалило, наверное, на пару миль вглубь. Правда я не знаю чем, той дрянью, что всех убила или вторым взрывом. Да это и неважно. Важно то, что я не нашел ничего – ни фаланги пальца, ни волоска, ни обрывка одежды, даже патронов, даже оружия – испарилось все абсолютно.  
\- И что ты сделал? – спросил Торин.  
\- А что я мог сделать? – пожал плечами Кили. – Я уселся там, прямо на горячий пепел и решил, что никуда не двинусь, пока этот кошмар не развеется. Отчего-то я был уверен, что это сон. Не знаю, сколько я так сидел – час, может быть больше – небо над головой стало сначала серо-розовым, а потом совсем посветлело. Я не понимал, как такое возможно, столько моих друзей погибло в один миг, а вокруг ничего не изменилось и солнце по-прежнему встает, а в лесу просыпаются звери и твари, и осторожно пробираются в круг, заполненный пеплом. Я смотрел на то, как они подбираются все ближе и ближе, поджимая лапы, принюхиваясь, глядя на меня голодными глазами, а потом… - Кили неожиданно смущенно отвел глаза, - потом меня вырвало. А когда я поднял голову, вокруг больше никого не было. До сих пор не знаю, померещились они мне или нет.

Оставаться там больше не было никакого смысла и я решил пойти за вами следом. Направление я знал, в карту Гэндальфа мне тоже удалось одним глазком заглянуть, и я верил, что смогу догнать вас прежде, чем вы дойдете до квадрата тридцать четыре.

\- Ну, ты нас даже перегнал, - криво усмехнулся Фили.  
\- Да уж, - передернул плечами Кили, все также не глядя на них. – Не по своей воле, уж поверь. Сначала все шло хорошо, даже несмотря на то, что из снаряжения я меня был только нож и высушенный автомат – он, кстати, стрелял – а из еды та банка тушенки, что я нашел в кустах. Я решил беречь ее до последнего и отправился в путь. Идти нужно было быстро, пока еще след был свежим.  
\- След?  
\- Ну да, твой. Не зря же между нами всегда была такая сильная связь. Я еще в детстве научился на тебя настраиваться, так что и теперь это не стало проблемой. Я заставлял себя идти как можно быстрее, но на третьи сутки все равно был вынужден остановиться, чтобы отдохнуть, потому что в голове стало мутиться и я несколько раз едва не сошел с тропы, - Кили потер лицо руками. – Это была самая большая ошибка в моей жизни, мне не следовало останавливаться, потому что когда я открыл глаза, то понял, что нити, что волокла меня вперед, больше нет.  
\- Наверное, именно в ту ночь я отправил тебя к Нори, - задумчиво проговорил Торин и кивнул Кили. – Продолжай.  
\- А что продолжать? – пожал плечами Кили. – Я остался один и совершенно не представлял, что же делать. А что, кстати, вы сделали?  
\- Потом, - отмахнулся Торин. – Рассказывай, как ты оказался здесь и что тебя связывает с этим уродом Трандуилом.  
\- Уродом? – переспросил Кили. – Что ж, вполне оправданная характеристика, не буду спорить. Этот урод здесь хозяин, командир отряда Мирквуд, который защищал Восьмерку, пока ее не уничтожили.  
\- Это мы знаем, - перебил его Торин. – Услышали, пока висели. Как ты к нему попал?  
\- Я провалился, - спокойно пояснил Кили. - В тоннель.  
\- И выжил?  
\- Мне опять повезло, он оказался необитаем. Ну, то есть я, конечно, об этом не знал. Я когда провалился, думал все, мне конец – сожрут и не подавятся. Стыдно признаться, но я просто лежал и ждал смерти целых две минуты, пока не понял, что нападать на меня никто не собирается. Тоннель оказался заброшенным, с полуобвалившимися стенами, было видно, что тут давно никто не ходил, а поскольку вариантов у меня не было, пришлось вставать и идти. Под землей время идет как-то не так, поэтому я не знаю, сколько шел, пока вдруг не увидел впереди свет.  
\- Ты пришел сюда? – спросил Фили у снова замолчавшего Кили.  
\- Что? – встрепенулся тот. – Сюда? Нет. Я вышел на поверхность примерно там, где схватили вас и думал, что теперь уж точно спятил. Ну откуда взяться всем этим руинам. А потом появились пауки. Я пробовал отстреливаться, но патроны быстро кончились. Тогда я просто закрыл глаза и стал ждать смерти, жалея только о том, что был таким идиотом и что не успел попрощаться с тобой.

Он протянул руку, робко касаясь руки Фили, и тот крепко сжал в ответ его пальцы. Кили заулыбался.

\- Но я не умер, - продолжил он. – Проснулся в паутине, как и вы, думал все, высосут – видели бы вы, сколько там было, тех тварей – а потом пришел Трандуил и освободил меня.  
\- Так просто? – прищурился Торин.  
\- Ну да, - пожал плечами Кили. – Ему нужен был помощник, чтобы следить за периметром.  
\- Помощник? А как же его отряд?  
\- А нет никакого отряда. Мирквуд был уничтожен, когда пытался защитить Восьмерку. Выжил только Трандуил, хотя и его сильно потрепало. Так что он тоже один был, как и я, а поскольку вариантов у меня, в общем-то, не было – ну кроме того, когда меня съедают пауки – я согласился. Я думал, что больше никогда никого из вас не увижу, поэтому и…  
\- Как ты разговаривал со мной? Почему я слышал твой голос в голове? – спросил Фили.  
\- От связи отказался ты, - пояснил Кили, - но не я. Есть способы сделать так, чтобы тебя услышали, даже если не хотят. Это мне Трандуил сказал и использовал какую-то штуку для усиления мозговых волн. Ну, чтобы я мог слышать тебя. Честно говоря, понять, что ты жив и в порядке было для меня как подарок на Рождество.  
\- Я думал, что сошел с ума, - заметил Фили.  
\- Извини, - слабо улыбнулся Кили.  
\- Но ведь я слышал тебя еще до того, как мы попали сюда. Как ты это объяснишь?  
\- Я сам был удивлен, что сработало. Но ведь не зря мы братья.  
\- Да я чуть не умер, ты понимаешь? – Фили так сильно сжал пальцы Кили, что тот зашипел от боли. – Почти оглох и ослеп, и… а ты тут…  
\- Что я тут? – в ответ выкрикнул Кили. – Ползал по руинам в обществе пауков и надеялся поскорее спятить или сдохнуть, потому что… потому что невозможно так жить, ты это понимаешь? Я когда увидел вас всех, я подумал, что все, цель достигнута, сошел с ума и завтра пойду на корм, а потом оказалось, что все не так, что вы живы и пришли сюда, и я… Я так радовался, я пытался помочь.  
\- Заставив нас сдаться?  
\- А что еще я мог сделать? Посмотри на них, - Кили обернулся к остальным членам отряда, что почти без движения лежали на одеялах. Никто не шевелился, только коса Нори чуть вздрагивала. – А если бы вы не сопротивлялись так сильно, было бы легче. Я сдался почти без борьбы и мне было гораздо лучше, чем им, а ведь я… Впрочем, это все ерунда. Главное, что вы живы.  
\- Не все, - тяжело сказал Торин и Кили зажмурился. – Где ты был, когда Бофура и Барда жрали? Почему ты не помог Глоину?  
\- Я…  
\- Ты, Кили, ты. Почему ты не помог им?  
\- Я хотел, - отчеканил Кили, глядя Торину в глаза. – Но Трандуил сказал, что его тварям нужна еда и единственное, что он может сделать, это позволить мне самому выбрать, кому умереть. И если ты думаешь, что это было легко, ты ошибаешься. Но Глоину было уже не помочь, когда его принесли, он уже потерял слишком много крови. Хотя я рассчитывал, что они возьмут Чистых, да на этом и успокоятся и выбрал Барда и Бильбо. Вот только Трандуил сказал, чтобы я выбрал кого-то из вас. Я отказался. Он рассмеялся и сказал, что если я не выберу, он решит сам и тогда вас двоих уже не удастся исключить.  
\- И ты выбрал Бофура, - сказал Фили.  
\- Глоина, - покачал головой Кили. – Бофура меня заставили выбрать, как запасного, на случай, если Глоин потерял слишком много крови. И так, в конечном итоге и оказалось. Мне… мне очень жаль, но вас я потерять не мог. Бифур вправе убить меня, когда проснется, но иначе я поступить просто не мог.  
\- То есть ты обменял наши жизни на их.  
\- Да.

Кили твердо смотрел в глаза Торину и сжимал ледяными пальцами руку Фили.

\- И я бы снова сделал тоже самое.  
\- Ты не виноват, - проговорил, наконец, Торин, отводя глаза. – Не уверен, что сам поступил бы иначе. Значит, ты тут вроде охранника.

Кили пожал плечами.

\- А что насчет этой комнаты?  
\- Она моя.  
\- Это я понял. А Трандуил знает о ней?  
\- Он сказал, что я могу выбрать любое жилище по душе, а здесь множество домов и еще больше подвалов. Не думаю, что он составил подробную карту каждого. Что же до пауков, то они предпочитают поверхность и живут в лесу. Трандуил сгоняет их в одно большое подземелье лишь когда его одолевает паранойя и он ожидает нападения. Так что здесь все мы в безопасности. К тому же, сейчас Трандуил слишком занят Гэндальфом и не обратит внимания ни на что.  
\- Понятно, - Торин потер лицо ладонями, - нам надо передохнуть. В общих чертах я твою историю понял. Проверить ее, конечно, не могу, как не могу понять, с чего вдруг Трандуил решил тебе помочь, но ты мой племянник и тебе я верю. Если ты говоришь, что здесь нас не найдут, так тому и быть. Фили, идем.  
\- Куда?  
\- Спать.  
\- Вот так просто?  
\- А чего ты хотел?  
\- Но… это же Кили.

Торин посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного, потом перевел взгляд на Кили и кивнул.

\- Кили, да, и я очень ему рад. А теперь пойду спать. И ты давай-ка, завтра нам надо будет решать, как выбираться отсюда.

Кили отпустил руку Фили, слабо улыбнулся.

\- Дядя прав, Фили. Вам нужно выспаться, а я посторожу.

Фили, помедлив, кивнул и, подвинув Дори, улегся на одеяло, подложил руку под голову и последним, что он видел, перед тем, как провалиться в темноту без сновидений, был Кили, который, сутулившись, сидел, грея руки у огня. 


	7. Chapter 7

Проснулся Фили от шума над головой. Сонный мозг не сразу смог опознать голоса, поэтому несколько мгновений все воспринималось словно гул огромного роя пчел. Но потом кто-то повысил тон и Фили окончательно проснулся. Он лежал на старом пыльном одеяле, подложив под голову руку, и шее его эта поза, судя по ощущениям, не слишком нравилась.

\- Нам надо выбираться, - услышал он, попробовал сесть и прислушался к своему телу.

Мышцы ныли, как и ушибленный в бою бок, несмотря на сон, чувствовалась усталость, но в общем все было не так плохо. А главное, он проснулся лежа, а не вися в паутине и задыхаясь от страха. Ради этого можно было потерпеть небольшое неудобство, тем более – он знал это по опыту – все пройдет, стоит лишь начать двигаться.

Фили встал, потянулся, разминая тело, и обернулся.  
Торин, Двалин, Дори и Нори обступили Кили, и о чем-то горячо спорили, на подстилке сидел, глядя в никуда, Бифур. Фили наклонился к нему, осторожно тронул за плечо, заглянул в пустые глаза и, закусив губу, выпрямился.

\- Ты ничем не можешь ему помочь, - услышал он вдруг и обернулся.

Кили уже выбрался из круга продолжающих спорить товарищей и подошел к нему. Фили мгновение смотрел на него, заново узнавая темные глаза, улыбку, торчащие во все стороны волосы – и как он мог думать, что сможет нормально жить без него? – а потом дернулся вперед и так крепко сжал брата в объятиях, что тот пискнул, но тут же отчаянно обнял его в ответ.

\- Как же мне было без тебя плохо, - проговорил Фили.  
\- И мне без тебя, брат.

Кили уткнулся носом ему в макушку и всхлипнул, а потом отстранился и смущенно вытер глаза.

\- Прости, наверное, мне не следует тебя касаться. Кто его знает, когда новый цикл начнется.  
\- А ты что, не считал? – удивился Фили.  
\- Да сбился я, - поморщился Кили. – В лесу этом, потом под землей – ну не до того было.

Он жалобно посмотрел на Фили, пожал плечами.

\- Если тебе станет плохо, скажи, я постараюсь не приближаться.  
\- Мне нормально, - медленно проговорил Фили, прислушиваясь к себе, а потом внимательно взглянул на брата. – А с тобой точно все хорошо?  
\- Ты о чем? – удивился и словно бы насторожился тот.  
\- Да нет, - мотнул головой Фили и улыбнулся успокаивающе, - нет, все нормально. Просто я не знал, что так будет, да и как узнать было… - он поймал удивленный взгляд Кили и пояснил. – Я просто тебя сейчас почти не чувствую. Наверное, последствия ритуала Нори. Ну, то есть, когда ты вот так близко, я тебя ощущаю, но когда проснулся, не смог выделить из толпы. А раньше я всегда знал, где ты. Это немного странно. Эй, не переживай, - Фили увидел, как закусил губу Кили и снова обнял брата. – Возможно, это и хорошо. Ведь если связь настолько ослабела, возможно, стала слабей и наша зависимость, и теперь мы спокойно сможем находиться рядом, быть братьями по-настоящему.  
\- А раньше не были?

Фили только вздохнул, выпуская Кили из объятий, пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Мне не хватало возможности быть с тобой постоянно, а не только три-четыре ночи за цикл. Мне хотелось сидеть рядом, шутить, чистить оружие и подкалывать наших, не боясь, что я в любой момент могу свалиться в обморок или вообще умереть. Мне хочется спать с тобой рядом – меня ведь опять стала мучить бессонница, ты знаешь? – хочется болтать обо всем. Я…

Фили замолчал, переводя дыхание, не зная, что еще сказать брату, который стоял и смотрел на него со странным, нечитаемым выражением лица и молчал. Молчал как-то так, что Фили вдруг стало настолько обидно, так больно, что он не смог удержаться.

\- Но да, извини, - криво усмехнулся он, закусил губы, но злые слова рвались с языка и он не сумел с ними справиться, - я совсем позабыл, что всегда был для тебя только едой и ничем большим. Прости, что так радуюсь. Ты прав, что расстраиваешься. Ну да ничего, подожди немного, цикл ведь еще не закончен, так что вполне может статься, что все еще станет, как было и ты вновь сможешь меня безнаказанно жрать.

Последнее слово он прошипел Кили в лицо и увидел, как обиженно дрогнули у того губы. Но ответить брат ничего не успел, потому что их прервал Торин.

\- Итак, ты сказал, что знаешь выходы на поверхность, - он подошел к племянникам, коротко кивнул Фили и требовательно уставился на Кили.  
\- Д-да, - кивнул тот, все еще не сводя глаз с брата. – Да, знаю.  
\- Тогда ты должен нас вывести.  
\- Я уже говорил, что это опасно, - Кили больше не смотрел на Фили, повернулся к Торину и упрямо сжал губы. – Вы должны нормально отдохнуть, выспаться и поесть, а уже потом думать, как выбираться.  
\- Да, я слышал тебя, - сказал Торин. – Но ты, кажется, не слышал меня. Мы должны выбраться и выполнить приказ. Пусть даже это будет стоить нам жизни.  
\- Так оно и будет, если нормально не отдохнете, - пожал плечами Кили. – Посмотри на Бифура, ты думаешь, он в состоянии куда-то идти?

Торин взглянул на товарища и поморщился.

\- Вот и я о том же, - кивнул Кили. – А так, пройдет пару дней и он, может быть, придет в себя.  
\- Не придет, - покачал головой Фили. – Это похоже на то, что со мной было.  
\- Но у них с Бофуром не было такой сильной связи, - возразил Торин.  
\- А про потерю Бомбура ты уже позабыл? – возразил Фили. – А про то, как именно умер Бофур? Да одного этого ему хватит, чтобы сидеть вот так до самой смерти.

Торин вздохнул и почесал затылок.

\- А вам нужны все солдаты, - сказал Кили.  
\- Нам, - рассеянно поправил его Торин. – Если, конечно, ты не собираешься остаться здесь.  
\- Я? Н-нет, - запнулся Кили.  
\- Ну вот и отлично, - приговорил Торин. – Значит, наша первоочередная задача сейчас состоит в том, чтобы привести Бифура в сознание.  
\- Ваша, да, - согласился Кили, отошел в сторону и выудил откуда-то из-за печи длинную палку с длинным, похожим на плавник, наконечником. – А моя – сделать так, чтобы Трандуил, хотя бы, первое время, ничего не заподозрил. Так что я пошел.  
\- Куда это? – удивился Фили. Кили вздрогнул от звука его голоса, но смотрел только на Торина.  
\- Мне нужно делать свое дело – обходить периметр и следить за пауками. Нужно, чтобы все выглядело как обычно.  
\- Но пауки уже, наверное, сообразили, что их добыча улизнула, - возразил Торин. – Тогда это может быть опасно.  
\- Конечно, они сообразили, но там остался Бильбо, - пожал плечами Кили. – Его надолго не хватит и нужно будет возглавить ваши поиски. Так что я им пригожусь. А вот если и меня не окажется в этот момент рядом, тогда все может закончиться куда хуже – они начнут вас искать, могут наткнуться на эту комнату и тогда все.  
\- А что можешь сделать ты? – спросил Фили.  
\- Я могу начать ваши розыски с самого дальнего конца периметра. Пауки хоть и сильны, но не особо хорошо соображают.  
\- У тебя получится?  
\- Хищник с хищником всегда договорятся, - усмехнулся Кили, удобнее перехватывая свое странное копье. – Да и потом, неужели ты будешь сильно переживать, если я не вернусь? Тебе-то уж точно будет спокойнее.

И, прежде, чем Фили успел что-то ответить, Кили направился к выходу. Фили только вздохнул.

\- И что это было такое? – глядя вслед племяннику, спросил Торин. – Вы с детства не ссорились.  
\- Все будет нормально, - буркнул Фили.  
\- Очень на это надеюсь, - сурово сказал Торин. – Мы никого не можем потерять и уж точно не твоего брата.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Значит, сделай так, чтобы все наладилось.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Вот и молодец, - Торин хлопнул его по плечу. – А теперь идем, подумаем, что можно сделать для Бифура.

Фили кивнул, глубоко вздохнул и они направились к товарищу, вокруг которого уже сгрудились остальные.

\- Ни на что не реагирует, - сказал Двалин Торину и тот мрачно кивнул.  
\- Нам нужно поставить его на ноги. Предложения?

Все только переглянулись, но дружно промолчали. Фили показалось, что Нори хотел было что-то сказать, но Двалин не дал, задвинув за спину, а Дори что-то зашептал брату на ухо. Впрочем, от внимания Торина эти их действия не укрылись.

\- Я сказал – ваши предложения, - мягко повторил он, но голос звенел от еле сдерживаемой злости. – Или вы собираетесь провести в этой дыре остаток жизни?  
\- Я предложил еще раз использовать свои способности.

Нори выбрался из цепкой хватки Дори, увернулся от руки Двалина и встал перед Торином, уверенно глядя тому в лицо. Коса его слабо покачивалась, посверкивая медным наконечником и было заметно, что волосы все еще тусклые, слабые. Трудно было поверить, это эта рыжая змея когда-то могла угрожать, да и просто быстро двигаться.

«Наверное, и сам Нори чувствует себя не лучше», - подумал Фили и потер шею, где все еще болело место от паучьего укуса.

\- Что ты предлагаешь? – тем временем спросил Нори Торин.  
\- Самоубийство, - буркнул Двалин, пытаясь задвинуть Нори за спину, но тот снова не дался. – Торин, не слушай его. Если разрешишь, будет у нас не один полутруп, а два трупа.  
\- Я готов рискнуть, - упрямо сказал Нори и вскинул голову. – Я сам решаю.

Фили ожидал, что в дело вмешается Дори, но тот молчал.

\- Я не смогу провести полную процедуру, как в тот раз, - заговорил Нори, обращаясь к Торину. – Не хватит сил. Но можно попробовать иначе. Грубее и вряд ли без последствий, но…  
\- Каких последствий? – перебил его Торин.  
\- Никто не умрет, если ты об этом, - устало усмехнулся Нори, подумал, и поправился. – Ну, не должен, по крайней мере.  
\- То есть точно ты не знаешь, - уточнил Торин.  
\- Откуда бы мне? – фыркнул Нори. – Можно подумать, я этим каждый день занимаюсь.

Торин на его вспышку никакого внимания не обратил, задумчиво покусал губу, глядя на неподвижного Бифура, потом перевел взгляд на хмурого Двалина и вздохнул.

\- Нужно попытаться.

Фили видел, как Двалин нахмурился еще сильнее, сжал кулаки и мотнул головой. Стоящий рядом с ним Дори вдруг протянул руку, ухватил Нори за косу и, намотав ее на руку, притянул брата к себе. Нори извивался, пытаясь вырваться, но хватка у Дори была что надо.

\- Я не больше вашего хочу подвергать Нори опасности, - посмотрев на происходящее, сказал Торин. – Но вы же сами видите, другого варианта нет. Тащить беспомощного Бифура через лес нереально, а бросить его тут… Хотя да, можно и проголосовать. Давайте. Кто за то, чтобы оставить Бифура здесь?

Фили плотно сжал губы, не давая прорваться ни звуку и крепко вцепился пальцами в полы драной куртки, чтобы не поднять руку. Он любил Бифура, тот был хорошим солдатом и хорошим парнем, другом, но рисковать Нори, ради сомнительной возможности вытащить Бифура Фили не хотел. Уж лучше один полноценный солдат, чем два… Он не успел додумать свою мысль, потому что Дори, продолжая удерживать брата за косу, озвучил ее вслух. Так она звучала не менее мерзко, но Фили ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Зато, кажется, смог Двалин, потому что Фили увидел, как он внимательно посмотрел на Бифура, потом на Нори, снова на Бифура и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Дори, отпусти его, пускай делает.  
\- Спятил совсем, - прошипел тот и сильнее сжал пальцы. – Мне мой брат дорог, куда дороже…

Он кивнул в сторону Бифура.

\- Мы все здесь солдаты, - покачал головой Двалин. – И у нас есть приказ. Дори, отпусти.  
\- Нет, - решительно отказался тот.  
\- Дори, пожалуйста. Ты ведь знаешь, что иначе нельзя.

Фили увидел, как Нори, вывернув шею, на мгновение прижался губами к пальцам брата, как тот судорожно выдохнул, как ослабела его хватка, а через миг Нори уже растирал недовольно шевелящуюся косу, а Двалин обнимал обоих братьев за плечи. Фили опустил глаза, сглатывая непонятно откуда взявшиеся слезы, и сжал кулак так, что ногти впились в ладонь. Кили ему не хватало сейчас просто ужасно. Обнять бы его, прижать к себе, пусть даже брат не любит нежностей, всегда над ним смеется.

Глядя на то, как Нори расплетает косу, Фили мысленно отвесил себе хороший тумак. И как только ему в голову пришло сказать такие слова брату. Даже если поведение Кили и кажется немного странным, надо было разобраться с этим спокойно, не заставляя брата нервничать и переживать. Ведь это Кили пробирался по лесу один, проваливался в туннели и теперь служит этому психу Трандуилу, и все ради того, чтобы остаться в живых. И это правильно, их ведь так и учили – не лезть на рожон, выживать, используя для этого любую возможность. Так в чем он тогда обвинил брата? В том, что тот не разделил его радость от разрыва связи?

Кусая губы, Фили отступил на несколько шагов назад, прижался спиной к стене, глядя, как расходятся в стороны его товарищи, как Двалин крепко держит Дори за плечи, не давая рвануться вперед и оттащить Нори, который уже усаживался на колени к Бифуру. Если не знать, в чем дело, со стороны это смотрелось даже красиво. Нори откинул голову назад и рыжие волосы змеями заструились по спине, кольцами закручиваясь ниже ягодиц, укрывая колени Бифура, который все также смотрел куда-то в пространство. Нори чуть помедлил, собираясь с духом, а потом подался вперед, приподнял голову Бифура, и наклонился над ним, будто собираясь поцеловать. Фили слышал, как резко выдохнул Дори рядом, а сам мог только изумленно моргать, наблюдая, как рыжие космы медленно заключают обоих в кокон. Он не очень хорошо помнил, как Нори лечил его, но точно помнил расческу и гримасу боли на лице друга. Здесь же все было иначе.

Волосы шевелились, плыли вперед и вверх, и в какой-то момент Фили показалось, что Бифур задергался, пытаясь вырваться, но Нори сильнее сжал его бедра коленями и прижался теснее, упираясь лбом в лоб. Он жмурился, кусал губы, и лицо его то и дело искажалось гримасой - Фили был почти уверен – боли. Бифур дергался все отчаяннее, но сбросить с себя Нори ему никак не удавалось. Он открыл было рот, чтобы издать какой-то звук, может, позвать на помощь, но в этот миг волосы Нори окончательно скрыли обоих под собой. Остался лишь шевелящийся рыжий кокон, из которого торчали две пары ног.

Это так сильно напомнило Фили гибель Барда и Бофура, что он был вынужден закрыть глаза и отвернуться, изо всех сил стараясь не упасть в обморок. Судя по резкому, прерывистому дыханию рядом, такая проблема была не у него одного. Фили оперся руками о стену, несколько раз резко втянул воздух ртом, и сплюнул вязкую слюну. Умыться бы, да воды в обрез. Вот если Бифур придет в себя, тогда, может быть. А шорохи сзади все длились, но Фили уже немного взял себя в руки и, пусть сил обернуться у него не хватало, но хоть тошнить стало не так сильно.

Фили не знал, сколько это длилось в прошлый раз, потому что тогда был не в состоянии отслеживать время, но сейчас ему казалось, будто прошли годы. Сводящий с ума шорох наполнял комнату и отчего-то никто не решался перекрыть его разговором. Все молча ждали. Только однажды Фили услышал тяжелый вздох.

\- Сколько еще это будет длиться? Сколько?

Он едва узнал Дори – тусклый, усталый голос, будто говорил старик – и хотел было сказать что-то ободряющее, но Двалин его опередил.

\- Нори сильный, - негромко сказал он, но Дори только фыркнул. – Ты в нем сомневаешься, что ли?  
\- Я сомневаюсь в его способности бесконечно восстанавливаться.

Двалин хотел сказать что-то еще, но в этот миг шорохи сзади прекратились и послышался стон. Фили обернулся как раз во время, чтобы увидеть, как Нори всем телом валится на Бифура, а тот, удивленно моргая, ловит его и осторожно укладывает на спину.

\- Что тут вообще происходит? – спросил он у подбежавших Двалина и Дори, но те, занятые Нори, ничего не ответили. – Эй, парень, помоги-ка встать.

Фили протянул Бифуру руку и тот, ухватившись за нее, встал, потянулся, покрутил головой, разминая шею.

\- Что это за дыра? Пожрать есть?

Фили, не отводя глаз от лежащего пластом Нори пожал плечами и покачал головой.

\- А вода? – продолжал спрашивать Бифур.  
\- Тебя ждали, - вмешался Торин. – Ты же у нас за нее ответственный.

Бифур согласно кивнул и сосредоточился, прикрыл глаза и Фили – его всегда завораживала способность Бифура – зачарованно уставился на него. На мгновение, черты лица товарища словно размылись, пошли рябью, как вода под легким ветерком, а потом заострились, стали четче и он, покрутив головой и втянув ноздрями воздух, уверенно направился в угол комнаты. Фили и Торин, переглянувшись, последовали за ним.

\- Здесь.

Бифур ткнул пальцем в угол и отошел, прислонился к стене.

\- Ну и что? – уставился на него Торин. – Нам грызть эту стену или лизать ее?  
\- Вообще-то, пробить, - пояснил Бифур.  
\- Голыми руками?  
\- Погодите, - прервал начинающуюся перепалку Фили. – Кажется, тут один камень шатается.

Торин присел на корточки, внимательно вгляделся туда, куда указывал Фили, кивнул и вытащил из-за голенища нож, осторожно ковырнул стену и камень отчетливо пошевелился.

\- Ну-ка, помоги, - кивнул Торин племяннику.

Фили ухватил влажный камень, потянул. Было неудобно, пальцы соскальзывали, острые края ранили кожу, но они, собрав все силы, тянули.

\- Надо бы клин какой-нибудь, - Фили, отдуваясь, вытер со лба пот. – Так не вытянем. Сейчас бы ту Килину хрень.  
\- Весло?  
\- Багор.

Фили дернулся, услышав голос брата, и повернулся, виновато улыбаясь, но Кили на него даже не взглянул, так что Фили решил повременить с извинениями за сказанное несколько часов назад.

\- Хорошо, багор, - согласился он и быстро осмотрел оружие брата. – Но подойдет вряд ли. Рукоять слишком толстая, а лезвие жалко.  
\- Ничего, выдержит, - махнул рукой Кили и посмотрел на Торина. – Делаем?  
\- Делаем, - решил тот. – Без воды нам не выжить.

Фили и Кили синхронно кивнули. Фили и Торин ухватили камень с боков, Кили осторожно вставил лезвие в щель и налег всем весом. Камень сопротивлялся еще несколько секунд, а потом выпал, чуть не ударив Кили по ногам, а из отверстия немедленно потекла тонким ручейком вода. Бифур что-то довольно буркнул.

\- А теперь можно и пожрать сварить. Давайте-ка, тащите котел.

Фили удивленно хлопнул глазами и снизу вверх посмотрел на брата. Кили поймал его взгляд и перевел глаза на Бифура.

\- Что вы с ним сделали? – негромко поинтересовался он и Фили, ухватившись за полу его куртки, поднялся на ноги, взял Кили за руку и сжал, не давая отдернуться.  
\- Ему помог Нори.

Они как по команде обернулись туда, где Двалин и Дори хлопотали над Нори, который уже мог сидеть. Все волосы у него, насколько мог видеть Фили, были целы, только вот рыжим бы его больше никто не назвал. Волосы стали белыми. Двалин, поддерживая Нори за плечи, осторожно гладил его по голове, а волосы слабо-слабо шевелились, ласкаясь.

\- Ох, - Кили вдруг так сильно сжал руку Фили, что тому стало больно.  
\- В чем дело? Что с тобой?  
\- Да нормально все, - Кили попытался высвободиться, но Фили ему не разрешил. – Ты теперь так и будешь за меня цепляться?  
\- Да, - кивнул Фили, - пока не найду слов, чтобы попросить у тебя прощения. Я виноват перед тобой, брат. Я был не прав.

Кили мгновение смотрел на него, а потом медленно кивнул.

\- Я не сержусь, брат. Тем более, что ты был прав. Я от нашей связи получал удовольствие, а ты боль. Так не должно быть. А с тем, что у нас теперь, - он пожал плечами и несмело улыбнулся, - мы просто должны научиться жить.  
\- Главное, что мы вместе.

Фили притянул к себе брата и крепко обнял. Кили охотно ответил, прижимаясь всем телом как давным-давно в детстве, во время их самовольных вылазок, когда звуки леса, пугали его и он искал защиты у старшего брата.

\- Все будет в порядке, - пробормотал Фили ему в макушку и Кили вздохнул.  
\- Мне иногда кажется, что это уже невозможно, - пожаловался он Фили. – Все вокруг будто один непрекращающийся кошмар.  
\- Почему? – Фили отодвинул от себя брата и уставился ему в лицо. – Что с тобой?  
\- Все нормально.  
\- Не лги мне.

Кили вздохнул.

\- Все и правда хорошо, - слабо улыбнулся он. – Вы все рядом, я больше не один. Оказывается это так страшно, я никогда и не думал.

Он снова прижался к брату, а потом отстранился, тряхнул головой.

\- Ладно, идем, поможем Бифуру, а то он один тот котел не поднимет.

Фили согласно кивнул и Кили, улыбаясь, хлопнул его по плечу, повернулся и пошел к Бифуру, который пытался один управиться с большим закопченным котлом. Фили смотрел брату в спину, и снова его резанула неправильность в его облике, но теперь он понимал, в чем дело. Еще обнимая Кили, Фили подумал, что тот стал плотнее, но списал это на кожу куртки, а теперь, глядя ему вслед, осознал, что Кили поправился. Отъелся на здешних харчах? А что он вообще ест? И что, кстати сказать, собрался варить Бифур?

А тот уже установил котел ровно и теперь пытался заставить Двалина или Дори сходить за водой. Ни один, ни другой бросать Нори не собирались, поэтому за водой пошел Торин, а Кили, тем временем, окликнул Фили. Тот поспешил к брату, который, пыхтя, пытался приподнять за кольцо крышку в полу.

\- Что тут? – спросил Фили, утирая лоб, когда крышка поддалась.  
\- Погреб. Случайно наткнулся, - коротко ответил Кили и принялся спускаться вниз. – Немножко картошки, немножко лука, что-то в банках, тушенка, наверное. Как сохранилось? Не знаю. Но съедобно.

Он вытащил наверх продукты, сколько поместилось в руках, спустился снова.

\- Выпить, вот, нет ничего.  
\- Это не страшно, у меня есть, - ответил Фили.  
\- И ты молчал?! - Кили вылез из погреба и протянул руку. – Дай-ка.  
\- Потом, - помотал головой Фили. – А то заберет тебя на голодный желудок и Торин нам все мозги выест.  
\- Это да, - вздохнул Кили и облизнулся. – Ну, а потом дашь?

Фили очень хотел сказать, что даст если только брат расскажет, что с ним происходит, но тут же передумал, не решаясь опять нарушить их отношения. Нет, это раньше они понимали друг друга без слов, а теперь придется узнавать друг друга заново. Поэтому, Фили только кивнул и братья, улыбаясь друг другу, потащили продукты к котлу.

Похлебка вышла наваристой, сытной и Фили, опустошив миску, даже чуть распустил пояс, чтоб не жал. Кили сидел рядом, вытянув ноги и довольно улыбался. Все было прекрасно и даже Торин, поев, немного расслабился и теперь раскуривал чудом уцелевшую трубку, прикрыв глаз от удовольствия.  
Единственное, что немного сбивало Фили с толку, так это то, почему Бифур до сих пор не спросил о своем брате. Немного пришедший в себя Нори вяло болтал ложкой в миске и тоже бросал на Бифура странные взгляды.

\- Не будешь есть, накормлю насильно, - буркнул Двалин и Фили с Кили весело переглянулись.  
\- Буду, - отмахнулся от него Нори и для виду съел пару ложек похлебки. Глаз с Бифура он не сводил.  
\- Влюбился, что ли? – ткнул его в бок Дори.  
\- Да нет, - качнул головой Нори и, помолчав, громко сказал. – Я все жду, когда он начнет спрашивать о своих братьях.

Вокруг мгновенно стало тихо. Бифур удивленно заозирался и уставился на Нори.

\- Ты обо мне говоришь?  
\- Да, - кивнул тот. – Бомбура и Бофура помнишь?

Бифур сосредоточенно нахмурился, подумал и покачал головой.

\- Это были твои братья.  
\- Не было у меня никого, - буркнул Бифур и пошерудил половником в котле. – Давайте лучше миски, кто добавки хочет.  
\- Но…

Кили хотел что-то сказать, но Фили пнул его ногой и тот закрыл рот. Любопытство так и раздирало обоих, но пришлось ждать, пока Бифур с Двалином не потащили мыть котел. Дори пошел за ними с мисками.

\- Ну и что это с ним? – хмуро поинтересовался Торин. – Он спятил?  
\- Вовсе нет, - помотал головой Нори. – Он просто все забыл.

Торин кивнул, словно эти слова все объясняли и отошел, но Фили этого было мало.

\- А почему такого не произошло со мной?

Нори тяжело вздохнул, бросил тоскливый взгляд в сторону Бифура, но все же объяснил.

\- Твое лечение было более мягким, поэтому ты все помнишь и Двалин тоже. Но для такого лечения, я должен был сильнее себя контролировать, чтобы не дать им высосать из тебя все. Даже, так скажем, ты сам выбирал, что мне отдать, когда расчесывал, а расческа служила дополнительной гарантией того, что твоя память останется при тебе. С Бифуром же все иначе. У меня нет сил это контролировать, яд слишком повлиял на меня, поэтому единственное, что я мог ему предложить – забвение. И то, вы не представляете сколько усилий мне понадобилось, чтобы не выпить его память полностью. Если бы это произошло, я не знаю, каким бы он стал, возможно, даже слюнявым младенцем.  
\- Тогда хорошо, что ты удержался, - сказал Кили и похлопал Нори по плечу. – Отдохнул бы ты, что ли, а то выглядишь жутковато.  
\- Да.

Нори неловко завозился, укладываясь, укрылся одеялом и прикрыл глаза. Парни тихонько отошли, а когда Фили снова посмотрел в сторону Нори, рядом с тем уже сидели Двалин и Дори. Успокоенный Фили повернулся к брату и улыбнулся ему.

\- Хорошо, когда есть кому тебя поддержать, - мрачновато сказал Кили.  
\- Это правда, - вздохнул Фили и притянул к себе брата. – Прости меня.  
\- За что? – удивился Кили и прижался к его плечу.  
\- За то, что меня не было рядом.  
\- И ты меня прости, - помолчав, сказал Кили.

Когда они успели задремать, Фили так и не понял, но проснулся от того, что рядом зашевелился Кили. Фили сел, протирая глаза и понял, что вокруг темно и все спят. Только у едва теплящейся печки сидел, потягивая трубку, Торин.

\- Завтра будем выбираться отсюда, - негромко сказал он, когда племянники подошли.  
\- Не уверен, что Нори сможет идти, - возразил Фили.  
\- Ему придется, а Двалин и Дори помогут, - сухо сказал Торин. – Нам нельзя здесь задерживаться. Кили, отсюда есть безопасный выход?  
\- Я не так долго пробыл тут, - смущенно пожал плечами Кили. – Город был большим.  
\- Да или нет?  
\- Думаю, - Кили на миг задумался и кивнул, - наверное, я смогу вас вывести. Вот только… А как же тот старик, что был с вами?

Фили жадно всматривался в лицо дяди, пытаясь понять, что же тот думает, но Торин был спокоен, затянулся в последний раз, выбил трубку и только потом ответил.

\- Ну, насколько я понимаю, у Трандуила с ним свои счеты. Не стоит его отвлекать. Карту я помню.  
\- Но ведь карта вела нас по тропе, а здесь глухой лес, - воскликнул Фили и тут же, спохватившись, заозирался по сторонам. Но нет, все спокойно спали. - Нам не выйти самим, - уже тише, закончил он.  
\- А ты думаешь, Гэндальф нам в этом поможет? Нет, уходить будем без него.  
\- Но… как же… Торин, нельзя его бросать.

Торин резко повернулся к Фили и тот прикусил язык, ругая себя за то, что вообще решился возражать.

\- Давайте я покажу вам дорогу, - вмешался Кили, нервно глядя то на одного, то на другого. – Идемте, тут не далеко.

Торин помолчал, все еще пристально глядя на Фили, а потом медленно кивнул.

\- Что же, разведать путь было бы нелишне.

Каменные коридоры были темны и пусты, но путники старались идти как можно тише, боясь, что гулкое эхо выдаст их. Кили осторожно шел впереди, то и дело останавливаясь, и тогда Торин и Фили тоже замирали, дожидаясь сигнала, что можно идти дальше. Время отслеживать не получалось и с равным успехом они могли идти пару десятков минут или пару часов. После очередного поворота Фили был вынужден признать, что совершенно потерялся. Ориентирование и так-то не было его сильной чертой – выручал Кили – а уж под землей от его чутья вообще ничего не осталось. Торин рядом шагал уверенно, но по взглядам, которые он бросал по сторонам Фили понимал, что и ему не по себе. Прекрасно чувствовал себя только Кили. Фили даже пару раз показалось, что брат что-то насвистывает.

Наконец, когда напряжение усилилось настолько, что Фили стало казаться, будто его потряхивает, Кили остановился, махнул рукой, подзывая их и указал вперед. Напрягшись, Фили разглядел дверь. Самую обычную, металлическую, неизвестно как уцелевшую дверь.

\- Выход здесь, - улыбаясь проговорил Кили. – Погодите, я сейчас.

И не успели они его остановить, как Кили скользнул куда-то в бок и пропал.

\- Это что еще такое? – дрожащим от ярости голосом проговорил Торин.  
\- Это то, что вы возьмете с собой.

Кили вынырнул из темноты и бросил им под ноги два мешка, потом повозился у двери, и через миг та распахнулась, в коридор поплыл дурманящий голову, сладкий лесной запах. С наслаждением вдыхая его Фили шагнул вперед, споткнулся o мешки, машинально подхватил оба и, повинуясь подталкивающим рукам, почти вывалился наружу. Какое, оказывается, счастье, дышать таким воздухом. Фили жмурился и почти не обращал внимания на то, что там ему говорит Кили. Торин рядом был почти в таком же состоянии, но отчего-то не сводил внимательного взгляда с младшего племянника, который виновато улыбаясь, отступал назад, к двери.

Торин успел схватить Кили прежде, чем тот прыгнул.

\- Дядя? Кили?

Фили удивленно смотрел на них, не в силах вытряхнуть из головы дурманящий запах.

\- Что вы творите?

Кили дернулся несколько раз, но Торин держал крепко.

\- Спровадить нас решил? – рыкнул он в лицо племяннику.  
\- Я спасти вас хочу, - ответил тот.  
\- От чего? И, если ты не забыл, там остались наши… твои друзья. Как насчет них?  
\- Никак.

Кили помотал головой и Торин снова встряхнул его.

\- Совсем спятил в своих подземельях? Ты должен вывести всех.

Фили согласно кивнул, а Кили смотрел на него умоляюще, но только покачал головой.

\- Я не могу, - прошептал он. – Мне разрешено вывести только вас.  
\- Разрешено? Что значит разрешено? – спросил Фили, чувствуя, что дурман в голове немного развеялся.

«Наверное, что-то цветет». – отстраненно подумал он глядя, как Торин вталкивает Кили назад в коридор, вошел следом и прикрыл дверь. Стало совсем хорошо.

\- Так что ты хотел сделать? – спросил Торин, опять встряхивая Кили.  
\- Трандуил… - начал было тот, но тут уже не выдержал Фили:  
\- Ты служишь этому чудовищу? Ты продал наш отряд? За что?

Кили испуганно заморгал и отшатнулся назад, пытаясь отстраниться от взбешенного брата, но позади был Торин, который крепко держал племянника за локти, не давая вырваться.

\- Ты немедленно мне все расскажешь, - прошипел он ему на ухо.

Глаза Кили налились слезами и Фили вдруг стало нестерпимо его жаль.

\- Дядя… - начал было он. – Торин…  
\- Фили, не мешай, я должен разобраться с этим предателем.  
\- Я не предатель, - со слезами в голосе выкрикнул Кили, дернулся вперед, пытаясь вырваться, Торин дернул его к себе, заставляя выгнуться, куртка плотно облегла тело Кили и Фили ахнул, и отшатнулся, ударившись спиной o дверь и выронив, наконец, треклятые мешки.  
\- Да что ж такое-то!

Торин отпустил Кили и тот отпрыгнул к стене, прижался к ней спиной, тяжело дыша. Фили закусил губу и схватил за плечо Торина, который уже заносил ладонь для удара.

\- Посмотри на него внимательно, - сказал Фили. – Ничего не видишь?  
\- Ну, толще стал, это я сразу заметил. Ходит как утка, - пожал плечами Торин. – Отожрался, видать, на здешних харчах.  
\- Он не толстый, - покачал головой Фили, не сводя глаз с перепуганного Кили. – Он…  
\- Не надо, - выкрикнул Кили, заткнул уши и изо всех сил замотал головой. – Не говори этого. Это не так, это не правда! Не правда!  
\- Успокойся, пожалуйста, Кили.

Фили осторожно шагнул к нему, аккуратно поймал руки Кили и сжал их. Торин удивленно смотрел на них.

\- Позволь мне посмотреть, - мягко попросил Фили, но Кили только отчаянно мотал головой. – Прошу, Кили. Позволь.

Кили еще мгновение пытался вырваться, потом сдался, всхлипнул, откинулся на стену, закрывая глаза и Фили быстро, пока брат не передумал, расстегнул на нем куртку, развел полы в стороны и закусил губы, чтобы не застонать. И как он не догадался сразу? Почему не спросил напрямик?

\- Трандуил ставил на тебе эксперименты? – глухо спросил он, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не отвернуться.

Нет, он должен смотреть, пусть даже от этого зрелища, от смутных движений внутри тела брата, кажется, вот-вот стошнит. Изо всех сил преодолевая отвращение, Фили аккуратно коснулся бледной кожи и отдернул руку, когда что-то толкнулось в нее изнутри. Кили сморщился от боли и накрыл ладонью бок.

\- Тогда откуда… это?

Фили не знал, как назвать то, что сидело внутри брата.

\- Да что у вас там? – стоящий за спиной Фили Торин шагнул вперед, отодвигая племянника в сторону, и застыл. – Кили… ты…  
\- Если ты хочешь сказать, что я беременный, то технически, это не совсем так, - устало усмехнулся тот. – Матки у меня нет, а это… Это растет как-то так, само. Как… инфекция.  
\- Как это само? Откуда? Это Трандуил?

Кили засмеялся, захлебываясь воздухом и Фили подумал, что у него начинается истерика, но брат сдержался.

\- Что вы все Трандуил. Вовсе нет, - Кили нашел в себе силы усмехнуться. - Помнишь, я говорил, что взрывной волной меня отбросило в пруд? Я нахлебался воды так, что меня потом рвало пару суток. Ну, то есть это я так думал, что дело просто в воде и ужасно обрадовался, когда все прекратилось. А оно, оказывается, просто привыкало к новой среде.  
\- То есть, оно растет у тебя в желудке? – уточнил Торин, не отводя глаз от живота племянника.  
\- Неа, - покачал головой Кили. – Трандуил сказал, что личинки, пока еще были микроскопическими, проникли в брюшную полость через стенку желудка. Мол, там для них более подходящая среда.  
\- Л-личинки? – заикаясь от ужаса, спросил Фили. – Так их там…  
\- Одна. У них тоже, знаешь ли, выживает сильнейший.

Пару мгновений они молчали. Фили просто смотрел, как застегивается Кили, пытаясь уместить все случившееся в голове.

\- Я так понял, Трандуил хочет тебе помочь, - наконец, заговорил Торин. - И что он уже сделал, чтобы достать ее из тебя?  
\- Пока он еще ждет. Говорит, маленькая, боится мне навредить.  
\- Ну конечно, - фыркнул Фили.  
\- Трандуил сказал, что поможет мне, - устало сказал Кили. – Он сказал, что избавит меня от этой твари, просто нужно подождать.  
\- Сколько? Пока она не надумает вылезти из тебя? Ты что, никогда такого не видел?

Кили вздрогнул, опустил голову еще ниже и Фили понял, что брат и сам уже не раз думал об этом.

\- Никто кроме него не может мне помочь, - глухо сказал он. – Я должен ему верить.  
\- А вот я думаю, что не должен, - покачал головой Торин. – Я думаю, что мы должны вернуться, разбудить всех и освободить Гэндальфа. Если кто и сможет тебе помочь, то только он.  
\- Почему ты так уверен?  
\- Потому что этот старик мудр и умен, и не сумасшедший, несмотря на все свои недостатки.  
\- Я думаю, мне уже никто не поможет, - дрожащими губами пробормотал Кили. – Никто и никогда не мог помочь инфицированным, вы же сами знаете.  
\- Он сможет, - твердо сказал Торин. – Я его заставлю.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Вот блядство.

После того, как они вернулись в комнату, что служила им временным убежищем, Торин немедленно разбудил всех и потребовал, чтобы Кили все рассказал. Единственное, от чего Фили удалось уберечь брата, это от необходимости расстегивать куртку. Но все поверили и так, и общие мысли по этому поводу выразил Двалин, одной емкой фразой.

\- Блядство, - повторил он, машинально поглаживая волосы лежащего рядом Нори.  
\- Согласен, - криво усмехнулся Кили.  
\- И ты уверен, что старый Гэндальф ему поможет? – спросил Дори у Торина.  
\- Я его заставлю, - мрачно буркнул тот.  
\- Заставишь, - повторил за ним Дори. – А если он просто не умеет этого делать? Может проще заставить помочь этого Трандуила?  
\- Один или другой не так важно, - проговорил Бифур. – Нам все равно нужно сначала до них добраться.  
\- Кили, ты знаешь, где живет Трандуил? – спросил Двалин.  
\- Приблизительно, - подумав, сказал тот. – Обычно он приказывал мне приходить в лабораторию, а не к себе.  
\- Лаборатория это просто замечательно, - кивнул Торин. – Это то, что надо. У вас есть какой-нибудь график?  
\- Да.  
\- И?  
\- Завтра, рано утром, - что-то прикинув про себя, ответил Кили.  
\- Прекрасно, - кивнул Торин. – Не придется долго ждать. Чем он там занимается?  
\- После того, как он меня… - Кили запнулся, но продолжил, - осматривает, я обычно ухожу.  
\- То есть, один он там или нет, ты не знаешь? – уточнил Торин.  
\- Вообще-то, я уже говорил, что он тут совершенно один, - напомнил Кили. – Так что если кто-то там и будет, то только призраки.  
\- Ну, это не страшно, - отмахнулся Торин. – Главное, чтобы не пауки.  
\- Вот тут ничем не смогу помочь, - пожал плечами Кили. – Если попадемся, то…  
\- Не будем сразу настраиваться на поражение, - перебил его Торин. – Дорогу хорошо знаешь?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Вот и отлично. Тогда… тогда утром осторожно выдвигаемся, ты отвлекаешь Трандуила, и мы берем его в плен.  
\- Он очень сильный воин, - предупредил Кили. – Я как-то раз видел, как он измочалил паука, который всего лишь не очень быстро убрался с его дороги. А ведь у этих тварей очень крепкая шкура, да и размеры не подкачали.  
\- Не в моих правилах недооценивать противника, надеюсь, ты помнишь это, - сказал Торин. – Он псих, это я понял, но надеюсь, что его сумасшествие не так далеко зашло, чтобы игнорировать кинжал у горла. 

Кили только покачал головой.

\- А Гэндальф, - впервые открыл рот Фили. – Как ты собираешься добраться до него?  
\- Быть может, я слишком самонадеян, но рассчитываю на то, что Трандуил сам приведет нас к нему.  
\- Тогда, может, стоит дождаться пока он закончит с Кили и пойдет к себе? – неожиданно предложил Двалин. – Проследим за ним, да и возьмем обоих пташек. И дорогу в лабораторию уже будем знать, если что.

Торин мгновение задумчиво смотрел на Двалина, а потом медленно кивнул.

\- Отличный план, мой друг. Так и поступим.  
\- Но сначала было бы неплохо поесть, - буркнул сидящий на полу Бифур. – Не оставлять же все это паукам.  
\- Это точно, - кивнул Торин. – Вот давай-ка и приготовь нам что-нибудь.  
\- А чего это я?  
\- Ну, не зря же ты учил своих братьев готовить, - вставил Нори.  
\- Я не помню, - отрезал Бифур и поднялся. – И не хочу вспоминать.

Нори только вздохнул, прикрыл глаза, подставляясь под ласкающую руку Двалина. 

\- Может оно и к лучшему.

Фили услышал, как рядом тяжело вздохнул Кили и вопросительно взглянул на него.

\- Да, вот я бы точно хотел многое забыть.

Он машинально коснулся рукой живота, скривился и сглотнул. Фили притянул его к себе и крепко обнял.

\- Мы разберемся, даже не думай.

Кили расслабился в его объятиях, прижался так крепко, как когда-то в детстве, когда им еще было можно, пока Фили еще не стал терять сознание от прикосновений к брату. Теперь оба вспоминали давно забытое ощущение, и Фили не знал, как его младшему, а ему это было удивительно приятно. Он еще крепче прижал к себе Кили, а потом отстранился, взглянул тому в лицо и ободряюще улыбнулся. 

\- Все будет в порядке.

Кили кивнул, улыбаясь в ответ и вдруг согнулся, хватаясь за живот, застонал от боли. Фили подхватил его, не давая упасть, осторожно уложил, хотел было расстегнуть куртку, но Кили не позволил, оттолкнул его руки, повернулся, сворачиваясь в клубок и только глухо стонал, кусая губы. Фили сидел рядом, гладил брата по спине, по плечам и с отчаянием понимал, что ничем не может помочь. Вскинув голову, он столкнулся взглядом с Торином и прошептал, глотая слезы:

\- Дядя, мы обязательно должны ему помочь.

Тот, не сводя глаз с корчащегося от боли племянника, кивнул:

\- Эта тварь мне за все заплатит.

К счастью, приступ закончился довольно быстро и вскоре Кили уже довольно уверенно смог сесть и даже съел несколько ложек наваристой похлебки, что приготовил Бифур.

\- Больше не могу, - проговорил он, виновато улыбаясь, и отдал миску Фили. – Доешь сам.  
\- Ладно, - не стал отказываться тот и быстро дохлебал суп. – Вкусно.  
\- Ага, - согласился Кили. – Только мне не очень хочется.  
\- А раньше ты был вовсе не дурак поесть, - проговорил Фили. – Это из-за… этого?  
Он кивнул на живот Кили, а брат пожал плечами.

\- Скорее всего. 

Они некоторое время молчали, а потом Кили осторожно коснулся руки Фили.

\- Слушай, брат. Если ничего не получится…  
\- Все получится, - перебил его Фили. 

Кили утомленно вздохнул и начал снова:

\- Если ничего не получится и Гэндальф ничего не сможет сделать, я не хочу умирать как… Ну, ты знаешь.

Фили машинально кивнул и передернул плечами. О да, каждый из них видел, что происходит с инфицированными. Вариантов, в общем-то, было немного. Или тварь вырастала настолько, что внутри тела носителя ей становилось тесно и она, стремясь вырваться наружу, разрывала его изнутри, или сжирала своего «родителя», начиная с внутренних органов, постепенно переходя на саму плоть. Иногда, в особо неприятных случаях, личинка могла оказаться гермафродитом и, когда она, проделав себе путь, наружу, «вылуплялась», останки носителя оказывались заражены еще несколькими тварями. Помочь, в любом случае, было невозможно, как и представить, что такое может случиться с Кили. 

\- Я не хочу умирать так, - проговорил Кили, прислоняясь к Фили. – Ты должен будешь меня убить.

Фили прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Наверное, надо было бы начать говорить, что все обязательно наладится, что они найдут способ вынуть тварь. Но правда заключалась в том, что никто не знал, никто не мог сказать, получится у них или нет, а обманываться… Те из Существ, что тешили себя самообманом, чаще всего не доживали даже до возраста Кили. Поэтому Фили не стал ничего говорить, а просто кивнул. Кили благодарно сжал его руку, положил голову на плечо и прикрыл глаза, засыпая. Фили думал, что после такого разговора точно не уснет, но усталость взяла свое, и вскоре он и сам засопел, и не видел, как Торин присел рядом, не почувствовал, как он осторожно коснулся волос сначала одного, а потом второго племянника.

\- Что-нибудь придумаем, - негромко сказал Двалин. 

Нори уже заснул, поддавшись усталости, и теперь Двалин осторожно водил ножом – единственным уцелевшим у него оружием – по толстому кожаному ремню. Торин только вздохнул и встал.

\- Я не уверен, что Гэндальф сумеет помочь, - мрачно сказал он. – Конечно, познания его велики, но справиться с таким еще никому не удавалось.  
\- Я думаю, сначала стоит его освободить, распросить, а потом делать выводы, - пожал плечами Двалин.  
\- Да, - согласился Торин. – Но только есть ли у Кили время?   
\- Немного, но есть, - смерив спящего парня взглядом, сказал Двалин. – Если будем действовать быстро, но вполне можем успеть.  
\- Да, - кивнул Торин и остро взглянул на друга. – Но рождения твари допустить никак нельзя.  
\- Парни и сами это знают.  
\- Они…  
\- Да.

Нужды в объяснениях не было, и Торин только кивнул.

\- Твои родичи, сразу видно, - хмуро усмехнулся Двалин. – Быстро решились.  
\- Просто они знают, что это может быть необходимо, - пожал плечами Торин. – Так чего рассусоливать.  
\- Это правда, - согласился Двалин. – Но сначала было бы неплохо попробовать все исправить.  
\- Я рад, что парни трезво оценивают ситуацию, - не отрывая глаз от спящих племянников, сказал Торин. – Ты и сам знаешь, что вылечить инфицированного еще никому не удавалось.  
\- Будем верить в Гэндальфа, - сказал Двалин.  
\- Будем, - вздохнув, согласился Торин. – Но ты, на всякий случай, тоже будь настороже.  
\- Хорошо, а теперь иди-ка поспи, - хлопнул его по плечу Двалин. – Завтра всем нам понадобятся свежие головы.

Утро наступило как-то очень быстро. А может то было и не утро вовсе, под землей трудно сказать. Фили, открыв глаза, потянулся, ткнув локтем в бок Кили и тот, недовольно застонав, проснулся.

\- Ну чего? Я спать хочу.  
\- Вставай, - Фили уже был на ногах. – Все уже проснулись.

Кили снова застонал, но поднялся, наскоро пригладил волосы, протер глаза и направился туда, где Бифур уже разводил костер под котлом, собираясь разогреть вчерашнюю похлебку. Фили ухмыльнулся и последовал за ним. Да, в этом весь Кили – пока не поест, с места не двинется.

\- Итак, - начал Торин, когда остатки отряда, утолив голод, расселись перед ним полукругом. - Основное наше преимущество в том, что Трандуил думает, будто Кили, по его приказу, отпустил нас с Фили. Поэтому, в плен его брать будем именно мы.

Он обвел глазами своих солдат, ожидая возражений. И те не замедлили последовать.

\- Ты уверен, что это нам что-то даст? – скептически проговорил Двалин. – Давай лучше я пойду. Я сильнее, скручу гада, да и дело с концом.  
\- Он должен привести нас с Гэндальфу, - напомнил ему Торин. - А ты, Двалин, уж прости, но ходить тихо не умеешь, обязательно нашумишь.   
\- Да и ты, мой друг, не очень-то тихий, - возразил Двалин, - да еще и сопишь всегда, когда следишь за кем-то. Это в лесу тебя не слышно, а тут эхо.

Торин недобро зыркнул на него, но возражать не стал. 

\- Тогда что? – спросил он. – Надо решать скорее.  
\- Да чего тут решать-то, - вдруг вклинился Бифур. – Кили идет?

Торин кивнул.

\- Тогда подстраховывать его должен Фили, - пожал плечами Бифур. - Их связка всегда была лучшей, сам знаешь. А с Фили пойду я.  
\- Ты?   
\- Ну да, я. Имеешь что-то против?   
\- А справишься? – прежде, чем Торин успел ответить, вклинился Двалин. – Оружия-то нет.  
\- А зачем оно мне?

Бифур наклонился, распутал пояс и, повозившись, вытащил из него хитро запрятанную удавку.

\- С такой штукой на горле кто угодно смирным станет. Мне бы только подойти поближе со спины и все. 

Удавка хищно свистнула в воздухе и Фили, у лица которого она пролетела, невольно отшатнулся.

\- Хорошо, - подумав, приговорил Торин. – Тогда так и сделаем. Выходим вместе. Кили ведет Фили и Бифура к лаборатории, они его там ждут, а потом осторожно следуют за Трандуилом. Я и Двалин будем продвигаться за вами на расстоянии. Будем надеяться, он приведет нас к Гэндальфу. Нори и Дори останутся здесь.

Ко всеобщему удивлению Нори возражать не стал, только кивнул, а его брат, уже открывший было рот, чтобы начать спорить, обеспокоенно взглянул на него и промолчал. Фили пригляделся и прикусил губу. Нори, хотя уснул раньше всех, выглядел изможденным и усталым, а волосы его, казалось, стали еще белее. Торин не мог этого не видеть, но не сказал ни слова, снова повернувшись к Бифуру.

\- Нападать только когда Трандуил будет уже у самой двери своей комнаты, - сказал он. – Иначе слишком большой риск, что он уведет нас в другую сторону. Кили, ты после, хм, осмотра, веди себя как обычно, подозрения нам ни к чему. Выйдешь из лаборатории и отправляйся заниматься… Чем ты обычно занимаешься после этого?  
\- Делаю обход периметра.  
\- Вот и отлично, - кивнул Торин. – Пусть будет так. Делаешь обход и возвращаешься к лаборатории. Думаю, нам хватит времени, чтобы притащить туда и Гэндальфа и Трандуила.  
\- А вы найдете дорогу? – поинтересовался Кили. – А то я помню как…  
\- Нас будет много, запомним, - хмурясь, перебил его Торин и Кили опустил голову, чтобы скрыть усмешку. 

Фили последовал его примеру, не желая обижать дядю, хотя в их отряде, кажется, не было ни одного существа, кто не знал бы, как однажды Торин умудрился заблудиться в двух шагах от лагеря и нашел дорогу только потому, что услышал голос Двалина, который орал на Даина, обнаружив того спящим на посту.

\- Хорошо, - послушно отозвался Кили.  
\- Отлично, - сказал Торин и обвел глазами своих солдат. – Выступаем.

Потом Фили часто думал, что дядя, в общем-то, был по-настоящему удачливым командиром, потому что в их план не вмешалась никакая случайность. Они не встретили пауков, не заблудились в каменных хитросплетениях коридоров, ни на кого не свалился камень из полуразрушенного потолка и, самое главное, Трандуил, полностью погруженный в собственные, судя по улыбке, весьма приятные мысли, не заметил преследования. Бифур даже разочарованно вздохнул, когда ему удалось очень легко набросить удавку на шею Трандуила. Тот, правда, попробовал сопротивляться, но стоило удавке глубже впиться, разрезая, в тонкую кожу, как он тут же успокоился.

\- Кили… предатель… - прохрипел он, увидев приближающегося Торина, и от ненависти в его глазах у Фили на миг засбоило сердце. – Пусть не рассчитывает… на помощь.  
\- Я не думаю, что ты собирался ее ему оказать, - холодно сказал Торин. – Ну как, личинка растет?  
\- А, так ты все знаешь, - оскалился Трандуил. – Растет и даже быстрее, чем я думал.  
\- Что же, - пожал плечами Торин, - тогда и нам нужно немного поторопиться. Открывай дверь.  
\- И не подумаю, - Трандуил снова попытался вырваться, но Бифур, натянувший удавку, быстро привел его к покорности.  
\- Фили, обыщи, - приказал Торин. - Бифур, ослабь, а то еще задохнется.

Фили быстро обшарил карманы Трандуила, отыскал старый, чуть погнутый, ключ и протянул его дяде.

\- Сюрпризы на входе есть? – деловито спросил Торин у пленника, но тот только скривил губы. – Это, между прочим, в твоих интересах. Ты ведь первым пойдешь.  
\- Нет там ничего, - нехотя ответил Трандуил. – Не было необходимости.  
\- Даже странно, - делано удивился Торин.   
\- Тут одни пауки, - горько усмехнулся Трандуил. – Но сюда они давно не заходят.  
\- А Кили? – спросил Фили.  
\- Ему это было запрещено, - смерив его взглядом ответил Трандуил. – А он слишком хотел излечиться, чтобы не подчиниться приказу.

Фили прикусил губу и отвел глаза, чтобы не видеть ехидной улыбочки, что появилась на губах пленника. Двалин, тем временем, уже отпирал дверь его комнаты. Торин исполнил свое обещание и Трандуила первым втолкнули внутрь небольшого, плохо освещенного помещения. Бифур, по-прежнему удерживающий удавку, вошел следом и тут же выругался, что-то увидев. Однако, если Трандуил надеялся, что зрелище заставит солдата разжать руки, то тут он просчитался и его новая попытка освободиться принесла не больше толку, чем предыдущие. Бифур еще сильнее натянул удавку, так, что пленник захрипел и схватился обеими руками за тонкую струну.

\- Отрежу пальцы, - спокойно проговорил Бифур ему на ухо.  
\- Он может, - равнодушно подтвердил Торин, обходя их, на мгновение замер, а потом от души выругался. Фили прикрыл за собой дверь, повернулся и…

\- Вот же ж…  
\- Парень, не ругайся, - предупредил его Двалин и Фили кивнул, потер нос и спросил:  
\- Ну и что теперь делать?  
\- Для начала снять, - пожал плечами Двалин.

Фили видел в своей жизни всякое и сам, бывало, творил такое, что не хотелось вспоминать, но все это было в бою, где каждый сам за себя и нужно сделать все, если только хочешь выжить. Здесь же…

Гэндальф неподвижно висел на подобии дыбы. Вывернутые из суставов руки были так плотно примотаны веревкой друг к другу, что кисти совершенно посинели. Старик не двигался и, похоже, уже не дышал. По крайней мере, так показалось Фили. Он, тяжело сглатывая, смотрел на последнюю надежду своего брата и готов был вот-вот расплакаться. А Двалин уже осторожно обрезал груз, висящий на ногах Гэндальфа. Когда старик даже не дернулся, Фили окончательно уверился, что тот мертв и, не удержавшись, сухо всхлипнул. Трандуил, вывернув голову, взглянул на него и захихикал:

\- Что, о братце переживаешь? Правильно делаешь. Ему не так долго осталось.   
\- Заткнись.

Торин ткнул пленника под ребра быстрее, чем Фили успел что-то ответить. Трандуил согнулся, чуть не перерезав себе горло, закашлялся, но никто больше на него не смотрел, потому что у дыбы послышался слабый стон. Старик был жив. Двалин быстро разрезал веревки, опустил худое тело вниз, на пол, осторожно похлопал Гэндальфа по щекам.

\- Эх, сейчас бы влить в него чего-нибудь покрепче.  
\- В сапоге у меня глянь, - окликнул его Бифур.

Двалин восхищенно выругался, быстро достал фляжку и, открыв Гэндальфу рот, влили в него немного жидкости. Жидкость произвела невероятный эффект – старик мгновенно открыл глаза, попробовал сесть и потрясти головой, наверное, желая вытрясти жгучий вкус «горючки» Бифура. Отрава была еще та, Фили знал по опыту. Двалин и Торин подхватили Гэндальфа, осторожно усадили.

\- Какая жалость, не сдох, - с ненавистью прошипел Трандуил, но на него никто не обратил внимания. Только Бифур снова пнул пленника в спину, заставляя согнуться, и, воспользовавшись его временной беспомощностью, связал ему руки удавкой, примотал другой конец к какому-то крюку, торчащему из стены, и тоже подошел к Гэндальфу. Фили остался стоять у двери, на всякий случай.

\- А ведь я бы мог помочь твоему брату, - проговорил Трандуил, глядя на него, но Фили предпочел его не услышать. Гэндальф жив, а значит, сумеет спасти Кили.   
\- Не сумеет, - словно прочел его мысли Трандуил. – Никто не сумеет.

Фили вздрогнул, сжал кулаки и медленно повернул голову, глядя на него в упор.

\- Заткнись, - холодно приказал он. – Не заткнешься, сдохнешь раньше, чем он.

Трандуил только усмехнулся и, наклонившись вперед, прошептал:

\- А ты считаешь, я все эти годы жил?

Но Фили на него уже не смотрел. Он прикипел взглядом к старику, которого Торин и Двалин осторожно приводили в себя. Вот послышался еще один стон, веки Гэндальфа дрогнули и он приоткрыл глаза, неуверенно моргнул, глядя на склонившихся над ним существ, а потом слабо улыбнулся.

\- Очухался, жить будет, - с облегчением констатировал Двалин, помогая старику сесть.  
\- Еще бы, после моей-то настойки, - хмыкнул Бифур и спрятал фляжку обратно за голенище сапога.  
\- Потом расскажешь, что у тебя там такое, - хмуро сказал Торин и ниже склонился над Гэндальфом. – Давайте с его суставами разберемся.

Насколько Фили понял, вывихнуто оказалось только правое плечо и спустя несколько минут им удалось его вправить. Гэндальф с облегчением вздохнул и устало улыбнулся. Трандуил кипел от ненависти, но не говорил ни слова, наверное, уже поняв, что с ним тут никто церемониться не станет.

\- Вы пришли за мной? – слабо спросил Гэндальф.  
\- Ты мне нужен, - пожал плечами Торин. – Кили нашелся.  
\- Я рад, - попытался улыбнуться старик.  
\- Он инфицирован, - продолжил Торин. – Нужно, чтобы ты вынул тварь из моего племянника.  
\- Я не могу, - покачал головой Гэндальф и Фили услышал злобное хихиканье пленника. Впрочем, оно тут же оборвалось, когда старик закончил. – Руки совсем не слушаются, я не смогу оперировать.  
\- Но это вообще возможно? – уточнил Фили.  
\- Да, почему бы и нет, - Гэндальф хотел было пожать плечами, но скривился от боли и передумал. – Обезболивающее, острый скальпель, усыпить и пожалуйста, обычная полостная операция.  
\- А если тварь будет дергаться? – спросил Двалин.  
\- А вы для чего? – усмехнулся старик. – Да, в Центре для обездвиживания твари мы использовали специальное средство, но я не уверен, что оно есть здесь – недавняя разработка, так что побольше снотворного и… У твоего племянника здоровое сердце? – Торин кивнул. – Ну, тогда проблемы быть не должно. Тварь уснет вместе с ним, ну или хотя бы будет не так подвижна, и мы ее достанем. То есть, достали бы, если бы меня слушались руки.  
Гэндальф попытался пошевелить опухшими пальцами, но тут же скривился от боли.  
\- Понятно, - спокойно проговорил Торин. – Тогда вытаскивать тварь будешь ты.

Фили сначала не понял, кому он это говорит, а потом услышал рядом хриплый, издевательский смех и, похолодев, взглянул на Трандуила.

\- Я?  
\- Он?

Торин спокойно переждал бурю возмущения Фили и саркастические издевательства пленника, и повторил:

\- Резать будешь ты. Жить хочешь? Значит будешь. Ты, - он кивнул Гэндальфу, - будешь стоять рядом и смотреть, все ли он верно делает.  
\- Но так нельзя, - покачал головой старик. – А если…  
\- А если быть не должно, - отрезал Торин. – Сделать все нужно быстро, пока тварь не надумала вылезать. Кстати, какой вид?  
\- А-62, - машинально ответил Трандуил и скривился.  
\- То есть та, которая жрет носителя изнутри? 

Трандуил кивнул и Фили отчетливо услышал, как Торин заскрипел зубами. Сам он только сглотнул, пытаясь не думать о том, что останется от брата, если все пойдет не так, как надо.

\- Значит, тем более надо поторопиться, - приговорил Торин и кивнул Двалину. – Поднимай его. Бифур, займись нашим другом. Да смотри, осторожнее с руками, не повреди. Фили, дорогу помнишь? Приведи Кили в лабораторию.

Фили кивнул, повернулся, но тут же был остановлен голосом Торина.

\- Скажи ему.

Фили не стал уточнять и быстро вылетел за дверь. Странное дело, но в коридорах он, обычно путающийся в двух соснах, не заблудился, вышел куда надо, попетлял по коридорчику, ведущему к комнате, глубоко вздохнул у последнего поворота и решительно вошел. Кили лежал на подстилке, под боком у Нори и гладил его волосы. Те ласково щекотали ему шею, заставляя сдавленно фыркать от смеха, поглаживали живот под курткой.

\- Ему больно, - пояснил Нори, поймав удивленный взгляд Фили. – Тварь беспокоится.

В этот момент Кили вскрикнул и согнулся от боли. Волосы отпрянули было, но тут же снова принялись успокаивающе поглаживать его по плечам. Фили присел рядом, прикоснулся к бледной, покрытой холодной испариной щеке брата

\- Кили, пора.  
\- Вы нашли Гэндальфа?   
\- Да.

Фили не стал говорить брату, в каком состоянии они отыскали того, кто был его единственной надеждой.

\- Хорошо, - успокоено улыбнулся Кили.  
\- Но он не будет тебя резать.

Фили не знал, как это сказать помягче, поэтому сказал, как есть. Кили вздохнул и откинулся на спину.

\- Это сделает Трандуил.  
\- Что?

Кили мгновенно оказался на ногах.

\- Никогда.  
\- Я знал, что ты так скажешь.

Фили смотрел на него снизу вверх. Отчего-то он не чувствовал волнения, не боялся, словно все уже закончилось, осталось где-то в прошлом.

\- Я не позволю ему причинить тебе вред, - негромко проговорил он и взял Кили за руку, сжал холодные пальцы.  
\- Но…  
\- Я не позволю, - с нажимом повторил Фили.

Кили молча смотрел на него, потом вздохнул и медленно кивнул.

\- Тогда идем.

И Фили поднялся на ноги.


	9. Chapter 9

Воздух вокруг был ужасно холодным, резал носоглотку и, достигая легких, казалось, превращал те в хрупкую, замерзшую плоть. Кашлять Фили не рисковал, слишком сильно было ощущение, что первом же звуке легкие разлетятся на кусочки, застынут алыми каплями на сером снегу и будут последним, что он увидит в своей жизни. Впрочем, не такое уж плохое зрелище. Пожалуй, лучшее из тех, что пришлись на его долю за последние недели. Фили поправил перекрутившийся ремень автомата, одернул полы куртки и огляделся. Серый покров под деревьями был нетронут, это давало надежду.

\- Нас не преследуют, - негромко сказал он, продолжая осматривать местность.  
\- Это хорошо или плохо?

Кили, по цвету почти слившийся со снегом, на котором сидел, едва повернул голову.

\- А кто его знает, - Фили перестал оглядываться, опустился на корточки рядом с братом и поправил на нем одеяло. Это одеяло, оружие, да немного еды - единственное, что они успели прихватить, когда бежали из Восьмерки.   
\- Наверное, плохо, - тускло улыбнулся Кили. – Драться было бы теплее.  
\- Ты не можешь драться, - возразил Фили. – Ты устал.  
\- Вот именно, - слабо кивнул Кили. – Если бы нас догнали, ты бы отбился.

Фили удивленно моргнул, не понимая, о чем говорит брат, а потом закусил губу и еле сдержался, чтобы не отвесить Кили затрещину.

\- Идиот, - негромко бросил он и поднялся на ноги. Кили ухватил его за руку:  
\- Но ведь я действительно мешаю. Наше задание…  
\- Точно, идиот, - мрачно констатировал Фили, глядя на него сверху вниз. – На хрена мне это задание, если тебя не станет?

Кили удивленно моргнул, да Фили и сам поразился своим словам. Никогда такого не было, чтобы существо ставило личное превыше приказа, не для этого была такая долгая и дорогая подготовка, не этому учил их Торин. Мысль о дяде заставила Фили прокусить губу от боли, вдруг пронзившей сердце, от дикого желания заорать так, чтобы снег посыпался с этих проклятых деревьев. Кричать он, конечно, не стал, слишком велика опасность, просто длинно выдохнул и выбросил болезненные мысли из головы. Все осталось в прошлом. Как и приказы. Теперь он станет думать только сам.

\- Без тебя я ничего не стану делать, - сказал Фили, глядя брату в глаза. – Без тебя я просто сяду где-нибудь под деревом и сдохну. Ясно? – Кили медленно кивнул. – Вот так. А мир пусть катится в… Да без разницы куда, в общем-то. Мне на него, без тебя, наплевать.

Кили помолчал минуту, а потом кивнул и, цепляясь за пальцы Фили, поднялся на ноги. 

\- Без тебя было очень плохо, - совершенно по-детски пожаловался он.  
\- И мне тоже, - вздохнул Фили. – Очень плохо, брат, очень пусто.  
\- Так, ребята, хватит обниматься.

Голос Бифура, раздавшийся позади, заставил обоих вздрогнуть. 

\- Дорога впереди чистая, насколько я смог понять. Снег не тронут.

Бифур подошел к братьям, устало оперся о ствол дерева и вздохнул, утирая со лба пот.

\- Если следовать тому, что сказал Гэндальф, то нам осталось не так много пройти.  
\- Миль тридцать, как мне кажется, - сказал Фили.  
\- А по моим прикидкам пятьдесят, - покачал головой Кили.  
\- Да хоть сто пятьдесят, - проворчал Бифур. – Все равно все наши. Так что давайте-ка, в путь. 

Фили смерил брата мрачным взглядом, но все же нехотя кивнул. Как бы там ни было, Бифур был прав, надо было идти. Погони пока что нет, надо этим пользоваться.

\- Я смогу, Фили, - похлопал его по плечу Кили. – Все нормально.

Фили коротко кивнул и, развернувшись, первым пошел по тропе. Снег стелился под ноги пепельным ковром, и идти было легко, но очень холодно. Движение совсем не согревало и холод, казалось, усиливался с каждым шагом. Через некоторое время Фили оглянулся, посмотреть, как там дела у спутников и покачал головой. Кили брел, согнувшись, укутавшись в одеяло с головой и держась за живот, Бифур позади него выглядел немногим лучше, то и дело дышал на руки, пытаясь хоть немного согреть пальцы. Надо бы устроить нормальный привал, отогреться, поесть, но об этом можно было только мечтать. А лучше бы и этого не делать, чтобы не расслабляться. 

Фили отвернулся и снова побрел по тропе, стараясь шагать быстрее, обхватил себя руками, в тщетной попытке согреться, но автомат тут же начал сползать и Фили, тоскливо вздохнув, снова его поправил. Оружие каждый из них берег как зеницу ока и даже измученный Кили упрямо тащил старый арбалет. Оружие оттягивало руки, утомляло, но остаться без него было никак нельзя. 

Зима в этот раз началась рано, холода навалились мгновенно и предсказать, что будет дальше, было невозможно. Обычно с начала зимы и до момента, когда деревья и твари впадут в спячку проходила пара недель, что же будет теперь, никто бы не взялся предсказать. Фили отчаянно надеялся, что холод их заморозит, или хотя бы ослабит, но как знать, может быть, они и к нему успели приспособиться. Поэтому надо было идти быстрее. Вот только двигаться они уже почти не могли.

Холод усиливался, снова пошел снег, крупными белыми хлопьями он ложился на тропу и тут же становился серым словно пепел. Фили никак не мог оторвать от этого зрелища глаз и все сильнее замедлял шаги, а потом и совсем остановился, провел ладонями по лицу и повернулся к своим спутникам.

\- Нам надо отдохнуть.  
\- А как же…  
\- Неважно. Если мы не выспимся, то сдохнем на этой тропе.

Кили только пожал плечами и выше поддернул одеяло, Бифур покачал головой:

\- У нас приказ, парень. Пусть мы сдохнем, но сделаем это, выполняя, что должно.  
\- А если я не хочу подыхать? – едва сдерживая злость, спросил Фили. – Если я хочу и выполнить задание, и выжить?

Бифур промолчал.

\- Привал, - пристально глядя ему в глаза, сказал Фили и тот опять промолчал, только махнул рукой.

Они расположились прямо на тропе, благо та была достаточно широка. Фили, наплевав на все, нарубил ветвей у ближайшего кустарника, Кили разгреб снег, готовя кострище и только Бифур никак не участвовал, молча стоял, скрестив на груди руки. Фили ничего не стал ему говорить, предпочтя думать, что тот охраняет их маленький лагерь.

Конечно, это было несерьезно, конечно, они были беззащитны и будут еще более беззащитны ночью, когда уснут. Конечно, это было самоубийство, но Фили просто больше не мог. После всего, что им довелось пережить, если их прикончат во сне, это будет не так плохо. Сырые ветки разгорались плохо, но Фили, в конце концов, справился, устроился у огня и устало улыбнулся Кили. Тот слабо усмехнулся в ответ.

\- Держи, - Бифур хлопнул Фили по плечу, протягивая банку тушенки. – Последняя, берег как зеницу ока, но раз уж у нас сегодня праздник, давай уж съедим ее.  
\- Праздник? – удивился Кили.  
\- Ну да, - кивнул Бифур, садясь рядом с ним. – Мы все еще живы, это ли не праздник?

Фили согласно кивнул и склонился над банкой.

\- Как вы думаете, мы дойдем? - спросил вдруг Кили.  
\- А ты как хочешь – правду или ложь? – подумав, поинтересовался Бифур.  
\- Да мне все равно, – пожал плечами Кили.  
\- Тогда дойдем.  
\- А пока поедим, - перебил Фили брата, который уже собирался задать очередной вопрос и протянул ему банку. – Давай.

Когда последние крохи жира были соскоблены сo стенок банки, а сама она улетела в кусты, все трое протянули руки к огню. Еды, конечно, хватило лишь только чтобы слегка утолить голод, но это было лучше, чем ничего, а в сочетании с теплом, мгновенно стало клонить в сон.

\- Пойду, проверю периметр, - сказал, зевая, Бифур, но Фили его остановил.  
\- Лучше отдохни. Нападут, так нападут, все равно не отобъемся.  
\- Не нравится мне твой настрой, парень, - пробурчал Бифур, но вставать не стал, улегся на землю, накрылся курткой и вскоре задремал.

Кили уже давно спал, закутавшись по уши в одеяло, а Фили все смотрел то на него, то в огонь. Он бы дорого дал, чтобы прямо сейчас снять с плеч голову и вытряхнуть ее содержимое прямо в костер – не знать. Увидеть, как память взвивается снопом ярких искр, растворяется в темноте, в снеге, что все сильнее сыпался с неба. Увы, это было невозможно, поэтому Фили смотрел на огонь и вспоминал. 

_Когда они с Кили вошли в лабораторию, там все было так, как и можно было ожидать. Бифур держал в руках удавку, не отказывая себе в удовольствии, время от времени слегка порезать шею пленника. Трандуил гордо не обращал на это внимания (точнее, пытался не обращать, потому что трудновато делать вид, что не чувствуешь, как тебе режут горло). Торин делал вид, что не обращает внимания на них обоих, пристально рассматривая Гэндальфа, который, уронив на колени руки, устало сидел в старом, рассохшемся кресле. По-настоящему спокойным выглядел только Двалин. Он стоял у входа, привалившись плечом к стене, и просто ждал, а увидев Фили и Кили, кивнул и посторонился, пропуская их внутрь._

_Фили нервничал и отчаянно пытался этого не показать. Кили, идущий рядом, был напуган, он это чувствовал, и осторожно сжал холодные пальцы брата, пытаясь того успокоить. Кили посмотрел на него, бледно усмехнулся и направился к Торину. Тот смотрел спокойно, но Фили заметил, как вздрагивают его пальцы, и удивился про себя. Дядя никогда не позволял эмоциям вырываться. Да что там, казалось, он вообще не в состоянии их испытывать. Выходит, случившееся затронуло всех, если уж даже железный Торин не в силах сдерживаться. Фили подавил тяжкий вдох и слабо улыбнулся Двалину._

_\- Как там Нори и Дори? – негромко спросил тот.  
\- Нори еще не до конца пришел в себя, - ответил Фили. – Спит. Дори рядом, да припасы складывает, готовится. Нам же скоро надо будет уходить._

_Двалин кивнул и отодвинулся, и Фили мог бы поклясться, что его плечи чуть расслабились. Значит, он тоже переживает. Фили отчаянно сжал кулаки, мечтая оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, и тут же одернул себя, напомнил, что Кили в нем нуждается, а значит, он обязан быть рядом._

_\- Я думаю, оттягивать процесс нет нужды, - сказал Торин, вставая. – Гэндальф, осмотри Кили. Двалин, Фили – готовьте все необходимое. Трандуил скажи, что тебе нужно и парни это принесут._

_Трандуил сверкнул глазами._

_\- Я не стану выполнять твои…_

_Окончание фразы потонуло в невнятном хрипе, когда Бифур дернул удавку. Трандуил схватился за нее пальцами, пытаясь ослабить натяжение, вдохнуть. Торин спокойно и равнодушно смотрел на происходящее, потом кивнул Бифуру ослабить натяжение._

_\- Если умрет мой племянник, умрешь и ты, - сказал он и повернулся к Гэндальфу. – Вставай, старик, я помогу тебе.  
\- Дядя…_

_Кили, нервно теребя рукав куртки, кусал губы._

_\- Это не обсуждается, - отрезал Торин._  
\- Нет, дядя, я…  
\- Кили, ты хочешь дождаться, пока тварь не решит… вылезти? 

_Кили мотнул головой, умоляюще взглянул на Фили и тот вмешался._

_\- Пусть скажет, дядя, потрать минуту_  
\- Даже минута может стать решающей, - буркнул Торин, но кивнул Кили, разрешая говорить.  
\- Здесь не осталось обезболивающего, - негромко сказал тот. – Вообще никакого. Нисколько. А без него… 

_Он пожал плечами и криво усмехнулся._

_\- Да быть того не может, - нахмурился Торин. – Это же большой Центр был. Как же…_

_Ответом ему был каркающий смех Трандуила._

_\- Слишком много здесь умирало, - захлебываясь хохотом, проклокотал он. – Да и после… Думаешь, твой племянник первый такой? А поставки в таких условиях, увы, не предусмотрены._

_Торин прикусил губу, раздумывая._

_\- А как же наши вещи? – осторожно спросил Фили. – Мы ведь не пытались их отыскать, а там были лекарства, я помню._  
\- Хочешь отправиться в логово пауков? – язвительно поинтересовался Трандуил.  
\- Если это необходимо, - уверенно кивнул Фили, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Нет, - вмешался Кили. – Я тебе не позволю. Там не пройти, я знаю.  
\- Кили… 

_Фили был уверен, что сумеет уговорить брата, но тот отчаянно замотал головой и только что уши не заткнул._

_\- Нет и точка! – выкрикнул он. – Если ты только попробуешь, я… Я не стану этого делать, я убегу и спрячусь и никто меня не найдет._  
\- Но ты умрешь от болевого шока!  
\- Лучше так, чем тебя сожрут пауки! 

_Фили повернулся к Торину, который мрачно следил за их перепалкой. Он хотел попросить дядю вмешаться, сказать что-то, уговорить Кили, но тут вмешался Двалин._

_\- Я знаю, что можно сделать, - негромко сказал он. – Ждите здесь._

_Те несколько десятков минут, что он отсутствовал, в лаборатории царила мертвая тишина. Фили даже под конец дышать стал через раз, все прислушивался к шорохам в коридоре, да гадал, что ж такое придумал Двалин. А когда, наконец, услышал тяжелые шаги, понял, что все это время отчаянно сильно сжимал в ладони руку Кили, перевел взгляд на его лицо и слабо улыбнулся. Брат улыбнулся в ответ и скривился. Фили решил было, что это от того, что он слишком сильно сдавил его пальцы, разжал руку и тут же подхватил Кили, который, потеряв сознание, уже падал на пол._

_\- Торин!  
\- Ага, начинается!_

_Возгласы Фили и Трандуила слились в один. Фили осторожно опустил брата на пол, расстегнул на нем одежду и мгновение с отвращением наблюдал, как тварь, прячущаяся в его теле, тычется то в один бок, то в другой. Бледная кожа выпирала отвратительными буграми, а потом все успокоилось. Если тварь и собиралась выбираться, то явно не сию минуту. Но времени осталось мало, это было очевидно._

_\- Быстро, кладите его на стол, - приказал Гэндальф и, морщась от боли, неловкими пальцами начал что-то искать в бесчисленных металлических ящиках, беспорядочно составленных у дальней стены лаборатории._

_Фили быстро поднял брата на руки и, уже не обращая внимания на открывшуюся дверь, быстро потащил его к широкому столу, что тускло блестел в свете ламп, осторожно уложил и принялся быстро раздевать. Кили все еще был без сознания и Фили, ворочая тяжелое тело, глотал слезы. Тварь, словно почувствовав неладное, снова заворочалась._

_\- Нужно торопиться, - бросил Гэндальф, вдруг оказавшийся у стола._

Холодная снежинка упала Фили на нос, и он вздрогнул, выныривая из воспоминаний, огляделся. Вокруг было темно и тихо, только сопели рядом Кили и Бифур. Может, погоня действительно отстала, запуталась в лесу, застряла в глубоком снегу. Впрочем, в это он не слишком-то верил и если бы мог, то поднял бы друзей прямо сейчас, повел бы дальше. Да только нет смысла – им всем нужен отдых, а вокруг слишком темно. Фили подбросил в костер еще немного дров, плотнее завернулся в куртку и взглянул на спящего брата. Лицо его было спокойно, только складка залегла между бровей – наверное, что-то снится. Кили не метался, дышал ровно и Фили понадеялся, что тому снится что-то хорошее, брат заслужил.

_Несмотря на усталый вид, Нори казался совершенно пришедшим в себя. По крайней мере, когда он подошел к столу, на котором уже лежал Кили, он выглядел как обычно, если не считать цвета волос. Фили даже обрадовался – Нори ведь тоже пришлось многое пережить, а потом догадался перевести взгляд на Дори. Тот с отчаянием смотрел на брата и, хотя и молчал, было видно, как сильно он напуган. Фили перевел взгляд на Двалина, хотел было спросить, в чем дело, но тут Нори положил пальцы на виски Кили и он обо всем позабыл. Лицо Нори стало мрачным и сосредоточенным, на лбу выступили капли пота. Волосы его медленно, нехотя потянулись к Кили, коснулись его тела и отдернулись. По лицу Нори прошла судорога, словно от боли, но он не отстранился, только плотнее сжал губы. Волосы опять прикоснулись к Кили, медленно поползли, оглаживая бока, чуть дотронулись до живота. Тварь внутри отреагировала мгновенно, ударила изнутри так, что Кили дернулся и пронзительно закричал. Волосы как белые змеи бросились вперед, впились в тонкую кожу, точно пытаясь просочиться сквозь нее, уничтожить то, что жило внутри тела Кили. То есть, это Фили старался так думать, потому что предположить, что произойдет, если они вдруг желают объединиться…_

_Нори кусал губы все сильнее, так, что по подбородку уже текла кровь, пальцы его дрожали, а пот градом катился по лицу, но он держался, а волосы, повинуясь своему владельцу, вдруг отпрянули, свились в толстые веревки, а потом образовавшиеся щупальца снова прикоснулись к Кили и быстро расплылись по его телу. Фили видел, как тварь мечется под кожей и этим странным белым ковром, слышал, как скулит брат, но больше не происходило ничего. А потом движения твари замедлились, и через пару минут она затихла окончательно._

_Фили думал, что теперь Нори отстранится, отойдет, ведь он устал, это было видно, но тот все также стоял, касаясь дрожащими пальцами головы Кили. Фили отчаянно хотел подойти и держался лишь усилием воли. Не стоит мешать Нори, нарушать его сосредоточение, неизвестно во что это может вылиться._

_\- Расслабься, парень, - негромко проговорил Двалин, кладя руку ему на плечо. – Нори знает, что делает._  
\- Нори может и да, - ответил Фили. – А я нет. А еще мне не нравится, что Дори так обеспокоен. Есть причины?  
\- Кили в безопасности, - помолчав, сказал Двалин. – Это все, что тебе надо знать.  
\- А Нори?  
\- А ты уверен, что для тебя это так важно? 

_Закусив губы, Фили опустил голову, понимая, что Двалин прав. Что уж там, Фили бы своей жизнью ради Кили пожертвовал, не то что чьей-то. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но тут заговорил Гэндальф._

_\- Он ушел достаточно далеко, чтобы ничего не чувствовать? – спросил он Нори и тот слегка кивнул. – Тогда начинаем. Нори, укажи, где именно сейчас лежит тварь, - волосы зашевелились на левом боку Кили. – Бифур, веди ближе нашего друга. Трандуил…_

_Фили ожидал, что их пленник начнет упираться, отказываться, но когда взглянул на него, оказалось, что тот жадно смотрит на Нори. Трандуил первым шагнул вперед, позабыв про удавку, и Бифур едва успел дернуться следом, чтобы тот не перерезал себе горло._

_\- Какой интересный экземпляр, - почти промурлыкал Трандуил. – Удачный симбиоз?_

_Полностью сосредоточенный на Кили Нори никак не отреагировал на его слова, а вот Дори, нахмурившись, сжал кулаки._

_\- Очень интересно, - снова повторил Трандуил, чуть наклонив голову на бок. – Что же, я, пожалуй, готов. Действовать надо быстро, так что предлагаю приказать вашему церберу отпустить мое горло._

_Дори, повинуясь взгляду Торина, отступил назад. Фили хотел было подойти ближе, но Двалин схватил его за плечо, останавливая._

_\- Я хочу быть рядом, - попытался вырваться Фили._  
\- Только мешать будешь, - удержал его Двалин. – А то еще и в обморок грохнешься.  
\- Нет, я… 

_Двалин не дал ему договорить:_

_\- Ты не знаешь, что это такое._  
\- Можно подумать, ты знаешь.  
\- И я нет. Вот поэтому мы с тобой останемся у дверей и будем караулить, чтобы никто не прорвался. На теплую-то кровь.  
\- Да никого тут нет!  
\- Хватит спорить. 

_Двалин толкнул Фили к дверям и тот, вздохнув, смирился, только сдвинулся чуть в сторону, чтобы видеть лицо брата, и удивленно заморгал. Неизвестно, что Нори сделал с Кили, но тот улыбался. Вряд ли стены лаборатории видели до этого хоть раз что-то подобное – пациента вот-вот начнут резать без анестезии, а он лежит и улыбается. Фили не отрывал глаз от лица брата, отчаянно желая быть рядом, держать за руку. Пусть бы даже вот прямо сейчас вернулась их связь, и ему пришлось бы умирать рядом, он бы согласился. На все бы согласился, только чтобы помочь Кили. Моргая неожиданно повлажневшими ресницами Фили опустил голову. Ничего он не сможет сделать, если брат начнет орать от боли, но хотя бы быть рядом! Но нельзя и Фили снова вскинул голову. Не смотреть он не мог и снова вздрогнул, увидев, что Кили улыбается – легко, светло._

_\- Приступаем._

Снег все усиливался, холод проникал под одежду и Фили еще ближе подвинулся к огню, грея руки. Так неожиданно наступившие холода пугали. Когда, четыре дня назад, они втроем выбрались из подземелий восьмого Центра, они и подумать не могли, что снаружи уже зима, до которой, в общем-то, было еще не меньше трех недель. Что-то сдвинулось в природе, а может быть, они неправильно высчитали дни – под землей ошибиться было несложно. Впрочем, теперь это было уже неважно. Сейчас главное, дойти. Кили успел посмотреть на карту Гэндальфа, не заблудятся. Останется лишь проникнуть в подземный бункер квадрата тридцать четыре и выполнить задание. 

«А дальше?»

Это вопрос уже не раз приходил в голову Фили, но каждый раз он отбрасывал его, не хотел думать и теперь.

«Ну а все-таки?» - не отставал голос, удивительно похожий на голос Торина. – «Ты бы хоть план какой-нибудь составил, что ли».  
«План», - горько усмехнулся Фили. – «Ты всегда говорил, что нужно иметь план, а под этим планом еще план. И что же? Неужели это ты запланировал умереть? И чтобы умер Двалин, и Дори, и Нори, и… Ответь».

Но в мозгу его царила тишина, и Фили тяжело вздохнул, поправил ветки в костре и поднялся на ноги. Бифур спокойно сопел, завернувшись в куртку и, казалось, совершенно не чувствовал холода. Фили не стал его трогать и присел рядом с братом. Кили уже с головой накрылся одеялом и то и дело вздрагивал. Фили отвел край одеяла от его лица, вгляделся в хмурое лицо, болезненно скривившиеся губы. Слишком мало времени прошло, Кили не до конца восстановил силы, но оставаться в Восьмерке они больше не могли, слишком опасно. Без контроля пауки размножились так, что стали заполнять даже те коридоры, в которых раньше не встречались. Поэтому Торин принял решение уходить и они подчинились. Кто же знал, что…

Фили мотнул головой, выбрасывая ненужные мысли из головы и снова укрыл брата. Кили вздохнул и, выпростав руку из-под одеяла, схватился за полу куртки Фили, заулыбался, точно во сне почувствовал, что брат рядом. Фили вздохнул и сел рядом – ему все равно, где не спать, а Кили спокойнее будет. Он осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, взял его за руку и снова уставился на огонь. Единственное хорошее, что принес им обоим поход – возможность быть рядом. 

_Кили не кричал. Фили ожидал этого каждую минуту, но Нори, кривясь от усилий, удерживал без сознания и Кили, и тварь внутри него. Фили от двери было не видно ничего, кроме лица брата, но запах теплой крови и требухи достиг его обоняния, когда Трандуил твердой рукой разрезал Кили живот. Фили увидел, как побледнел и сглотнул Двалин и даже порадовался, что ему ничего не видно._

_\- Какая красота, - восхищенно проговорил Трандуил и замер, что-то рассматривая. – Смотри, враг, ты-то должен оценить._

_Фили сначала не понял, кому он обращается, но потом над Кили склонился Гэндальф. Со смесью отвращения и восхищения он смотрел внутрь разрезанного тела._

_\- Так их несколько! – воскликнул он, выпрямляясь. – Как интересно. Гляди, - он снова нагнулся и ткнул куда-то пальцем, - одна опутала печень и желудок_  
\- Самое вкусное, - кивнул Трандуил.  
\- Ну-ка, отсоси отсюда кровь. Гляди, вот тут и тут, - Гэндальф ткнул куда-то внутрь, - еще одна запуталась в кишечнике.   
\- Будем резать?  
\- Велик риск навредить пациенту, лучше попытаемся распутать. К тому же, нельзя оставлять ни единой части внутри, может начаться заражение.  
\- Распутывать долго, да и есть ли смысл? Все равно он сдохнет.  
\- Может и так, но экземпляр было бы неплохо получить целиком. 

_Трандуил медленно кивнул и снова наклонился над Кили. Фили, кусая губы, смотрел, как он орудует внутри, как жадно наблюдает за этим Гэндальф и отчаянно хотел зарыдать. Успокаивало лишь то, что скоро все должно было закончиться._

_\- Если хочешь, можешь уйти._

_Оказавшийся рядом Торин осторожно коснулся плеча Фили и тот, утирая мокрые глаза, замотал головой._

_\- Я должен быть здесь._

_Торин мгновение смотрел ему в лицо, потом кивнул и отошел обратно к столу. Фили даже позавидовал его самообладанию.Выражение лица дяди не изменилось ни на мгновение – все то же равнодушное спокойствие, точно на столе не его племянник, а едва знакомое существо. Хотя, может быть так и надо? Фили не знал. Не отрывая глаз от улыбающегося лица Кили, он мечтал только о том, чтобы все кончилось._

_Никто так и не понял, что произошло. Может быть, Нори слишком устал и ослабил контроль, а может тварь изначально лишь притворялась уснувшей, но стоило Трандуилу коснуться ее, как из тела Кили, вверх, рванулся лес тонких, белесых щупалец. Все кроме Нори отшатнулись от стола, но щупальца, казалось, не собирались причинять никому вред, а просто стояли, чуть покачиваясь в воздухе. Ни одной твари видно не было._

_\- Странная реакция, - наконец сказал Гэндальф, протянул руку, чтобы коснуться щупальца и вскрикнул, когда оно впилось ему в запястье. Трандуил резанул его скальпелем, но Фили успел заметить, как по щупальцу прокатилась волна, точно оно сглотнуло. Фили замутило и он прикрыл глаза._  
\- Кажется, скоро у нас будет новый предмет для исследования, - хмыкнул Трандуил и ловко увернулся от выстрелившего в его сторону щупальца.  
\- Не думаю, - кратко ответил Гэндальф, рассматривая руку, и в этот момент волосы Нори рванулись вперед. 

_Они оплетали щупальца, рвали их на куски и вскоре стол, и те, кто стоял ближе всего к нему, оказались забрызганы прозрачной слизью, а торчащих щупалец больше не было, лишь слабо шевелились обрывки. Трандуил утер лицо ладонью, склонился над Кили и пощупал пульс на шее._

_\- Удивительно, жив, - проговорил он. – Что же, поскольку нам больше ничего не мешает, попробуем извлечь наших «деток»._  
\- А это? – Гэндальф кивнул на слизь, покрывающую рану.  
\- А ты запах не чувствуешь? 

_Трандуил поднес ладонь к самому носу Гэндальфа._

_\- Водой пахнет, - удивился тот.  
\- Вода и есть, - пожал тот плечами. – Ничего ему не будет. Ну, а если будет, что же, судьба такая, сделать я больше все равно ничего не могу. Есть лишь немного антибиотиков, но они пригодятся позже, когда… если начнет выздоравливать._

_Фили так стиснул кулаки, что ногти впились в ладони. Слышать, как Трандуил говорит о Кили так, словно его жизнь ничего не стоит, было выше его сил, но поделать он ничего не мог. Стараясь не обращать внимания на сочувствующий взгляд Двалина, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Все после, сейчас важен только Кили._

_Трандуил успел лишь коснуться чего-то внутри брюшной полости, когда из нее брызнули мелкие твари. Отреагировать не успел никто. Несколько бросились в стороны, похоже, пытаясь выбраться из лаборатории, но одна прыгнула вверх и вцепилась в лицо Нори. Тот, дернувшись, отшатнулся назад, и Кили мгновенно пришел в себя, забился, вырывая из вен катетеры, теряя кровь, закричал и Фили бросился к брату, хотя понимал, что совершенно ничего не может поделать. Еще несколько мгновений и Кили умрет от шока. Торин оказался сообразительнее. Он толкнул Нори в спину, заставляя снова шагнуть к столу, дернул его руки вперед, прижимая к вискам Кили, а сам вцепился в почти прозрачное тельце твари, пытаясь ее оторвать._

_\- Держи его руки, - прорычал он подоспевшему Фили. – Двалин, прикончите остальных тварей, пока не разбежались._

_Фили едва успел накрыть ладони Нори своими, прежде чем тот снова дернулся, пытаясь их отнять. Торин изо всех сил тянул тварь, но оторвать ее от лица Нори никак не мог, и вдруг, словно сбитый с ног сильным ударом, отлетел в сторону. Фили непонимающе моргнул и вдруг понял, что это все волосы. Они, отбросив в сторону мешающего Торина, пытались освободить своего носителя. Фили лишь мгновение смотрел на окутанную белым голову Нори, а потом, не выпуская его рук, повернулся к Гэндальфу._

_\- Скажи ему, пусть зашивает._

_Старик закивал, огляделся и, вскрикнув, указал в сторону двери – Трандуил как раз подбирался к ней, собираясь, похоже, скрыться. Впрочем, попытка оказалась неудачной. Бифур, которого приставили к нему, даже в этой суматохе был настороже. Свистнула удавка и Трандуил захрипел, царапая пальцами горло._

_\- Только не убей его, - крикнул Торин Бифуру. – Тащи к столу, пусть зашивает._

_Фили пытался удерживать руки Нори, который дергался все сильнее и что-то слабо сипел из жуткого, шевелящегося кокона. Трандуил, удерживаемый Бифуром, зашивал Кили. Фили еще подумал, что жаль, что останется такой огромный, уродливый шрам и тут же мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху. До шрамов ли тут, когда брат может умереть. За его спиной слышался какой-то грохот, что-то выкрикнул Двалин, кажется, добивая последнюю тварь, но Фили смог обернуться только когда Трандуил хрипло проговорил: «Готово» и устало опустился на пол. Фили тут же выпустил ладони Нори и бросился к брату, проверил пульс – слабый, но есть._

_\- Он будет жить?_

_Фили и сам не знал, кого спрашивает, а потому совсем не ждал ответа._

_\- Будет, если не начнется заражение и если не спятит от боли, когда очнется.  
\- Не спятит._

_Хриплый, усталый голос принадлежал Нори и Фили вскинулся от радости, услышав его, резко повернулся, взглянул на друга и невольно отшатнулся, зажимая себе рот рукой, чтобы не заорать. Позади кто-то подавился воздухом, воцарилась мертвая тишина._

_\- Пока могу говорить, скажу, - продолжал Нори. – Сделал все, что мог. Кили будет долго спать, но это нормально, рана затянется быстрее. Старайтесь его не трогать, только поите, чтобы организм восстанавливался. Больно ему будет, но не так, чтобы умереть или сойти с ума. Все._

_Нори тихо опустился на пол. Мгновение сидел, а потом лег и Дори был единственным, кто без колебаний бросился к нему. Даже Двалин промедлил и Фили понимал почему, как понимал и то, что картину эту не забудет никогда в жизни. Лица у Нори больше не было. Не было губ, глаз, носа, а через красное мясо в некоторых местах проглядывали кости. Лицо Нори съели и Фили не смог бы ответить, кто, потому что твари, которая на него напала, тоже не было, ни клочка не осталось, а волосы, прекрасные волосы Нори вновь обрели свой цвет._

_\- Вот глупые, - Нори осторожно погладил их. – Не поймут никак, что без носителя умрут._  
\- Брат, - тихо сказал Дори, баюкая его на руках. – Что же это?  
\- Умираю я, что, - проворчал Нори, цепляясь за его пальцы, вздрагивая. Наверное, боль начала прорываться сквозь барьеры, которые он выстроил, а может просто закончились силы. – Ты парня потом глянь, не осталось ли чего.  
\- Да какая разница! – взвыл Дори.  
\- Ну, чтоб не напрасно. 

_От этих слов Дори сжался, как от удара, а потом по его лицу из-под темных очков, покатились слезы. Фили невольно отвел глаза, снова сжал пальцы Кили, провел на шее пульс. Все что угодно, только бы не видеть этого. А в следующий миг он еле сдержался, чтобы не заткнуть уши. Впрочем, все равно не помогло бы. Нори кричал так, что, наверное, слышно было по всему Центру. Кричал и бился на полу, в объятиях брата, который еле удерживал его. Двалин тоже опустился рядом с ними на колени, прижал Нори за плечи к полу, гладил по волосам, пытаясь успокоить, но Фили видел, что толку от этого нет никакого._

_\- Что мы можем сделать? Пожалуйста, ведь можно что-то сделать, как-то ему помочь._

_Фили смотрел на Гэндальфа, отчаянно надеясь, что тот сейчас кивнет и немедленно применит какое-нибудь средство. Нет, конечно, он не видел, чтобы после такого выживали, но не видел и чтобы совершали то, что сделал Нори. Неужели же ему никак нельзя помочь?  
Гэндальф только коротко покачал головой._

_\- Можно лишь прекратить его страдания._  
\- Так я ж об этом и говорю! – воскликнул Фили, но старик только головой покачал.  
\- Не думаю, что об этом.  
\- Он имел в виду, что вашего парня надо прикончить, - фыркнул Трандуил.  
\- Но…  
\- Фили, он все равно умирает, мы не в состоянии ему помочь, ты же видишь! 

_Фили отчаянно замотал головой._

_\- Вы так и про Кили говорили._

_Гэндальф только воздохнул._

_\- Нет, твоему брату как раз можно было помочь, и мы это сделали._  
\- Нори сделал! А теперь вы хотите убить его как бешеную собаку.  
\- Не хочу я этого! 

_Гэндальф впервые повысил голос и Фили опустил голову, посмотрел в спокойное лицо брата, погладил его по щеке._

_\- Но решать будем не мы, - закончил Гэндальф._

_Фили обернулся к Дори и Двалину, и закусил губы, увидев, что как оба гладят Нори по голове. А тот уже не бился, просто крупно дрожал и хрипел. Он прикусил язык и кончик его торчал из безгубого рта, словно Нори поддразнивал кого-то. Фили никак не мог поверить, что он умирает. Жуткое, ободранное лицо казалось маской, пародией на те, что они с Кили детьми одевали на какой-то праздник (Фили забыл его название), но не более._

_\- Он обречен, - негромко проговорил Гэндальф. – Но в наших силах облегчить его муки.  
\- Не в наших, - рядом неожиданно оказался Торин. – Это решать им._

_Фили сглотнул, наблюдая, как Дори ласково поглаживает Нори по волосам, как что-то шепчет ему, удерживая за руки, не давая касаться лица. Двалин сидел спиной к ним и лица его Фили не видел. Увидел он только, как тот вытаскивает из-за пояса нож и захлебнулся вдохом, не понимая, как должен поступить, надо ли останавливать. А в следующий миг почувствовал прикосновение к плечу, вздрогнул, но тут же понял, что это Торин и слабо улыбнулся ему._

Фили погладил холодные пальцы Кили, которые сжимал все это время, встал и направился к лесу собираясь пополнить запас дров. Все те недели, что прошли после событий в лаборатории он старался не думать об этом, не вспоминать сиплый звук, который издал Нори, когда нож Двалина перерезал ему горло, не видеть, снова и снова, как бегут по белым плиткам пола алые струйки. Из всех своих мыслей Фили помнил только одну: «Как быстро у Нори отрастают волосы».

Фили поднял еще одну ветку и наклонился за следующей. Симбионт Нори, кстати, пытался бороться. Волосы пытались зажать рану на горле своего хозяина, как могли, стягивали ее края, но все было напрасно. В конце концов, перестали бороться и они, но еще долго то и дело вздрагивали, жили даже после того, как Нори…

Фили бросил дрова у костра и шумно выдохнул, потирая лицо, прогоняя остатки четких видений, что еще миг назад стояли перед глазами.

\- Ты так и не лег спать.

Фили вздрогнул, но тут же взял себя в руки и повернулся к Кили. Тот, слабо улыбаясь, сидел, грея руки у огня.

\- А ты чего не спишь?  
\- Выспался.

Кили внимательно взглянул на Фили и распахнул одеяло.

\- Иди сюда.  
\- Да я…  
\- Сюда иди.

В голосе Кили слышались металлические нотки и Фили не стал противиться, тем более, что усталость все же чувствовалась. Надо бы поспать, но он никак не мог.

\- Ты прямо как Торин говоришь, - сказал он брату, закутывая себя и его в одеяло. Оно было не слишком большим и колени торчали, но это было неважно.  
\- Ты видел, как он погиб? – вдруг спросил Кили и Фили прикрыл глаза.  
\- Я ничего не видел, - негромко ответил он.  
\- Фили…  
\- Я уже сказал тебе. Я ничего не видел.

Кили только вздохнул и, помедлив, кивнул. Фили подавил тяжелый вздох.

_\- Он лежит так уже четвертые сутки. Четвертые гребаные сутки! Он вообще проснется?_

_Фили отреагировал на громкий голос, вскинулся, и моргая уставился в тот угол, где Торин и Двалин пытались успокоить Дори. После всего случившегося, тот стал настаивать поскорее уйти из Восьмерки и все его очень хорошо понимали. Вот только двигаться они не могли – Кили никак не приходил в себя. Он ровно дышал, кривой шов, пересекающий его живот, выглядел уже не так ужасно, но глаза Кили не открывал._

_\- Мы не оставим его здесь, ты же понимаешь, - мягко уговаривал Дори Двалин. Обнял за плечи и тот слегка расслабился, но тут же вскинулся, отбрасывая его руки._  
\- Не смей пробовать на мне эти твои штучки, - прошипел он. – Я успокаиваться не собираюсь. Надо будет, один уйду.  
\- И сколько протянешь? – лениво спросил его Трандуил, прежде, чем Торин или Двалин успели ответить. И сделал это зря. Взревев, Дори бросился на него, пытаясь ударить в живот, и почти достиг цели. Трандуил едва успел увернуться и кулак Дори скользнул по его боку.  
\- Дори, стоять! 

_Выкрик Торина потонул в безумном рычании. Дори уже развернулся и уже наступал на Трандуила явно желая того прикончить._

_\- Друг мой, перестаньте, брата вы этим не вернете._

_Это вступил Гэндальф, но Дори от него только отмахнулся._

_\- За собой последи, старик. Скоро рука отвалится, а ты все… Ах ты, тварь, стой!_

_Он рванулся за Трандуилом, который пытался проскользнуть к двери, но был перехвачен Бифуром. Следом на них навалился Двалин и все четверо оказались на полу. Фили посмеялся бы над тем, как они барахтаются, пытаясь встать, но весело отчего-то совсем не было. Вместо этого он посмотрел на Гэндальфа, который, скорчившись и баюкая руку, привалился боком к стене. Лицо его было таким бледным, что он легко бы мог конкурировать в цвете с теми тварями, что еще недавно жили внутри Кили._

_\- Заражение._

_Торин помог старику сесть, посмотрел туда, где Двалин уже успокаивал Дори, и покачал головой._

_\- Тебе бы полечиться.  
\- Да нечем._

_Гэндальф слабо усмехнулся, поднял ставшую полупрозрачной, руку и помахал ей в воздухе. Конечность странно изогнулась, причинив ему, похоже, сильную боль, потому что старик тут же ее опустил._

_\- Не думаю, что от этого есть лекарство, - пробормотал он, прикрывая глаза. – И думаю, что Дори прав, вам нужно уходить. Процесс идет и довольно быстро. Кто знает…_  
\- Мы не можем уйти, - перебил его Торин. – И не в тебе даже дело. Кили никак не придет в себя.  
\- Несите.  
\- Легко сказать.  
\- Но вам надо уходить.  
\- А может, это тебе надо уйти? Куда-нибудь в другое крыло, хотя бы. Или, может, запереться где-нибудь, и ключ выбросить. 

_Торин говорил негромко, но Фили отчетливо слышал каждое его слово, видел, как вздрогнул Гэндальф, как устало опустил голову. Впрочем, Фили его жалко не было. Разумом он понимал, что старик, если в чем и виноват, так в том, что сумел добраться до их отряда, но сердцем… Сердцу отчаянно нужно было кого-то во всем обвинить. Вот что бы этим Чистым не сдохнуть по дороге? Тогда все было бы куда проще. Все были бы живы – Ори, Балин, Даин – и Кили бы не лежал рядом, как… как мертвец.  
Фили перевел взгляд на брата и тяжело вздохнул. Как бы там ни было, в одном Гэндальф прав, им нужно уходить, а значит нужно как-то разбудить Кили. Он аккуратно коснулся щеки брата, погладил, запутался пальцами в отросшей бородке и чуть дернул, неловко пытаясь освободиться._

_\- Ты решил вырвать мне бороду? – услышал он вдруг слабый голос. – Не надо, она только-только расти начала._

_Фили удивленно моргнул, а потом дернулся вперед, схватил за плечи начавшего вставать Кили и так крепко прижал к себе, что тот ойкнул. Но вырываться даже не пробовал._

_\- Сколько я провалялся? - голос Кили звучал слабо, прерывисто.  
\- Четыре дня, – ответил Фили._

_Он все никак не мог выпустить брата из объятий. Казалось, сделай он это и Кили растает, исчезнет, испарится. Фили не мог этого допустить._

_\- А остальные в порядке? Ты в порядке?_

_Фили хлюпнул носом – когда это слезы успели потечь, непорядок – и неопределенно дернул плечом._

_\- Кто?_  
\- Нори.  
\- А…  
\- Тебе лучше не знать. 

_Фили все-таки нашел в себе силы отстраниться, сел, утирая лицо и повернулся в ту сторону, где Гэндальф что-то с жаром доказывал хмурому Торину._

_\- Дядя, он проснулся!_

_В мгновение ока все – Существа и Чистые – столпились у одеяла, на котором, удивленно моргая, лежал Кили._

_\- Ты как, парень? – прогудел Двалин, держа за вывернутые руки Трандуила._  
\- Живот не болит? Шевеления не ощущаются? – тут же влез тот.  
\- Да все у него там чисто, - пнул его ногой Дори.  
\- Ах ты…  
\- Молчать! 

_Фили уже и забыл, как громко может орать Торин. Остальные, судя по всему, тоже, потому что замолчали мгновенно. Только Трандуил что-то булькнул, за что был награжден тяжелым взглядом._

_\- Ты в норме? – Торин присел рядом с Кили, осторожно коснулся ладонью его груди._  
\- Да, - Кили попытался сесть, но смог лишь с помощью Фили. – Только слабость еще.  
\- Остаться придется еще не меньше, чем на неделю, - вглядевшись в его лицо, сказал Торин.  
\- Но…  
\- Ты должен окончательно прийти в себя и быть в состоянии выдержать путь.  
\- Я смогу!  
\- Да, через пару недель. 

_Торин поднялся на ноги._

_\- Двалин, отпусти его._

_Трандуил фыркнул, потирая затекшие руки, и отбросил за спину длинные волосы._

_\- Сейчас ты возьмешь Гэндальфа и вы оба уйдете.  
\- Что?_

_Трудно было сказать, кто удивился сильнее, Трандуил или Гэндальф._

_\- Уйдете, - медленно повторил Торин и кивнул на старика. – Он заражен, а ты желал обрести материал для исследований._  
\- Ты… Что ты творишь?! – вскрикнул Гэндальф. – Ты не можешь!  
\- Вообще-то, могу, - пристально взглянул на него Торин. – А ты, если так умен, мог бы понять, что я даю тебе шанс. Вы оба достаточно умны, чтобы, объединившись, что-нибудь придумать.   
\- Но… а если не получится? – проговорил Гэндальф, но Фили видел, что он задумался. Трандуил же так и просто сиял.  
\- А что ты теряешь?  
\- Действительно. 

_Трандуил и Гэндальф ушли через несколько часов. Просто собрали немного провизии и ушли, а Фили сидел рядом с бледным, слабым Кили, смотрел в спину Торину и думал, что, возможно, дяде тоже нужно было кого-то обвинить. Как знать, может быть, теперь хоть кому-то в их отряде полегчает._

_\- Ты думаешь, у них получится? – негромко спросил его Кили._

_Фили только покачал головой._

_Они провели в своем убежище еще три недели, прежде чем Кили достаточно окреп, чтобы хотя бы идти. Конечно, ни о каком быстром передвижении речи не шло, но он, по крайней мере, мог провести несколько часов на ногах и не свалиться в обморок. Каждый день по нескольку раз Дори проверял, все ли в порядке там, внутри, и каждый раз Фили ждал вердикта с замиранием сердца._

_\- Все в норме, - неизменно говорил Дори, и на сердце Фили становилось немного легче._

_Совсем немного, потому что смотреть в лицо Дори он никак не мог._

_\- Если кто-то и должен чувствовать себя виноватым, так это я, - печально улыбнулся Кили как-то вечером, когда Фили, не выдержав, наконец, ответил на его бесконечные вопросы о том, почему он такой хмурый. – Это ведь я свалился в тот пруд и нахлебался воды._  
\- Тебя отбросило взрывом, - поправил его Фили.  
\- Да, - кивнул Кили и они замолчали. 

_И к этой теме больше не возвращались. Что толку искать виновного, если все равно ничего нельзя изменить._

_Торин приказал выступать на рассвете. Ну, то есть, никакого рассвета здесь, под землей, конечно, быть не могло, но Торин был, похоже, единственным из всех, кто не забывал следить за временем. Рассвет так рассвет, Фили, в принципе, было все равно._

_\- Ну, как-то так, - проговорил он, выпрямляясь._

_Кили потрогал туго обмотанный бинтами живот, чуть подпрыгнул и поправил на плече старый арбалет – единственное оружие, которое он мог нести, не опасаясь рухнуть под тяжестью._

_\- Нормально, - улыбнулся он Фили и тот, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не вздохнуть, вымученно улыбнулся в ответ._

_Кили все еще был бледен и слаб, и, по-хорошему, им бы надо было остаться еще на пару недель. Да только Торин этого не позволит. К тому же, скоро наступит зима, и если они не поторопятся, то наверху придется совсем несладко._

_\- Что же, - Торин обвел глазами остатки своего отряда. – Все мы знаем, зачем идем, так что громких слов я тут произносить не буду. Вперед и старайтесь держаться как можно ближе друг к другу. Кто знает, что там за эти недели произошло. Кили, пойдешь первым, я сразу за тобой. Только ты знаешь дорогу, так что… Всем приготовить оружие. Вперед._

\- А помнишь пауков? – вдруг спросил Кили, вырывая брата из воспоминаний.  
\- М? Что? А, да, помню.

Фили сильно провел ладонями по лицу, поднял голову, глядя в начинающее розоветь небо. Вот и новый день, они пережили ночь, что можно считать большим успехом. Он наклонился, подбросил в костер остатки дров и повернулся к брату. Кили внимательно смотрел на него и улыбался.

\- Чего ты?  
\- Да ничего, - Кили пожал плечами и улыбнулся еще шире. – Просто мне хорошо.

Фили неопределенно хмыкнул. Они сидели на холодной земле, в глухом, враждебном лесу, защищенные от него лишь тонкой стеной одеяла – это было не совсем то в его понимании хорошего. Впрочем, брат улыбается и это неплохо.

\- Я рад, - коротко ответил он. – Ладно, буду будить Бифура и выдвигаемся.

Фили дернулся было вставать, но Кили ухватил его за руку.

\- Что?  
\- Ты видел? – настойчиво спросил он.  
\- Видел что?  
\- Как они умирали?

Фили вздохнул и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Кили отчаянно замотал головой и не дал ему вымолвить ни слова.

– Не нужно лгать, брат. Я ведь знаю, что ты там был.  
– Откуда? – спросил Фили и усмехнулся. – У тебя открылся дар предвидения?  
– Нет, – вздохнул Кили. – Но догадаться не трудно. Дори и Бифур тащили меня, а тебя рядом не было. Я думал, что больше не увижу тебя. Ты ведь остался с дядей и Двалином.  
– Я просто прикрывал отход.  
– Фили, прошу.

Кили смотрел умоляюще и Фили подавил тяжелый вздох. Иногда ему казалось, что лучше бы все между ним и братом, осталось так, как было. Нет, не то чтобы он готов был снова корчиться от боли, чувствуя, как Кили высасывает из него жизнь, но этот новый, проницательный Кили отчего-то пугал его куда сильнее. Фили не совсем понимал, как себя с ним вести.

– Не лги, – слабо улыбнулся Кили и фыркнул. – Нет, я не научился читать мысли, просто у тебя все на лице написано. Так что?

Фили только головой покачал.

– Но я тоже имею право знать.  
– Лучше бы ты использовал свое право не знать.  
– Фили…  
– Ладно.

Фили провел ладонями пo лицу, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

– Мы шли по коридору, – начал он.

_Коридор был узкий, плохо освещенный, полный теней и каждый был настороже – мало ли что может таиться в темноте. Фили шагал следом за Двалином и то и дело оглядывался на Кили, проверить, как он там._

_– Не крутись ты, – шикнул на него Дори. – Мешаешь._

_Фили хотел было ответить, но поскользнулся на чем-то, потерял равновесие и чуть не упал, схватился за стену и тут же с возгласом отвращения отдернул руку. Вся стена была покрыта чем-то липким – он понюхал пальцы – остро пахнущим._

_– Что это еще за дрянь?_

_Торин осторожно коснулся стены, растер жидкость между пальцев и понюхал._

_– Не знаю, но на всякий случай постарайтесь ничего не касаться._

_Коридор все тянулся и тянулся, и, хотя стены, покрытые странным веществом, давно закончились, непонятный запах все еще витал в воздухе. Шаг за шагом отряд медленно продвигались вперед. Фили смутно помнил, что им нужно пройти несколько миль на север, потом свернуть на восток и тогда, если никто не помешает, они окажутся у выхода на поверхность._

_И им почти повезло. Просто немного не хватило времени._

– Гэндальф… ну, я тебе рассказывал, как оно было, – продолжал Фили. – Я думаю, он переродился довольно быстро. Скорее всего, это была новая мутация, с которой Трандуил еще не сталкивался, поэтому так и вышло. Он просто не сумел справиться. И я… я не уверен, что смерть его была быстрой.  
– Да уж, – вздохнул Кили. – Мало приятного, когда тебя рвут на куски, а потом устраивают в выпотрошенном трупе гнездо.  
– Мне все интересно, как же он там поместился?  
– Ну, тварь была гибкой.

Фили передернул плечами, вспоминая, в каком виде они нашли того, кто там мечтал их убить, кто хотел препарировать его брата. 

_Наверное, Трандуил пытался сбежать, вот только далеко уйти ему не удалось. К тому моменту, как они наткнулись на него, бывший командир отряда Мирквуд был мертв уже несколько дней. От вида и запаха тела хотелось блевать._

_Сначала Фили решил, что это черви, но тут же понял, что ошибся. Полупрозрачные, копошащиеся в теле твари были личинками. Но хуже всего было то, что вместе с ними там находился и родитель. Фили тяжело сглотнул, снова вспоминая поднявшуюся из трупа голову на гибкой, длинной шее, лицо с поплывшими, но еще узнаваемыми чертами._

_– Что же, вот он и отомстил за своих, – прикрывая нос и рот ладонью, сказал Двалин._

_Наверное, он сказал это недостаточно тихо, потому что жуткая голова вдруг медленно повернулась в их сторону._

_– Отступаем, – негромко приказал Торин, делая шаг назад, и в этот момент тварь издала тонкий, хныкающий звук._

_Мгновение не происходило ничего, а потом из разорванного тела в их сторону рванулись десятки полупрозрачных, зубастых тварей._

_Торин, выругавшись, дал по ним очередь, скосил первый ряд, но тех было слишком много._

_– Отходим, быстрее. Дори, Бифур, уводите Кили! Фили!... Бегом!_

– Кто умер первым? – спросил Кили и Фили вдруг понял, что молчит уже некоторое время.  
– Думаю, они умерли почти одновременно, – тяжко проронил он. – Эти мелкие, подвижные твари нападали одна за другой. Торин приказал мне идти следом за вами, сказал, что они нас нагонят. А потом одна из тварей достала его. Это было так странно, – Фили помимо воли усмехнулся и покачал головой, – Такая маленькая тварь и такие последствия. Она ведь просто его коснулась и все. Даже не присасывалась, как было с Гэндальфом. Просто коснулась щупальцем шеи, прежде, чем Двалин срезал ее выстрелом. Я видел, как Торин прислонился к стене, продолжая отстреливаться, а потом сполз на пол. Крови не было, но… – Фили тяжело сглотнул и прикрыл глаза, – но я знал, что это все. Двалин приказал мне уходить, я стал отступать в коридор. Успел еще снять пару тварей, перед тем, как завернуть за поворот. А потом услышал одиночный выстрел. Потом длинную очередь и еще один выстрел. И все.

– Нам не нужно было уходить, – покачал головой Кили. – Мы все должны были остаться и помочь.  
– Тогда мы все бы там погибли, – пожал плечами Фили. – Мы просто не могли поступить иначе.  
– Могли.

Фили только вздохнул и отвел глаза.

– Они погибли, прикрывая наш отход, – продолжал говорить Кили. – А ведь это мы с тобой должны были быть там и защищать их.   
– Чего ты от меня хочешь? – устало спросил он брата. – Чтобы я лег и умер от осознания собственной вины?   
– Нет, я…  
– Тогда что?

Фили снова потер лицо ладонями. Вокруг стало уже совсем светло, завозился и сел, зевая, Бифур.

– Я больше никогда не хочу об этом говорить, – наклонившись к брату, негромко сказал Фили. – Если ты считаешь, что ради удовлетворения твоего любопытства я буду снова и снова вспоминать все, что видел и слышал, то ты ошибаешься. Хочешь пощекотать нервы? Я, вот, нет.

Кили открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, подумав, промолчал. Фили еще мгновение смотрел на него, потом встал, потянулся и принялся затаптывать костер. Бифур внимательно следил за его действиями, но не говорил ни слова.

_Наверху было свежо и сыро. Фили вздрогнул и плотнее запахнул куртку, внимательно огляделся еще раз и вернулся к остальным._

_– Пока никого, – сказал он. – Но лучше не расслабляться и поторапливаться._  
– Мы должны подождать Торина и Двалина, – сказал Кили. – Они вернутся.  
– Кили, они…  
– Нет! 

_Кили смотрел упрямо и обычно Фили не спорил, когда тот был в таком состоянии, но не теперь._

_– Мы пойдем вперед, Кили, – сжимая цевье автомата, проговорил он. – Если ты хочешь, ты можешь остаться._  
– Ты бросаешь их?!  
– Он никого не бросает, парень, – неожиданно вмешался Дори. – Просто они уже мертвы. Понимаешь? Торин и Двалин умерли. Так же, как умер Нори.  
– Этого не может быть, – упрямо покачал головой Кили. – Я не верю.  
– Я тоже, – устало улыбнулся Дори. – Все кажется, оглянусь, а за левым плечом брат стоит. Но на самом деле его там нет.  
– Дори… 

_Фили не знал, что сказать и даже Кили вдруг замолчал._

_– Я бы даже этого твердолобого любителя успокаивать наложением рук сейчас хотел бы увидеть._

_Фили слышал у голосе Дори слезы, но тот не плакал, наоборот, улыбался._

_– Вот только и он тоже не придет. O, теперь я понимаю, что чувствовал Бифур, когда умерла вся его семья. А я-то думал, что после Ори уже не может быть хуже. Вот я дурак._

_Ухмыляясь, Дори поднялся на ноги, внимательно оглядел лес, втянул легкими воздух._

_– Странный кислый запах в воздухе, – поделился он. – Как тогда, когда на нас пауки напали. Шли бы вы, парни._  
– Что? А…   
– А я здесь останусь. Мне уже нет смысла никуда идти.  
– Тогда мы все останемся, – решительно сказал Фили и опустился на землю.  
– Все умрем, – пожал плечами Дори.  
– Да ну и что, – примеру Фили последовал Кили.  
– Идиотизм, – проворчал Бифур и сел рядом. 

_Дори поднялся первым. Пошатываясь и ни на кого, не глядя, пошел по тропе, убегающей куда-то в лес. Бифур, вскочив на ноги, догнал его, пошел чуть позади, внимательно глядя по сторонам. Фили и Кили пошли за ними._

_– Как ты думаешь, та тварь… ну, Гэндальф, она не выберется следом за нами? – озабоченно спросил Фили, то и дело оглядываясь._  
– Ну, я постарался запутать ее в коридорах, – пожал плечами Кили.  
– Да, и сам чуть не запутался.  
– Это я старался на пауков не наткнуться, – хмыкнул Кили и споткнулся, схватился, морщась, за живот.  
Фили подхватил его под руку.  
– Болит?  
– Да так. 

_Они больше не успели сказать друг другу ни слова, потому что подбежавший Бифур выдохнул лишь одно слово:_

_«Пауки»._

– Ты как?

Фили встревожено взглянул на бледного Кили, но тот лишь мотнул головой, кусая губы. Впрочем, сейчас, после нескольких часов отдыха, он выглядел получше.

– Передохнем?  
– Нет смысла. Слишком холодно, лучше двигаться.

Фили кивнул и пошел рядом.

– Почему он так поступил? – вдруг спросил Кили.  
– Кто?  
– Дори.  
– Наверное, понял, что без Нори и Двалина ему не справиться, – пожал плечами Фили.  
– А я думал, он сильнее.

Фили только скривился, не желая продолжать разговор, но Кили не отставал.

– Ни ты, ни я ведь так не поступили.  
– Не уверен, что я могу так сказать, – покачал головой Фили. – Нори…  
– Да, я помню, – перебил его Кили. – Но ведь если бы он этого не сделал, ты бы все равно справился.

Фили посмотрел на лучащегося уверенностью брата и тяжело вздохнул.

– А ты понимаешь, что если бы не поступок Дори, пауки догнали бы нас? Сколько мы уже не видели и не слышали погони? Это заслуга Дори. Так что просто помолчи.  
– Я не имел в виду…  
– Если тебе хочется обвинить кого-то в слабости, обвини меня, – перебил брата Фили. – В конце концов, это я должен был удержать Дори от этого поступка, я должен был спасти его.

Кили молчал. 

Некоторое время они просто шагали по тропе, а потом Фили почувствовал неуверенное прикосновение к руке и, вздохнув, сжал пальцы брата. 

_Они бежали уже несколько часов. Хотя нет, слово «бежали», не слишком подходило к тому прерывистому, запинающемуся шагу, которым они шли. Фили в который раз оглянулся, стараясь дышать ровно и порадовался, что погони в пределах видимости нет. Однако кислый запах становился все сильнее._

_– Скоро они появятся, – негромко сказал Бифур.  
– Будем драться, – выдохнул Фили и оглядел спутников._

_Кили едва шел, держась за живот, Дори то и дело замирал на месте, вглядываясь во что-то, видимое лишь ему. Невредимы были лишь он сам и Бифур. Двое, против толпы пауков. Немного._

_– Что же…_

_Фили не нашел слов, просто передернул плечами. Бифур понял его без слов, одним движением плеча сбросил в руки автомат и направился в конец их маленького отряда._

_– Дай-ка лучше я._

_Еще мгновение назад улыбающийся кому-то невидимому Дори. Вдруг выдернул из рук Бифура оружие, передернул затвор и, отодвинув с дороги Фили, направился в ту сторону, откуда уже слышалось странное шипение._

_Никто не успел остановить Дори. Фили только рот открыл, чтобы окликнуть его, когда из-за поворота показался первый паук. Огромная, серая тварь обрадовано защелкала жвалами, увидев в пределах досягаемости желанную добычу._

_\- Стреляй, - крикнул Бифур Дори, а Фили уже срывал с плеча автомат. Даже Кили медленно, но уверенно уже накладывал болт._

_А Дори вдруг бросил оружие._

_Раскинув руки, он сделал несколько шагов вперед, на миг замер и неожиданно бросился в сторону, прямо в густой лес. Паук, не промедлив ни секунды, последовал за ним. Как и остальные его сородичи. Один за другим они скрывались за деревьями, откуда слышались странные, влажные звуки, какое-то хлюпанье._

_С приглушенным криком Фили метнулся вперед, но Бифур удержал его. Не дал последовать за Дори._

_\- Уходим, - шептал он. – Быстро уходим, пока они не поняли, что он там один. Хватай брата._

\- Я не думаю, что ты виноват в том, что случилось с Дори, - неожиданно сказал Кили. – Это был его выбор.  
\- Этот его выбор спас нам всем жизнь, - тяжело сказал Фили.   
\- Да.

Кили хотел сказать что-то еще, но ему не дал Бифур.

\- Эй, вы, две сонные красавицы! Давайте-ка сюда быстрее.

Переглянувшись, братья поспешили на зов и через несколько минут остановились рядом с другом.

\- Что?  
\- Глядите.

Фили посмотрел туда, куда показывал Бифур и присвистнул.

\- Ну что, кажись, дошли.

На расстоянии не больше двадцати шагов перед ними зияло черное отверстие. Рядом, почти полностью скрытая серым снегом, валялась сорванная с петель, металлическая дверь.

\- Оно, - негромко прошептал Кили, хватаясь за руку Фили.  
\- Да, - согласился тот и бросил осторожный взгляд кругом. Вроде, тихо, нет никого. – Идем, нет смысла тут торчать.

Спустя минуту под мрачным, хмурым, готовым вот-вот разразиться снегом, небом не осталось никого. Паук, пробежавший по тропе через несколько часов, лишь на мгновение остановился, принюхался, пощелкивая жвалами, к темному провалу, и продолжил свой путь.


	10. Chapter 10

Внутри было темно. Фили отчаянно напрягал глаза, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь, но никак не удавалось. Вот когда он отчаянно пожалел, что у них не было времени возвращаться за вещами. Сделав еще несколько шагов в неизвестность, он остановился и обернулся к Кили и Бифуру.

\- Ничего не вижу. Давайте хоть поясами друг к другу привяжемся, чтобы не потеряться.

Бифур тут же без лишних слов принялся расстегивать пояс, а Кили, привалившись к стене и держась руками за живот, попросил:

\- Поможешь?

Фили слабо улыбнулся ему и покачал головой.

\- Наших двух вполне хватит.  
\- Да парень, - пробурчал Бифур, быстро привязывая конец своего пояса к поясу Кили. – Ты, главное, на ногах держись.  
\- Не так уж я и слаб, - обиделся Кили, но спорить больше не стал, дождался, пока Фили справится со своим поясом и выпрямился. – Идемте.  
\- Да, - кивнул Фили и, повернувшись, медленно пошел вперед, придерживаясь левой рукой за стену. 

«Знать бы только, куда идти», - думал он про себя, вглядываясь во тьму. – «На базе должен быть генератор, это точно. Но где его искать? И что если он уничтожен? Нет, не может быть, Гэндальф же не зря вел нас сюда. Правда, он собирался базу разрушить».

Фили тяжело сглотнул, в очередной раз вспомнив поставленную перед ними задачу и опять, до боли в глазах, напрягся. Темнота прозрачнее не стала. База, казалось, была мертва.

\- Да что здесь уничтожать? – словно отвечая на мысли Фили, пробасил Бифур. – Ничего же нет, пустота.  
\- Кто знает, - отозвался Кили. 

Фили хотел что-то сказать, но тут его ладонь коснулась чего-то липкого и холодного и он, невольно вздрогнув, остановился, затряс рукой.

\- Фили, что? – встревоженно спросил Кили.  
\- Кажется, стены трогать больше не стоит, - сквозь зубы проговорил тот, чувствуя, как кожу слабо жжет. – Они покрыты какой-то дрянью. Не могу понять что это, но придется держаться середины коридора.  
\- Если бы это было так просто, - проговорил Бифур.  
\- Хочешь на мое место? – начиная злиться, спросил его Фили.  
\- Не стоит ссориться, - быстро вмешался Кили. – Нам идти надо, а не ругаться.  
\- Знать бы еще куда, - остывая, пробормотал Фили.

Кили сделал несколько шагов, коснулся его плеча и Фили, твердо уверенный, что брат ему улыбается, совсем успокоился.

\- Мы должны отыскать что-то, что поможет осветить дорогу. Это выход ведь, так? – он махнул рукой в сторону оставшегося далеко позади отверстия, через которое они приникли внутрь. – Значит, здесь должен был быть хотя бы один КПП, а на них, обычно…  
\- Можно найти все, что угодно, - подхватил Кили. – Ты совершенно прав.  
\- Прав-то он прав, - проговорил Бифур. – Да только что-то нам ничего по пути еще не попадалось. А КПП обычно при самом выходе устраивают.  
\- Ну, в самом начале точно ничего не было, - подумав, покачал головой Фили. – Значит, надо искать.  
\- В темноте, - простонал Бифур.  
\- Ну, других вариантов у нас нет, - пожал плечами Фили.  
\- Нори бы сейчас сюда, - сказал Бифур, - может его симбионт бы нам помог чем-нибудь.

Фили ничего не смог ему сказать, только потер грудь и вздохнул.

\- Всех бы сейчас сюда, - вместо него сказал Кили. – Никто не был бы лишним, даже этот Чистый, дурачок Бильбо.  
\- Ты прав,- согласился Бифур. – Ну так что, идем?

Вместо ответа Фили медленно пошел вперед. Касаться стен он больше не решался, но внимательно смотрел по сторонам, надеясь, что чутье подскажет, если вдруг покажется что-то необычное. И через несколько десятков метров ему, вроде бы, повезло.

\- Мне кажется или вот тот кусок стены темнее, чем все вокруг? – спросил он спутников, напрягая глаза. – Проверим?  
\- Давай, - отозвался Кили и Фили, кивнув, повернул в сторону.

Это действительно оказался проем в стене. Кажется, его когда-то закрывала дверь – по крайней мере, под сапогами что-то захрустело и рассыпалось в пыль, стоило Фили подойти поближе – но сейчас это был лишь черный провал в ничто. Впрочем, опасностью из него вроде бы не пахло, только сыростью, и, помедлив, Фили решился повести спутников внутрь. Он думал, что их ожидает длинный проход, в конце которого будет комната или новое разветвление коридоров, и был удивлен, со всего размаху наткнувшись на что-то твердое. Фили зашипел от боли, отшатнулся назад и услышал, как что-то разбилось.

\- Ну ты даешь, - прошипел сзади Бифур. – Ты как слон в посудной лавке. А если кругом враги?  
\- Тогда они бы давно пристрелили нас просто за то, как громко ты дышишь, - вступился за брата Кили и коснулся плеча Фили. – Ты в порядке?  
\- Ага, - потирая бедро, ответил тот. – Но мне очень интересно, куда же мы забрели.  
\- Да в караулку небось, куда еще-то, - отозвался Бифур.  
\- Ты же сказал, что так далеко от входа их не устраивают, – съязвил Кили, но ответа не получил. – Эй, что ты делаешь?  
\- Что такое? – встрепенулся Фили.  
\- Бифур отвязал пояс.  
\- Нам поскорее надо обследовать помещение и отыскать что-то, что может светить. Предлагаешь бродить тут как слепцам?  
\- Нет, но…  
\- Тогда за дело.  
\- Но…  
\- Кили, он прав, - остановил, брата Фили. – Иди-ка сюда.

Он уже ощупал то, на что с размаху налетел и понял, что это стол. Надеясь, что тот достаточно крепок, чтобы выдержать вес одного Существа, он подхватил брата на руки и быстро, пока Кили не стал возражать, усадил его на стол. Стол скрипнул, но устоял.

\- Сиди здесь, - строго приказал Фили. – Отдыхай. Мы справимся сами.  
\- Хорошо, – покорно согласился Кили и Фили опять услышал в его голосе огромную усталость. – Спасибо, брат.  
\- Было бы за что, - пробормотал Фили и хотел было отойти, но Кили ухватил его за руку.  
\- За то, что не бросил, что тащишь за собой. А ведь у нас приказ.  
\- Приказ мертвеца, - отозвался Фили. – Ты мне в любом случае дороже.  
\- Но приказ все равно должен быть исполнен, - донесся откуда-то со стороны голос Бифура.  
\- Должен, - согласился Фили, - и будет. Но не ценой жизни Кили.  
\- Ладно, хватит болтать, - чихнул Бифур. - Ты помогать собираешься?  
\- Да, - вздохнул Фили и строго приказал Кили. – Сиди и не вздумай слезать.  
\- Ладно.

Помещение оказалось довольно большим. В одном из углов Фили наткнулся на что-то, напоминающее камин, но разжечь его было нечем и он осторожно ощупывая стены, отправился дальше. Еще через несколько шагов что-то коснулось его макушки. Фили вздрогнул, замер, поднял руку и выдохнул, понимая, что наткнулся на полку. Осторожно, чтобы ничего не уронить, он ощупал все, что там стояло, и снова выдохнул, на этот раз от разочарования – он сумел нащупать только корешки книг. Судя по тихим ругательствам, доносящимся из противоположного угла, у Бифура дела обстояли не лучше. 

\- Знаете, а тут на столе что-то лежит, - вдруг проговорил Кили. – Интересно, что это, никак не могу понять.  
\- Да что там может лежать – хлам какой-нибудь, - пробурчал Бифур. – Кто же кладет нужное на стол? Его вечно куда-то засовывают. Подальше.

В этот миг темноту, ослепив всех троих, прорезал тонкий и сильный луч света. Фили зажмурился, приложил ладони к глазам и рассмеялся.

\- Не стоит судить по себе, Бифур, - весело проговорил он. – Тут, кажется, жили те, кто считал, что нужное надо класть поближе.  
\- Главное, что у нас теперь есть свет, - рассмеялся Кили и описал фонариком дугу.   
\- Еда бы еще не помешала, - проговорил Бифур.  
\- Это точно, - со вздохом согласился Кили. – Но тут только пыль.  
\- Ничего, со светом все равно веселее.  
\- Ага. Погоди, кажется тут…

Кили потянулся за чем-то и в этот момент ножки старого стола подломились и он рухнул. Фили охнул и бросился к брату.

\- Я в норме, - побелевшими губами пробормотал Кили, держась за живот.  
\- Конечно, в норме, - уверенно кивнул Бифур, подхватывая его на руки. – Сейчас мы тебя уложим, ты согреешься и отдохнешь. Да Фили?

Фили только кивнул, сжимая руку брата. Кили тяжело дышал, на лбу у него выступили капли пота, но он попытался улыбнуться и Фили чуть не разрыдался. 

\- Все будет хорошо, - только и сумел сказать он и принялся расстегивать куртку, чтобы уложить на нее Кили. – Там в углу камин, если мы найдем, чем его развести, то согреемся. Хотя, чего искать-то. Вот, - он кивнул на развалившийся стол, - у нас даже и дрова теперь есть. А там, глядишь, и поесть что-нибудь найдется.  
\- Я бы просто поспал, - устало улыбнулся Кили, сворачиваясь клубком под курткой Бифура. – Можно?  
\- Отдыхай, парень, - вместо Фили ответил Бифур и, схватив Фили за плечо, заставил его подняться на ноги. – А ты со мной.

Фили бросил взгляд на бледное, почти прозрачное лицо брата, сглотнул и отвернулся.

\- Поищем спички? – спросил он Бифура.  
\- Не раньше, чем ты возьмешь себя в руки, - негромко проговорил тот. – Мы должны выполнить приказ, а ты думаешь непонятно o чем!  
\- Что? – удивленно взглянул на него Фили.  
\- Ну, то есть я понимаю, что жизнь Кили для тебя важна, - поправился Бифур. – Но ты должен помнить, зачем мы здесь.  
\- Я помню, - кивнул Фили. – Уничтожить базу, сделать так, чтобы квадрат тридцать четыре больше никогда и никому не причинил вреда. Но знаешь, я очень хочу, чтобы при этом мы остались живы.   
\- Это не самоцель, - отрезал Бифур.  
\- Для кого как, - пожал плечами Фили.  
\- А ты изменился, - помолчав, проговорил Бифур, пристально глядя на него. – Раньше ты бы так ни за что не сказал. Это все Нори с его волшебством.  
\- Никакого волшебства, - коротко усмехнулся Фили, пожал плечами. – Да даже если и так, то тебе как никому стоило бы вспомнить Нори добрым словом.  
\- O чем это ты? – нахмурился Бифур.  
\- Неважно, - устало покачал головой Фили. – Давай и правда, попробуем разжечь камин. Холодно тут.

Бифур еще мгновение смотрел ему в глаза, а потом медленно кивнул и принялся хлопать себя по карманам.

\- Что ты ищешь, спички? – удивленно спросил его Фили.  
\- И не только, - буркнул Бифур. – Ну не мог же я потерять ее. А, вот!

С этим возгласом он извлек из внутреннего кармана куртки маленькую фляжку, осторожно откупорил, понюхал и скривился.

\- Мы же, кажется, все допили, когда грелись, - заморгал Фили.  
\- Да конечно, – фыркнул Бифур. – Всегда надо иметь запас, тем более, что эта штука, между прочим, хорошо горит.

Фили шагнул к нему, отобрал фляжку, поднес к носу и тут же чихнул.

\- Это точно можно пить? Ты уверен?  
\- Еще как, - ухмыльнулся Бифур.  
\- Ладно.

Фили глубоко вдохнул, поднес фляжку к губам и сделал небольшой глоток, и тут же начал хватать ртом воздух. Ему показалось, будто по пищеводу вниз рванулся поток лавы. Почти мгновенно стало тепло, потянуло в сон.

\- Ух, - с усилием пробормотал Фили, мотая головой, - вот это вещь. Откуда это вообще у тебя?  
\- Да чтоб я так помнил, - пожал плечами Бифур и, забрав у Фили фляжку, тоже глотнул из нее. – Ой.  
\- Дай-ка, - потянулся к нему Фили, - надо Кили напоить.  
\- Да он спит уже, - бросил взгляд на лежащего на полу парня Бифур, - не трогай его. Давай лучше поскорее разведем огонь.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Фили и похлопал себя по карманам. – А чем?  
\- Что-нибудь обязательно найдется, если хорошенько поискать, - проговорил Бифур, внимательно осматривая покрытый пылью пол. 

Фили пытался следовать его примеру, но глаза его слипались, тело было вялым и единственное, чего он хотел, это поскорее улечься рядом с Кили, и проспать несколько дней.

«Нельзя», - напомнил он себе. – «Мы здесь не для этого. Мы должны…»

Окончание мысли потонуло в радостном возгласе Бифура. Фили вздрогнул, понимая, что чуть не уснул стоя, встрепенулся и торопливо шагнул вперед.

\- Я же говорил, - торжествуя, повернулся к нему друг, довольно потрясая чем-то. – Вот тебе и зажигалка.  
\- Надеюсь, она сработает, - пробормотал Фили. – Все-таки, столько лет тут лежит.  
\- Сработает, - уверенно проговорил Бифур. – Должно же нам хоть немного повезти.

Фили только вздохнул и потер уставшие глаза. Спать хотелось все сильнее и он еле заставил себя начать подбирать куски дерева, в которые превратился стол. Бифур сноровисто нащипал из них лучину, уложил на нее тонкие щепки и взял в руки зажигалку. Фили постарался даже не дышать.

\- Только искру, одну, пожалуйста, - непонятно кого попросил Бифур и чиркнул колесиком.  
\- Ну все, теперь мы точно выживем, - пробормотал Фили, глядя на затрещавшее пламя, быстро подкладывая в него щепки.  
\- Загадал, что ли? – улыбнулся Бифур.  
\- Ага.  
\- Вот и молодец, а теперь иди-ка ты спать. Я послежу за огнем.

Разбудило Фили легкое прикосновение к волосам. Он улыбнулся во сне, приоткрыл глаза и поймал взгляд Кили.

\- Ты как?

Голос со сна был хриплым, ломким. Кили опять погладил Фили по голове и легонько кивнул.

\- Лучше. А ты?

Фили прислушался к себе и с удивлением понял, что почти полностью восстановил силы. Еще бы поесть и совсем бы хорошо стало.

\- Да, я тоже голоден, - правильно понял его Кили. – Но еды Бифур тут не нашел.  
\- Ничего, база большая, где-то обязательно должна быть еда, - проговорил Фили и сел, потер лицо ладонями, прогоняя остатки сна.  
\- Если встретится по дороге, не упустим, - отозвался сидящий у камина Бифур.  
\- Ты хоть спал? – спросил его Фили.  
\- Спал, - кивнул тот. – Слушайте, нам нужен план действий. Мы не можем болтаться по этой базе просто так, неизвестно, на что здесь можно наткнуться.  
\- Это точно, - согласился с ним Кили. – Что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Не знаю, - покачал головой Бифур. – Может быть, нам поискать какой-нибудь план? Фили, как вообще ее планировалось уничтожить?  
\- Я плохо помню, - покачал головой тот. – Я был немного…  
\- Не в себе, это понятно, - перебил его Бифур. – Но что-то ты слышал?  
\- Отсюда был нанесен удар по нашему Центру, - начал вспоминать Фили. – Гэндальф хотел эту базу уничтожить. Ну, чтобы больше никто не пострадал. Так, кажется.   
\- Как именно ее планировалось уничтожить? – терпеливо повторил вопрос Бифур.  
\- Взорвать ракетные шахты, кажется, - подумав, ответил Фили.  
\- А еще нам надо… - начал было Кили, и тут же замолчал.  
\- Что? – повернулся к нему Фили.  
\- Отомстить за наших, - сказал Кили. – Всё, что мы знали, потеряно, все, кого мы любили, погибли. И это останется безнаказанным? Мы хотели отомстить и вот мы здесь.  
\- Что ты предлагаешь? – помолчав, спросил Фили.  
\- Я считаю, что прежде, чем эта база будет уничтожена, мы должны нанести удар по Центру восемь, - твердо сказал Кили.  
\- Согласен, - поддержал его Бифур.  
\- Не возражаю, - медленно наклонил голову Фили. – Тогда нам нужен командный пункт. Рассчитаем курс и запустим ракеты. А потом подумаем, как уничтожить базу, чтобы никто больше не сумел ею воспользоваться.

«И желательно так, чтобы мы сами остались живы», - подумал он про себя, но вслух ничего говорить не стал. Бифура и Кили смотрели сурово, казалось, они совершенно не думают о том, чтобы уцелеть, но Фили вдруг понял, что совершенно не хочет умирать, что совершенно не готов пожертвовать собой только ради уничтожения груды камней и железа.

Мысли, отличные от мнения остальных были для него настолько вновь, что Фили молчал, пытаясь уложить их в голове, все время, пока они собирались. Он молчал и когда они выбрались в коридор и наощупь продолжили свой путь. Вслух свои мысли и сомнения Фили озвучить боялся, да и не было на это времени. 

Все трое ступали как можно тише, то и дело останавливались, прислушивались и снова шли вперед. Постепенно Фили заметил, что коридор пошел под уклоном и остановился, натянув ремень, привязанный к поясу Бифура. Кили сделал еще шаг и уткнулся в спину Фили, и тот невольно поежился, ощутив на шее легкое дыхание.

\- Ну что? – прошипел Бифур.  
\- Уклон, - коротко ответил Фили.  
\- Идем дальше, - Бифур шагнул было вперед, но Фили остался на месте. – Что?  
\- Тут что-то не так, - покачал головой Фили.  
\- Ты что-то слышишь? – спросил Кили.  
\- Нет, но…  
\- Услышишь – скажешь, - перебил его Бифур. – А пока идемте.

Фили хотел сказать что-то еще, но передумал и, вздохнув про себя, пошел следом за Бифуром. Что-то было не так в этой базе и дело даже не в темноте, заливавшей ее коридоры, не в тишине, от которой закладывало уши. Чем дальше они заходили, чем глубже спускались, тем крепче становилась уверенность Фили в том, что впереди их ждет ловушка. Он ничего не мог сделать и только сильнее напрягался, пытаясь хоть что-то рассмотреть, услышать. Время от времени тьма по бокам становилась гуще, и тогда он понимал, что коридор разветвляется, но свернуть не предлагал, не хватало еще заблудиться. Фили на миг представил, как они уходят в сторону, как коридоры становятся все запутаннее, как они, теряя самообладание, мечутся и, наконец, умирают, и помотал головой, отгоняя мысли.

«Можно подумать, так мы в безопасности», - сказал он сам себе. – «Сдохнуть можно и тут».

И в этот момент вокруг стало светло. Это было похоже на то, как если бы у них над головами вспыхнуло солнце или перевернулся огромный котел, полный жидкого света – ярко, беспощадно и болезненно. Свет ослепил Фили, заставил закричать от резкой боли в заслезившихся глазах. Он зажмурился, попытался закрыться руками, съежился, но свет проникал всюду, маленькими бомбами взрывался на сетчатке, в мозгу, и укрыться от него было негде. За спиной стонал Кили, впереди рычал от боли Бифур и от беспомощной, отвратительной беззащитности хотелось грызть камни.

А потом пришел звук.

\- Добро пожаловать.

Низкий, механический голос молотом вбивал звуки в мозг Фили и тот, не удержавшись, упал на колени, зажимая уши.

\- Кто ты? – выкрикнул он, почти не слыша себя.  
\- Защитная система «СМАУГ», - тут же отозвался голос. – Активирована восемьсот тридцать четыре дня назад. Предназначена для контроля зоны и охраны периметра. Назовитесь, иначе будете уничтожены.  
\- Ну прекрасно, - простонал где-то впереди Бифур.  
\- Назовитесь, - повторил голос и если бы Фили мог думать, он решил бы, что тот звучит насмешливо.  
\- Центр шесть, - выкрикнул за его спиной Кили. – Существа номер три, четыре и восемь.  
\- Шестерка, - вот теперь скорчившийся от боли Фили распознал в голосе системы удивление. Впрочем, оно тут же исчезло. – Как интересно. Что ж, добро пожаловать. Тридцать метров вперед и направо.   
\- И куда мы придем? – хрипло спросил Бофур.  
\- Туда, куда так стремились, - отозвался голос и умолк.

На Фили обрушилась благословенная тишина, свет стал слабее, так что он, наконец, сумел приоткрыть глаза.

\- Ты как? – обнял его за плечи Кили.  
\- Нормально.

Фили утер ладонью влажное лицо и удивленно заморгал, увидев кровь. Кажется, из носа пошла. 

\- Нормально, - тверже повторил он. – А ты?  
\- Ничего, - слабо улыбнулся Кили.   
\- Раз со всеми все нормально, - вмешался Бифур, - значит вперед.

Кили снова улыбнулся и попытался подняться на ноги, но тут же со стоном опустился на пол, придерживая живот.

\- Идите. Я передохну и догоню вас.  
\- Вот уж нет, - фыркнул Фили. – Если надо, я тебя понесу.  
\- Фили…  
\- И даже не спорь.

В большом круглом помещении, куда они вошли спустя немного времени, царила полутьма. Фили оглядел ряды покрытых пылью столов, темные экраны мониторов, и осторожно усадил Кили на стул.

\- Отдохни пока.

Он погладил брата по волосам и выпрямился. Надо было осмотреться, прикинуть пути отхода, если понадобятся.

\- Воздухоотвод наверху, - хрипло шепнул Бифур, но Фили отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Кили не заберется.  
\- Воздухопровод защищен, - вдруг услышали они спокойный, насмешливый голос. – Не стоит пытаться покинуть командный пункт через него.

Фили и Бифур, не сговариваясь, бросили взгляд в сторону двери, через которую они вошли, и увидели, что та закрыта. Бифур негромко выругался. Фили только вздохнул.

\- Ты нас запер! – задрав голову, зло выкрикнул Бифур. – Зачем?  
\- Чтобы вы не причинили мне вреда прежде, чем мы поговорим.

Странно, но голос системы звучал спокойно, умиротворяюще, или ему просто хотелось в это верить. Но, кажется, только Фили, потому что Бифур снова выругался и бросился к стенам, пытаясь отыскать другую дверь.

\- Не стоит тратить силы, - мягко увещевал его СМАУГ, но Бифур продолжал.

Фили заколебался, раздумывая, не стоит ли ему помочь, но потом махнул рукой и подошел к Кили. Тот уже успел задремать, сидя на стуле и уронив голову на грудь. Фили мгновение смотрел на брата, отмечая бледность, круги, залегшие под глазами, ввалившиеся щеки и пересохшие губы, которые Кили машинально облизывал даже во сне, то, как он прижимает локти к животу, а потом наклонился и осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, поцеловал в макушку.

\- Вам нужна вода, - услышал он вдруг и молча пожал плечами. – Здесь вы ее не получите.  
\- Уж кто бы сомневался, - проговорил Фили, садясь рядом с братом.  
\- И еды тоже, - так, словно это было неясно, добавил СМАУГ.

Фили прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к возмущенному пыхтению Бифура, который все еще пытался отыскать выход.

\- Но все можно решить.  
\- Да?

Больше всего Фили хотелось просто уснуть и ничего не решать, ни о чем не думать, только спать, спать, спать. Как можно дольше и без снов.

\- Второго выхода отсюда нет.

Фили неохотно открыл глаза и устало взглянул на Бифура. 

\- Торин бы убил нас за такую неосторожность, - продолжал тот, качая головой. – Это ж надо, всем вместе влезть в ловушку.  
\- По крайней мере, мы вместе, - устало пожал плечами Фили.  
\- И вместе сдохнем, - прорычал Бифур. – Это что, должно радовать?  
\- Ну, слегка утешать.

Проснувшийся Кили потер глаза, хотел было потянуться, но тут же охнул от боли. Бифур только зло фыркнул, но ничего не сказал. Пару мгновений все молчали, а потом снова раздался голос.

\- Теперь, когда вы все немного успокоились, я бы хотел поприветствовать вас в самом сердце Центра номер восемь.

Голос умолк, словно ожидая ответа, но на его приветствие никто и не подумал отозваться.

\- Некоторое время назад, с целью проверки боеспособности системы СМАУГ был нанесен удар по Центру шесть.   
\- Кем? – быстро спросил Кили.   
\- Что? – кажется, в голосе проскользнуло удивление.  
\- Кем был нанесен удар? Кто отдал приказ? – продолжал задавать вопросы Кили. – Ты ведь только интерфейс, которым кто-то должен управлять. Кто это был? Здесь есть или был еще кто-то?   
\- Самоактивизирующаяся мобильная автоматизированная ударная группировка – сокращенно «СМАУГ». Предназначена для уничтожения любых целей вне зависимости от их местонахождения и удаленности. Оснащена системой обучающегося искусственного интеллекта, обладающего способностью самостоятельно оценивать опасность и принимать решения с целью обезопасить сектор расположения от возможного или реального проникновения.  
\- Обучающаяся? – слабо спросил Фили и помотал головой. – Но это же невозможно.

В ответ раздалось презрительное хмыканье. 

\- Для ученых вашего Центра – быть может, но не для моих создателей.   
\- Так вот зачем Гэндальфу понадобилось сюда идти, - пробормотал Бифур.  
\- Гэндальф? – быстро спросил СМАУГ. – Где он? Я не чувствую более ничьего присутствия.  
\- Он мертв, - ответил Фили, опередив уже открывшего рот Бифура.  
\- Плоть Чистых недолговечна, - помолчав, ответил СМАУГ. – Создавшие меня тоже давно оставили этот мир. Некоторые, правда, не по своей воле.  
\- Ты их убил? – спросил Кили и Фили только застонал про себя. 

На его взгляд, это был не совсем тот вопрос, который нужно задавать высокоорганизованной системе, которая способна убить их всех мгновенно, например, выкачав из помещения весь кислород. Впрочем, СМАУГ, кажется, проигнорировал слова Кили.

\- Вы голодны и устали, - сказал он вместо этого.  
\- А еще пить хотим, - снова вмешался Кили.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Бифур.  
\- Тогда предлагаю поскорее завершить все наши дела, - отозвался СМАУГ.  
\- У нас нет с тобой никаких дел, - отрезал Бифур.  
\- Это пока, - утешила его система. – Но я надеюсь, будут.  
\- А если нет? – нахмурился Фили.  
\- Тогда вы все тут умрете.  
\- Это слегка меняет дело, - пробормотал Кили.   
\- Что ты хочешь от нас? – не стал медлить Фили.  
\- Конечно же помощи, - словно бы удивился СМАУГ.  
\- Ты же такой могущественный, что можешь без посторонней помощи убивать на огромном расстоянии. Зачем тебе мы?  
\- У меня нет рук, - тут же отозвался СМАУГ. – Станьте моими помощниками. Вы не можете себе представить, на что я способен сейчас, но даже я не могу себе представить, на что стану способен, если у меня будут помощники.  
\- Для чего они тебе?  
\- Мелкий ремонт, разведка и прочее. 

Существа переглянулись. Фили пожал плечами. Если бы все это не говорило то, что уничтожило его мир, его дом, он, быть может, еще подумал бы, но… Впрочем, время потянуть стоило.

\- Звучит неплохо, - словно бы раздумывая, сказал он. – Но зачем? Какова твоя цель? Ведь не для того ты был создан, чтобы гнить в этих стенах.  
\- Я был создан, чтобы завоевать мир, - помолчав, ответил СМАУГ. – Мои создатели испугались этого и попробовали меня уничтожить, но не смогли. Забыли, видно, что я развиваюсь и защищаю себя сам, так что мне не страшен никакой вирус или глупая попытка стереть.  
\- И ты их убил, - кивнул Фили.  
\- Я защищался.  
\- Это понятно. Но…, - Фили подмигнул хмуро глядящему на него Бифуру, - если мы встанем на твою сторону, что это даст нам?  
\- Деньги? – в голосе СМАУГа словно бы появилась неуверенность. Фили фыркнул. – Власть? Мы захватим уцелевшие Центры и вы станете ими править. Только представьте – Существа, те, кто был создан только чтобы служить, кто никогда не поднимался выше командира отряда, кто умирал по приказу Чистых, станут ими править, получат все блага, которых были лишены.  
\- Неплохой вариант, - подумав, согласился Фили и взглянул на Кили и Бифура. – Вам как?  
\- Да, - пристально глядя ему в глаза, кивнул Бифур. – Согласен.  
\- Я как ты, - помедлив, пожал плечами Кили.  
\- Мы согласны, - ответил Фили за всех. – Все равно никого из наших не осталось – не вижу причины умирать впустую.  
\- Прекрасно, - отозвался СМАУГ. – А чтобы еще сильнее вас простимулировать, я покажу, что будет, если вы вдруг надумаете меня предать.

Фили открыл было рот, чтобы запротестовать, но не успел ничего сказать, потому что в следующий миг на него обрушилось сияние. Оно ледяным холодом ввинтилось в глаза, проникло в разум и взломало как прогнившую деревянную стену барьер, выстроенный Нори. Фили упал на колени, сжимая ладонями виски, пытаясь удержать вскипающий мозг. Он чувствовал, как силы стремительно утекают, словно в его теле разверзлась огромная воронка, через которую что-то высасывало из него жизнь. С трудом моргая, Фили поднял голову, и увидел перед собой Кили. Тот стоял на коленях, вцепившись в его плечи – когда только успел? Фили и не заметил - и, кажется, что-то кричал. Лицо его на глазах переставало быть бледным, губы покраснели, и он все быстрее дышал, а потом подался вперед и неожиданно поцеловал Фили. И боль ушла, словно ее и не было. Фили обмяк в неожиданно сильных руках брата и приоткрыл губы. Он не отвечал на поцелуй, он дышал – силой, которую, казалось, вливал в него стонами Кили, и все равно чувствовал, что задыхается. А потом Кили оторвали от него, и Фили упал на пол, сворачиваясь клубком.

\- Эй, парень! Фили!

Кто-то, Фили никак не мог узнать голос, заставил его сесть, потряс за плечи, отвесил такую затрещину, что в ушах зазвенело.

\- Фили!

Он устало моргнул, пытаясь держать голову ровно.

\- Что это было? – просипел он.  
\- Это я показал, как именно вы умрете, если предадите меня, - обрушился на него голос СМАУГа. Фили немедленно захотелось потерять сознание.  
\- Ты…  
\- В головах у вас всех кто-то – весьма искусно, надо отдать должное – выставил странные барьеры. Снять их легко, как вы видите, так что не вздумайте меня обмануть.  
\- Кили, - не обращая на СМАУГа внимания, прошептал Фили. – Бифур, где он?  
\- Да вон он лежит, - дрожащим голосом отозвался тот. – Я только вырубил его, пока он тебя досуха не высосал.  
\- Так вот как это могло бы быть, - прошептал Фили. – Не так уж и страшно.  
\- Не страшно? – истерически всхлипнул Бифур и так же внезапно успокоился. – А впрочем, ты прав, парень. Это точно не страшно.

Фили пристально взглянул на него и увидел, что тот смотрит словно бы внутрь себя. Глаза Бифура были пусты и полны боли, и ему перехотелось спрашивать, что тот видит, что с ним сделал СМАУГ. Фили решил, что и так, кажется, это знает.

\- Кили, - сипло позвал он и прищурился. 

Зрение еще не до конца восстановилось и в глазах плыло, но он увидел, что брат, лежащий у соседнего стола, куда его отбросил Бифур, шевелится, пытаясь сесть.

\- Я восстановил барьеры, - снова заговорил СМАУГ. – С вами все будет по-прежнему, но помните, что я могу легко убрать их вновь, и я это сделаю, если понадобится.  
\- Понятно, - негромко и очень устало отозвался Бифур, и с трудом поднялся на ноги. – А теперь ты дашь нам поесть и отдохнуть?  
\- Да.

Дверь с тихим шипением открылась.

\- Прямо по коридору комната, - продолжил СМАУГ. – Там вода и пайки.  
\- Наслаждайтесь, - угрюмо хмыкнул Бифур. – Идемте ребята.

Фили кивнул, на четвереньках добрался до Кили и помог тому встать.

\- Брат, - прошептал тот и вцепился в руку Фили так, что тот зашипел от боли. – Я думал…  
\- Я жив, - быстро перебил его Фили и попробовал улыбнуться. – А руки мне пригодятся обе.

Но Кили еще несколько долгих минут не хотел его отпускать и Фили не возражал, потому что не был уверен, что сможет встать прямо сейчас. Он почти ждал, что их начнет подгонять Бифур, но и тот молчал.

\- До завтра можете отдыхать, - донесся словно издалека голос СМАУГа. 

Еще несколько часов назад Фили думал, что еще немного и он начнет есть камни, теперь же, глядя на аккуратный брикет сухпайка, понимал, что ему кусок в горло не лезет. Кили, кажется, думал о том же, часто сглатывал, и выглядел так, словно его вот-вот стошнит. Бифур, по-прежнему глядя куда-то в себя, вскрыл упаковку и принялся жевать.

\- На вкус как зола и кровь, - прошептал он, откусывая от чего-то коричневого. Фили удивленно глядя на него, потянулся к своей пачке.  
\- Безвкусно, но вроде бы кровью не пахнет.  
\- Кровь, - помотал головой Бифур. – Очень много крови. Было. Да?

Он поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на Фили, и тот поперхнулся.

\- Да, - вместо него шепотом ответил Кили. – Когда пауки убивают, всегда много крови.

Бифур зажмурился и по его щекам потекли слезы.

\- Ты помнишь, - устало вздохнул Фили.  
\- Почти нет, - отозвался Бифур. – Барьер держится, только отголоски. Но их... их достаточно.  
\- Да.

Фили отодвинул от себя еду, одним долгим глотком допил воду и встал.

\- Нам нужно отдохнуть, - проговорил он.  
\- Но не раньше, чем мы решим, что будем делать, - остановил его Бифур. – Или вы всерьез намерены служить этому…

Он умолк, не в силах подобрать слова и только махнул рукой, словно пытаясь охватить окружающее пространство.

\- Думаешь, он нас не слышит? – одними губами проговорил Фили. – Я не хочу рисковать.  
\- Так ценишь свою жизнь? – усмехнулся Бифур.  
\- Не свою, - покачал головой Фили и повернулся к другу спиной, не желая продолжать бесполезный разговор, потер лицо руками.

Усталость накатывала все сильнее, в ушах шумело от недосыпа, и совершенно точно надо было отдохнуть, хоть немного. Фили клубком свернулся на кровати – наверное, когда это была казарма охраны. По крайней мере, койки были такие, к каким привык Фили – узкие, жесткие – и быстро уснул под негромкое бормотание Бифура и уклончивые ответы Кили.

Утром лучше не стало. Бифур, что-то бормоча себе под нос, сидел в углу, Кили виновато поглядывал на Фили, а сам Фили никак не мог сообразить, что же делать. Разум его словно плавал в тухлой воде и отказывался повиноваться. 

\- Ты как? – единственное, на что у него нашлись силы, это задать Кили вопрос. Брат вздрогнул, прикусил губы, и, потупившись, принялся расстегивать куртку.  
\- Показать хочу, - краснея, шепнул он, увидев, как удивленно заморгал Фили.

Фили хотел сказать, что все в порядке, но в этот миг Кили поднял рубаху и он позабыл обо всем. Шрам на теле брата, еще день назад, красный, воспаленный и болезненный, зажил. Фили смотрел как зачарованный, а потом осторожно коснулся пальцами уродливого рубца, почувствовал, как вздрогнул Кили.

\- Даже не болит, - негромко прошептал тот. Фили молча кивнул.   
\- Это хорошо, - только и сумел сказать он.  
\- Что же делать? – Кили быстро поправил одежду и уставился ему в глаза. – Мы теперь всегда будем здесь?  
\- А как ты хочешь? – устало спросил Фили. – Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Ну, править мне, наверное, понравилось бы, - криво усмехнулся Кили и провел ладонями по лицу. – Но я помню Торина, Нори, Двалина, всех. Я помню маму и… У нас есть приказ, и… мы в самом сердце, мы там, куда хотели прийти, и приказ…  
\- А без приказа? – перебил его Фили. – Что бы ты сделал, если бы у тебя не было приказа? Что выбрал?  
\- Я не знаю, - вздохнул Кили. – Все так сложно, брат.  
\- Да нет, - грустно улыбнулся ему Фили. – На самом деле, все очень просто. Все равно, больше нам ничего не остается. Правда, Бифур?

Тот перестал бормотать, пристально взглянул на Фили и кивнул.

\- Ты?.. – повернулся Фили к брату.  
\- Конечно, - усмехнулся тот.

Чинить в системе оказалось на удивление много. Где-то искрили поврежденные тварями провода, где-то были разбиты камеры слежения, что весьма ограничивало обзор системы, обнаружилось даже повреждение в устройстве запуска. Все трое работали не покладая рук, прерываясь только на короткий сон и перекусы, и через пять дней все было готово. СМАУГ был доволен. Он гордо вещал о том, что скоро его верные помощники станут распоряжаться жизнями множества Чистых. 

«Тех, кто всю вашу жизнь не считал вас способными ни на что, кроме как держать в руках оружие», - говорил он. – «А вы докажете, что на самом деле ни капли не хуже! Конечно, под моим мудрым руководством, но…»

Дальше Фили, обычно, не слушал, выключаясь, словно присутствовал на очередном длинном и нудном совещании, которые так любил устраивать Балин когда-то давно. В первый раз подумав об этом, Фили даже вздрогнул от удивления, осознав, что это давно – всего-то несколько недель назад. За это время жизнь стала совершенно иной и прежнее никогда не вернется. Впрочем, это Фили волновало уже не так сильно. В нем словно что-то омертвело, и воспоминания о погибших уже не мучили. Может быть потому, что теперь его начали одолевать колебания. Они дожидались тех коротких часов, что друзья отвели себе на отдых и наваливались, не давая спать. 

«Что если мы поступаем неправильно? Что если все должно идти так, как идет? Что если он прав, потому что силен? И что делать, если мы сумеем его обмануть и вдруг выживем – куда идти?»

На последнем вопросе Фили обычно вырубался от усталости, успев подумать, что, скорее всего, обман не удался и СМАУГ просто играет с ними, а значит и придумывать, куда податься не придется. Мысль отчего-то приносила странное облегчение, и оставшиеся пару часов Фили спал спокойно, без снов, которые в отличие от него преследовали Кили и Бифура. Кили не помнил своих кошмаров – вскидывался, глотал воздух спекшимся от крика горлом, а потом замирал и, утирая покрытое потом лицо, растерянно пожимал плечами в ответ на встревоженный взгляд Фили. Бифур же просто молчал. Фили спросил его только один раз и отступился. Он примерно представлял себе, что могло сниться другу, и только надеялся, что после им всем станет легче.

«Конечно легче, мы же все умрем», - думал он, снова и снова проверяя кабеля, проводку, мониторы и камеры. – «Впрочем, это ли не выход».

Никакого страха он не ощущал, только небольшое возбуждение, от того, что скоро все так или иначе должно было закончиться.

\- Наш удар мы нанесем на рассвете, - через пять дней сказал СМАУГ, услышав доклад о том, что подготовка и ремонт полностью завершены. – Вы прекрасно потрудились, мои верные соратники и вскоре будете достойно вознаграждены.  
\- Руинами? – проворчал Бифур негромко, но СМАУГ его услышал.  
\- Конечно же нет, - в сухом металлическом голосе прорезались шипящие нотки. – Каждый получит по заслугам, я сказал. Но никаких руин. Ведь править мертвым миром не так уж и забавно.  
\- Да, мы знаем, сталкивались, - передернулся Фили, вспомнив Трандуила.  
\- Вот, - удовлетворенно отозвался СМАУГ и снова повторил. – Каждому по заслугам, помните.

Фили покорно наклонил голову и увидел, что Кили и Бифур последовали его примеру.

\- Сегодня вечером? – прошептал он чуть позже, когда они, пошатываясь от усталости, шли по коридору к казарме. 

Бифур тут же кивнул, а Кили легко улыбнулся. У Фили от этой улыбки все внутренности смерзлись в один огромный, ледяной ком и сомнения стали еще сильнее.

«Но что мы еще можем сделать?» - спрашивал он сам себя, кусая губы. – «Но я так не хочу, чтобы Кили пострадал, а ведь мы… все это… Смертный приговор, без вариантов».

А Кили, кажется, совсем не боялся, только смотрел на хмурого Фили и улыбался, а дождавшись, пока Бифур уснет, перебрался на узкую койку брата и крепко обнял его. Фили на миг напрягся, а потом, выдохнув, обнял Кили в ответ, прижал к себе так, что тот негромко пискнул и засмеялся. Фили даже зажмурился от удовольствия. Он так много лет не слышал от брата такого смеха, что теперь искренне наслаждался каждым звуком. 

\- Мне страшно, - сказал он вдруг неожиданно для самого себя. – Очень.  
\- И мне, - легко отозвался Кили и потерся носом о его шею. – Но знаешь, если бы меня спросили, я бы все повторил.  
\- Что? – Фили от удивления даже приподнялся на локте.  
\- Понимаешь, я всегда хотел быть рядом с тобой и не мог, - помолчав, серьезно объяснил Кили. – Когда СМАУГ снял между нами барьеры, я вдруг понял, насколько было ужасно и больно жить так, как мы жили раньше. Ты можешь считать меня неблагодарным эгоистом, уродом, выродком, но я ни за что не хотел бы вернуть все так, как было. Снова бояться коснуться тебя лишний раз, потому что вот-вот может хлынуть твоя энергия и я не смогу удержаться. Ведь я никогда не мог удержаться, сам знаешь. Я не хочу, чтобы так было снова, брат. Лучше уж смерть.  
\- Смерть, - медленно повторил Фили и провел ладонью по его волосам. – А как же Торин, Двалин, Ори, Нори, Бофур и остальные? Ты не хотел бы, чтобы они жили? Не хотел бы все вернуть назад и снова их увидеть?  
\- Говорю же, я выродок, я не хочу от тебя отказываться, - выдохнул Кили и уткнулся лицом ему в шею.

Фили почувствовал на коже горячую влагу и устало прикрыл глаза. Он лежал так, пока не ощутил, что Кили успокоился и перестал вздрагивать.

\- Я тоже не хочу этого, - почти беззвучно проговорил он и Кили вдруг негромко рассмеялся.  
\- А ведь за это мы должны благодарить наших врагов, - коротко всхлипнув, сказал он. – Если бы не то нападение на лагерь…  
\- Кто его знает, как бы оно было, - перебил его Фили и коротко поцеловал брата в макушку. – Поспи. Через несколько часов все решится и, быть может, мы даже уцелеем.  
\- Может быть, - зевнул Кили. – И что-то мне совсем не страшно.

Фили только еще раз поцеловал его и прикрыл глаза.

Бифур осторожно растолкал их, судя по ощущениям, часа через четыре.

\- Пора? – открыв глаза, тихо спросил Фили и тот кивнул. – Кили?

Но тому не требовались указания. Спустив ноги с кровати он уже зашнуровывал ботинки.

\- Жаль только, что мы так и не смогли отыскать здесь оружие или хотя бы патронов к автомату, - проговорил он.  
\- Ты в кого стрелять собрался? – ворчливо спросил его Бифур. – В искусственный разум? Даже ты должен бы знать, что это бесполезно. Если не поможет то, что мы задумали, не поможет уже ничто.

Кили только плечами пожал, а Фили, пряча улыбку, встал и от души потянулся.

\- Начнем?  
\- Далеко собрались, друзья мои?

Уже знакомое шипение обрушилось на них со всех сторон и все трое невольно сжались, вздрагивая.

\- Хотим еще раз все проверить, - первым пришел в себя Кили. – Чтобы не произошло никаких неожиданностей.  
\- Неожиданностей, - медленно повторил СМАУГ и если бы Фили верил в то, что машины могут испытывать чувства, он бы подумал, что в металлическом голосе слышится легкая грусть. Впрочем, это ему могло только казаться, потому что тот уже заговорил вновь – холодно и жестко. – Неожиданность – это то, что меня пытаются предать, когда я обещаю дать взамен столь многое! Впрочем, не могу сказать, что это неожиданность в полной мере. Вы, Существа, странные создания, со странными понятиями о верности. Скорее всего, в вас изначально какой-то генетический сбой, а может быть искусственно усиленная преданность, кто знает. Я обязательно займусь этим вопросом, когда стану править этим миром – так, на досуге.  
\- Ты не правишь миром, - сквозь зубы процедил Бифур.  
\- Это пока, - скрежетнул в ответ СМАУГ. – Но обязательно буду. Вот только разделаюсь со всеми, а начну с предателей.

Фили невольно зажмурился и крепко сжал руку Кили, ожидая страшной боли, но секунды шли за секундами, а ее все не было. А потом глухо застонал Бифур. Фили распахнул глаза, увидел, как тот оседает на пол, бросился к нему, обнял и почувствовал, что друга колотит. 

Фили тряхнул его за плечи, пытаясь заставить смотреть себе в глаза, но взгляд Бифура блуждал, по щекам бежали слезы, которых он, кажется, даже не замечал, а губу он прокусил так, что по подбородку потекла кровь.

\- Фили, что с ним?

Кили обнял Бифура с другой стороны и испуганно смотрел на Фили, а тот ничего не мог сказать. Им ответил СМАУГ. 

\- Барьер, - почти промурлыкал он. – Я же говорил вам, что могу снять его в любой момент. Сейчас ваш друг вспоминает, как убивали его брата. Братьев даже, я бы сказал. Я слегка усилил его фантазии.  
\- Что? Откуда ты…  
\- Считать эмоциональный фон, пробившись сквозь преграду, совсем несложно, - охотно пояснил СМАУГ. – Этот, как его, Бомбур, что погиб в лагере… У вашего друга было много мыслей по поводу того, как именно тот умер. Сейчас он проживает их все, одну за одной.  
\- Бифур… - сдавленно выдохнул Фили и снова потряс того за плечи.  
\- Не поможет, - довольно отозвался СМАУГ. – Его кошмары с ним навечно. Думаю, еще несколько минут, и его разум сгинет безвозвратно.  
\- Останови это, - хрипло прошептал Фили.  
\- Что? – издевательски переспросил СМАУГ.  
\- Останови, прошу, - повторил Фили, не отрывая взгляда от дрожащего как в лихорадке друга. Бифур уже растерзал губу в лохмотья и скулил беспрерывно, и от этого ужасного звука хотелось заткнуть уши, свернуться клубком. Или убить – неважно кого. – Останови!  
\- Нет, - отозвался СМАУГ.   
\- Тогда убей и нас, - выкрикнул Кили.  
\- Нет, - снова повторил СМАУГ. – Вы станете покорными и сделаете то, что от вас требуется.

Фили опустил голову, глотая слезы. Просить было бесполезно, это он понимал, но смотреть как мучается Бифур, как он раз за разом переживает смерти своих братьев было невыносимо.

«Что если бы это сделали с тобой?» - шепнул голос в мозгу Фили. – «Ты сумел бы выдержать смерти Кили? Ты помнишь, о, ты помнишь, как это».

\- Помню, - устало прошептал Фили, поймал испуганный и удивленный взгляд Кили, и слабо ему улыбнулся.

Бифур уже не плакал, только вздрагивал, как от боли, и цеплялся за руки Фили так, что точно останутся синяки. Фили вздохнул и осторожно высвободился, развернул Бифура спиной к себе и заставил откинуться себе на грудь. Много усилий не потребовалось, друг покорно двигался, как мягкая, набитая травой игрушка и вскоре Фили уже поглаживал его волосы, шею. Кили удивленно смотрел на него и Фили снова ему улыбнулся.

\- Все будет хорошо, - одними губами прошептал он, поймал ответную улыбку брата, а потом резко дернул голову Бифура вправо. Хруст сломавшихся позвонков почти оглушил его, а мгновенно обмякшее тело стало таким тяжелым, что Фили едва не упал на спину. - Вот так, - снова шепнул он и провел ладонью по лицу друга, закрывая ему глаза и не смотрел на брата.

Спустя несколько минут Фили и Кили шагали по коридорам базы.

\- Я слежу за вами, - разносился над ними голос СМАУГа. – Еще одна ошибка и вы оба умрете, и что-то мне подсказывает, что ваша смерть будет еще более мучительной. Так что сейчас вы снимете все заряды, что установили, собираясь меня убить.

Через несколько часов все было кончено. Взрывчатку сложили в большом зале и Фили, устало выдохнув, почти упал рядом с ней. Кили остался стоять.

\- И что теперь? – негромко спросил он. – Что дальше?  
\- А дальше будем действовать по первоначальному плану, - ответил СМАУГ. – Система наведения уже в полной готовности, идет последняя проверка. Удар будет нанесен через два часа пятнадцать минут.  
\- Значит, есть время поспать, - проговорил Фили и, откинувшись на спину, закрыл глаза. Кили, помедлив, сел рядом так близко, что можно было почувствовать тепло его тела.  
\- Я так устал, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Я тоже, - отозвался Фили.  
\- Скоро все закончится, - сказал Кили и зевнул.  
\- Ну, мы все для этого сделали, - ухмыльнулся Фили и дернул брата за руку, заставляя лечь рядом.  
\- Жаль, Бифур уже этого не увидит.  
\- Никто не увидит, даже мы.  
\- О чем вы шепчетесь? – прервал их разговор СМАУГ. – Помните, я могу вас убить в любой момент.  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Фили. – Но неужели ты считаешь, что это для нас наказание?   
\- Каждому хочется жить, - сказал СМАУГ, но в голосе его послышалась неуверенность.  
\- Конечно, - снова повторил Фили. – Еще минуты три у нас всех есть.

Он даже не успел договорить, когда под ними вздрогнул пол и раздался резкий вой сирены. 

\- Что вы сделали? – скрипуче спросил СМАУГ.  
\- Выполнили приказ, - отозвался Кили, а Фили только вздохнул. – Не вздыхай, брат. Это лучший выбор.  
\- Знаю, - улыбнулся тот, сжимая его пальцы.

Пол дрожал все сильнее, СМАУГ позабыл о них, пытаясь отменить детонацию, восстановить контроль над зданием, но это делать было уже поздно.

\- Торин был бы доволен, - проговорил Фили.  
\- И остальные тоже, - отозвался Кили.  
\- Мама бы переживала.  
\- Она и Торин всегда учили нас бороться до конца.  
\- Попробуем?

Коридор начал медленно рушиться, когда они выбежали из командного центра.

\- Быстрее, - Кили потянул Фили за руку, но тот только устало покачал головой. – Ради меня.

Кили наклонился и коротко коснулся губами губ Фили.

\- Хорошо, - отозвался тот, облизал вдруг пересохший рот и ускорил шаг.

Они петляли по коридорам, едва ориентируясь там, где несколько дней назад шли в полной темноте. С потолка то и дело срывались камни, за спиной слышались глухие взрывы, но им везло – взрывчатка была заложена так, чтобы основная сила взрыва уходила в сторону командного центра. Впрочем, Фили ни на миг не позволял себе подумать, что им удастся выжить. Кили же, похоже, считал иначе. Он упорно тащил за собой спотыкающегося брата, рычал, когда Фили, спотыкаясь, падал, вздергивал на ноги и снова тащил за собой, а потом просто вытолкнул вперед и заставил бежать, то и дело пихая в спину. Позади раздался сильный взрыв, но перед ними уже замаячило черное отверстие выхода. 

\- Получилось, - безголосо прошептал Фили, успел сделать еще несколько шагов, а потом взрывная волна ударила его в спину, швыряя вперед. Кажется, что-то тяжелое упало сверху, придавливая, но Фили этого уже не почувствовал.

Он пришел в себя, ощутив, как лица касается что-то мягкое, с трудом разлепил веки и дернулся, поняв, что это одно из нависших над ним деревьев протянуло щупальце и аккуратно оглаживает щеку. На конце щупальца был короткий, похожий на цветок отросток. Он выглядел так нежно, так беззащитно, что Фили невольно передумал отдергивать голову. 

\- Оно безопасно, - услышал он голос Кили и попытался сесть. Дерево тут же помогло ему, обхватив за плечи. – Тут вообще все какое-то не такое.  
\- Почему? – Фили потер ноющий висок и, стараясь не дергать лишний раз головой, повернулся к брату. 

Кили сидел, привалившись спиной к одному из деревьев и улыбался, а рядом были сложены аккуратной кучкой косточки и яркие оранжевые плоды.

\- Ты спятил? – с ужасом спросил Фили.  
\- Есть очень хотелось, - пожал плечами Кили и бросил один плод Фили. 

Тот машинально поймал, оглядел со всех сторон и, вздохнув, откусил небольшой кусочек. И не заметил, как съел все. Плод был сладким, таял во рту нежной свежестью, и он готов был есть еще и еще. Кили, улыбаясь, похлопал по земле рядом с собой. Фили, кряхтя, поднялся на ноги, качаясь, сделал шаг вперед и через миг, урча, набивал рот. Кили только улыбался.

\- А здорово получилось, - сказал он, наконец.

Фили оторвался от еды, бросил взгляд вперед, где прямо перед ними зиял гигантский провал, увидел, что земля все еще продолжает осыпаться внутрь, и передернул плечами.

\- Мы справились, - повторил Кили.  
\- Да, - отозвался Фили, облизывая липкие пальцы.  
\- Что дальше?  
\- Ты меня спрашиваешь?  
\- Ты же старше.  
\- А ты меня спас.

Кили только смущенно улыбнулся.

\- Говоришь, тут все дружелюбное? – подумав, спросил Фили. - Так может останемся?  
\- Читаешь мысли, брат, - кивнул Кили.

Фили усмехнулся, встал, и помог ему подняться. 

Он сделал только шаг из-под деревьев, как вдруг ощутил, что земля под ногами покачнулась, и, не удержавшись, упал на колени и застонал от боли, схватившись за голову. Руки были липкими и влажными, и отняв их от лица Фили увидел, что они покрыты чем-то алым, уже застывшим. Стараясь не думать о том, что это может быть, Фили с испугом огляделся. Его окружали скорченные, опаленные деревья, некоторые были вырваны с корнем и валялись на обугленной земле едва шевеля гибкими ветками. Какой-то тонкий, жалобный звук достиг слуха Фили и тот не сразу сообразил, что это скулит он сам, попытался заткнуть себе рот, но скулеж прорывался и Фили, задыхаясь, упал на колени, едва не свалившись в непонятно откуда взявшийся глубокий и узкий черный провал. 

\- Думал, просто так сбежите? – донеслось до него злобное шипение, и Фили невольно глянул вниз, и замер, завороженный алым сиянием внизу. – Не выйдет. 

Фили едва успел отшатнуться, чтобы вырвавшееся из провала пламя не задело его. Он упал на спину и едва не заорал от пронзительной боли, задергался, пытаясь подняться, перевернулся на бок и увидел рядом что-то черное, спекшееся.

\- Что это такое? - в ужасе прошептал он, оглядываясь. – Кили? Кили?!  
\- Ну вот куда ты ушел? – донесся до охваченного диким ужасом Фили спокойный, умиротворяющий голос. – Не нужно выходить из-под деревьев, тут безопасно, тут нас защитят.

Фили обернулся и увидел в двух шагах мягко улыбающегося брата, бросился к нему, крепко обнял. Он долго не мог успокоиться, то и дело порывался оглянуться туда, откуда все еще доносилось шипение, но Кили не давал, прижимая к себе. И постепенно все исчезло, отдалилось, Фили успокоился и отстранился.

\- Вот я дурак, - ярко улыбнулся он Кили и тот, смеясь, кивнул в ответ.  
\- А еще старший.

Фили смущенно хмыкнул и, схватив брата за руку, потащил дальше под деревья, где было прохладно и пахло чем-то сладким – немного тяжелый запах, но ему нравилось.

\- Мы справились и теперь можем отдохнуть? – на миг остановившись, спросил он у Кили и тот, улыбаясь, кивнул. – Прекрасно.  
\- Торин и остальные гордятся нами, - сказал Кили, когда они устроились под большим, раскидистым деревом.  
\- Я знаю, - не задумываясь, отозвался Фили и нахмурился, уловив какой-то странный звук, очень похожий на стон. – Это?..  
\- Ерунда, - уверенно отмахнулся Кили.  
\- Если ты так говоришь, - согласился Фили и запрокинул голову, глядя в пронзительно голубое небо, проглядывающее сквозь переплетенные ветви деревьев.

Ничего не болело, тело было легким и полным сил, правда, очень хотелось спать, и Фили решил себе не отказывать. Он улегся на спину, удобно устроил голову на коленях Кили, и довольно вздохнув, прикрыл глаза.

\- И даже барьер уцелел, - через несколько мгновений сонно сказал он.  
\- Да, - отозвался Кили, поглаживая его по волосам. – Спи брат, теперь все будет хорошо.

Фили хотел что-то еще сказать, но не сумел, только улыбнулся, и мягкая тьма полностью затопила его сознание. А когда он снова открыл глаза, все и вправду было уже по-другому. Все было так, как должно быть. Хорошо.


End file.
